Por amor
by HaeTR
Summary: Por amor él, se propuso conquistarla y hacerla feliz... ¿Por amor podrá ella renunciar a su identidad y prestarse al engaño?...
1. Mírame como a la luna

Miles Shortman levantó a su hijo en brazos y lo abrazó firme pero gentilmente y antes de bajarlo Stella besó con cariño las mejillas del pequeño.

— Obedece a tus abuelos— dijo Miles—.

El niño asintió, ya estaba de pie en el suelo pero se aferraba con una de sus manitas, al pantalón de su padre y las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos.

— ¡Oh, cariño!— su madre se arrodillo frente a él y tomó su carita entre sus manos. Eran unas manos suaves y cálidas, el pequeño Arnold, cerró sus ojos ante su tacto y sintió como gentilmente limpiaba las lágrimas que ya habían escapado— No te pongas triste, cariño, regresaremos muy pronto— volvió a besar sus mejillas y luego lo alzó para entregarlo a los brazos del abuelo.

— Así es, hombrecito. No hay porque ponerse así— dijo el anciano a su nieto— Ahora ustedes váyanse, que se está haciendo tarde— dijo a su hijo y a su nuera—.

Ambos asintieron y después de despedirse una vez más, subieron al carruaje.

— Vamos, pequeñín— dijo la abuela—. Agita fuerte la mano y grita ¡Adiós! ¡Adiós!

Arnold así lo hizo, agitó la mano y gritó, hasta que el carruaje, bajo una ligera lluvia veraniega, se alejó tanto que ya no pudo verlo.

* * *

Las rugosas manos de sus abuelos tomaban con fuerza las manos del pequeño Arnold.

La lluvia que había sido constante en los últimos días, había cesado. El clima era cálido y el sol brillaba con fuerza en lo alto pero al pequeño le daba igual lo que pasará a su alrededor y no comprendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando... Lo único que sabía es que sus padres ya no regresarían con él, iban a quedarse allí, en ese lugar llamado cementerio.

— Es hora de irnos— dijo Phil, con voz apagada. Estaban a punto de cubrir las tumbas; su hijo y su nuera estaban siendo enterrados juntos, tal como lo hubieran querido; pero él no quería que su nieto presenciara eso o tal vez era él quien no quería ver. Además tampoco soportaba las murmuraciones y miradas de lástima de los presentes—.

— Si, vámonos— concordó Gertie, tratando de sonreír aunque no era fácil. Sus hijos se habían ido tan pronto y con ellos se llevaban la vida feliz que su pequeño Arnold conocía hasta entonces, por eso sin importar lo que tuvieran que hacer, ella y Phil se encargarían de devolverle la felicidad a su nieto... No soltarían jamás esa mano...

* * *

— Abuela, no quiero irme.

Gertie miró fijamente a su nieto, casi diez años habían pasado desde las muertes de Miles y Stella, y Arnold ya era un jovencito de trece años. Probablemente no era tan feliz como lo hubiese sido si sus padres vivieran pero tenía que reconocer que lo habían hecho bien hasta el momento y debían de seguir haciéndolo, por eso...

— Eso no está a discusión, jovencito. Así que termina de empacar tus cosas.

— Pero no quiero irme dejando al abuelo enfermo, quiero ayudarte a cuidar de él.

— Tu abuelo está bien atendido, no tienes porque preocuparte. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a la casa de descanso y preparar todo, para que en cuanto tu abuelo tenga permiso de viajar pueda ir allá y termine de recuperarse.

Arnold hizo una mueca y suspiró pero terminó por asentir y empacar lo que le hacía falta.

— Quiero despedirme del abuelo— dijo él, cuando uno de los sirvientes llegó para llevarse su equipaje—.

Gertie negó con la cabeza, suavemente.

— Lo mejor es que lo dejemos descansar, son las órdenes del doctor, así se recuperará más pronto. Ahora, vamos, el carruaje está listo.

Antes de que su nieto subiera al carruaje, Gertie lo abrazo y beso.

— Portate muy bien y no descuides tus estudios, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo, abuela... Los estaré esperando.

* * *

— Ya se fue— preguntó Phil con debilidad, cuando en medio de su febril debilidad sintió la presencia de su esposa—.

— Si.

— Debiste ir...tu también...

— Ya nos reuniremos con él, cuando estés mejor— limpió el sudor que perlaba la frente de su esposo—.

Tantos años juntos y su amor no se había extinguido, seguía amándole como cuando eran apenas unos críos y él aún no correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero a pesar de ese amor no hubiera elegido quedarse con él y dejar ir solo a su nieto, sino hubiera sentido ya como la enfermedad también se había apoderado de ella...

* * *

No quería estar en ese internado pero lo habían decidido por él. Sus abuelos ya no estaban, fueron víctimas, al igual que muchas personas más, de una devastadora enfermedad que azotó la región en que vivían, por eso su abuela lo mandó lejos para ponerlo a salvo pero a decir verdad, él hubiera preferido quedarse, así tal vez hubiera compartido el mismo destino que sus abuelos y no estaría solo en el mundo.

Apretó los puños, sobre sus rodillas, arrugando la tela de su pantalón. Ni siquiera se pudo despedir de su abuelo, las lágrimas formaron un nudo en su garganta.

— Hola.

Arnold escuchó la voz de un compañero pero no levantó la vista, solo veía sus pies.

— Creo que no me escuchaste... hola.

De nuevo no contestó. No estaba interesado en socializar con nadie, por eso era que se aislaba de sus compañeros y en realidad de cualquier persona.

El otro joven se sentó a su lado.

— Soy Gerald Johanssen— le extendió la mano y fue en ese momento que Arnold le miró—... Mucho gusto ¿Vas a dejarme con la mano extendida?— de mala gana Arnold estrechó su mano— Lo ves, no fue tan difícil... Te apuesto a que nos llevaremos bien.

Arnold lo miró con incredulidad pero no dijo nada, si ese chico quería creer eso, pues podía hacerlo, no estaba de humor para discutir.

* * *

Trece años después...

A Arnold Shortman esos bailes de la alta sociedad no le agradaban. Eran demasiado formales, demasiado pomposos y había demasiadas jóvenes en edad casadera persiguiendolo. Aunque tal vez debía resignarse a que así era como tenía que ser, después de todo era el único heredero de su familia y tristemente también el único miembro que quedaba ya, así que paradójicamente aunque le molestaba ser 'cazado' durante las reuniones, iba a ellas precisamente por eso. Con 26 años cumplidos tenía, debía y necesitaba casarse y así asegurarse de continuar con el linaje familiar pero no había encontrado a la indicada, hasta esa noche...

Nuevamente logró escabullirse de sus perseguidoras más audaces y terminó caminando en el solitario jardín y fue allí, donde rodeada de rosas florecientes, la vio. Su cabellera rubia brillaba aun con la poca luz que llegaba del cielo nocturno, al igual que sus bellos ojos azules, unos bellos ojos que miraban de tal manera y con tal intensidad a la luna que Arnold le tuvo envidia y de la nada le surgió en el deseo de ser él a quien ella mirara de esa forma.

Lentamente dio un paso hacia ella, temiendo hacer incluso el más pequeño ruido y romper así ese mágico momento pero tenía que acercarse a ella, necesitaba conocer su nombre y su identidad.

Dio un paso más y luego otro, la distancia cada vez se hacía más corta y sus ansias crecían pero a pesar de su sigilo ella pareció percatarse de su presencia, lo miro sorprendida por un breve instante y luego dejó el lugar con una ágil carrera, igual que el ciervo huye al percatarse de una amenaza.

En medio de su desilusión Arnold regreso a la fiesta, dispuesto a buscar a la joven que lo había cautivado, sin embargo para su pesar no la encontró...

¿Sería acaso que tendría que iniciar una búsqueda como aquella que narraba ese famoso cuento de hadas que escuchó de niño en la confortable voz de su querida abuela? Pero es que eso era más imposible porque que ella no había dejado ninguna pertenencia en su huida, muy al contrario se había llevado consigo el corazón de él...

...Pero estaba decidido y sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer la encontraría, incluso estaba dispuesto a recorrer cada rincón de Inglaterra si era necesario, todo fuera por volverla a ver y cortejarla hasta lograr que ella lo mirara como miraba a la lejana luna.

* * *

Arnold miró molesto, desde su silla y con los brazos cruzados, a su amigo que estaba riendo a carcajadas.

— No esperaba divertirte tanto con mi relato, Gerald.

— Lo siento— a pesar de sus disculpas no dejo de reír—... Espera un momento— rió un poco más hasta que con un suspiro cesó sus carcajadas y miró a su amigo, quien seguía con cara de pocos amigos—. Perdón pero es que estas siendo muy melodramático.

— No estoy siendo melodramático. Ella es la mujer de vida, te lo aseguro...

— No es la primera vez que me aseguras algo así, he escuchado esa afirmación desde que éramos unos niños.

— Bien, lo admito. Tal vez a veces he exagerado antes pero esta vez es la verdad. Es amor a primera vista y juró por mi vida que voy a encontrarla, aunque tenga que voltear a Inglaterra de cabeza.

Gerald volvió a soltar una carcajada y es que su amigo podía llegar a ser sobradamente intenso y en verdad pudo imaginárselo revisando con lupa hasta el más abandonado y polvoriento rincón del país.

— Perdón— dijo en cuanto pudo volver a hablar y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para contener su risa porque la cara de indignación de su amigo no tenía precio—. Y para que me perdones te diré algo que evitará que tengas que recorrer toda Inglaterra.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué cosa?

— Estoy seguro de saber quien es tu doncella encantada. Quita esa cara de sorpresa o me harás reír de nueva cuenta.

— De acuerdo pero habla ya ¿Estas seguro? ¿Cómo puedes estarlo? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

— ¡Hey hey hey! Déjame responderte, ¿de acuerdo?— espero a que su amigo asintiera— Si, estoy prácticamente seguro de que sé de quién se trata. Sabes que conozco a casi todos los miembros de la alta sociedad, por no decir que a todos, y la descripción tan detallada y romántica que hiciste encaja a la perfección con la de una señorita que conocí y que hace poco regresó del extranjero, el encuentro del que te hablo se dio en el desayuno que organizó Lady Arrington y al que por cierto te negaste a asistir, si lo hubieras hecho sabrías de quien se trata, al igual que yo. Ya ves que tu negación a presentarte en los eventos sociales no te deja nada bueno...

— Después continuas sermoneándome todo lo que quieras pero ahora por favor podrías decirme lo que quiero saber.

— De acuerdo. Primero te diré el nombre de su padre— levantó la mano para frenar la protesta que estaba por lanzar su amigo y continuo— cuando lo escuches sabrás de inmediato dónde encontrarla. Ella es hija de Bob Pataki.

Su amigo tenía razón, Arnold supo de inmediato el lugar al que debía ir buscarla, ahora solo necesitaba una cosa más.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Debería hacerte sufrir un poco más pero está bien, voy a decírtelo ya... Su nombre es Hilda.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. La elección del corazón

Hilda pasó los dedos sobre las letras plasmadas en la hoja del grueso libro. Ese era su poema favorito, lo era incluso antes de escucharle a él recitarlo.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos para evocar aquella voz profunda pero suave.

Aun recordaba cada detalle de la primera vez que lo vio, fue durante su estancia en Francia en una de las tantas reuniones a las que su madre la llevó para que se codeara con lo más selecto de la sociedad parisiense. Él estaba en medio del gran salón, rodeado por un nutrido grupo de personas, la cálida luz que despedía la enorme araña de cristal en el techo, caía sobre él y hacía brillar su cabello castaño aunque no tanto como brillaban sus ojos aceituna, su voz en ningún momento vaciló al recitar el poema. Hilda se sintió extrañamente atraída por él pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron en medio de tanta gente, algo la golpeo y supo que estaba irremediablemente perdida y que su corazón había elegido a aquel que sería por siempre su único dueño.

Pero el destino resultó ser cruel y no solo no permitió que cruzaran más que un par de palabras durante las ocasiones en las que tuvieron la oportunidad de encontrarse sino que Armand, cómo se llamaba su galante poeta, no poseía fortuna ni título y supo entonces que el suyo era un amor imposible, sus padres jamás permitirían una unión así para ella.

Si tan solo ella tuviera tuviera la misma fortaleza que ella...

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, no jamás podría igualarla, era demasiado débil como para ir en contra de la voluntad de sus padres y sobre todo para afrontar la ira de su madre.

—Armand— susurro lentamente, como acariciando cada letra al pronunciarla. El ruido de la enorme puerta de la biblioteca abriéndose la despertó de su ensoñación. Cerró el libro y se levantó para recibir a sus padres, que caminaban hacia ella—.

—Tu padre y yo te tenemos buenas noticias...

* * *

—¡Aún no lo puedo creer Gerald!— Arnold caminaba de un lado al otro del estudio pero para Gerald parecía más como si flotara— ¡Estoy feliz!

—Eso no tienes ni que decirlo, se nota a leguas y eso que solo has obtenido la autorización del señor Pataki para cortejar a su hija, ni siquiera conoces la respuesta de ella.

Arnold se detuvo en seco y miró seriamente a su amigo.

—¿Crees que ella pueda rechazarme?

—Tranquilo. Yo no he dicho eso, lo que quise decir es que si estas emocionado por esto no me imagino como te pondrás cuando ella te acepte.

—Pero podría no aceptarme.

—¡Oh vaya!— Gerald negaba con la cabeza, mientras se decía "yo y mi bocota"— Escucha fue solo un comentario, no lo dije para desanimarte pero si te preocupa su rechazo— se acercó al rubio y le palmeo la espalda con fuerza— solo tienes que esforzarte para asegurarte que ella te de el 'si'.

* * *

Miriam Pataki fue educada para ser una perfecta dama en la alta sociedad y desde pequeña fijó su mente en una meta: lograr el matrimonio perfecto que le permitiera conservar su estatus o incluso que la hiciera escalar su nivel social y lo logró. A pesar de que la convivencia con su esposo Bob Pataki era casi inexistente, debido a los negocios de este, a Miriam eso no le importaba, le bastaba con que le diera los lujos y prestigio que ella merecía, eso era para ella la felicidad y era lo que quería para sus hijas.

Ya lo había conseguido con su hija mayor Olga, había logrado para ella un matrimonio con un diplomático, heredero de un título nobiliario y de los bienes monetarios y materiales que venían con él. Sí, Olga tenía un excelente matrimonio, lastima que por su trabajo su yerno hubiera arrastrado a su hija a vivir en la India, una tierra poco elegante y con un clima horrible pero quitando eso todo lo demás era bastante aceptable.

Ahora podía hacer lo mismo por su pequeña Hilda, el señor Shortman era el único heredero de una gran fortuna familiar y a pesar de su juventud se había hecho ya de una gran reputación entre los más importantes hombres de negocios, incluso Bob le respetaba. En pocas palabras era un excelente partido, era una gran suerte que su hubiera fijado en su adorada hija, aunque bueno, no era de extrañar, Hilda era simplemente perfecta, tan diferente a la otra, pensó con disgusto. Disgusto que se disipó al ver caminar hacia ellas a su futuro yerno.

Con un movimiento rápido y disimulado acercó a Hilda hacia ella y le dijo en un susurro.

—Recuerda mostrarle tu agradecimiento por el regalo que te hizo.

La joven solo asintió en silencio.

—¡Señor Shortman! Es un placer verlo

—El placer es mío, señora Pataki

—¿Está disfrutando de la fiesta?

—Ha decir verdad, el bullicio de esos eventos no es algo que disfrute mucho pero estoy aquí por un buen motivo— dijo él, mirando embelesado a Hilda—.

Ella desvió la mirada y Arnold pensó que era encantadora cuando mostraba su timidez pero él ignoraba que su reacción no era debido a su timidez sino a la incomodidad que provocaba que él la mirara así y todo porque ella se sabía incapaz de corresponderle y mirarlo de la misma forma.

—¡Oh! Acabo de ver a Lady Harrington, hace mucho que no hablo con ella, así que con su permiso, iré a saludarla— Miriam rápidamente se marchó, dejándolos solos—.

—Quería agradecerle...por su obsequio— señaló sutilmente los aretes de zafiro que llevaba y que hacían juego con sus ojos—.

—¿Le gustaron?— ella asintió suavemente— Eso me hace muy feliz— Arnold sonrió, más de lo que ya lo hacía—.

A la distancia Gerald observaba a su amigo, le preocupaba y no podía evitarlo. Gerald era bueno analizando a las personas, era una habilidad que llevaba puliendo años y por eso, mientras más observaba los sutiles gestos de la joven, más seguro estaba de que Hilda Pataki no correspondía a los sentimientos de su amigo.

Bufó quedamente y dio otro trago a su copa. No podía decirle nada a Arnold, más bien no valdría de nada decírselo, estaba tan ilusionado con ella que no era capaz de ver más allá de sus narices. Era desesperante. Solo le quedaba esperar que aunque ella no lo amara, al menos lo hiciera feliz, porque Arnold estaba más que decidido a que la joven Pataki se convirtiera en su esposa.

* * *

—¿Qué?— preguntó Arnold a Gerald, quien por respuesta entornó los ojos y negó con la cabeza— En verdad no entiendo el porqué de tu molestia, eres mi amigo, casi mi hermano, se supone que deberías estar feliz por mi.

—Tienes razón— dijo al fin después de un rato—...es solo que...no se, me parece que actuaste precipitadamente...no han pasado ni dos meses desde que empezaste a cortejarla y ya pediste su mano.

—Bueno... A ti tal vez pueda parecerte precipitado pero yo se que Hilda es la mujer de mi vida y para mi no tenía sentido esperar más, se que quiero pasar mi vida a su lado, no tengo dudas sobre eso— sonrió de lado— estoy seguro de que como yo me siento, se sintieron mi padre y mi abuelo, y los que estuvieron antes que ellos. Ya sabes, la leyenda de los Shortman— Si, Gerald conocía la leyenda, Arnold se la había contado infinidad de veces en el pasado. Esta leyenda decía que cualquier varón que llevara el apellido Shortman tendría el don para encontrar a su compañera ideal, sin importar las circunstancias ni tribulaciones, estaba destinado a terminar unido al amor de su vida. Pero para cada caso siempre había una excepción y mucho se temía que Arnold a pesar de su seguridad, corriera una suerte diferente a la de sus ancestros y eso le preocupaba realmente a Gerald—. Renuncio feliz a mi soltería y te aseguro que me verás tan feliz que pronto querrás hacer lo mismo— sonriendo Arnold palmeó la espalda de su amigo, Gerald también sonrió mientras mentalmente decía 'eso espero amigo, eso espero'.

* * *

Toda buena dama de sociedad se crece ante los halagos...

Por eso Miriam estaba tan feliz, la fiesta de compromiso de su hija con el señor Shortman había sido todo un acontecimiento, había opacado incluso al evento estrella del último lustro. Todos hablaban de lo espléndida que había sido la fiesta y por supuesto especulaban acerca de cómo sería la boda y ella se encargaría de que obviamente la boda de su hija sobrepasará las expectativas de todos.

—Deberías esforzarte por ser un poco más agradable con tu prometido— se dirigió a su hija, quien levantó la vista de su costura para lanzarle una mirada interrogante—... Me refiero a que si él desea algo más que sólo tomarte de la mano, permíteselo.

Hilda podría haberse escandalizado por esa sugerencia pero lo cierto es que no serviría de nada, así que se limitó a asentir con obediencia, como siempre hacía.

* * *

Era como si el tiempo no hubiera avanzado, como si aún estuviera en Francia...

Hilda recorrió su pie izquierdo hacia atrás, esperando así tener más soporte, sus piernas estaban temblando y temía caer al suelo en cualquier momento.

Un verso más...

Su voz era igual a la de sus recuerdos, no había cambiado ni un ápice y hacía que su corazón latiera igual de acelerado que antes.

Y entonces...

Sus miradas se encontraron y su corazón por un instante se detuvo. Era igual que antes, un sentimiento tan intenso que le costaba respirar.

Solamente que ahora era más doloroso...

¿Por qué tenía que reencontrarse con el hombre al que había entregado su corazón, cuando ya estaba comprometida con otro?

No lo soportó más y salió corriendo...

Se escabullía entre la gente, cuando una mano en su brazo detuvo su huida.

—¿Está bien?— a Hilda le costó un poco darse cuenta de que quien se lo preguntaba era su prometido pero cuando lo hizo, asintió quedamente— Pues yo la veo un poco pálida. Vamos, la acompaño a tomar un poco de aire.

Salieron al jardín. Arnold no dejo de sujetarla gentilmente del brazo. Afuera la luna llena brillaba y bajo su luz, al rubio le pareció que su prometida lucía tan bella que casi parecía irreal. La hizo girar hacia él. Sí, era tan bella que le cortaba la respiración.

—Espero que el aire fresco le siente bien.

—Ya...ya estoy mejor...gracias— contestó ella casi en un susurro—.

Arnold le acarició la mejilla y ella dio un pequeño respingo.

—Lo siento— se disculpó él— no pretendo incomodarla— se sentía hipnotizado, no podía dejar de mirarla y de desear estar más cerca de ella—...yo solo— así que poco a poco fue acortando la distancia que había entre ellos—.

Hilda entendió sus intenciones, _'Me refiero a que si él desea algo más que sólo tomarte de la mano, permíteselo_ '. La voz de su madre resonó en su mente...la costumbre de obedecerle se hizo presente y no retrocedió cuando los labios de él tocaron los suyos.

Hilda cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando así acallar la voz en su mente que acababa de surgir y que le decía que no era con él con quien quería estar, no era con él con quien deseaba compartir su primer beso. Dolía el hecho de tener que entregarse a alguien por imposición. Sintió una lagrima rodar por su mejilla y se apartó de él.

—Yo...necesito tomar aire— dijo ella y se alejó perdiéndose entre los arbustos y flores del jardín—.

Arnold quiso ir tras ella pero no lo hizo, se había propasado con ella y lo mejor era darle su espacio, dejarla tranquila.

¡Rayos!, Hilda era una dama y no debió comportarse así con ella, se recriminaba Arnold mientras regresaba al interior de la residencia.

* * *

Hilada pensó que estaba sola en el jardín, pero se equivocó, de repente frente a ella, a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba Armand.

Las nubes repentinamente cubrieron a la luna.

— Hilda— ella se emocionó, Armand sabía su nombre y lo había pronunciado de una manera mágica al menos para ella, en una especie de susurro, con una voz suave y grave a la vez—...

La luna volvió a brillar y las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Esta vez Hilda no solo leyó en los ojos de Armand los mismos sentimientos que ella albergaba por él, también pudo ver el mismo tormento.

Y tomó una decisión...

Era una hija obediente, tanto que a pesar de todo continuaría con su compromiso y se casaría con alguien a quien no amaba. Tenía claro que a partir de mañana haría la voluntad de su madre pero esa noche, solo por una vez, haría su voluntad...

Con paso firme acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo beso. La luna nuevamente quedó cubierta por las nubes, la oscuridad parecía haberse vuelto su cómplice y cubrió a los jóvenes amantes mientras se entregaban el uno al otro.

* * *

La tinta ya estaba seca, así que doblo la hoja con cuidado.

Hilda se levantó lentamente de la silla y se alejó de la mesita que utilizaba como escritorio. Caminó hacia su cama, encima de esta estaba su equipaje hecho, ya lo había revisado varias veces y estaba segura de que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

En verdad había intentado con todas sus fuerzas renunciar a Armand y cumplir con su compromiso con el señor Shortman pero simplemente no pudo. El amor que mutuamente se profesaban era tan grande que resultaba imposible ignorarlo. Desde su encuentro aquella noche en el jardín, habían seguido teniendo encuentros clandestinos, en el último de ellos tomaron la decisión de fugarse juntos. Hilda estaba decidida, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera detenerla, ni siquiera el miedo que le tenía a la ira de su madre.

Un golpecito en el cristal de la ventana y un silbido fueron la señal. La joven tomó sus cosas, salió de su cuarto con el mayor sigilo posible y bajo el amparo de la oscuridad se movió por la casa hasta salir de ella, y continuó su camino hasta que en medio de la semi penumbra vislumbró la silueta de su amado, quien se había escabullido hasta el jardín de la mansión Pataki y la estaba esperando.

Hilda sonrió enormemente, Armand abrió los brazos y ella se lanzó hacia ellos.

Por fin estaban juntos y nadie podría separarlos...

* * *

Bob veía desde su enorme escritorio a su esposa que iba de un lado a otro vociferando.

Su amada y sensata hija, que estaba comprometida con un excelente partido, se había fugado con un donnadie a poco tiempo de que se llevara a cabo su matrimonio.

—¡Estamos acabados!— sentenció Miriam— ¡La deshonra ha caído sobre nuestra familia!...

—Cálmate, Miriam.

—¡Definitivamente seremos excluidos de todo evento social! ¡Sin mencionar que nos volveremos el hazmerreír de todos, incluso de los sirvientes!

Bob golpeó su escritorio con el puño y Miriam dio un gracioso salto.

—¡Basta ya mujer!— Bob bufó. En verdad le exasperaba que las mujeres fueran tan emocionales y fueran incapaces de razonar cuando había que hacerlo, por suerte para su familia él era un hombre de mente fría, por algo era un as de los negocios, pensó con altanería— Para todo problema siempre hay una solución y el nuestro por supuesto que la tiene.

—Pero...

—¡Por Dios, mujer! Piénsalo detenidamente y tu también sabrás cómo podemos salir de esta o mejor dicho, quién puede sacarnos de esta...

Miriam frunció el ceño, mientras se esforzaba por entender lo que su esposo decía y de repente abrió los ojos exageradamente y una palabra salió de sus labios, como deslizándose.

—Helga...

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Tu serás ella

Helga miró de reojo a su alrededor, mientras ella pulía la madera del enorme cuadro que adornaba aquel pasillo, las demás jóvenes que vivían en la residencia hacían sus propios quehaceres pero a diferencia de ella, las otras se esmeraban, parecían buscar la aceptación de Lady Wellington.

Esa mujer de rancio abolengo y expresión adusta era más que admirada en la sociedad por llevar de manera exitosa aquella residencia para jovencitas. Se supone que debía prepararlas para brillar en sociedad pero no había nada más alejado de la realidad...allí solo se les obligaba a llevar a cabo labores domésticas y a inflar el ego de lady Wellington, quien disfrutaba de humillar y de poner en contra a todas sus pupilas entre sí. En ese lugar no había amistades, la rivalidad y la traición era el pan de cada día, al grado que cualquier cosa que hicieras o dijeras podría ser usado en tu contra.

Helga llegó allí cuando solo tenía 13 años y ya había cumplido los 18, era la que más antigüedad tenía en ese lugar y tal y como lo veía, no saldría de allí en mucho tiempo, lo cual era una verdadera pesadilla. Su única opción, y eso era algo que siempre había sabido, era obtener ella misma su libertad.

Suspiró pesadamente...

Hacer eso se había vuelto en verdad algo difícil, ya lo había intentado un par de veces pero como a Lady Wellington no le convenía que nadie difundiera en el exterior la realidad que se vivía allí adentro, aquella casa estaba extremadamente bien vigilada, así que la atraparon sin problemas y lo único que consiguió fue ser castigada, cada vez más severamente que la otra y sobra decir que la vigilancia sobre ella había aumentado, casi extinguiendo todas sus posibilidades de escape.

Sonrió para sí misma...

Ese 'casi' aun le daba esperanzas, solo tenía que planear mejor su fuga y esperar la oportunidad correcta.

—Pataki— Lady Wellington apareció ante ella, con su rígida postura y su cabello oscuro perfectamente peinado en un moño—, te buscan.

Mientras caminaba tras Lady Wellington, Helga se preguntaba quién sería. Ella no recibía visitas de su familia, desde que la abandonaron allí no habían ido a buscarla, así que se preguntaba quién era y que era lo que había pasado. Se preocupó de inmediato por su hermana Hilda, aunque la preocupación se extinguió pronto, como gemelas había una conexión entre ellas y Helga siempre sentía cuando algo malo le pasaba a su hermana, y no había sentido nada preocupante últimamente.

Al entrar al salón en el que recibían a las visitas, se quedó sorprendida al encontrarse con su madre.

—Es bueno verte, Helga— todos en esa habitación sabían de sobra que aquello era una mentira—.

—Lo mismo digo, madre— y eso tampoco era cierto pero nadie lo puso en evidencia—.

—Con su permiso, me retiro para que puedan hablar.

—Gracias, Lady Wellington— dijo la señora Pataki, la anfitriona ofreció una leve reverencia y se retiró—.

—¿Y? ¿Qué quieres de mi, madre?

—Si, tienes razón. No hace falta que finjamos que esta es una visita social, así que iré al grano... Estoy aquí por tu hermana, por Hilda— Miriam, quien hasta ese momento estaba de pie, tomó asiento en uno de los ostentosos sillones. Helga continúo de pie, mirándola con el ceño fruncido—. Verás, hace poco se comprometió con un excelente partido y en poco tiempo será su boda, solo que— Helga pudo notar como la mirada distante y altanera que su madre le había dirigido hasta ese momento, se transformaba, se cargaba de algo que ella había visto muchas veces ya, era enojo, tal vez incluso odio—...parece que al final tu mala influencia alcanzó a mi querida Hilda— sí, Miriam había terminado por convencerse de que solo hubo una culpable de lo que había ocurrido y se trataba de su otra hija—.

—¿Y qué pude haber hecho yo, madre, encerrada en este lugar y tan alejada de ella?— la encaró sin miedo—.

—Cuando estuvieron juntas le llenaste la cabeza de tontos romanticismos e ideales absurdos de libertinaje.

—Solo le contaba historias— cuentos que leía, poemas que transformaba en novelas románticas, juegos de niñas únicamente—...

Miriam se levantó de un salto.

—¡Y esas historias le dieron la estúpida idea de que podía tirar todo por la borda! ¡Qué podía escaparse con un poetilla mediocre y dejar plantado a un hombre tan respetado y poderoso como el señor Shortman! ¡Ahora nuestro buen nombre estará en entre dicho!

Helga se quedó un poco en shock por lo que había acabado de escuchar pero rápidamente se repuso.

—¿Y para reclamarme eso es que has venido hasta aquí?

El estallido de ira de su madre se esfumó igual que como había aparecido y está regresó a su asiento, y recobró la postura, al igual que su fría mirada.

—No, vine por ti...porque tú tomarás el lugar de tu hermana.

—¡Qué tontería! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que algo así pasará?!

—No tienes opción y será mejor que no nos fuerces a tu padre y a mi a obligarte.

Helga no se acobardó, después de todo lo peor que le podían hacer, ya lo habían hecho, ya la habían encerrado en ese lugar.

— ¿Y en caso de que yo aceptara, que no estoy diciendo que lo haga, ese tipo ya me aceptó a mi en lugar de Hilda?

— A decir verdad, no, pero a fin de cuentas eso importa en absoluto porque el señor Shortman no sabrá que tu hermana y tu son personas diferentes.

Si Helga hubiera podido verse a sí misma, seguramente se hubiera reído de su expresión sorprendida y desencajada. Simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. La voz de su madre se hizo distante y no entendía lo que le decía pero suponía que eran las razones por las que debía prestarse a semejante locura. Estaba a punto de negarse rotundamente, cuando una idea la golpeó como un rayo... No podía escaparse de esa residencia tan bien custodiada pero podría hacerlo de la casa de sus padres, después de todo Hilda que era menos avispada que ella, ya lo había hecho.

Sí, eso haría. Dejaría que la sacaran de allí y luego se esfumaría.

Respiró hondo...

... Esta tendría que ser una de las mejores actuaciones de su vida...

Dejó caer sus hombros y agachó la cabeza.

—No tengo opción, ¿cierto, madre?

Miriam sonrió, satisfecha con su victoria.

—No, no la tienes. Ahora dispondré todo para que salgas de aquí.

Helga solo asintió, aparentando docilidad, mientras se mordía el labio para evitar sonreír triunfante.

* * *

De no haber sido necesario, Miriam no le hubiera dirigido la palabra a Helga durante todo el trayecto a la propiedad que tenían en el campo, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Debió ponerla al tanto de la situación lo más que pudiera.

Le habló todo lo que sabía sobre el señor Shortman y sobre lo que ella sabía acerca de la relación de Hilda y él.

Deseaba que Helga hiciera bien las cosas, aunque sinceramente no esperaba mucho de ella. Siempre tuvo problemas con ella, desde que nació fue una carga, siempre mostrando rebeldía, metiéndose en problemas y arrastrando a Hilda con ella. Fue un alivio cuando su esposo aceptó ingresarla en el instituto de Lady Wellington, ella tenía la mano dura que Helga necesitaba y eso acababa de quedar demostrado, cuando aceptó tomar el lugar de su hermana. Al fin alguien había podido doblegar su carácter rebelde y voluntarioso.

Helga escuchó en silencio cada una de las palabras de su madre, no porque estuviera interesada en ellas, sino porque suponía que fingiendo mostrar buena disposición sería más fácil llevar a cabo su escape. Así pues, fue que supo que el tal Shortman era un próspero hombre de negocios, cerca de sus 30's, único heredero de la fortuna familiar, espléndido con sus regalos... En fin, ante ella se dibujó la imagen de un hombre mayor(*), adinerado y petulante, que lo más seguro es que creyera que con su dinero podía poseer cualquier cosa. Después de todo no creía que él fuera diferente a los demás hombres de la alta sociedad.

* * *

En cuanto estuvo sola en su habitación pudo relajarse al fin.

Estaban en ese lugar y no en la residencia oficial de los Pataki, pretextando que Hilda había sucumbido al estrés de la boda y había enfermado, era así que planeaban mantenerla alejada del tal Shortman para evitar que este se diera cuenta del cambio, y la mantendrían allí hasta el día de la boda o tanto como pudieran. Al menos ese era el plan de sus padres.

Desde la cama, miró a su alrededor preguntándose cómo estaría su querida hermana. Siempre fueron muy unidas, al menos hasta que sus padres decidieron incluirla en aquel espantoso lugar, le hubiera gustado verla de nuevo pero no pudo ser y ahora solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien, que hubiera encontrado su felicidad, porque ella pronto haría lo mismo...pronto sería libre y quien sabe, tal vez el lazo que las unía haría que sus camino se cruzaran en un futuro no muy lejano.

* * *

Había pasado su primera noche fuera de su prisión y se sentía bien, pero se sentiría mejor en cuanto lograra su total libertad.

Inhaló profundamente al bajar el último escalón, llenando sus pulmones con los deliciosos aromas que llegaban desde la cocina y su estómago rugió. La noche anterior ya había saciado su apetito gustosamente, su madre la miró molesta todo el tiempo pero no llegó a regañarla, porque a los ojos de todos, incluso de la servidumbre, ella era Hilda y a Hilda nunca la regañaba.

Así que aprovechándose de eso, esa mañana planeaba hacer lo mismo, comería hasta ya no poder más, se desquitaría por esos últimos años de comidas insípidas y raciones ridículamente pequeñas en la residencia. Solo esperaba no terminar enfermando y aunque así fuera, valdría totalmente la pena, pensó sonriendo de lado.

—Buenos días, señorita. Serviremos el desayuno en el jardín.

—Gracias.

Mientras esperaba el desayuno, Helga tarareaba una melodía y observaba las flores.

—Buenos días.

El saludo hecho por una voz masculina hizo que Helga se girara de inmediato hacia el lugar del que provino. Se trataba de un hombre que ella estaba segura que no conocía pero que parecía feliz de verla, o tal vez estaba feliz de ver a quien creía era Hilda.

—Buenos días.

—¿Cómo está? Espero que se sienta mejor— Helga se limitó a asentir, mientras lo veía con desconcierto—. Desearía haber venido antes pero se me informó de lo que le ocurrió hasta que regresé del viaje en el que estaba...

—¡Buenos días!

Miriam apareció en ese momento, parecía un tanto agitada y Helga se preguntó divertida si acaso habría corrido hasta allí.

—Señora Pataki— el hombre fue ahora hasta donde estaba su madre y la saludó con el típico y caballeroso beso en la mano —. Por la expresión de ambas, supongo que debí preguntar antes si podían recibirme.

Helga vio como su madre se recomponía como mágicamente y soltaba una risita, esa que solía hacer cuando buscaba restarle importancia a algo.

—Tonterías, por supuesto que eso no era necesario, sabe que siempre será bienvenido, señor Shortman.

¿Shortman? ¿Así que ese era el prometido, mejor dicho ex prometido de su hermana? Ahora entendía el porque la rapidez de su madre por aparecer.

Lo miró con atención mientras él hablaba con su madre, era diferente a como se lo había imaginado, en principio no lucía tan mayor como había pensado y tenía un gesto amable muy natural, no como el de la mayoría de las personas que conocía, que parecían haber obtenido ese gesto después de muchas horas de práctica frente al espejo y solo para mantener las apariencias.

El señor Shortman se quedó a desayunar con ellas y eso impidió que Helga llevara a cabo su plan de devorar toda la comida que tuviera en frente, y es que, lidiar con las miradas de advertencia y de molestia de su madre era fácil pero estar bajo la atenta mirada de su invitado era muy diferente, la ponía nerviosa, ningún hombre le había puesto tanta atención antes.

—¿Puedo hablar a solas con usted?— le preguntó Arnold a su prometida al terminar de desayunar, necesitaba conversar con ella un poco—.

—Creo que es mejor que mi hija vaya a descansar, ya sabe no se ha encontrado muy bien últimamente— se apresuró a decir Miriam—...

— Pero yo no estoy cansada— su madre la miró de manera asesina por decir eso pero Helga mantuvo una expresión inocente, igual a la que su hermana hubiera hecho—. Creo que podemos hablar sin problemas.

Miriam no tuvo más remedio que controlarse y tragarse las palabras de regaño que deseaba decir, pero ya las diría más tarde.

— Si mi hija así lo quiere, entonces yo me retiro. Con su permiso— le lanzó una fugaz mirada de advertencia a su hija, antes de marcharse—.

— Le agradezco que haya aceptado hablar conmigo.

— No tiene nada que agradecer, y dígame, ¿sobre que quiere hablar?

— Quiero disculparme.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

— Por haber insistido en que la boda fuera lo más pronto posible, si no lo hubiera hecho así, usted no se hubiera sentido tan presionada con los preparativos...

A Helga le parecía que realmente estaba preocupado y arrepentido, o al menos eso aparentaba.

— Por eso— continuó él— he pensado que lo mejor es aplazar la boda.

Ella miró fugazmente hacia la casa, estaba segura de que su madre estaba muy cerca, escuchándolos. Podría hacerla enojar, diciendo que estaba de acuerdo con la sugerencia o podía aprovechar y convencer a su madre de que ella estaba dispuesta a cooperar y así lograr que se confiara, y hacer más fácil su huida.

Arnold, por su parte, contenía la respiración. Tomar la decisión proponerle a ella postergar la boda fue muy difícil, pero como era por el bien de ella, él acataría su decisión.

— No creo que sea necesario— dijo después de unos segundos—.

— ¿Está segura?— Arnold casi suspira con alivio.

— Si, estar aquí me está ayudando mucho y pienso que estaré completamente recuperada para cuando llegue el día de la boda.

— En verdad, no tiene idea de lo mucho que me alegra y me tranquiliza oír eso.

Ella le sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mal por entrar al juego de sus padres y darle esperanzas a aquel hombre, quien ignoraba completamente que ya no tenía prometida y que, por supuesto, no habría ninguna boda.

— ¿Hay otra cosa sobre la que quiera hablar?

— A decir verdad, desearía seguir hablando con usted sobre cualquier cosa, solo para oír su voz pero creo que es mejor que me retire y la deje descansar— se levantó de su silla y la ayudó a ella a hacer lo mismo, para después dirigirse al interior de la casa—.

— ¡Ah! ¿Ya terminaron de hablar?— preguntó Miriam en cuanto ellos cruzaron la puerta, así que Helga supo que tal y como lo pensó, su madre estuvo escuchándolos—.

— Sí—contestó Arnold— y yo me retiro pero espero si ustedes me lo permiten, me gustaría volver a visitar mañana.

—¡Oh!...pero no es necesario— dijo Miriam, pensando en que lo mejor es que él se mantuviera alejado de ellas—...es decir, usted debe de estar demasiado ocupado como para estar viajando desde la ciudad hasta aquí...

—No se preocupe por eso, no tengo que volver a la ciudad, tengo una casa aquí.

—No sabía que usted fuera dueño de una propiedad aquí— dijo Miriam—.

Arnold sonrió.

—Ahora lo soy— dirigió su mirada hacia Helga—. Me gusta estar cerca de aquello que me importa.

* * *

Helga se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama. Estaba harta, si bien su madre no la regañó por aceptar hablar a solas con el prometido de su hermana, no la dejó tranquila en todo el día, insistiendo en la importancia de que no se equivocara al interpretar el papel de Hilda. Si su madre no se relajaba y se apartaba de ella, sería difícil hacer los preparativos para su huida.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer ese hombre?

' _Me gusta estar cerca de aquello que me importa_ '

¡Bah! Estaba segura de que solo había dicho eso para impresionarla, al igual que todo eso sobre la disculpa y la postergación de la boda. Si, debía reconocer que le habían salido bastante bien los numeritos, en un principio hasta le creyó pero en la 'alta sociedad' todo el mundo fingía, todos eran falsos y obviamente el tal Shortman no iba a ser la excepción.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

—Ha sido muy amable al invitarnos a su casa— Miriam dijo y al mismo tiempo miraba a su alrededor. En cuanto supo que la nueva casa de su futuro yerno, era la casa más elegante y grande de la zona y a la que jamás fue invitada, quiso ir y él, inmediatamente las llevó—.

—Es un placer para mi tenerlas como invitadas... ¿Qué le parece?— se dirigió hacia su prometida—.

—Es una casa muy bella.

—¿Le gusta entonces?

—Claro que le gusta— respondió su madre por ella—. El terreno también es grande, ¿cierto?

—Creo que sí— contestó Arnold—, sinceramente no he tenido tiempo de recorrerlo.

—Yo he escuchado que es bastante grande, ¿por qué no lo recorremos un poco?— Miriam quería saciar su curiosidad y ver si era cierto lo que se decía de esa propiedad o solo se exageraba—.

—De acuerdo, ¿pero se siente usted bien como para dar un paseo?— preguntó a Helga—.

—Sí, ella está bien. No se preocupe, le hará bien caminar un poco ¡Vamos, vamos!— los apuró la mujer—.

Helga se sentía un poco apenada por dos cosas. Una, por las atenciones que aquel hombre le estaba prestando, preguntándole cada poco tiempo si se sentía bien y si no necesitaba descansar, a lo que su madre respondía 'sí' a lo primero y 'no' a lo segundo. Y la segunda cosa, era la actitud de su madre, quien soltaba primero algún halago a lo que veía y luego decía que en casa también tenían algo igual o mejor, realmente era muy molesto. Aunque pareciera que al señor Shortman no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—¡SUÉLTAMEEE!

El grito de una niña a la distancia, hizo que los tres se detuvieran. Helga tardó un segundo en reaccionar pero no lo dudó, sin hacer caso a las exclamaciones de su madre, corrió hacia el lugar desde donde supuso provino el grito.

De repente ante sus ojos apareció la escena de un sujeto obeso y alto, zarandeando del brazo a una niña, obviamente mucho más pequeña que él.

—¡Suelta eso! ¡Sucia ladronzuela!

Helga vio que la niña llevaba algo en la mano, era un trozo de pan. Se aferraba tan fuerte a él, que aquel hombretón no podía arrancárselo. A pesar del terror que se reflejaba en su rostro, la pequeña luchaba, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse... Solo había un motivo por el cual esa niña hacía aquello, era por hambre.

Sin pensarlo, Helga se lanzó en su ayuda.

Con todas sus fuerzas, trataba que el hombre soltara a la niña, pero al parecer no le hacía ni cosquillas, sin embargo no iba a rendirse. Recordó el tiempo no muy lejano en el que ella misma fue presa del hambre por los castigos impuestos, fueron muchas las penurias por las que tuvo que pasar bajo la tutela de Lady Wellington. Ver la situación de esa niña, la hizo revivir todo aquello y así toda la frustración que tenía acumulada comenzó a descargarla sobre el tipo, en forma de golpes y patadas.

—¡¿TU?!— bufó el hombre, al tiempo que tomaba con su mano libre el brazo de Helga y la zarandeaba también—.

—¡SUÉLTELAS!— El hombre no las soltó pero dejó de sacudirlas— Dije que las suelte— él obedeció, pero a pesar de estar libres ni la niña ni Helga se movieron—.

Helga miró totalmente asombrada al Señor Shortman, no se parecía mucho al hombre amable y sonriente que había visto hasta hacía unos instantes. La expresión de su rostro parecía de calma pero en sus ojos había algo que Helga había visto con anterioridad en algunas personas, como su madre y Lady Wellington, era furia. Debía de estar furioso con ella seguramente.

Helga se fue preparando para lo que vendría, mientras lo veía acercarse. Respiró hondo y se irguió, lista para recibir el reclamo de él.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Arnold, mirándola y a Helga le pareció que de repente él no estaba molesto, que su expresión se suavizaba —.

—¡Son unas ladronas!— contestó el hombre—.

—Le pregunté a la señorita— la voz de Arnold sonó cortante—.

—Este hombre...estaba maltratandola...

—¡Porqué es una ladrona!

—¡Robó por hambre, no por gusto! ¡No se roba pan por gusto!— dijo Helga, mirando fijamente a Arnold, no quería que castigaran a la niña—.

—¿Dónde están tus padres, pequeña?— preguntó Arnold. La niña no se había movido, tal vez por miedo, tal vez por sorpresa. Vio que su prometida iba a decir algo pero con un gesto de la mano, le indicó que no lo hiciera—.

—No tengo padre y mi madre está enferma, no puede trabajar en el campo y mis hermanos tienen hambre.

—Ya veo... Señor Morris— Arnold se dirigió al hombre que segundos antes forcejeaba con la niña—.

—¿Si, señor?

—Lleve a la niña a la cocina, que preparen una cesta con comida y luego acompáñenla a llevarla a su casa.

—Pero señor...

—Ya me escuchó.

—Si, señor— la niña y el hombre se retiraron—.

—¿Está bien?— preguntó a su prometida—.

Helga asintió.

—Está pálida— Arnold se movió lentamente para no sobresaltarla y le tomó las manos—... Está temblando...

Él comenzó a frotar sus manos con suavidad. Helga estaba simplemente paralizada, aun a través de los guantes que llevaba podía sentir que las manos de él eran muy cálidas y su toque era gentil y agradable. Sus ojos se encontraron y Helga pudo ver entonces que los ojos de él eran verdes, no lo había notado el día anterior. Desvió la mirada, de repente empezaba a sentirse acalorada.

Arnold la vio sonrojarse y pensó en lo linda que se veía.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué ocurrió?— Miriam hizo su aparición—.

Helga deslizó sus manos entre las de él y Arnold la soltó con desgano.

—No pasó nada, señora Pataki, no se preocupe, ¿continuamos con el recorrido?

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Conociéndolo

Escondió muy bien en el fondo de un baúl, el pequeño equipaje que acababa de preparar y se sentó en la cama.

Helga pensó que era una suerte que su hermana tuviera en esa casa algunas de sus joyas, no eran las más finas y costosas pero bien le valdrían para pagar su huida.

Fijó la vista en sus manos y las frotó enérgicamente.

¿Por qué sus manos aún tenían memoria de su toque?

Debía de ser porque fue algo desagradable, ¿no? Sí, eso era. Definitivamente no le había gustado que él se tomara esas libertades con ella.

Frotó las manos en su vestido, igual que lo haría una niña para limpiar sus manos después de tocar algo desagradable.

El ex prometido de su hermana no le gustaba... Aunque, tenía que reconocer que había sido muy amable hasta el momento, también era agradable y sí, si tenía que reconocerlo, también era apuesto, no del tipo que te roba el aliento al verlo pero tenía algo, su sonrisa era linda y sus ojos...sus ojos eran brillantes y tan verdes...

Sacudió la cabeza.

Estaba divagando, él era para ella nada más que un prácticamente desconocido, en quien no debía malgastar sus pensamientos, más bien debía concentrarse totalmente en su escape.

Se golpeó las mejillas.

— Concéntrate y piensa en cómo vas a irte de aquí— se dijo así misma con voz baja y fue hacia el escritorio, decidida en dejar de distraerse y trazar el plan que la sacaría de allí—.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente no tenía un plan...

Y tampoco había podido sacarse de la mente al señor Shortman. Suspiró exasperada mientras jugaba con su desayuno.

— Me alegra— habló Miriam con voz baja— que hayas entendido que una dama no debe atiborrarse con comida pero ahora espero que entiendas que tampoco se juega con ella. Lo mejor es que vayas a arreglarte para tu prometido, no creo que tarde en llegar.

Helga se limitó a mirar a su madre, quería gritarle que él no era su prometido pero prefirió guardar silencio y marcharse.

¡No iba a arreglarse para él! Es más, ni siquiera quería verlo ese día, ¡lo aborrecía! Sí, eso era, no había dejado de pensar en él porque se sentía culpable por estarlo engañando pero era todo, él no le atraía ni siquiera le agradaba un poquito, solo le tenía un poco de lástima pero hasta allí.

* * *

Cuando apareció en el salón ante su madre y el señor Shortman que la estaban esperando, su madre la miró con disgusto. No sólo no se había arreglado sino que se puso el vestido más sencillo que encontró y no llevaba joyas e incluso había prescindido de los guantes, estaba totalmente informal. Sin embargo no se amilanó ante el enojo de su madre, al contrario levantó la barbilla en actitud retadora.

— Hilda— Miriam se sentía realmente molesta pero trataba de controlarse, tenía que fingir estar con su Hilda y no con la rebelde de Helga—, querida, deberías ir a ponerte otro vestido ese es demasiado sencillo y el señor Shortman está aquí...

— A mi no me importa, es más creo que su hija está perfecta.

— ¡¿En serio?!

— ¡¿Si?!

Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, mirándolo sorprendidas.

— Sí— contestó Arnold sinceramente—, sobre todo para los planes que tengo— él sonrió—, si usted lo permite, claro.

Helga fingía estar atenta al paisaje y evitaba voltear a ver a su acompañante. Resulta que los planes del señor Shortman eran ir a dar un paseo, solos ellos dos.

Por eso ahora iba al lado de él en una sencilla carreta que él mismo manejaba.

Cuando se detuvieron, él bajó y Helga lo vio tomar una cesta de la carreta y luego dirigirse hacia ella pero no lo esperó y bajó sola, ante el visible asombro de él.

—Iba a ayudarle a...

— Pude hacerlo sola— sonrió fugazmente y con desgano. Él le ofreció el brazo—. Gracias pero usted lleva la cesta, yo puedo caminar sola, estaré bien ¿Hacia dónde?

Arnold estaba perplejo, nunca había visto una actitud así en ella. Señaló hacía la dirección a la quería que fueran y vio a su prometida caminar delante hacia allá, con paso enérgico.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho para encontrarse frente a un campo de flores, Helga se detuvo de inmediato para contemplar el paisaje que ahora tenía enfrente.

— Es bonito, ¿no le parece?— Helga asintió sin mirarlo a él— Ayer supe de la existencia de este lugar y pensé que le agradaría venir, además...supuse que tal vez le caería bien estar unos minutos alejada de su madre— ella volteó a verlo—. Perdone, espero no haberla molestado con mi comentario pero es que ayer, bueno, note que su madre no la dejaba hablar mucho y parecía estar más al pendiente de usted que de costumbre, claro debe de ser porque está preocupada por su salud, pero...pues, yo pensé que tal vez le vendría bien un respiro, aunque...creo que me equivoqué, no parece muy a gusto con mi compañía.

— No es eso, es que— guardó silencio de golpe, no podía decirle que se comportaba así para mantenerse alejada de él porque... Porque en realidad deseaba su cercanía, esa auto revelación la dejo enormemente sorprendida—...

— ¿Es que qué?— preguntó él, ansioso—.

— Es que...no se que piensa de mí después de lo que pasó ayer...

— ¿Le parece si acomodamos esto— Arnold sonrió y levantó un poco la cesta, se sentía mucho mejor tras la respuesta de su prometida, en verdad llegó a pensar que él era el responsable de la actitud de ella— y luego hablamos?— le ofreció el brazo libre— Las flores son muy lindas pero hacen que el terreno sea muy engañoso, no quiero que tropiece y se haga daño— ella aceptó su ofrecimiento y eso lo alegró—.

En cuanto estuvieron instalados, Helga esperaba que comenzara a hablar pero no fue así, él se centró en comer los bocadillos que llevaba y ella intentaba hacer lo mismo pero simplemente no podía, todo se veía delicioso pero su cercanía le quitaba el apetito.

— Me sorprendió— fue Arnold quien finalmente rompió el incomodo silencio—, no esperaba que usted pudiera actuar de esa manera, debo admitirlo pero sinceramente se ganó mi admiración... Aunque le ruego que no vuelva a exponerse de esa manera, me preocupé mucho por usted.

Helga bajó la vista. Nadie antes le había dicho que se preocupaba por ella, aunque...en realidad no era ella quien despertaba esa preocupación si no su hermana, ¿por qué le dolía tanto que fuera así?

— Arreglé todo para que la niña y su familia reciban ayuda— agregó Arnold, esperando alegrarla porque de repente parecía decaída, tal vez interpretó lo último que él le dijo como un regaño—.

— ¿De verdad?— lo miró incrédula—.

— De verdad, el médico ya fue a ver a la madre y se les llevará comida diariamente, además de otras cosas que necesiten.

— ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Porque es buena persona o por complacerme?— estaba segura de que él respondería que por lo primero, después de todo las personas siempre gozaban de vanagloriarse—.

— Me gustaría decir que porque soy buena persona pero la verdad es que lo hago por complacerla— puso una mano sobre la mano de ella—, pensé que con eso la alegraría, desde que la conozco no la he visto sonreír muy a menudo y yo deseo verla siempre feliz...

Él tomó su mano gentil pero firmemente y la llevó hacia sus labios para besarla, mirándola tan intensamente que a Helga se le cortó la respiración.

Debería apartar la mirada, debería apartar su mano, pensaba ella, pero no lo hizo. Fue él quien se alejó un poco y el dejar de sentir la calidez que provocaba la presión de sus labios contra su piel, no le gustó para nada a la joven.

Arnold con su mano libre le acarició la mejilla, se había propuesto no volverla a incomodar como lo había hecho aquella vez en la fiesta, cuando la besó pero no podía evitarlo, estaba enamorado y deseaba acercarse más ella...y tal vez ella también, porque no se apartaba de él.

Poco a poco, para no sobresaltarla, fue acercando su rostro al de ella, fijó su atención a sus labios, ella los entreabrió y para él eso fue como una muda invitación...

El fuerte graznido de unas escandalosas aves rompió el encanto y Helga se alejó bruscamente de él.

— Discúlpeme— dijo ella, evitando mirarle— pero no me siento muy bien, ¿podríamos regresar ya?

— Claro— Arnold no pudo evitar que la decepción impregnara su voz—.

* * *

Helga miraba desde la ventana de su habitación hacia el jardín, aunque en realidad no estaba prestando atención a nada en particular.

No dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido esa mañana. Había leído suficientes poemas y novelas románticas como para saber bien cuales eran las intenciones de él, quiso besarla y...y ella, ella tenía que reconocer que quería que la besara.

Recargó la frente en el cristal.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué me está pasando?

No podía permitir que eso continuara, no debía olvidar que realmente él a quien quería era a su hermana, a Hilda y además... Él era un hombre bueno, un par de días le bastaron para darse cuenta de eso y no se merecía que su familia lo engañara como lo estaba haciendo.

Le diría la verdad, él tenía derecho a saber lo que ocurrió con Hilda y también porque ella se prestó a esa farsa.

Sí, eso haría.

* * *

Al día siguiente, igual que hizo los días anteriores, el señor Shortman fue a visitarlas, se portó extremadamente cortés con ella pero distante y buscó quedarse a solas con ella, así que no pudo hablar con él como tenía planeado.

— Espere, por favor— Helga lo alcanzó cuando él se estaba marchando— ¿Puedo hablarle un momento?— por la manera en la que evitaba mirarla, Helga temió que se negara pero al final aceptó.—

Fueron al jardín frontal.

— Yo— dijo ella—...

— Discúlpeme— dijo él al mismo tiempo—.

— ¿Por qué?— ella no comprendía el porqué de la disculpa—.

— Por lo de ayer. Yo— Arnold carraspeo un poco ¿Acaso él se había sonrojado? A Helga le pareció que sí—...yo me había propuesto no volverla a incomodar de esa manera, no fue mi intención ofenderla ni hacerla sentir mal.

Claramente se refería al intento de besarla, pensó Helga.

— No, no me ofendió...yo solo...me tomó por sorpresa pero no me hizo sentir mal— ¿por qué le dijo eso? Debió haberle dicho que así fue, que él había actuado de forma incorrecta y que no volviera a hacerlo, ¡era una tonta!, se auto recriminó ella—...

— ¿Lo dice en serio?

Ella asintió muy a su pesar y sin mirarlo.

Estaban separados por unos pasos y Arnold decidió acortar la distancia. El corazón de Helga se aceleró, él estaba acercándose más y más, y ella era consciente, igual que el día anterior, de lo que él pretendía...

— Discúlpenme— ellos se alejaron de golpe y una de las sirvientas, que parecía apenada tal vez por interrumpirlos, se acercó para entregarle una nota a Arnold—... Dijeron que era urgente— después de una inclinación se marchó—.

La frustración y molestia que Arnold sentía se disipó en cuanto leyó la nota.

Helga noto por su expresión que algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Es del doctor, es la madre de la niña...está muy grave...

* * *

La escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella era dolorosa.

El temor desfiguraba el rostro de los dos niños mayorcitos, una de ellos la niña que había conocido hacía unos días. Los otros dos niños eran muy pequeños y no parecían conscientes de lo que ocurría.

Arnold apartó la vista del doctor y de la enferma, y miró a su prometida. La angustia se leía en su rostro. No debió aceptar traerla, no debió ceder a sus súplicas. Tomó su mano y la apretó gentilmente.

Ese gesto fue enormemente consolador para ella, ojalá fuera ella capaz de dar ese consuelo a los hijos de aquella pobre mujer, que yacía moribunda en la única cama de ese humilde lugar.

El doctor giró hacia ellos y negó con la cabeza. ya no había nada más que se pudiera hacer...

Helga fue corriendo hacia los cuatro niños, cargó al más pequeño y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras los dos más grandes corrieron hasta la cama, fue desolador ver al pequeño que restaba, mirar a su alrededor sin tener idea de qué hacer. Ella ahogó su llanto, ya había demasiadas lágrimas allí.

— No debí dejar que me acompañara— Arnold le dijo a Helga, mirándola preocupado—.

Ella estaba sentada frente a él en el carruaje, estaba cabizbaja y luchaba por controlar sus ganas de llorar.

— ¿Qué será de ellos?— estaba refiriéndose a los niños, el doctor se ofreció por el momento a llevarlos con él pero, ¿y después?

— No se preocupe, no permitiré que queden desamparados.

— Gracias.

Por como ella lo miró, Arnold pensó que diría algo más pero no fue así, tan solo volvió a hundirse en su silencio.

Helga apretó los puños con fuerza, sus lágrimas exigían salir y una parte de ella gritaba que buscara consuelo en el hombre que tenía enfrente, cerró los ojos fuertemente e instantes después sintió, con sorpresa, unos brazos rodeándola, sin abrir los ojos, hundió el rostro en el pecho de él y ya no pudo contener el llanto.

* * *

— ¿Está segura que está bien?— ella asintió— Insisto en entrar y a hablar con su madre para explicarle...— habían pasado tanto tiempo fuera, que ya había anochecido—.

— No, usted aún tiene muchas cosas por hacer...

Arnold asintió, aún debía encargarse de organizar el funeral de aquella pobre mujer.

— De acuerdo— ella estaba pálida y con los ojos rojos e hinchados, le preocupaba—... Prométame que si llega a sentirse mal, llamará al médico— ella asintió y él por despedida, besó su mano—.

— ¿En dónde estabas?— Helga suspiró al escuchar esa pregunta en voz de su madre, en cuanto entró a la casa— Bueno, no importa, no voy a regañarte, al contrario— se acercó a su hija y palmeo un par de veces su hombro—...te haz ganado una felicitación...los ví en el jardín— se inclinó hacia su hija y le susurro al oído—... Buen trabajo— no había esperado que Helga llegara a hacer bien las cosas pero en pocos días había convencido al señor Shortman e incluso había logrado más cercanía de la que Hilda tuvo con él—.

— Buenas noches, madre— dijo cortante, no estaba de humor para lidiar con ella pero cuando pasó al lado de su madre, esta la detuvo, tomándola con fuerza por la muñeca—.

— ¿Por qué esa actitud?— habló Miriam entre dientes— Te estoy felicitando— Helga mantuvo su silencio y su actitud— No me hagas enojar ahora que estoy feliz de que te comportes como la mujerzuela que sabía que eras.

Helga podría haberse defendido de ese insulto pero no lo hizo, no tenía energías ya. De un tirón se soltó y se marchó sin decir más.

* * *

— ¿Así que eso fue lo que pasó? Ayer mi pobre Hilda llegó tan cansada que no le pedí explicaciones, solo la dejé ir a descansar.

Su futuro yerno acababa de contarle los pormenores del día anterior, ¿quien iba a decir que Helga resultaría tan útil?, por lo que veía la muchacha había encontrado la manera de encandilar al señor Shortman mucho mejor de lo que lo había hecho Hilda.

— Si, fue muy agotador para ella, es muy frágil y supongo que nunca antes estuvo en una situación similar.

— Así es, su padre y yo nos hemos preocupado tanto por mantenerla protegida de la crudeza del mundo y de repente haber tenido que presenciar lo ocurrido ayer— negó con la cabeza—... Lamento mucho lo que le pasó esa pobre mujer— no lamentaba nada, una campesina menos no era una gran pérdida, aún así fingió limpiar una inexistente lágrima—.

— La han sepultado al amanecer— dijo cabizbajo—... Al menos ya descansa en paz— levantó la vista y se encontró con su prometida, de pie en la entrada del salón—.

Miriam también se percató de la presencia de su hija y casi sonríe, en definitiva era muy buena; presentarse ante ellos con ese aspecto pálido y cansado que le daba un toque de fragilidad, eso sin duda la haría ganar puntos ante el señor Shortman.

— Los dejo solos para puedan hablar, con permiso.

— ¿Por qué no me dijo sobre el funeral?... Hubiera deseado estar presente.

— No era conveniente que fuera— se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla—.

Helga se alejó bruscamente de él, dejándolo atónito.

— ¡¿Quién es usted para decidir lo que es conveniente o no para mi?!— estaba agotada y no se sentía de humor para prestarse al jueguito del galante caballero protegiendo a la frágil doncella.

— Yo no quise decidir por usted, es solo que se lo mucho que le ha afectado todo lo que paso y...

— ¡Claro que no!

Arnold suspiró.

— Está demasiado alterada.

— ¡¿Ahora resulta que sabe cómo me siento?!

— Así es...

Antes de que Helga pudiera objetarle, él puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios aunque inmediatamente lo retiró, pero lo hizo de una manera lenta y suave que provocó en ella un agradable cosquilleo, que la hizo quedarse callada como él quería.

— ... No solo está pálida— añadió él —, sus ojos están hinchados y enrojecidos, y además tiene ojeras... No se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de que no ha dormido, que se ha pasado la noche llorando.

Helga desvió la vista, no tenía idea de que su aspecto fuera tan lamentable. Instintivamente llevó su mano hacia el rostro.

— Yo la sigo viendo encantadora...

— No me importa como me vea usted.

— Vaya, en verdad está molesta conmigo, ¿cierto?— helga no contestó y Arnold tomó una actitud de derrota—... No era así cómo deseaba que fuera nuestra despedida...

— ¿Se va? ¿A dónde?

— De regreso a la ciudad, como le prometí debo encargarme de Lucy y sus hermanos, quiero que queden en las mejores manos, así que debo buscar un buen lugar que lo reciba y además también debo encargarme de los negocios, no es justo que siga dejándole todo a mi socio— sonrió con desgano.

— Bien, si tiene que irse, váyase. Por mi está bien.

— ¿Va a extrañarme?— Arnold casi se golpea después de preguntar eso, seguramente iba a enojarla más, pero lo hizo sin querer, así que la miró en espera de la respuesta—.

— ¿Usted que cree?— lo miró furibunda y el río, fue una risa baja y grave, que a helga extrañamente le agrado mucho y la hizo desviar la mirada—.

— Ya veo, me hubiera gustado que su respuesta fuera otra— sin poder evitarlo la beso en la mejilla, rozando la comisura de sus labios y se marchó de inmediato, sin esperar a ver su reacción—.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Los verdaderos sentimientos

_¿Por qué estaba en el campo de flores?_

 _Helga miró a su alrededor, estaba sola._

 _¿Por qué sentía aquel vacío?_

 _Y de pronto lo supo... Era porque no quería estar sola, porque quería que él estuviera allí pero él se había marchado._

 _Comenzó a caminar entre las flores. Sentía ganas de llorar y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, después no supo qué pasó pero de repente su tobillo se dobló y estaba a punto de caerse, así que cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto contra el suelo..._

 _...pero no sucedió..._

 _—Le advertí que el terreno era engañoso._

 _Él estaba de pie frente a ella, sosteniéndola por los hombros y sonriéndole._

 _—Usted no estaba aquí... Se marchó, me dejó sola..._

 _Él sonrió aún más._

 _—Yo siempre estaré a tu lado... No podría dejarte nunca... Helga, te amo..._

Helga despertó de golpe y se sentó. Su voz aún hacía eco en su mente, todo había sido tan real...

'Helga, te amo'...´Helga'

Escuchar su voz diciendo su nombre fue… su piel se erizo por el recuerdo… Pero no, negó con vehemencia, eso no era algo que deseara escuchar, lo que quería era olvidarse olvidarse de espejismos románticos y regresar al plan inicial, a cumplir con la razón por la que fingió aceptar entrar en ese engaño. Debía concentrarse en obtener su libertad.

¿Pero por qué soñaba con eso entonces?, pensó con disgusto.

Llevó la mano a su mejilla, hacia el lugar donde él depositara aquel beso de despedida, ¿por qué persistía esa sensación quemante de sus labios contra su piel? Frotó con fuerza.

Soltó un quejido ahogado y se acostó.

—Estoy cansada, eso es todo— se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas—. Sólo necesito dormir—.

Sí, eso era. No había dormido bien los últimos días y el agotamiento le hacía creer cosas que no eran. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a dormir.

* * *

Arnold se dejó caer pesadamente en la gran silla con reposabrazos y exhaló sonoramente. Ya había pasado una semana desde su regreso a la ciudad y aún estaba tratando de solucionar la situación de los niños. No quería que quedaran en malas manos pero hasta el momento ningún orfanato le había parecido adecuado, se frotó la cara con ambas manos. No quería dejar a esos pequeños en cualquier lugar y ante futuro incierto, era lo último por lo que necesitaban pasar, eso lo comprendía él a la perfección pero aquello le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo y… Suspiró...

—¡Vamos amigo!— Gerald que estaba sentado frente a él, le habló— ¿Por qué estás tan agotado? Te he visto trabajar mucho más de lo que haz trabajado estos días.

—Entre otras cosa… porque la extraño— gruñó, cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo—.

Gerald rió bajito.

—Si que estás mal, amigo. Creo que voy a empezar a creer eso de que estás más enamorado que antes— eso fue algo que le confesó su amigo cuando le contó para qué había regresado y quienes eran esos niños que le acompañaban. Le dijo que la Hilda Pataki que tuvo oportunidad de conocer durante sus días en el campo, lo había cautivado aún más. Al principio no le creyó pero ahora era difícil dudarlo. Suspiró— No me considero un romántico empedernido y lo sabes, pero tampoco puedo negarme a ayudar a un amigo que ha caído en las garras del amor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Arnold se inclinó hacia delante y miró a su amigo con expectación—.

—Yo me encargaré de tus pendientes— vio cómo crecía la sonrisa de su amigo—. Así que puedes marcharte cuando gustes—.

Arnold se levantó de un salto.

Curioso, pensó Gerald, como alguien que poco antes estaba agotado, ahora lucía rebosante de energía.

—¡Muchas gracias Gerald!— Arnold ya caminaba hacia la puerta, si se apresuraba aún podía llegar antes de que terminara el día y podría verla—.

—Si, de nada pero no te quejes si terminamos en la ruina porque solo yo me ocupo de los negocios, mientras tu vives tu historia de amor.

El rubio se giró hacia su amigo.

—Honestamente... No me importaría, creo que cuando hay amor el dinero no importa.

Gerald bufó, no compartía la misma opinión.

* * *

Hilda puso las flores en el centro de la sencilla mesita.

Armand no tardaría en llegar, no había mucha comida para la cena y tampoco tenía muy buen sabor, aún no dominaba la labor de cocinar, pero no importaba...pronto todo mejoraría, por ahora lo que importaba era que se tenían el uno al otro y su amor se fortalecía al paso de los días.

* * *

Helga releyó lo que acababa de escribir. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, no había logrado plasmar como quería la explicación de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Suspiró con fastidio.

Estaba decidido, esa misma noche se iría de allí y nada ni nadie la detendría.

'Quiero verlo una vez más'...

Esa vocecilla resonó en su cabeza pero ella la acalló de inmediato. Era una voz bastante molesta pero cada vez la oía con menos frecuencia y eso confirmaba lo que pensó en un principio, todas aquellas tontas emociones se debieron a que él era el primer hombre que la cortejaba pero pronto todo esa tontería de estar enamorada pasaría.

'Claro que no'...

Otra vez esa molesta voz.

—¡Claro que sí, pasará!

Se marcharía y no volvería a verlo, y lo olvidaría...

Volvió a mirar las hojas que tenía en la mano.

Pero aunque no volviera a verlo, él tenía derecho a saber la verdad, por eso escribió esa carta, ya se la haría llegar de algún modo.

Fijó la vista en la primera línea y la leyó: 'Para el señor Arnold Shortman'. Sonrió un poco, era curioso pero hasta después de que él se marchara fue que supo su nombre, antes solo era 'señor Shortman' o 'el ex prometido de su hermana' pero tenía un nombre lindo...

Sacudió la cabeza y salió de su ensoñación tan pronto como había entrado.

—¡Qué importa como se llama!— frunció el ceño, estaba molesta con ella misma por comportarse así—... Ya no lo veré más...

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Helga guardó de inmediato lo que acababa de escribir en un libro que tenía a la mano.

—Adelante.

—Señorita, la señora la llama.

Helga se levantó con fastidio.

—Gracias, ya voy.

—Dijo que se pusiera presentable— dijo la sirvienta antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse, y Helga ya no pudo preguntar porqué—.

Arnold se puso de pie en el momento en que su prometida entró.

El corazón de Helga dio un vuelco. La última persona que deseaba ver estaba allí pero… ¿si no deseaba verlo por qué su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido en ese momento? Sin poder evitarlo llevó una mano a su pecho... 'Recuerda que ya lo superaste y todo es producto de un espejismo romántico, así que cálmate'.

—Espero que no le moleste esta costumbre mía de presentarme sin anunciarme antes.

Helga desvió la mirada y negó.

—Si me disculpa— dijo Miriam—, debo revisar que todo esté listo para la cena. Se quedará, ¿no es así?

—Será un honor aceptar la invitación.

Miriam se disculpó una vez más y salió.

Helga podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que él se acercaba y deseo salir corriendo de allí pero sus piernas no se movían. Cerró los ojos, 'no quiero estar aquí, no quiero su cercanía', pensó.

¿Por qué de repente sentía tanto pánico?

—La extrañe...

Su piel se erizó al oírlo... su voz fue tan profunda, tan suave...sonó igual a la de su sueño, cuando le dijo que la amaba…¿sería acaso que estaba soñando?

...Y entonces cometió el peor error...

Abrió los ojos y lo miró...

Sus ojos verdes la atraparon y pudo sentir como algo dentro de ella se rompía, no supo qué, pero de repente se sintió totalmente indefensa.

—Yo también...lo extrañé— dijo sin poder evitarlo...

Él estiró la mano y le tocó la mejilla.

—No llore por favor...

Helga llevó su propia mano a la mejilla y hasta entonces fue consciente de las lágrimas... Era verdad, estaba llorando...

Arnold la abrazó...

En ese momento, al sentirse envuelta en su calidez y escuchar los latidos de su corazón, tan acelerado como el suyo, fue que ya no pudo negarlo...

Había estado tratando de convencerse con todas sus fuerzas de que estaría bien sin él pero la realidad era que tuvo tanto miedo de que así fuera... No quería estar lejos de él.

—¡Lo extrañé!— se aferró con fuerza a él y ahogó sus sollozó, mientras dejaba que sus miedos y anhelos lucharan en su interior— ¡Te extrañé!— susurró—.

Miriam sonrió ante la escena que se encontró al abrir la puerta y tosió lo suficientemente fuerte como para deshacerla.

La pareja se separó y Helga limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas.

—Disculpen, pero la cena esta lista. Vamos al comedor— en cuanto tuvo a su hija cerca, le dijo bajito, asegurándose que solo ella escuchara—. No pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad?— la mirada que Helga le lanzó fue de enojo pero eso no le importó, todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, 'al menos para algo sirvió traerla al mundo', pensó—.

Durante la cena, Helga no habló mucho sólo pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar. Arnold por el contrario estaba bastante animado.

—Bueno...pues me alegra mucho que todo esté saliendo bien para esos pobres niños— comentó Miriam, fingiendo interés en lo que su futuro yerno contó sobre su situación para quedar bien—. Bueno... Ya que la cena terminó... ¿Por qué no salen un momento al jardín? El clima esta muy agradable y a Hilda le sentará bien.

—Si usted lo permite...

—Si, vayan, vayan— al terminar de hablar, miró a su hija como diciéndole: 'ya sabes que hacer'.

* * *

—Lamento no tener mejores noticias sobre Lucy y sus hermanos— habló por fin Arnold, después de estar unos minutos en silencio—.

—Usted está haciendo más de lo que cualquiera haría y se lo agradezco.

Hubo otro momento de silencio un tanto incomodo, hasta que Arnold se atrevió a hablar sobre lo que ocurrió a su llegada.

—Entonces... ¿Me extrañó?

La pregunta molestó a Helga, no, no fue la pregunta más bien fue esa enorme y petulante sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Me lo pregunta para regodearse con mi respuesta? — lo miraba molesta, ya tenía suficiente por ese día así que comenzó a caminar de regreso al interior de la casa—.

— ¡Espere, por favor!— la detuvo—... Esa nunca fue mi intención, se lo aseguro. Es que... Estoy feliz de saber que me extrañó, después de como fue nuestra despedida pensé que no iba a estar muy feliz de verme pero saber que sí me extrañó... Me hizo sentir sumamente feliz y me dio la esperanza de que algún día usted llegue a amarme como yo la amo...

— Yo— estuvo a punto de decirle que ya lo hacía pero la confesión murió en sus labios por el impacto que le causó el darse cuenta de cuán fuertes eran sus sentimientos—...

— No se sienta forzada a decir nada, me conformo con que me diga que tengo una oportunidad.

Helga asintió quedamente como respuesta y eso le bastó a Arnold.

Él iba a besarla, ella lo supo y ahora más que antes, lo deseaba. El momento era perfecto, esta vez dejaría que pasara, ansiaba que pasara... Hasta que notó a su madre observándolos desde una ventana. Lo empujó con desgano y se alejó de él.

— Creo que es mejor que regresemos...está comenzando a hacer frío...

Frío era lo que de repente estaba sintiendo él.

— Si, de acuerdo.

Al atravesar la puerta, Arnold dijo.

— Creo que es mejor que me marche, ya he molestado demasiado, despídame de su madre, por favor— se sentía desanimado, en un momento ella lo aceptaba y al siguiente se alejaba de él y ya no sabía qué pensar. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio media vuelta—.

— ¡Arnold!

Fue casi un susurro pero la escuchó, escuchar su nombre en la voz de ella fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Giró de inmediato y definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que sucedió... Ella se le acercó y lo besó.

Fue un beso rápido, apenas un suave y tímido toque... Y luego ella desapareció.

Arnold suspiró y sonrió torpemente. Gerald siempre lo acusaba de ser un romántico sin remedio y tal vez tuviera razón pero para él, ese había sido el beso perfecto, la confirmación de lo que él tanto anhelaba... Hilda estaba enamorada de él...

* * *

Sacó de su escondite el equipaje que tenía preparado.

No iba a marcharse, simplemente no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para separarse de él, para no verlo más, para no volver a sentir su calidez.

Tocó sus labios, recordando lo que había hecho y se sonrojó. Tenía que aceptarlo, se había enamorado de él y por eso estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su anhelada libertad pero existía algo a lo que aún no tenía porqué renunciar... La verdad...

Aún podía sincerarse con él, contarle lo ocurrido con Hilda y la verdad sobre quién era ella, tal vez aún así la aceptara, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que no. Suspiró, sabía que correría un gran riesgo al contar la verdad pero no quería un futuro construido sobre una mentira.

Suspiró nuevamente y comenzó a deshacer el equipaje, devolviendo todo a su lugar.

* * *

Se sentía apenada por haberlo besado, así que como era de esperarse, el encuentro del día siguiente comenzó siendo un tanto incómodo para ella, aún con la compañía de su madre y su vergüenza aumentó cuando ella los dejó solos, de nueva cuenta en el jardín.

—¿Se arrepiente por lo de ayer?— preguntó él y Helga negó— ¿Le molesta que saque el tema?

Ella volvió a negar y suspiró.

—Lamento haberme mostrado molesta con usted ayer...y en las otras ocasiones.

—Yo no— él sonrió y su sonrisa era sincera, ella pudo notar eso—... Para serle sincero, aún esas muestras suyas de enojo me fascinan— ella lo miró como si estuviera loco, Arnold soltó una carcajada y ese sonido le agradó bastante a Helga—. Sí, sé que eso sonó extraño pero algo así solía decir mi padre sobre mi madre, que incluso su mal carácter lo cautivaba, no lo entendí...hasta ahora. Supongo que es un mal de familia, mi abuela también tenía su carácter— un destello de nostalgia apareció en sus ojos—.

—Los extraña— no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación y en ese momento también comprendió que ayudaba a aquellos niños no solo por complacerla sino porque entendía su dolor. Helga tomó su mano, igual que él lo hiciera aquel día en la cabaña, presentía que necesitaba su apoyo y esperaba consolarlo como él lo hizo en su momento —.

—Me hacen mucha falta y durante mucho tiempo temí que la soledad que sentía no se fuera nunca...pero usted ha cambiado eso...

Se inclinó hacia ella y besó su mejilla, Helga cerró los ojos y así los mantuvo cuando él rozó suavemente sus labios con los suyos. Al principio fue como el tímido toque del día anterior pero pronto perdió la timidez y se volvió intrépido, exigente...

Helga había leído un sin fin de historias románticas pero ninguna de ellas la preparó en realidad para el cúmulo de sensaciones que estaba experimentando y todas ellas en conjunto eran algo avasallador.

El beso terminó y mientras ella recuperaba el aliento, la realidad comenzó a hacerse presente de nuevo y Helga miró hacia la casa, se sintió aliviada cuando no vio a su madre mirándolos desde alguna ventana y después de agradecer silenciosamente por eso, se abandonó al agradable abrazo que él le daba.

* * *

Cuando entró a su habitación, la sensación de estar flotando desapareció, al igual que su sonrisa. Cerró la puerta lentamente y se quedó recargada en ella.

—Supongo que ya se marchó— su madre estaba ante ella y la expresión de su rostro no le gustó a Helga—.

—Ya. Dijo que lo despidiera de ti.

—Es muy educado, buena persona supongo que por eso te enamoraste de él, ¿no?— los ojos de su hija, abiertos de par en par la hicieron sonreír...iba a disfrutar mucho de aquello—.

—Eso no es verdad— no quería que su madre supiera eso, deseaba guardar ese sentimiento solo para ella, como un secreto—...

—No tiene caso que trates de ocultarlo, sino fuera así no te hubieras rendido.

—¿De qué hablas?— Helga frunció el ceño—.

—Hablo de tu tonta idea de escaparte ¿De verdad creíste que después de la fuga de tu hermana, iba a permitir que hicieras lo mismo? Voy un paso adelante de ti...

—Te equivocas, yo no...

—He estado al tanto de todo, todo este tiempo, hasta se que has deshecho tu patético equipaje, ¿no es así? ¿Pero qué pensabas hacer, querida y estúpida hija mía? ¿Vender las pocas baratijas que encontraste? ¿Con eso crees que ibas a llegar muy lejos?— Helga apretó los puños y desvió el rostro, sintió la fría mano de su madre tomar su mentón para obligarle a mirarla— ¡Contéstame!

De nuevo esa mirada tan hiriente, tan llena de ira, pensó Helga.

—Sí, eso era justo lo que pensaba hacer— la encaró, levantando la frente—.

Miriam se alejó nuevamente de ella y soltó una carcajada.

—Entonces es bueno que hayas desistido, no hubieras sobrevivido, no tienes la capacidad para eso y en vez de mirarme así, deberías estar agradeciéndome, porque gracias a mi, el futuro que te espera es espléndido... Así que no lo arruines haciendo algo tan estúpido como contarle la verdad.

Le arrojó algo que cayó a sus pies y Helga lo reconoció inmediatamente, era la carta donde le confesaba todo a Arnold.

—¡Él tiene derecho a saberlo todo!

No se esperaba la bofetada que su madre le dio.

—¡Si algo tiene Arnold Shortman es un gran sentido del honor! ¡Tu padre ha escuchado sobre lo implacable que es en contra aquellos que lo han traicionado o han querido hacerlo! ¡Y nosotros no vamos a enfrentarnos a su ira por tu culpa!

—Sé que él me escuchará... Si yo le explico...

—¿Crees que porque has sabido despertar su lujuria, ya lo tienes dominado?— Miriam sonrió de forma cínica— Inténtalo entonces pero cuando despiertes su furia...no digas que no te lo advertí...

De un tirón en el brazo la quitó de la puerta y salió, dejándola sumida en la incertidumbre.

* * *

Días después...

'Cuando despiertes su furia...'

Una espina de la rosa que estaba tocando, le pincho. Se llevó la mano a los labios por reflejo. Arnold tomó su mano y empezó a revisarla.

—Parece que no fue nada— él sacó su pañuelo y limpió las gotitas de sangre que salían—.

Helga no dejaba de pensar en lo que su madre le dijo, y aunque le costaba creerlo o mejor dicho, no quería creerlo, tal vez ya había visto una prueba de esa furia, fue el día que conocieron a Lucy, fue solo un destello el que asomó en su mirada, pero recordarlo le provocaba una opresión en el pecho.

—¡Hilda, por Dios!— Miriam llegó al lado de ellos, desde que había descubierto las intenciones de su hija de contar la verdad, no había vuelto a dejarlos solos, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse—.

—Estoy bien...no fue nada— agradeció a Arnold con una sonrisa y retiró su mano—.

—Pues deberías tener más cuidado, hija— miró a su futuro yerno y agregó—. Creo que la pobre está tan distraída porque le dije que regresaremos a la ciudad.

Helga la miró sorprendida, no sabía nada sobre eso.

—¿En serio? Pensé que se quedarían un poco más— Arnold se sintió desilusionado con el anuncio, temió que su relación no fuera la misma al volver a la ciudad—...

—Bueno, Hilda ya esta mucho mejor y yo quiero encargarme de los últimos preparativos de la boda. Mi pequeña merece lo mejor— acarició el rostro de su hija, en un fingido gesto maternal y Helga tuvo que forzarse a no apartarse—, ¿y quien mejor que yo para encargarse de que lo tenga?

—Si, en eso tiene razón... ¿Y cuando regresan?

—Hoy mismo.

Eso lo sorprendió mucho más, ¿por qué la señora Pataki no le mencionó eso antes?

—Bueno... Entonces, ¿tal vez pueda permitirme llevar a su hija a un último paseo por los alrededores?...

—Imposible, en verdad lo lamento pero ya tenemos todo listo, inclusive, no quiero que lo tome a mal pero iba a pedirle que se retirara, quiero que salgamos lo más pronto posible, no me gustaría que anocheciera y nosotras aún estuviéramos de camino a la ciudad.

—Sí, comprendo. Entonces— miró a Helga, sonriéndole un tanto abatido— ...nos veremos después— no quería conformarse con esa escueta despedida pero no parecía que su suegra fuera a dejarlos a solas. Así que hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó—.

—Bien, como ya lo dije, todo está listo así que ya nos vamos.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?— le reclamó a su madre—.

—Que te quede claro, no tengo porque consultarte las cosas y lo que yo decida tampoco tienes porque cuestionarlo, solo debes acatarlo y punto.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Decisión

En cuanto Helga puso un pie en esa casa, un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—¡Oh! ¡Aquí está mi querida Hilda!— su padre fue hasta ella y la abrazó. Era bueno fingiendo, si Helga no supiera que estaba al tanto de todo, creería que en verdad la confundía con su hermana—.

¡Cielos! Acababa de poner un pie en esa casa y ya se sentía asfixiada allí.

* * *

—Tu madre me ha dicho que has hecho un buen trabajo— estaba a solas con sus padres, en el despacho a puerta cerrada—.

—No estoy de acuerdo con lo que estamos haciendo.

—Aún así lo estás haciendo y te lo agradezco— dijo Bob—, ¿tienes idea de cuánto dinero había en juego? De haberse sabido lo que hizo tu hermana, estaríamos en la ruina.

Helga sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Su madre le había hablado sobre la reputación de la familia y aunque no prestó mucha atención a todo lo que dijo cuando fue por ella, estaba segura de que nunca mencionó el dinero. Apretó los puños, tan fuerte que se estaba lastimando.

—De habértelo dicho no hubieras aceptado— dijo su madre, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—.

La joven no pudo responderle por el gusto amargo que había subido a su garganta. Si tan solo hubiera sabido eso antes, se hubiera limitado a esperar a que la ruina les llegara y al no poder pagar más, la misma Lady Wellington la hubiera echado, habría conseguido así de fácil su libertad, sin embargo... Ahora se sentía más atrapada que nunca...

* * *

En definitiva, los bailes y eventos sociales seguían sin ser de su agrado. Arnold suspiró pesadamente y su amigo le palmeo la espalda. Conocía la razón de su desánimo, habían pasado ya varios días desde que regresara a la ciudad, estaban a unas pocas semanas de la boda y su amigo aún no había vuelto a ver a su prometida, entre las ocupaciones de uno y otro no habían logrado coincidir. Por eso lo había convencido de ir a esa fiesta, tenía la esperanza de que se distrajera pero obviamente no estaba funcionando.

Al menos así era hasta que hizo su aparición cierta dama.

Ella no debería de estar allí, pensaba Helga. No le gustaban esos eventos, no sabía desenvolverse en ellos. De hecho agradecía que su madre la mantuviera alejada de ellos, claro lo hacía por temor a que la avergonzara, pero habían insistido tanto en que se presentara a ese baile que su madre no se pudo negar a llevarla con ellos. Pero no deseaba estar allí, hasta que...

Las miradas de Helga y Arnold se encontraron, todo desapareció por un instante, hasta que el apretón que su madre le dio en el brazo la trajo de vuelta.

—Tranquila, madre, no voy a salir corriendo— susurro, aunque en realidad sí deseaba hacerlo, a pesar de todo quería estar cerca de él—.

No fue necesario que ella corriera, Arnold con pasos largos y esquivando a los demás invitados, llegó a ella en unos cuantos segundos.

—Me alegra verla— ambos jóvenes sonreían—.

—También nos alegra verte, muchacho— Bob le golpeó la espalda con fuerza— estas reuniones son perfectas para hacer negocios, así que eso haremos.

—Yo...

De repente Arnold se encontró prácticamente siendo arrastrado lejos de su prometida.

Era algo cruel pero Gerald no pudo evitar reír y al mismo tiempo compadecerse de su amigo, tanto que había esperado por ese momento... Aunque también se alegraba por él, desconocía lo que hubiera pasado entre él y la joven Pataki pero lo que ahora tenía muy en claro, era que ella le correspondía a su amigo, lo supo por la forma en la que ella le miró.

¿Las mujeres para ir a esos eventos, se ponían el perfume más fuerte y desagradable que tenían? Se preguntaba Helga, mientras buscaba la forma de salir de allí, necesitaba tomar aire fresco, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Al fin dio con un amplio balcón. El viento en su cara le hacía bien y se sentía muy agradable. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y giró para ver quien era.

—¿Le molesta si le hago compañía un rato?— Helga no conocía al recién llegado y no supo qué responder— Espero que su padre libere pronto a mi amigo.

Entonces, ese sujeto era amigo de Arnold.

—Yo también lo espero...

—¿Sabe?, él en verdad estaba deseoso de verla... Antes, verlo así me molestaba— Helga frunció el ceño, le costaba entender su actitud—... Seré sincero con usted, antes de hoy me sentía preocupado, Arnold la ama y yo llegué a temer que usted nunca le correspondiera, me alegra saber que ya no tengo que temer eso...Ahora veo que usted lo ama— ella no lo negó, no tenía sentido—, lo supe por la manera en que lo miró hace unos momentos y en verdad me siento aliviado por eso, así no tendré que tener con usted la pequeña charla que tenía planeada.

—¿Sobre qué?— ciertamente ahora se sentía intrigada—.

—Conozco a Arnold desde hace mucho, me atrevo a decir que más que un amigo es un hermano para mi, así que yo estaba dispuesto a decirle que estaba bien si usted no lo amaba, mientras no se le ocurriera traicionarlo...

—¿Esa sería una amenaza?

—No, una advertencia... Supongo que ha tenido oportunidad de conocerlo mas, si no ha sido así, le diré una cosa, Arnold suele ver la vida de una manera un tanto curiosa, todo es negro o blanco, no hay medios tonos, las cosas son buenas o son malas y no hay justificación para las cosas malas, por eso no cree que haya excusas para la traición, así que no la perdona— la seriedad que había dominado en su rostro desapareció y de repente estaba sonriendo—. Pero como le dije, estoy seguro que ya no hay porque preocuparse por eso, dudo mucho que usted haga algo para que su furia despierte— dijo aquello en tono de broma—.

'Cuando despiertes su furia...no digas que no te lo advertí...'. Pero en la mente de Helga esas palabras resonaron son lúgubre seriedad.

—Está empezando a refrescar, creo que será mejor que entremos— dijo Gerald—.

—Creo que yo me quedaré un poco más.

—Como guste. Con su permiso entonces.

En cuanto se quedó sola, se aferró a la barandilla del balcón. Las fuerzas la estaban abandonando. Si antes lo había dudado, ahora estaba segura... Arnold no la perdonaría, mucho menos si llegaba a creer que toda esa farsa era por evitar la ruina económica de su familia.

* * *

—¡Ah! ¿Al fin te liberaron?— dijo Gerald a Arnold cuando se topó con él—.

—No, me escapé— respondió el rubio, más bien distraído, mirando a todos lados—.

—Tal vez todavía esté por allá— señaló Gerald—. En el balcón.

Arnold agradeció mientras se marchaba y Gerald meneó la cabeza, sonriendo.

Salió al balcón... pero no había nadie...

No tuvo valor para verlo... Se marchó de aquella fiesta sin decirle a nadie.

¿Qué es lo que debía hacer ahora? Se abrazó así misma y mientras sus lágrimas caían, dejó que en la oscuridad del carruaje sus temores, convicciones, esperanzas y su conciencia, lucharan en su interior, en busca de una respuesta...

Preferiría estar en cualquier lugar en ese momento que frente a su madre. No quería verla, no quería ver a nadie, así que simplemente evitaba hacerlo.

—¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Helga obedeció.

—¿Contenta, madre?

—¡Eres una impertinente! ¿Quién te dijo que podías irte ayer? ¿Tienes idea de cómo nos hiciste ver a tu padre y a mi? ¡Hilda jamás hubiera hecho eso!

—¡¿Y por qué no fuiste tras ella?! ¡Debiste buscarla y traerla de vuelta a rastras de ser necesario para que cumpliera con su deber! ¡Así tendrías aquí a tu hija perfecta y yo no tendría que formar parte de esta estupidez!

Una fuerte bofetada acalló sus reclamos...

—¡No vuelvas a hablarme así! ¡Si hay una culpable de que tu hermana no esté aquí, esa eres tu!

La mejilla le palpitaba y los ojos le escocían pero no le daría el gusto a su madre de que la viera llorar.

—Sigue repitiendo eso, madre... Tal vez si sigues haciéndolo, algún día se vuelva verdad.

Salió de la habitación sin esperar la réplica de su madre.

* * *

Estaba en el jardín, de pie frente a las flores pero no las veía...

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? Ojalá todo hubiese sido diferente, ojalá hubiera conocido a Arnold en otras circunstancias, pensaba Helga, tal vez así incluso se hubiera enamorado de quien realmente era ella y no de su hermana pero...las cosas eran como eran: una verdadera locura y su conciencia no dejaba de gritarle que no debía arrastrar a Arnold dentro de ella, que debía de decirle la verdad pero...

Apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño. Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo.

De repente se sintió observada y se giró... Y allí estaba Arnold a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

—Buenas tardes— saludó él—.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo aquí?

—No demasiado... No quise interrumpirla, parecía muy concentrada.

Ella desvió la mirada. 'Es ahora o nunca', se dijo a sí misma.

—Yo... Tengo algo que decirle— dijo sin poder mirarlo aún—... Yo— ¿Por qué no podía deshacer el nudo en su garganta y decírselo de una vez— ...

—¿Fue algo grave?... Me refiero a la razón por la que dejó la fiesta.

Ella negó.

Él se le acercó y le acarició la mejilla, la misma en la que su madre la abofeteara minutos antes, ya no le dolía, ni siquiera había marca del golpe pero aun así su toque le provocó un alivio que ella hasta ese momento supo que necesitaba...

Su convicción estaba abandonándola ¿Por qué él tenía que hacerle las cosas tan difíciles? Cerró los ojos y recargó el rostro en su mano, permitiéndose disfrutar de la caricia, después de todo sería la última, ¿no?

— ¡Gracias a Dios! Me tenía muy preocupado, ¿sabe?

Helga lo miró a los ojos y entonces entendió que a lo que ella le temió todo ese tiempo no era a que él no la perdonara, tampoco a sufrir su furia, como le habían dicho...

... Era a dañarlo tanto que su mirada gentil, cálida, bondadosa se borrara...Tenía miedo a que él, como lo conocía, desapareciera...

Y supo que no dejaría que eso pasara, aunque para eso la que tuviera que desaparecer fuera ella...

—Puede— dijo Helga, sonriendo levemente—... Puedes decir mi nombre...

Arnold sonrió un poco apenado por la petición pero asintió

—Hilda…

Helga sintió ganas de llorar, cubrir sus oídos y gritar que aquel no era su nombre pero en lugar de eso, prácticamente se lanzó hacia él y lo besó.

Fue un beso con un toque de desesperación y un gusto amargo...

Con ese beso ella selló su destino...

... A partir de ese momento Helga G. Pataki, dejaba de existir...

* * *

 _Una semana después..._

—Pensé que estos eventos no te gustaban—.

Le dijo Gerald a su amigo que estaba muy sonriente en el baile al que asistían.

—¿Eh?

—Dije que... ¡Olvídalo!— se rindió, Arnold estaba allí, físicamente porque su mente estaba en otra parte, como lo había estado en los últimos días—. Espero que tu dama no tarde en llegar.

—¡Allí está!— se marchó sin siquiera disculparse—.

—Sí, puedes irte... Mi presencia no importa— fingía su molestia, en realidad estaba feliz por su amigo, incluso si tenía que admitirlo, también un poquitín celoso, pero solo un poco, sonrió para sí, aún no cambiaba de opinión respecto a aferrarse a su soltería—.

—Buenas noches— saludó a su prometida y a su familia, aunque solo la veía a ella—.

—¡Oh, muchacho! ¿Listo para los negocios?

—En otro momento, si me permite debo hablar un momento con su hija. Con su permiso— ofreció el brazo a su prometida y se marcharon rápido—.

—Eso fue muy... osado— dijo ella bajito para que sólo él la escuchara, sin detenerse—.

Él se inclinó un poco para responderle.

—No iba a dejar que me separaran de ti... Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

—Igual yo— desde aquel día en el jardín, cuando aceptó renunciar a ser quien era, ambos se habían acercado más, existía entre ellos una agradable complicidad y también, bueno, también se las ingeniaban para pasar algún tiempo a solas, aunque eso a su madre le estaba molestando bastante—.

—¡Oh, joven Shortman, señorita Pataki!— una mujer bastante mayor los interceptó, poniéndose frente a ellos—. Siempre es un placer ver a dos jóvenes tan felices, ¿nerviosos por la boda?

—Más que nervioso, deseoso diría yo— contestó él, mirando embelesado a Helga—.

—¡Qué dulce! Usted me recuerda tanto a mi querido James, pareciera que fue ayer cuando nos casamos, lo amaba tanto... Ahora solo su recuerdo me mantiene en pie.

Helga no supo que decir, sintió tanta pena por esa pobre mujer y a la vez miedo, miedo de pensar qué haría ella si algún día tuviera que separarse de Arnold, se pegó un poco más a él, quien le sonrió confortablemente.

—Sí, mi querido James era tan galante y muy guapo, sé que eso no debe importar pero es la verdad... Pasamos tantos buenos momentos juntos...

—¿Otra vez hablando de mi como si estuviera muerto?— un hombre un poco mayor a la mujer se acercó a ellos, con una expresión bastante molesta—.

—Es que ya no eres para nada como solías ser en tu juventud...

—¡Pero no estoy muerto! Y el tiempo pasa para todos, querida— volteó a ver a Helga—. Ella fue una mujer muy bella, ¿se le nota aún, dígame?

— Eh...

—¡Le di los mejores años de mi vida y así se expresa de mi!— dijo amargamente la mujer— ¿Puede creerlo?— preguntó a Arnold—.

—Yo... ¡Oh! Mi socio me está llamando, tengo algunos negocios que atender. Discúlpenme.

Empezó a caminar y Helga se disponía a seguirlo cuando la mujer la tomó del brazo y la retuvo.

—Deja que atienda sus asuntos de hombres, nosotras podemos seguir hablando, te contaré sobre aquella ocasión en que...

No supo cuántos minutos tardó esa charla pero a ella le pareció que pasó bastante tiempo antes de poder zafarse.

Ahora estaba buscando a su prometido pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Quizás lo mejor era que saliera un poco para escapar de todo ese bullicio que terminaría por provocarle dolor de cabeza, después continuaría buscándolo.

—Hola— escuchó en cuanto salió por la puerta, reconoció la voz enseguida, aunque no le veía bien su rostro porque él estaba en un lugar poco iluminado—.

—Muy considerado de tu parte dejarme sola— caminó hacia él, deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos de distancia—.

—Lo siento, cuando me dí cuenta ya te habían retenido, no había nada que hacer.

Aunque aún no podía ver bien su rostro por su voz ella notó que él reía.

Él extendió una mano hacia ella invitándola a acercarse más.

—Creo que mejor regreso adentro— anunció pero él no la dejó marchar, tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia él, envolviéndola en sus brazos—.

—Perdóname, no volveré a hacerlo— recargó la frente en la suya—, no volveré a dejarte— rozó sus labios en un suave y corto beso—.

—¿Prometido?— la voz de Helga se volvió un susurro lleno de expectativa—.

—Prometido...

Sus besos ya habían perdido ese toque tímido que tenían al principio.

Arnold deslizó una mano hasta su cintura y la acercó más a él y ella le pasó las manos tras su nuca, había descubierto que si acariciaba esa zona lograba arrancarle una especie de ronroneo gutural y en cierta forma se sentía fascinada por lograr provocar ese tipo de reacciones en él.

—¡Perdón!

Se separaron al escuchar aquella aguda exclamación...

Al parecer la oscuridad no les brindaba el suficiente abrigo y un par de jovencitas que habían decidido salir también a tomar un poco de aire los miraban con ojos sorprendidos.

—Lo sentimos— las jóvenes volvieron a disculparse y después regresaron adentro, entre risillas nerviosas—.

—Tal vez debamos entrar ya— dijo con cierto desgano Helga.

Arnold no podía verla bien pero estaba seguro que sus labios estaban sonrosados e hinchados por el beso, definitivamente no sería buena idea que la vieran así.

—Creo que deberíamos dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín antes de regresar— sugirió él—.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

Gerald se despidió de otro conocido con quien hablaba pero de inmediato se le acercó alguien más.

—Una buena fiesta, ¿eh, muchacho?

Se trataba del señor Clarence, un hombre ya mayor y que tenía poco tiempo en la ciudad pero claro, Gerald ya lo conocía y sabía también cuáles eran los negocios potenciales que podrían hacer con él.

—Si, así es, señor Clarence.

—Aunque creo que tu socio lo esta pasando mejor que nosotros.

—Si... Cosas de enamorados, ya sabe.

—Bueno, tiene suerte. La joven Pataki es muy linda pero... Aquí entre nosotros— dijo mas bajito—...si quiere puedes seguir sus pasos, después de todo aún queda una Pataki soltera— hizo un guiño y Gerald le miró con desconcierto—.

—Su hermana ya está casada— él sabía muy bien eso, el esposo de ella era un conocido suyo—, solo que ahora vive en la India.

—No, no ella, muchacho— negó con actitud divertida—... Habló de la otra, de la que es igual a la prometida de tu amigo.

—¿Igual?...

—¡Ah, mira! Allá está ese gruñón de Bradbury, iré a saludarlo— palmeó la espalda de Gerald—.

—¡Espere!

—Nos vemos luego, muchacho.

Realmente se sentía intrigado con lo que acababa de escuchar, pero igual el anciano se confundía...

Ya le buscaría después, para hablar de eso y de negocios, por supuesto.

* * *

—¿En qué pensabas para exhibirte de esa manera? No, seguramente no pensabas en nada.

Helga ahogó un suspiro de fastidio. Iba en el carruaje con sus padres de regreso a casa y su madre la estaba regañando, como ya era costumbre.

—No estaba haciendo nada malo, ni tampoco me exhibí, estábamos en un lugar solitario o eso creímos.

—¡Descarada! ¿Todavía tienes el cinismo de responderme así? ¡Bob, dile algo!

—Miriam, mujer... Déjala tranquila ya, ¿acaso no está haciendo lo que queríamos?

—¡Lo que hago no es porque ustedes quieran!

—¡No le respondas así a tu padre!

—¡Basta las dos! Esta discusión ya se acabó. No quiero escuchar una palabra mas sobre el asunto o sobre cualquier otra cosa, quiero algo de paz, al menos hasta que estemos en casa.

Helga cruzó los brazos y desvió la vista para no mirar a su madre.

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. ¿Para siempre?

—¡Oye, Arnold!

—¿Sí?— dijo el rubio sin levantar la mirada del documento que revisaba, entre más rápido terminara el trabajo, más pronto podría ver a Hilda—.

—Ayer alguien me dijo que tu prometida tiene dos hermanas.

Arnold miró a su amigo.

—Creo que debió confundirse, solo tiene una hermana— volvió a su lectura—.

—Si eso mismo pensé— regresó a su trabajo, era obvio que el viejo Clarence estaba equivocado—.

* * *

—¿En verdad es esto necesario?— susurró inclinándose hacia Arnold, mientras la servidumbre de la residencia Shortman estaba delante de ellos, listos para presentarse oficialmente—.

—Claro, pronto serás la señora de esta casa, es mejor que los vayas conociendo.

—Yo creo que esto pudo esperar— dijo Miriam, quien estaba también presente— hasta después de la boda.

—Si, tal vez— contestó Arnold— pero la verdad es que ya quería que conocieran a su hija. Ya quería presumirla.

—Bien— Miriam casi bufa—, es su decisión.

Eran varios sirvientes, aunque un poco menos que en casa de sus padres, y todos sonreían bastante al presentarse. Helga comenzaba a notar las diferencias de esa casa con la casa de los Pataki, allá el ambiente era más denso e incluso la servidumbre era distante y hasta cierto punto mal encarada, aunque no podía culparlos, estar bajo las órdenes de su madre no era nada sencillo.

Honestamente, le estaba gustando demasiado la idea de que esa pronto fuera su casa.

* * *

Después de las presentaciones, iniciaron un recorrido por la casa. La situación era casi igual a la vez que conocieron la casa de campo. Miriam iba comparándolo todo y convenientemente todo era mejor en la residencia Pataki, pero ni a Helga ni a Arnold les importaba esto, iban como en su propio mundo, ella del brazo de él y él susurrándole alguna cosa cada poco tiempo.

—Disculpen— el ama de llaves, la señora Johnson, apareció y Arnold se acercó a ella—.

—Lo lamento— dijo él—, surgió un imprevisto. Deberé ausentarme un momento. Señora Johnson, ¿puede acompañarlas por favor?

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Con su permiso, entonces.

Arnold se retiró y dejo a las tres mujeres solas para continuar el recorrido.

Helga continúo mirando con atención todo a su alrededor mientras caminaban, hasta que se detuvo delante de un gran cuadro colgado en la pared de un pasillo.

—Son los padres del señor— dijo la señora Johnson—.

—¿En serio?

—Sí y ellos— señaló otro cuadro que estaba más adelante—, los padres de sus padres.

A Helga le gustaron esas pinturas, porque a pesar de ser eso, sólo pinturas, desbordaban cierto halo de felicidad, quién los pintó debía ser muy bueno porque logró plasmar a la perfección ese sentimiento.

De pronto su vista se dirigió a un cuadro más y fue hacia él. Era una pintura de los padres de Arnold junto con él, de niño.

—¡Que lindo!— puso la mano sobre la imagen infantil de su ya casi esposo, aunque no llegó a tocar el lienzo— Se ve tan feliz.

—Así es, fue un niño sumamente alegre... Aunque eso cambió cuando se quedó solo— Helga miró al ama de llaves, era una mujer no muy mayor pero si entrada en años, quizás estuvo al lado de Arnold en esa época—... Aunque aparentaba que todo estaba bien, se volvió retraído y solo dejaba salir su tristeza cuando creía que nadie le miraba... Pero ahora que usted llegó a su vida, puedo decir que he vuelto a ver a ese jovencito del retrato. Usted le ha hecho muy feliz y estamos agradecidos por eso.

Miriam volteó los ojos hacia arriba e hizo una mueca de fastidio nada disimulada, no tenía caso contenerse, su futuro yerno no estaba presente.

Mientras a Helga se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, por la forma en que la señora Johnson le habló Helga sintió que no estaba ante una de las personas de la servidumbre sino ante alguien de la familia de Arnold y entonces comprendió... Aquella no era una casa, era un hogar y se sentía enormemente dichosa porque pronto formaría parte de él.

* * *

Helga miraba bastante sorprendida a Arnold, era el último baile al que asistían antes de su boda y esta vez era su prometido el que, digamos, se encargaba de las relaciones públicas, durante toda la velada había estado hablando con una persona tras otra.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó él, un poco apenado por la manera en que ella lo miraba—.

—Nada, es solo que ahora comprendo porque mi padre dice que eres tan bueno para los negocios.

—Debo confesar que esta no es mi parte favorita, no soy tan bueno en esto— y era verdad, el experto en esa área era Gerald pero debido a que estaba en un viaje de negocios de último minuto, le tocaba suplirlo—.

—Yo creo que si lo eres— puso una expresión pensativa—... Aunque tal vez lo vea así porque te quiero— susurró—.

—Sí, debe ser eso— Arnold luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no besarla allí, en medio del salón y frente a todos los demás invitados—.

—¿Podríamos salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco?— sugirió ella—.

Sí, eso era algo que le encantaría hacer a él, escaparse de allí a un lugar más privado, sobre todo después de centrar su atención en sus labios, que ella mordía con cierto nerviosismo. Debía reconocerlo, se había vuelto fácilmente adicto a sus besos y a sus, cada vez menos tímidas, caricias.

—Me encantaría—suspiró— pero aún quedan personas con las que debo hablar— ella no ocultó su decepción—, lo lamento, ¿por qué no vas a bailar un poco para no aburrirte?

—No, estoy bien— sonrió—, prefiero acompañarte— esa era la verdad, aunque tampoco quería ir a bailar porque en realidad ella no sabía hacerlo muy bien, Helga suspiró, a diferencia de Hilda ella nunca tuvo oportunidad de pulir esa habilidad, aunque había estado practicando un poco por orden de su madre, seguía sin ser muy buena por eso es que inventaba excusa tras excusa para evitar bailar con él. Sí, se propuso convertirse en su hermana pero eso no significaba que fuera fácil ser como ella—.

—Y yo agradezco tu compañía. Mira, es Lady Danbury— con la mirada señaló una dirección y Helga vio hacia allá—.

—¿Es ella quien recibió a Lucy y sus hermanos?

—Así es.

Era una mujer rubia, bajita y robusta, con un rostro de facciones finas y una sonrisa muy agradable.

—¿Te gustaría hablar con ella?— preguntó Arnold—.

—Si, claro. Me gustaría preguntarle por los niños.

—Vamos entonces.

* * *

Una semana después...

—No te ves tan mal— dijo Miriam, acercándose a Helga quien se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo—... Te ves mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque estás muy delgada, espero que eso no moleste a tu esposo.

Helga la miró a los ojos a través del reflejo del espejo.

—Hasta ahora no le ha molestado— respiró hondo, estaba luchando contra las náuseas que desde hace un par de días se habían vuelto constantes, lo que era extraño porque ella era muy sana, debían de ser los nervios—.

—Pequeña ilusa— Helga giró para encararla mejor—... Después de la boda ya conocerás lo que piensa de verdad sobre ti.

—Él es un hombre honesto, así que ya sé lo que piensa sobre mi.

—¡Jah! ¿Crees que tu querido señor Shortman es diferente de los demás hombres?

—Lo es.

—En unas horas verás que yo tengo la razón— acomodó uno de los adornos del peinado de su hija—, cuando llegue el momento de consumar el matrimonio— sonrió de forma burlona—. Suerte con eso...

Si trataba de alterarla y atemorizarla, Helga no iba a permitírselo, luchando contra una nueva oleada de náuseas sonrió, tan ampliamente como pudo.

—Gracias madre, agradezco tus deseos pero no creo necesitar suerte, sé sobre lo que pasará esta noche— la verdad no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero en sus historias románticas la noche de bodas era un momento, ¿cómo decirlo?, casi mágico y además si los besos y caricias iban a formar parte de ese momento, tenía que ser algo agradable— y sé que lo voy a disfrutar mucho— dijo con toda la desfachatez que pudo y vio ponerse roja a su madre y se sintió satisfecha por haberla hecho enfadar—.

* * *

Hilda se incorporó un poco en la cama y miró a Armand, sentado al lado de ella.

—No tienes porque quedarte, estaré bien.

Él tomó su mano y la besó.

—No voy a dejarte, aunque insistas, así que no lo hagas y descansa.

Hilda volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos, mientras él acariciaba su frente. Y se puso a pensar en que justo ese día ella debería estarse casando con el señor Shortman. A veces, sin poder evitarlo, se preguntaba cómo estaría, era un buen hombre y lamentaba haberlo dejado plantado pero no lamentaba haber seguido su corazón. Tampoco lamentaba haber renunciado a su familia, quienes seguramente la consideraban como muerta porque nunca la buscaron y se alegraba de eso porque ahora podía estar al lado de su amado y además estaba casi segura de que una alegría más se sumaba a sus vidas.

Sonrió, al mismo tiempo que posaba una mano en su vientre. Aún era pronto pero lo cierto es que era muy probable que estuviera embarazada, al menos las mujeres de la aldea le habían dicho que seguramente era por eso que estaba sufriendo todos esos malestares que la tenían en cama.

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas pronto serían padres, sonrió más ampliamente...

* * *

Al fin había llegado el momento, estaban frente al altar...

Arnold miraba de reojo a su novia, estaba más hermosa de lo que había imaginado. Se sentía muy feliz y ansioso, en solo unos minutos sería por fin su esposa.

Helga por su parte continuaba sintiéndose mal y luchaba por aparentar que no le pasaba nada.

Él respondió sin dudas cuando le preguntaron si la aceptaba por esposa y ella hizo lo mismo cuando llegó su turno, sólo que en su interior no pudo simplemente limitarse a aceptarlo a él, sin poder evitarlo reemplazó el nombre de su hermana por el suyo y juró ante Dios que sin importar cual fuera su nombre, ella siempre amaría a Arnold Shortman.

—Puede besar a la novia.

Por fin ella era su esposa, Arnold sonrió realmente feliz y selló su unión con un beso, primero fue un beso lleno de ternura pero pronto, sin importar donde se encontraban o frente a quienes, la pasión se abrió paso y se olvidó por completo del decoro.

—Buen espectáculo el que diste allá adentro— Gerald se acercó a Arnold y le palmeó la espalda, mientras lo miraba con burla—. Te has sonrojado.

—No me sonrojé— Arnold gruñó, en el momento no fue consciente de lo que hacía pero ahora sí, en realidad lo fue en cuanto el beso terminó y vio que los hombres presentes lo miraban igual que su amigo y las mujeres, algunas lo veían molestas y otras estaban sonrojadas y se abanicaban exageradamente—.

Helga sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo, era su madre.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?— Miriam susurró entre dientes, estaba en extremo molesta por el espectáculo que su hija acababa de dar— ¿Tienes idea de la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar?

—Tranquilízate, madre. Yo sólo hice lo que prometí ante el altar— ante la mirada interrogante de su madre, Helga añadió—... Solo me sometí a la voluntad de mi esposo con total obediencia...

—¡Descarada!

—Espero que no esté reprendiéndola por lo que yo hice— Arnold llegó junto a ellas—.

—Claro que no— soltó su irritante risita 'quita importancia'—. La estaba felicitando— abrazó a su hija, por compromiso claro—.

—Gracias, madre— devolvió el abrazo, con cierto placer de ver a su madre sufriendo por no poder tener el control como siempre—.

—Lamento lo que pasó— le dijo él, cuando se quedaron a solas en el carruaje que los llevaba rumbo al baile para celebrar su matrimonio—.

—Yo no— contestó sonriente y se recargó en el pecho de él.—

Arnold con su brazo la atrajo más hacia él y ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa cercanía. Su conciencia aun no le permitía estar tranquila por el engaño pero aún así se había prometido ser feliz y hacerlo feliz a él, e iba a cumplir con esa promesa, pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

Sus malestares habían cesado por unos minutos pero ahora habían vuelto y Helga se sentía peor que antes, y al parecer Arnold lo notó porque la vio con preocupación.

—¿Ocurre algo malo?— le susurró lo más cerca del oído que pudo—.

—¿Podemos prescindir de esta parte?

—No lo creo— contestó él, mientras caminaban al centro del salón— ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

Era el momento de su primer baile como matrimonio, así que esta vez no había modo de librarse pero seguía habiendo un problema...

—No soy buena bailando— se arrepintió inmediatamente de decirlo—...

Arnold rió bajito.

—Claro que sabes, diciendo eso no te vas a librar.

—Estoy nerviosa, ¿y si te piso?

—Yo resistiré, no te preocupes y tranquila... yo guiaré, déjate llevar— le guiñó el ojo y la música comenzó—.

Casi de inmediato sucedió lo que Helga temía, lo pisó. Ella buscó en su rostro una mueca de dolor pero no la hubo. 'Déjate llevar', leyó esas silenciosas palabras en sus labios y respiró hondo, se centró en su mirada e hizo lo que él le dijo y todo empezó a fluir.

—Hacen una pareja hermosa y se ven muy enamorados— le dijo una de las invitadas a Miriam—. Su hija es muy afortunada.

—Si, lo es— tuvo que esforzarse por sonreír para ocultar su molestia. Ese matrimonio debería ser un castigo por haberle calentado la cabeza a su Hilda y no un premio que la hiciera feliz—.

—¿Estás bien?— Arnold notó cómo de repente su esposa se puso pálida—.

—Creo que tantas vueltas me están mareando— dijo tratando de imprimirle un poco de humor a su voz para disminuir la preocupación de Arnold—.

—La música casi termina— dijo él y ella asintió. No podía hacer nada por ella en medio del baile pero en cuanto esa pieza terminara la llevaría a tomar un poco de aire fresco—.

La música se detuvo y Arnold de inmediato trató de salir de allí pero no paraban de acercárseles los invitados para felicitarlos. Gerald llegó de repente junto a ellos.

—Yo me encargo.

Arnold agradeció mudamente y mientras su amigo se dedicaba a entretener a los presentes, ellos por fin pudieron escabullirse. Ya afuera, él pudo ver que su palidez había aumentado, estaba casi blanca.

—Necesitas sentarte.

Helga asintió y de repente todo fue oscuridad.

Arnold reaccionó a tiempo y la sostuvo antes de que cayera. La levantó en brazos y regresó al salón.

* * *

El sonido de unos murmullos la hizo abrir los ojos.

—¡Oh, ya despertó!

Un grupo de mujeres, entre ellas su madre, se le acercó. Helga trato de incorporarse pero una de ellas se lo impidió.

—Quédese recostada.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Pasó que se desmayó— contestó otra—.

—Yo no hago esas cosas— y era verdad, nunca le había pasado algo así—.

Las mujeres se vieron entre sí y empezaron a cuchichear algo que Helga no entendió.

Arnold y Gerald esperaban en el saloncito contiguo a la habitación a donde llevaron a Helga y se levantaron en cuanto una mujer de mediana edad salió de allí.

—¿Cómo está?— preguntó Arnold impaciente—.

—Mejor, ya recobró el conocimiento.

El rubio quiso entrar pero la mujer lo detuvo.

—Es preferible que la deje descansar un poco más, en su... en su estado es lo más conveniente.

Le pareció ridículo que no le dejaran estar al lado de su esposa pero aceptó de mala gana.

Regresaron a su asiento, Arnold se dejó caer pesadamente y dijo.

—Creo que lo mejor es que nos retiremos temprano.

—No tienes que poner excusas si lo que quieres es quedarte a solas con ella lo más pronto posible.

—Lo digo en serio, Gerald— honestamente sí había planeado hacer algo como eso pero fue antes de que Hilda se desmayara—. Estoy preocupado por su salud, ni siquiera estoy pensando en lo que insinúas.

—Esta bien... Lo siento y para disculparme, ya arreglare todo para que puedan marcharse pronto y sin tanto revuelo.

—Gracias.

* * *

Helga estaba sentada al filo de la cama, jugando con la fina tela del camisón que llevaba. Después del numerito que armó Arnold estuvo pendiente de ella en todo momento y a pesar de que trató de convencerlo de que ya se sentía bien (y así era, extrañamente sus malestares habían cesado), él no dejó de verla con preocupación y finalmente se marcharon pronto de su fiesta..

Miró hacia la puerta y suspiró, sin poder evitarlo.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa, Arnold se disculpó diciendo que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes y aunque Helga creyó que se reuniría pronto con ella, ya había pasado bastante tiempo y él no aparecía.

Se recostó, tal vez ya no debía tardar mucho. Estaba un poco cansada, así que sólo cerraría los ojos por un momento, tan solo sería en lo que él llegaba.

* * *

Arnold se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, mirando a la puerta de al lado, había tomado la decisión de que lo más conveniente era que Hilda tuviera su propio espacio por esa razón estarían en habitaciones separadas pero contiguas y conectadas por una puerta, aunque esa noche esa puerta no se abriría. Suspiró lleno de frustración.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, la despertó pero al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que seguía sola, nadie había entrado. Tal vez el ruido vino de la habitación de al lado, la que pertenecía a Arnold. Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta que las conectaba, pegó el oído y pudo escuchar pasos y algunos otros ruidos. El corazón de Helga se aceleró por la expectación, pronto Arnold se reuniría con ella. Deseaba estar con él y a pesar de lo dicho por su madre, no había ni una pizca de temor en su ser.

Arnold se quitó el saco, no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta y suspirar. Honestamente no deseaba quedarse de ese lado de la puerta pero lo hacía por ella, su salud era lo primero.

* * *

Helga seguía esperando a que la puerta se abriera y sus ojos se concentraron en la perilla, en espera de verla girar. De pronto recordó que la puerta que unía los cuartos de sus padres siempre estaba cerrada con seguro, ¿sería igual en este caso? La curiosidad la invadió y sin detenerse a pensarlo, giró la brillante y dorada pieza.

La puerta se abrió y Arnold hacia allá con sobresalto. Hilda estaba parada bajo el marco de la puerta y con la perilla en la mano y él estaba a medio desvestir, recordó y buscó rápidamente la camisa de la que ya se había despojado.

—Lo siento... Yo— se disculpó Helga. Sentía que estaba sonrojándose, no había pensado, ni por un instante, encontrar a Arnold en esa situación pero le había agradado bastante lo que había visto. Se mordió nerviosamente el labio. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre sin camisa, aunque en honor a la verdad presentía que podría ver a un millón de ellos y sólo Arnold provocaría esa sensación de calorcillo aumentando en su interior—.

—No, es...esta bien, ¿necesitas algo?— preguntó Arnold, mientras trataba torpemente de ponerse la camisa. Evitaba mirarla, ella se veía simplemente hermosa y se estaba volviendo extremadamente difícil mantener viva su convicción de mantenerse alejado de ella, cuando todo su ser comenzaba a exigirle que la tomara entre sus brazos y… mejor suprimía cualquier pensamiento de ese tipo—.

—No, yo yo so solo...estaba— ¿Y por qué de repente tartamudeaba y se sentía tan cohibida?, se preguntó a sí misma. Ahora estaban casados, ¿no se supone que compartir momentos íntimos como ese, era normal? Respiró hondo, buscando acabar con ese repentino ataque de timidez —... Estaba esperándote...

Él cerró los ojos en el momento en que la vio comenzar a caminar hacia él. Tuvo que hacerlo para no mirar lo que el fino y ligero camisón de ella, le estaba permitiendo ver pero los abrió de golpe al sentir la mano de ella posó en su pecho, no había conseguido abotonar la camisa por completo, así que pudo sentir la suave piel de su mano contra la suya. Contuvo la respiración, en un intento de contenerse a sí mismo.

—Deberías...ir...ir a des...descansar.

—No estoy cansada— deseaba que la besara, pero extrañamente Arnold parecía muy renuente, no había tenido esa actitud antes—.

Debía mantener su auto control, se decía él, por el bien de ella, se repetía. Sin embargo su mano ya se había deslizado hasta la cintura de ella, acercándola más a él.

—Te... Te desmayaste— la miró al ojos la decírselo—.

Y en ese momento ella lo entendió todo, cuando leyó en ellos lo que pasaba, él estaba preocupado por ella.

—Estoy bien, fueron solo los nervios...ahora estoy bien, te lo aseguro— se puso de puntillas y alcanzó sus labios, deseando apaciguar esa preocupación con un beso—.

Adiós auto control...

Arnold respondió a su beso y dejo que el deseo, antes contenido, tomará el control.

Era un beso totalmente diferente a cualquiera que hubieran compartido antes, pensó Helga con la poca lucidez que aún tenía.

Se separaron hasta que el aire les faltó y al mirarlo a los ojos, Helga también se dio cuenta de que nunca la había visto de esa manera antes, sus ojos verdes parecían más profundos y oscuros, pareciera que sin usar palabras estuviera pidiéndole algo, aunque ella no podía descifrar qué, pero fuera lo que fuera no iba a negárselo... Lo amaba tanto que podía tomar de ella cuanto quisiera.

—No tengas miedo— dijo él, en un ronco susurro—...

—¿Por qué lo tendría?— levantó la mano y le acarició el rostro— confío en ti... Tú guiarás, yo me dejaré llevar…

...Esas palabras fueron la estocada final a su autocontrol…

Saber que ella lo amaba de tal manera que estaba dispuesta a abandonarse a él, aumentó su deseo por ella, a tal punto que era doloroso.

Con brusquedad la acercó más a él, si ella iba a quejarse por tal acción fue imposible de saber porque de inmediato Arnold se apoderó de sus labios.

Estando tan cerca, Helga podía sentir la calidez de la piel de Arnold, aún a través de la tela de su camisón pero sentía como si no fuera suficiente y arqueo la espalda para pegarse más a él, un gemido llegó a sus oídos pero no supo distinguir si aquel sonido había salido de ella o de él, de lo que sí pudo darse cuenta fácilmente fue que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, Arnold la había alzado.

En pocos segundos se encontraba en la cama, con Arnold a poca distancia, casi sobre ella. Su cabello estaba desordenado, su respiración entrecortada y la manera en que la miraba no hizo más que aumentar en ella esa sensación quemante en su interior y no entendía porqué pero que él la mirara de esa forma la hacía sentir plena, hermosa, deseada…

Arnold sentía que estaba a un paso de perder la cordura o al menos así se sentía. Todo en ella lo invitaba a dejarse perder en la pasión pero no debía olvidarse de que era la primera vez para ella.

Le acarició suavemente el rostro.

Te amo— le dijo Arnold y después la besó. Fue un beso suave, calmado, sin el ansia y casi desesperación de los anteriores, ese tipo de besos también le gustaban y mucho pensó ella, sonriendo contra los labios de él y notó que Arnold también sonrió—... Seré gentil...lo prometo...

* * *

Helga dejó los cubiertos en la mesa y alejó el plato.

—Deberías comer un poco más, estas muy delgada— dijo Arnold—.

—Perdón... No sabía que mi delgadez te molestara— fingió indignación, él sonrió divertido por su actitud y bebió café—, al menos anoche no diste muestra de que así fuera.

Arnold casi se ahoga.

—Creo que usted es un poco descarada señora Shortman— dijo cuando se recuperó del ataque de tos—.

—Si, un poco tal vez...pero tampoco tuviste queja de eso anoche.

—Claro que no, ¿cómo podría?— se inclinó hacia ella por encima de la mesa y la besó—.

—Discúlpenme...

El mayordomo apareció, con su expresión desprovista de emoción, algo que Helga agradeció porque así era más fácil no morir de la vergüenza, una cosa era ser atrevida a solas con su esposo y otra muy diferente era actuar así delante del personal.

—Es de parte del señor Johanssen— entregó una nota a Arnold y se retiró—.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?— preguntó Arnold cuando entró al despacho de su amigo. La nota que recibió decía que se reuniera con él en cuanto pudiera y eso lo alarmó— ¿Algo malo?

—No, bueno, al menos creo que no tanto... Solo que no quise presentarme en tu casa por si a tu esposa no le parecía.

—Estoy seguro que Hilda no tendría problema con eso, pero ya dime, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—No se como decírtelo...

—Sin rodeos o solo conseguirás preocuparme.

—Tienes razón... ¿Recuerdas que ayer dije que yo me encargaba de que no se armara revuelo por su pronta partida?— Arnold frunció el ceño, al no comprender porque le decía eso—... Pues en cierta manera no lo conseguí... No pude evitar que empezara a circular el rumor de que tu esposa esta embarazada.

—¡¿Qué?!— Arnold no sabía si reír o indignarse— ¿Y de dónde sacaron eso?

—Por el desmayo de ayer y por la manera tan repentina en la que se marchó al campo y no olvidemos el comportamiento de tortolitos que han tenido en las últimas semanas…

Sí bueno, Arnold tenía que admitir que todo aquello bien podía servir de alimento para una idea tan descabellada pero aún así...

—Eso es una tontería, yo la respeté en todo momento y lo sabes.

—Si, se que tu eres un caballero pero... ¿Qué tal otro?

—No pierdo la compostura sólo porque quien ha dicho eso eres tu, pero no voy a permitir que se ponga en duda su honra... Ella es incapaz de traicionarme de esa o de cualquier otra forma.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención ofender es que uno nunca sabe y siempre hay la posibilidad...

—En esta ocasión no la hay.

Gerald lo miró fijamente y luego de unos segundos sonrió con picardía.

—¿Y tú por qué estás tan seguro de eso?— Arnold se sonrojó y desvió la mirada— ¿Qué no ibas a mantenerte lejos de ella por su salud?

—Ella no está enferma...es...muy saludable— tuvo una buena muestra de eso la noche anterior, recordó y su sonrojo aumentó—..

Los sirvientes que pasaban por fuera del despacho escucharon una estruendosa carcajada pero no interrumpieron sus labores.

* * *

No le apetecía ver a su madre en ese momento y menos tomando en cuenta la expresión que tenía, pero no se pudo negar a recibirla.

—¿Qué pasó, madre?

—¿Sabes que está corriendo el rumor de que estás embarazada?

La joven puso cara de sorpresa y luego de alivio.

—Por el hecho de que te presentaras tan repentinamente y sin anunciarte antes, pensé que se trataba de algo más serio.

—¿Te parece poco?

—En realidad si. Es solo un chisme de la gente, sabes bien que no es verdad.

—Puede que sea así pero tu alimentaste esas habladurías con tu comportamiento licencioso.

En serio, ya tenía suficiente de eso, pensó Helga.

—¿Yo he tenido un comportamiento licencioso? Te recuerdo, madre, que no fui yo quien se escapó con su amante.

—¡Callate! Si lo hizo fue por culpa tuya... Tu le calentaste la cabeza...

—¡Por Dios, madre! Yo solo le hablaba de romanticismos inocentes, hasta ayer no sabía lo que ocurría en la intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer— levantó la barbilla—, de haberlo sabido antes, ten por seguro que el rumor que circula sobre mí, no sería rumor.

—¡Descarada!— la abofeteó con fuerza, aborrecía su comportamiento, la aborrecía a ella—.

—¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!— Arnold acababa de llegar y permanecía de pie en el marco de la puerta sin poder creer aun lo que había visto—.

—Pregúntele a ella— contestó Miriam y se fue de allí sin siquiera mirar a su yerno, cuando pasó al lado de él—.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó él al llegar a su lado y revisar su mejilla—.

—Si, fue mas la sorpresa que el golpe, no me dolió, en serio— ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo—.

Arnold nunca hubiera imaginado que su suegra fuera capaz de actuar así.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo del rumor?— Helga asintió con desgano— Voy a solucionar esto— él iba a marcharse pero ella lo detuvo—.

—No hay mucho que se pueda hacer, lo único que calmará las cosa es que encuentren algo nuevo de qué hablar.

Él tuvo que aceptar muy a su pesar que así era, así se manejaban las cosas en la alta sociedad y quizás en todos lados.

—¿Y mientras?— pasó sus nudillos suavemente por la mejilla enrojecida de ella—.

—Podríamos quedarnos en casa para no tener que responder a las habladurías— lo abrazó— y para que tu te ocupes de tu convaleciente esposa.

Arnold se inclinó hacía ella.

—Eso suena muy tentador pero— dijo él, correspondiendo al abrazo, inclinándose hasta que sus labios casi se tocaron—…¿te encuentras en condiciones?...

En perfectas condiciones— Helga se estiró un poco y acabó con la distancia que los separaba.

Sí, no tenía caso negarlo, su madre tenía razón...era una descarada, pensaba mientras disfrutaba de besar a su esposo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. ¿Al descubierto?

—Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir— Arnold miró con reproche a su suegra. Si bien su esposa le restó importancia a la bofetada que presenció, él no iba a dejarlo pasar así como así, no estaba de ninguna manera de acuerdo con el maltrato y por eso fue a hablar con ella—.

—Por su puesto que no. Yo, no sé, me ofusqué por culpa de los rumores pero no es propio de mí... Estoy tan arrepentida de haberle hecho eso a mi querida Hilda, dígale que me disculpe, por favor. Lo haría yo pero estoy muy apenada en estos momentos, como para verla.

—De acuerdo, yo se lo diré.

Miriam observaba desde la ventana, como se marchaba su yerno.

Pobre estúpido, pensó ella. Se creía que podía aparecer en su casa para reclamarle y exigirle, esto se lo guardaría muy bien y ya después se desquitaría, eso era seguro... Por lo pronto podía reírse de él a sus espaldas por haber caído en su engaño.

* * *

Tiempo después...

—Señora Shortman, es un placer verla en esta reunión, no ha sido muy común verla en estos eventos.

—Muchas gracias, señora Mcdowell— Helga no conocía a todos los que formaban parte de la alta sociedad pero a unos cuantos sí, y la señora Mcdowell era fácilmente identificable, después de todo era una de las grandes chismosas de la ciudad—, era muy importante para mí estar aquí, apoyando a Lady Danbury, ella tuvo a bien recibir a unos desafortunados...

—Sí, sí, desafortunados niños huérfanos, seguramente.

—Así es.

—Pero dígame, señora Shortman— la barrió de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose con interés en la zona de su vientre—, ¿Ya cuanto tiempo de casada? ¿Un mes?

—Dos, en realidad dos meses y una semana.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! Pero... Usted se ve muy delgada...

—Si, eso me lo han dicho mucho últimamente y tengo la impresión de que mi delgadez les sorprende y no tengo idea de por qué, ¿usted la tendrá, acaso?— la miró con una mezcla de suspicacia y acusación, y parece que la señora Mcdowell entendió, porque tosió un poco y desvió la vista—.

—No, claro que no querida... Bueno, debo saludar a otras personas. Discúlpeme.

En cuanto se fue, Helga suspiró. Aunque ya había pasado un tiempo, había quien se empeñaba en mantener el rumor de que se casó estando embarazada y aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para comprobarlo.

—Era la señora Mcdowell— se dirigió a la joven que tenía a un lado—, perdón por no presentártela pero hay personas de las que es preferible mantenerse alejados y ella, es una de esas personas. Sinceramente fue mejor que no te prestara atención.

—Si, comprendo.

—Vamos, Phoebe, mejor busquemos a Lady Danbury, ella sí que vale la pena conocer.

Phoebe Heyerdahl, era la hija de uno de los socios que Arnold tenía en el extranjero. Su familia se mudó allí porque sus padres tenían la intención de que la joven conociera otras costumbres y socializara más, porque era muy tímida.

Helga y ella tenían la misma edad y Phoebe le recordaba mucho a su querida hermana Hilda, así que en tan solo el par de semanas que llevaban de conocerse ya se había encariñado mucho con ella. Se habían vuelto amigas y eso era muy bueno porque con su compañía ya no se sentía sola, ahora que Arnold estaba de viaje de negocios y llevaba fuera varios días.

* * *

Armand levantó un poco su sombrero para limpiar con el dorso de la mano su sudor. Fijó su vista en el sol, que estaba en lo más alto del cielo, su luz lo encandiló y cerró los ojos.

Jamás trabajó de esa manera tan agotadora, siempre se ganó la vida gracias a su ingenio y a lo que plasmaba en el papel, no ganaba mucho pero era suficiente para él, sin embargo ahora...

Ahora no solo Hilda dependía de él, también su futuro hijo o hija.

Puso nuevamente ambas manos en el azadón y golpeó la tierra por enésima vez. Las callosidades de sus manos le provocaban incomodidad y dolor, suspiró al pensar en lo lejos que habían quedado sus días de trovador, pero aunque no fuera fácil esta era ahora su vida, la que había elegido con tal de permanecer al lado de la mujer que amaba.

* * *

Helga sirvió el té en la taza de su padre. Él y su madre estaban de visita y eso era algo que no la hacía muy feliz, sobre todo estando sola.

—Entonces— dijo Bob, después de dar el primer sorbo a su bebida y cuando Helga ya se estaba sentando—... ¿No estas embarazada?

—No, no lo estoy- casi bufa al darse cuenta de la razón de aquella visita-.

—Pues que mal, la descendencia es un tema muy importante. No deberían perder el tiempo.

—Créeme, padre, no lo hacemos— dijo con cierto descaro y luego dio una mordida a su bizcocho—.

Bob no reaccionó y Miriam boqueó con indignación.

—Pues espero que pronto le des a tu marido un hijo— dijo Bob—.

—O una hija, a Arnold no le importa mucho eso— y así era, ya habían hablado sobre el tema y claro, a él le hacía mucha ilusión ser padre pero no le importaba si era niño o niña—.

—Créeme que le importa, aunque no lo admita, es importante engendrar a un heredero y lo mejor es que el heredero llegue cuanto antes o podría pasarles lo que a nosotros, tu madre después de tenerte ya no pudo traer más hijos al mundo y tuve que conformarme con solo mujercitas.

Helga miró a su madre y su madre la miró también, con esos ojos tan llenos de odio a los que Helga ya estaba acostumbrada, ¿sería lo que su padre acababa de decir, la razón de que su madre la mirara así?

* * *

—En serio, ayer en el baile fui un desastre— Phoebe dijo y dio un suspiro cargado de amargura—.

La joven parecía sumirse en el mullido sillón que ocupaba y a pesar de que la luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales de la estancia la iluminaba, su expresión era sombría.

—Phoebe, no debes sentirte mal, llevas poco tiempo aquí, ten paciencia verás que dentro de poco te desenvolverás perfectamente en las reuniones y fiestas, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda.

—Gracias. Pero siempre me ha costado relacionarme con otras personas, ojala pudiera ser mas como tu.

—Créeme, no soy el mejor ejemplo a seguir.

Phoebe no pensaba lo mismo, Hilda Shortman, podía no ser en extremo sociable pero lo era cuando se necesitaba y tenía un toque de, como decirlo, desfachatez que ella admiraba y que algún día esperaba tener. Volvió a suspirar y levantó su cabizbaja mirada un poco, en el marco de la puerta, de espaldas a su única y reciente amiga, estaba de pie el señor Shortman. Este hizo una leve inclinación y después, poniendo el índice sobre sus labios, le pidió que no dijera que estaba allí.

—Creo que es momento de irme— sonrió y se levantó—. Me seguiré esforzando, lo prometo— susurró, aunque solo Helga pudo oírla—, no es necesario que me acompañes.

—Pero— Helga estaba por levantarse pero su amiga se lo impidió—...

—Esta bien, conozco el camino.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia al pasar al lado del señor Shortman y se marchó.

—Me agrada la señorita Heyerdahl.

Helga se levantó casi de un salto, al oír esa voz risueña y al girar y ver a Arnold a unos pasos de ella, se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Pensé que llegarías hasta la próxima semana.

—Bueno, trabaje a marchas forzadas— e hizo trabajar igual a su amigo— para regresar antes, ya no quería estar lejos de ti— la apretó mas contra si y la besó—.

Sus labios tenían un gusto dulce, tal vez por las galletas con las que acompañó su té, pensó Arnold aunque solo por un par de segundos, porque después se concentró solo en saborearlos.

—Te tengo una sorpresa— la besó de nuevo antes de separarse un poco de ella, sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó—.

Helga fijó su mirada en el pequeño y brillante objeto que él le dio.

—Es hermoso— era un relicario dorado, en forma de corazón, al girarlo vio grabadas las iniciales de ambos y al abrirlo vio que estaba vacío—.

—Podrás poner lo que quieras.

—Se exactamente que será— lo abrazó, recargándose sobre su pecho, le encantaba escuchar el latido de su corazón—. Gracias.

—Realmente es una baratija— se sentía encantado por su reacción pero debía decirle la verdad—, no es una joya costosa pero en cuanto la vi no pude dejar de pensar que era perfecta para ti.

—Lo es, me encantó y voy a llevarlo siempre...

* * *

—Bien, entonces en un par de horas tendremos por fin la reunión con el señor Clarence— dijo Gerald—.

—Ah... Sobre eso...

—¿Ahora qué?— miró a Arnold que estaba del otro lado del escritorio— ¿Acaso vas a decirme que no vas a ir?

—Pues, le prometí a Hilda que pasaría la tarde con ella y...

—¡Oh, vamos!— Gerald se levantó y abrió los brazos al costado, en señal de exasperación— Hemos estado buscando esta reunión desde antes de que te casarás, sabes lo importante que es, ¿no puedes dejar de lado tu luna de miel?— por la forma en la que su amigo evadía el mirarlo, supo cuál sería su respuesta y se rindió, mejor no gastaba sus energías en discutir y se enfocaba en los negocios— De acuerdo, yo me encargaré.

—Te lo agradezco Gerald.

—No, no me agradezcas, mejor toma nota de que me debes una más. En serio si no fuera por mi, ahora vivirías en la indigencia...

—Y yo viviría con él— ambos hombres miraron hacia la puerta, en donde Helga estaba de pie, llevando una charola con unos bocadillos—.

—Si, eso me queda claro— dijo Gerald, con un toque malhumorado—. Son tal para cual.

—No debería molestarse tanto, señor Johanssen— entró y puso la charola en un lado del escritorio— ¿Sabe qué podría aliviar ese mal humor suyo?

—Ah, no lo diga, señora Shortman. Ya se por donde va.

—Una esposa.

Gerald miró a Arnold y dijo.

—Le dije que no lo dijera y aún así lo dijo, tu esposa es un poco descarada, ¿no crees?

—Si ¿No te parece encantadora?

—Tal para cual— volteó los ojos—... Mejor me voy, antes de que me hagan enfadar— su voz sonó molesta pero estaba sonriendo—.

—¿No va a comer un bocadillo?

—No, gracias. Debo marcharme, tengo una reunión— se despidió de ambos, pensando que aunque demostrará varias veces su molestia por el comportamiento del matrimonio Shortman, la realidad era que se alegraba por su amigo y que ella le caía bien—.

* * *

El anciano, con quien Gerald se citó en uno de los restaurantes mas elegantes de la ciudad, bebió de su copa de vino y luego habló.

—Ya que terminamos con los negocios, hablemos de trivialidades, ¿le parece, señor Johanssen?

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Entonces, dígame, ¿qué ha pensado sobre lo que hablamos en aquella fiesta, la otra noche?

—¿Eh?

—Sobre la otra jovencita Pataki, ¿acaso no desperté su interés, señor Johanssen?— lo miró con malicia—.

—Pues— ahora recordaba el tema y como no pensaba que fuese prudente decirle que se equivocaba, optó por seguirle la corriente—... A decir verdad, sí claro.

—¿Y no le preguntó a su socio sobre ella?

—Bueno, podría haberlo hecho pero sigue en su luna de miel y últimamente no consigo que me preste mucha atención, usted comprende.

—Sí, comprendo. Yo también fui un joven enamorado— sus ojos se llenaron de añoranza y después de soltar un largo suspiro, continúo—. Pues, se lo contaré yo... Como dije antes es igual a su hermana, son como dos gotas de agua... En lo físico, no en el carácter. La otra se llama— se quedó pensativo unos segundos y añadió— Helga, sí ese es su nombre y siempre sacaba de sus casillas a la madre, aunque no porque fuera mala más bien...voluntariosa, un espíritu rebelde, diría yo— dio otro sorbo a su vino—. Me pregunto dónde estará— se rascó el mentón—... Deje de verla incluso antes de que los Pataki de mudaran a la gran ciudad. Debería preguntarle a su amigo y cuando lo sepa, haga el favor de decirme porque ahora me siento intrigado.

Gerald empezó a cuestionarse si realmente eran solo delirios de anciano, parecía muy convencido de lo que decía... Tal vez valía la pena averiguarlo...

—Claro, cuente con eso, señor Clarence.

* * *

—¿Y eso es todo lo que debemos investigar, jefe?

Por la tarde Gerald había comido en uno de los mejores restaurantes y ahora cenaba en un tugurio en una de las zonas pobres de la ciudad, pero allí era donde podía localizar a Stinky y Sid. Eran unos tipos de aspecto atolondrado y un tanto ridículo pero eran buenos haciendo su trabajo, ya en el pasado habían conseguido información valiosa para él y esperaba que esta vez hicieran lo mismo.

—Así es Sid, necesito esa información cuanto antes.

—Entendido— dijo Stinky y ambos se pusieron de pie, aunque aún no terminaban lo que ordenaron—.

—Ya saben, esto es confidencial.

—Claro jefe, eso ya lo sabemos. Vamos Stinky.

—Si, Sid.

Gerald acabó de un trago con el vino barato que le sirvieron y suspiró. Tal vez estaba yendo muy lejos pero necesitaba saber si aquello era cierto y en caso de que así fuera, quería saber qué era lo que estaba tras el misterio de la hermana que nadie había mencionada. Algo no olía bien en todo ese asunto.

* * *

Sid y Stinky no tardaron en definir su estrategia.

La familia a la que debían investigar, según les dijo el jefe Gerald, tenían cerca de cuatro años en la ciudad, anteriormente vivieron en otra zona del país hasta que llegó el momento de casar a la hija mayor. Así que tenían dos opciones para averiguar si ocultaban algo y si así fuera, si tenía relación con la supuesta hermana.

La primera era viajar a la ciudad de origen de los Pataki, pero eso les tomaría tiempo y lo que se esperaba de ellos era eficiencia, entonces solo podían recurrir a la segunda opción...

... La servidumbre...

Siempre había algún empleado descontento, descontento y bien informado, a quien se le podía sacar la información con la estrategia correcta.

Y tuvieron suerte, con un par de días vigilando la residencia Pataki, localizaron a un sujeto con mucho potencial.

Y al anochecer del segundo día, ya estaban comprobando que su intuición al parecer los había llevado por buen camino.

Siguieron al sujeto en cuestión hasta una taberna y ya allí lo abordaron casualmente, y no dejaron que su tarro de cerveza se vaciara en ningún momento, hasta que su hablar se volvió arrastrado y desinhibido.

—¡La vida apesta, amigo!— dijo Sid —.

—¡Ciiiierrtooo!— dijo el ebrio—.

—Lo que más apesta es tener que obedecer órdenes de esos petulantes de la 'alta sociedad'— añadió Stinky, rezongando. Debían presionar en los lugares indicados, esperando que funcionara—. ¡Se creen perfectos! Pero todos tienen sus sucios secretitos.

—¡Ooooh! ¡Y vasha que lossss tienen!

Sid y Stinky se miraron, por la forma en la que dijo aquello estaban seguros de que tenían algo bueno y esta vez Sid continuo.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia? ¡Vamos! ¿Qué sucio secretillo guardan tus patrones?

Un titubeo se reflejo en el rostro del sirviente y Stinky atacó.

—¡Vamos, cuenta! No pasará nada si lo haces, nosotros ni siquiera sabemos para quién trabajas y además, después nosotros te contaremos algo de nuestros patrones, digo, para estar en igualdad de circunstancias— echo mas cerveza en el tarro del pobre sujeto y le apuro para que tomara un gran trago—.

Eso relajó al 'informante involuntario' y habló con soltura, aunque con mala dicción.

—La hija del pa del patrón... ¡jah! La que sssse veía como todaaa una daama... ¡Vasha dama!— empezó a carcajearse y golpear la mesa con ambas manos—.

—¡Oye, tranquilo!— Sid le detuvo las manos—.

—Si, claro... Shhhhhh— puso el índice sobre sus labios y calló a todos a su alrededor—.

—¿Y qué más?— dijo Sid— Sobre la hija de tus patrones...

—¡Ah! Tenía un prommmetido... Pobrre idiota...lo esstán enga engañando... La mmmuchacha se fugó con otrro y ahora lo cassaron con la her hermana... Son como como dos gotasss de... cerveza— rió de nuevo, pero esta vez bajito y luego de un sorbo terminó la cerveza que quedaba— igual que ustedesss dos— señalo a Sid— y usstedess doss— ahora a Stinky—... Son muuuchosss igualesss— dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, murmuró algunas cosas sin sentido por un par de minutos y luego se quedó dormido—.

Stinky y Sid se levantaron y fueron hacia donde estaba el dueño de la taberna.

—Ya sabes.

—Claro, el tipo estuvo aquí solo y ustedes nunca estuvieron.

Sid le entregó unas monedas, tuvieron suerte en que su objetivo eligiera esa taberna, el dueño era un viejo conocido y no había que dar más explicaciones.

Ahora, a llevar la información obtenida al jefe.

* * *

Gerald miró desde la distancia al feliz matrimonio y dio media vuelta alejándose.

Todavía no estaba seguro de que la información que Stinky y Sid le dieron fuera cierta, pero ya estaban trabajando para confirmarla o echarla por tierra.

Sin embargo la sola idea de que los Pataki pudieran estar burlándose de su amigo lo ponía de pésimo humor, tanto como para marcharse de la fiesta.

—Lo siento— se disculpó con la persona que había chocado mientras salía de allí, escuchó una vocecilla indicándole que aceptaba su disculpa y él se giró para ver de quien se trataba, era la señorita Heyerdahl, era una joven linda lástima que era demasiado tímida y eso la hacía lucir apocada, eso le dificultaría hacerse de un buen marido. Volvió a disculparse y se retiró—.

* * *

Stinky salió del carruaje y de inmediato se estiró para destensar su adolorido cuerpo, ser alto a veces no era fácil, muchas veces era incómodo.

—Vámonos—dijo Sid, caminando inmediatamente después de bajar—.

Si, ser bajo de estatura podía tener sus ventajas, pensaba Stinky, tratando de seguirle el paso a su amigo el bajito.

Estaban en ese lugar para continuar con su investigación pero eran conscientes que al ser un par de desconocidos que francamente, y tenían que reconocerlo, lucían un tanto sospechosos, obtener cualquier información les sería difícil, así que habían reclutado a alguien más.

No detuvieron sus pasos ni voltearon para cerciorarse si su joven y pelirroja acompañante bajaba del carruaje.

* * *

Sid estaba fumando, recargado en la ventana abierta, era de madrugada, todos en la posada debían de estar ya dormidos, así que era el momento perfecto para reunirse con su 'colaboradora' sin que nadie lo supiera. Dio una honda calada a su cigarrillo y escuchó la puerta abrirse. Apagó el cigarrillo y fue a reunirse con Lila y Stinky.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó al llegar junto a ellos—.

—Las mujeres de aquí son muy amables— Lila sonrió al decirlo— y comunicativas, están deseosas por hablar de los demás, fue fácil conseguir la información. La chica era un dolor de cabeza para su madre, así que la enviaron a una especie de internado o algo así— se encogió de hombros al decirlo—.

—¿Sabes dónde está ese lugar?

Lila miró a Stinky, para responderle con un asentimiento y luego le dijo la ubicación.

* * *

Sid y Stinky, estuvieron vigilando por unos días el instituto de Lady Wellington y descubrieron que era muy difícil entrar para continuar con sus averiguaciones, pero sí podrían obtener información de algún empleado que saliera de la residencia.

Y para eso mandaron a Lila, porque de nueva cuenta era la más indicada para el trabajo, era más fácil que confiaran en ella, además estaba el factor de su apariencia y aunque a ella no le gustaba echar mano de ese recurso, ya que le estaban pagando tan bien por ese trabajo, se había resignado a aprovechar el hecho de que los hombres la consideraban bonita y se mostraban complacientes con ella. Y sí, le fue fácil obtener lo que quería.

CONTINUARÁ...

Era hora de regresar y de ver si el jefe Gerald quedaba contento con lo que habían averiguado.


	9. Desolación

**NOTA:**

 **¡Por fin! Me tomó mas tiempo del que tenía planeado pero aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews de apoyo, perdón si no los contesto a veces, no soy muy buena con eso debo confesarlo, pero los agradezco de corazón y me impulsan a seguir.**

 **Antes de que empiecen a leer, quiero recordarles que edité un poco la historia,los cambios mas grandes están en los capítulos 1,4,5 y 7, en los demás solo añadí unas cuantas cosas pero la esencia de la historia no ha cambiado, así que si no quieren leer de nuevo los capítulos anteriores no hay** **problema pueden leer este capítulo directamente :)**

* * *

El sonido de un trueno a la distancia lo despertó. La temporada de lluvias había comenzado hacía poco pero el clima continuaba siendo agradable.

Otro trueno sonó pero fue un movimiento al lado suyo lo que atrajo su atención.

Arnold sonrió, su esposa a veces era un poco inquieta al dormir, como si a veces algo perturbara su sueños pero él sabía cómo calmarla… la envolvió con sus brazos y se pegó a ella, disfrutando de la calidez de su piel y ella después de soltar un suspiro, se relajo dentro del abrazo. En ese momento su pecho hinchó de orgullo o tal vez soberbia y es que podría parecer tonto pero en momentos como ese, él se sentía como su gran salvador, como si pudiera protegerla de todo...Y es que eso era precisamente lo que deseaba hacer por siempre o al menos hasta que exhalara su último aliento. En el pasado no fue capaz de hacer eso, dejó ir a sus padres y a sus abuelos, aún ahora tenía esa sensación de no haberlos sostenido lo suficientemente fuerte y de que se habían escapado de entre sus dedos, igual que lo hace la arena.

Pero esta vez no sería así… amaba demasiado a Hilda, más de lo que jamás imaginó que podría amar a alguien, a ella nunca la iba a soltar...

El sueño clamaba por hacerlo su presa una vez más, pero antes de rendirse a él, se permitió pensar en el futuro brillante y prometedor que se dibujaba ante él, al lado de la mujer que dormía entre sus brazos...

* * *

Estaba a punto de amanecer y él no había dormido nada.

Gerald llenó de nueva cuenta su copa, la levantó y la observó unos instantes, antes de acabar con su contenido de un solo trago.

Debió hacer caso a aquella frase de que el ignorante es más feliz, a veces es preferible no saber ciertas cosas... Debió dejar todo como estaba y no mandar a Sid y Stinky a que investigaran.

Dejó con fuerza su copa en la mesita que tenía al lado. Se meció el cabello y luego se cubrió un rostro con ambas manos, y ahogó en su garganta un grito de desesperación.

¿qué debía de hacer ahora?

La verdad que ahora conocía, se había vuelto una carga muy pesada...

... Si callaba, el silencio lo haría sufrir... Si hablaba, haría sufrir a su amigo… definitivamente no deseaba estar en esa encrucijada…

Para cuando el sol salió, él aún no decidía lo que debía hacer.

* * *

Arnold entró a su habitación aún pensativo, ¿por qué Gerald no lo había recibido? Estaba preocupado, primero le mandaba mensajes diciendo que estaba indispuesto y ahora esto… le preocupaba que la enfermedad de su amigo fuera grave.

Se sobó la barbilla y suspiró. Miro la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de Hilda y fue hacia allá.

Llamó.

No es que fuera necesario, era más un gesto de cortesía que otra cosa, porque esa puerta nunca estaba cerrada, de hecho después de oír un 'adelante' desde el otro lado, bastó con empujar la puerta con suavidad para que esta se abriera.

—Regresaste muy pronto— dijo ella—.

Su esposa le daba la espalda, ocupada en arreglar algunas cosas de la habitación que parecían no necesitar arreglo

—Si, Gerald no pudo recibirme— no creyó necesario decirle la verdad, además algo en su actitud de decía que algo no estaba bien—.

Fue hacia ella y gentilmente la hizo girar. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, señal de que había estado llorando, aunque ya no había lágrimas él intuyó que había estado llorando hasta hace poco, es más, pudo imaginarla limpiándolas con rapidez antes de que él entrara.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Helga negó, no se atrevió a hablar, le era muy difícil controlar el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

Parecía una chiquilla indefensa, pensó él y su deseo de protegerla tomó fuerzas, así que la rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con lentos círculos.

De nueva cuenta, como solía ocurrirle, Helga sintió que podía abandonarse a él con total confianza y dejo de reprimir su llanto.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ahora sí me dirás que es lo que pasa?— Preguntó él, unos minutos después, ya que ella se había tranquilizado un poco. Estaba sentado en la cama y ella estaba sentada en sus piernas, aún aferrándose a él. Lo miró un instante y luego escondió el rostro en la curva de su cuello—.

Arnold esperó pacientemente por su respuesta.

—Fue una falsa alarma— finalmente la escuchó decir bajito—.

—No pasa nada— trató de sonar despreocupado, aunque la verdad si sentía desilusionado…hacía un par de días ella le había dicho que estaba embarazada y él se había sentido el hombre mas feliz del mundo, era una de las razones por las que había ido en busca de su amigo, quería hacerlo partícipe de ese feliz acontecimiento, ahora se alegraba de no haberlo visto, así se ahorraría explicaciones innecesarias—.

—No tienes que ocultar tu desilusión. Se lo mucho que ansias ser padre.

Él la hizo salir de su 'escondite' e hizo de lo mirara.

—Así es, deseo ser padre no lo voy a negar pero... ¿Sabes por qué?— No esperó su respuesta y siguió— Porque tu serás la madre de mi hijo, en otras palabras lo que deseo es una familia contigo— le dio un fugaz beso—...

—¿Y si no pasa? ¿Si nunca puedo embarazarme?

—Déjeme terminar de hablar, señora— la reprendió cariñosamente—. Te amo y es por eso que tengo ese deseo, porque quiero que mi amor por ti se perpetúe al formar una familia pero no pienso forzar las cosas ni presionarte para que eso pase y tu tampoco deberías hacerlo— le sonrió— y en todo caso... Aunque no pudiéramos tener hijos, no dejaré de sentir lo que siento. Me bastas tu a mi lado para ser felíz.

—Eso dices ahora pero con el tiempo…

—Con el tiempo nada cambiará… no importa lo que pase, no dejaré de amarte… así que deje de preocuparse señora mía, voy a estar a su lado, aun cuando sea un viejo cascarrabias y ya te hayas hartado de mi.

—Jamás me hartare de ti— lo besó—.

—Bien, aunque creo que tendré que recordarte eso en futuro, lo presiento— dijo él, con tono divertido y luego se puso serio— ¿Sabes? Si es que no pudiéramos… bueno, ya sabes, solo estoy suponiendo pero hay mucho niños que no tienen una familia...y podría ser una opción que nosotros les demos un hogar.

—Podría ser que aunque tuviéramos nuestro propios hijos, pudiéramos darle una familia a algún pequeño que no la tuviera—.

—Sí, eso sería bueno— la abrazó con más fuerza. El tema le trajo varios recuerdos nada agradables, recuerdos de que él mismo se había quedado sin familia pero su situación privilegiada le evitó muchos sufrimientos, no podía imaginarse cómo sería para aquellos niños que no gozaban de esa suerte—...

* * *

—¡Vaya, hasta que aceptas recibirme!— Dijo Arnold en cuanto Gerald entró al salón pero al verlo bien, cualquier otro reclamo que hubiera podido hacerle no llegó. Realmente su amigo se veía mal— Si era algo tan grave me hubieras dicho.

—Se que no me veo muy bien pero créeme, no fue nada grave— en realidad ni siquiera estuvo enfermo, si tenía ese aspecto era porque tomar una decisión respecto a si decirle o no la verdad a su amigo, fue algo realmente desgastante—. Pero sí muy contagioso por eso no quise recibirte antes— se encogió de hombros— pero ya todo está bajo control— mintió, aún no sabía qué hacer pero tenía la esperanza de que hablar con Arnold, le ayudará—.

—Me alegra escuchas eso.

Gerald tomó asiento y Arnold hizo lo mismo.

—Espero que en mi ausencia no hayas descuidado los negocios— Arnold desvió la mirada y Gerald bufó—. Lo sabía…

—No te enfades, por supuesto que no descuide los negocios, te lo aseguro.

—Es difícil creer eso, con lo embobado que estás por tu esposa— suspiró—. Dime algo, ¿en verdad la amas o es igual que las veces anteriores?

Arnold no dudó al responder.

—Definitivamente no es como las veces anteriores, la amo mas que a mi vida…

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?— Siguió con la mirada a su amigo, que se levantó y caminó hacia el ventanal. Hasta entonces se percató de que una suave lluvia veraniega caía—.

—Una lluvia igual caía el día que enterraron a mis padres y el día en que recibí la noticia de la muerte de mis abuelos… antes no soportaba los días como este— Gerald frunció el ceño, nunca se había percatado de eso—, porque me recordaban mis pérdidas, no me dejaban olvidar que estaba solo— Arnold suspiró—... Ahora no es que me gusten pero lo soporto porque Hilda está a mi lado. Nunca imaginé que una sola persona fuera capaz de hacerme sentir tan fuerte— se giró para ver a su amigo— ...Y a la vez tan vulnerable...Se ha vuelto mi mundo y no sé qué haría sin ella, bueno, sí sé, si la perdiera estaría destruido...Me aterra perderla a ella también.

La casi lúgubre declaración de su amigo le dio la respuesta que estuvo buscando todos esos días. Estaba decidido… él no sería parte de la destrucción de su amigo.

Guardaría en secreto lo que sabía sobre la verdadera identidad de su esposa.

* * *

Phoebe no creía que tuviera nada de malo vivir entre libros como lo había hecho hasta hacía poco.

Sí, era cierto que no se relacionaba mucho con otras personas pero hasta el momento nunca le hizo falta, era feliz así. Por eso no entendía el porqué ahora sus padres querían que cambiara y la habían lanzado así como así a un mundo que no conocía.

De no ser por su nueva y, a decir verdad, única amiga Hilda Shortman, no sabría cómo sobrevivir a todos esos bailes y reuniones a los que tenía que estar asistiendo.

Quitó una inexistente pelusa de su vestido y ahogó un suspiro. Levantó la vista y vio que al otro lado del salón, el socio del señor Shortman veía hacia allí, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Parece molesto…

—¿Cómo?— Helga escuchó la vocecilla pero no entendió bien lo que dijo—.

—El socio de tu esposo, parece molesto.

Helga busco con la mirada y al encontrarlo coincidió con su amiga, se veía enojado. En ese momento él la miró y ella le sonrió, lo cual pareció molestarlo más o eso le pareció antes de que el señor Johanssen diera media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

—Debe de estar así por algo concerniente a los negocios… pero bueno, eso no importa ahora, creo que llegó el momento de socializar un poco— dijo Helga y rió bajito ante la actitud de resignado sufrimiento de su amiga—.

* * *

Tuvo que salir de allí...No soportaba verla, simplemente no podía…

Verla le recordaba que ahora él también era parte del elaborado engaño en el que su amigo estaba inmerso.

Gerald miró la copa que tenía en su mano, estaba vacía,otra más a la que le pasaba lo mismo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas había bebido, últimamente había estado bebiendo mucho.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos cuando una cálida brisa veraniega circuló por el balcón y golpeó su rostro. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado, lo mejor es que se retirara, antes de que su cordura lo abandonara y cometiera algún error.

Estaba cerca de la puerta, cuando alguién más la abrió desde el interior.

—Señorita Heyerdahl— soltó una carcajada, ante la expresión sorprendida y apenada de la joven—. Si me permite darle un consejo... No debería permitir que la timidez la domine— se acercó a ella, quien retrocedió un poco ante su cercanía—, es demasiado linda para eso...

Phoebe sintió que el color se le subió a las mejillas, iba a alejarse más pero no fue necesario, fue el señor Johanssen quien lo hizo y como si nada, pasó a su lado para entrar.

—Y otra cosa— añadió él—... Busquese mejores amistades, la que tiene ahora no le conviene.

La joven lo miraba estupefacta, mientras se alejaba.

Se llevó las manos a las mejillas, ¿qué había sido todo aquello? Apenas había cruzado uno que otro saludo con aquel hombre, ahora por qué se había comportado de esa manera con ella, tal vez…

Si su olfato no la había engañado, percibió un ligero aroma a licor, ¿acaso estaría borracho? Era lo más probable… por eso le había dicho linda, sintió que se sonrojaba nuevamente al recordarlo y sacudió la cabeza.

Definitivamente estaba ebrio, se dijo.

¿Y qué fue aquello último que le dijo acerca de sus amistades? No tenía sentido para ella

* * *

Había muchos lugares ideales para hacer negocios. Bob Pataki sabía perfectamente a cuales acudir para cerrar sus tratos, incluyendo aquellos que carecían de legalidad. Esas reuniones debían llevarse a cabo en la clandestinidad, en lugares y con la gente adecuada. No confiaba en cualquiera, era muy riesgoso confiarse pero tras llevar prácticamente toda una vida en los negocios, tenía el colmillo suficiente por eso no se sentía preocupado.

—Todo está listo, solo falta el dinero para empezar a mover todo— dijo el hombre que tenía frente a él y Bob sonrió—.

—Perfecto, dame algunos días y lo tendrás— respondió Bob, con total seguridad—.

—Acaso podrás tu propio capital? Me sorprendes Pataki.

—Crees que soy tan tonto. No nací ayer, no voy a arriesgar mi dinero en una inversión tan poco segura y además ilegal.

—¿Entonces? ¿De dónde piensas sacar el dinero?

—Inversores… Ellos siempre son la respuesta.

—Y por curiosidad, ¿cómo piensas convencerlos? Seguramente te pedirán detalles precisos de la operación y a decir verdad, tiene demasiadas inconsistencias como para cubrirlos todos.

—Lo sé pero por fortuna tengo mi arma secreta…mi yerno. Si uso el apellido Shortman como garantía, nadie me cuestionará e irán directo a la trampa como abejas a la miel.

—Estás demasiado seguro de que tu yerno te apoyará…

—Claro, no podría ser de otra manera, lo tenemos comiendo de nuestra mano, mejor dicho, mi hija es quien lo tiene así pero el efecto se extiende, ya sabrás, no puede negarnos nada. Honestamente ese matrimonio es lo mejor que nos ha pasado. Aunque…me siento un poco mal por el muchacho, si esto no resulta puede terminar en la ruina o peor, en la cárcel pero que se le va hacer...los sacrificios no pueden evitarse, ¿cierto?— rió a carcajadas—.

—Cierto, muy cierto...

* * *

 _Hacía mucho que no estaba en ese lugar, así que Helga miró detenidamente aquel campo de flores. Estaba igual que como recordaba._

 _Un viento cálido llegó, haciendo volar centenares de pétalos a su alrededor._

 _—Ten cuidado donde pisas._

 _Ella sonrió al escuchar esa voz, la reconoció de inmediato y se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía._

 _—¡Arnold!— Corrió hacia él con la sonrisa aún en el rostro. A pocos pasos de él, Helga tropezó y cayó al suelo.—_

 _—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado..._

 _La voz de Arnold le pareció demasiado desprovista de emoción, casi lúgubre. Levantó el rostro y se topó con la expresión fría de Arnold y ella sintió una punzada en el pecho._

 _Una rafaga de viento mas fuerte que la anterior la golpeó y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y mientras el viento rugía en sus oídos, escuchó también la voz de su esposo._

 _—A partir de ahora estas sola, Helga._

 _Ella abrió los ojos de golpe al oír aquello y solo para darse cuenta que frente a ella ya no hay nadie. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, el campo de flores ya no existía, estaba en un terreno árido y Arnold no estaba por ningún lado._

 _De repente se sentía tan sola y un frió que le calaba dolorosamente hasta los huesos la hizo abrazarse._

 _Arnold la había dejado…_

 _Cayó sobre sus rodillas, estremeciéndose por la fuerza de sus sollozos._

—Tranquila.

Helga abrió los ojos, ya no sentía más frío. Le costó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que estaba entre los brazos de Arnold.

Se pegó más a él y aspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con su aroma. Todo había sido un sueño…

Arnold apretó el abrazo, estaba preocupado por ella, le pareció oírla sollozar y no era la primera vez que esto pasaba, en las últimas semanas habían sido varias las ocasiones en las que parecía que había tenido sueños perturbadores.

—¿Una pesadilla?— Preguntó él—.

—No lo sé… ya no recuerdo— mintió, claro que recordaba, fue una pesadilla tan vivida que una parte de su mente aún se sentí atrapada dentro de ella...Y no era la primera vez que pasaba, últimamente varios de sus sueños terminaban volviéndose pesadillas, cuando Arnold la abandonaba—. No me dejes. Susurro sumamente bajo—…

—¿qué?

—Nada...Solo abrázame mas fuerte…

—Ya no puedo abrazarte con más fuerza, si hago eso voy a lastimarte.

—No importa— como él no parecía dispuesto a cumplir su petición, fue ella quien lo hizo. No había distancia entre ellos pero a Helga aun le parecía insuficiente esa cercanía

sentirlo más cerca para quitarse aquella sensación de abandono.

* * *

—Creo que te estoy aburriendo— dijo una apenada Phoebe a su amiga—.

—No, para nada— contestó Helga—. Es solo que últimamente he estado muy distraída— la verdad no podía sacarse de la mente la última pesadilla que tuvo y sobre todo la voz de Arnold al decir su nombre, aún la perturbaba su frialdad—, es todo.

—Creo que es algo más que distracción, más bien te he visto preocupada, ¿qué ocurre?

Helga miró en silencio a Phoebe, dudaba en decirle lo que pasaba o al menos parte de lo que ocurría. Con excepción de su hermana Hilda, no solía confiar en las personas pero realmente necesitaba desahogarse y Phoebe era una persona diferente a las demás que había conocido, era sincera y despedía ese halo de confianza,que tanto estaba necesitando, así que…

—...Hace poco tuve una pesadilla en la que Arnold me abandonaba y me da miedo, no, más bien me aterra que eso ocurra.

—Bueno, honestamente pienso que no deberías preocuparte por eso en absoluto, cualquiera puede ver que tu esposo te ama, casi besa el suelo que pisas, eres la envidia de muchas— Helga sonrió con desgano—. Así que definitivamente no debes preocuparte por eso.

—¿En verdad lo crees? Es que…

—Por supuesto que lo creó. Debería pasar algo terrible y absolutamente malo para que él se fuera de tu lado y estoy mas que segura que eso no ocurrirá.

Ojalá ella tuviera esa confianza, pensó Helga, pero era completamente consciente de que existía un terrible secreto que podría separarlos.

* * *

—No debería decirte esto pero lo hago como una cortesía, por todas aquellas veces que nos has ayudado en nuestras investigaciones.

Gerald miraba estupefacto al hombre que estaba de pie ante él, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar pero tampoco dudaba de su palabra. No conocía el nombre de aquel sujeto pero sabía que formaba parte de Scotlan Yard como agente encubierto y que no tenía porque mentirle, sobre todo porque al revelarle aquella información ponía en riesgo una importante operación que estaban a cabo. Así que se limitó a agradecerle para después verlo desaparecer entre las sombras, sigilosamente al igual que había aparecido.

* * *

Hilda sintió al bebé moverse y puso su mano sobre el vientre, acariciándolo gentilmente.

—No lo hagas— dijo desde su asiento a Armand, con tono de súplica—.

—Tengo que hacerlo, es por nosotros pero sobre todo por nuestro hijo. Tampoco yo quiero hacerlo pero si me quedo aquí, solo trabajando el campo, jamás saldremos de esta vida llena de carencias.

—A mi no me importan las carencias si te tengo…

—¡Pero a mi sí!— levantó la voz y los ojos de Hilda se llenaron de lágrimas— Perdóname— fue hasta donde estaba ella y se arrodillo, le tomó ambas manos y las besó—. Perdóname, no quise levantarte la voz, es solo que...estoy cansado de verte sufrir debido a esta pobreza. Estas manos— volvió a besarlas— no deberías estar así— dijo refiriéndose a lo maltratadas que estaban a causa del trabajo—. U no deberías sufrir por mi incapacidad de sostener este hogar y darte la vida que mereces… Estoy comenzando a odiarme por eso necesito irme de aquí...en la ciudad encontraré un mejor trabajo y pronto te sacaré de toda esta inmundicia.

—Entiendo— le acarició los castaños cabellos—...si sientes que debes marcharte, no te detendré pero al menos podrías llevarme contigo.

Él negó fervientemente.

—Deja que me establezca primero, no quiero que también allá sufras… En cuanto tenga un buen trabajo y un buen lugar para vivir, mandaré por ti— le acarició el vientre—...por ustedes. Por lo pronto nuestras vecinas prometieron que los cuidarán y por eso me voy tranquilo. Prometeme que te cuidarás y a él.

Hilda no pudo hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta y no quería llorar, no quería despedirse de su amo entre lágrimas, así que solo asintió.

—Bien— dijo él y se levantó, ayudándola a levantarse también—. Gracias por ser tan fuerte— la besó con intensidad, hasta que a ambos les faltó el aliento—... Es hora de irme— caminaron juntos hasta la puerta—. Mandaré pronto por ti— él abrió la puerta, la besó en la frente y se marchó—.

Ella se quedó en el marco de la puerta, viéndolo reunirse con el grupo de hombre, que como su esposo, iban a probar suerte en la ciudad. Cuando Armand volteó a verla ella se forzó a sonreír, mientras sentía que su corazón se desgarraba

* * *

—No lo sé, necesitamos hablarlo, Bob— dijo Arnold, mirando a Gerald—.

Su socio por su parte no apartaba la vista del suegro de su amigo.

—Pero muchacho, ¿qué es lo que tienen que hablar? Estoy poniendo frente a ustedes lo que puede ser el negocio de sus vidas, pocos riesgos, grandes ganancias.

—Si pero…

—Nada de 'peros', hijo. Este es un negocio en grande, es más, ya se lo conté a Hilda y ella está entusiasmada con la idea.

—¿Si?

—Por supuesto y es que tengo tanta fe en este negocio, que ya le prometí que parte de los beneficios irán a parar a obras de caridad.

—Pues eso suena increíble pero yo no tomo esta clase de decisiones solo, debo consultarlo con mi socio.

—Si, entiendo perfectamente, hijo. Hablenlo...pero no se tarden demasiado en tomar decisión porque como dicen, el tiempo es oro— se golpeó las rodillas y se puso de pie—. Bueno, me retiro para que puedan hablar.

—¿Qué opinas?— preguntó Arnold a Gerald, instantes después de que Bob se marchara—.

—No es buena idea, hay algo en su propuesta que no me gusta— Gerald se levantó y se sirvió una copa y antes de tomarla, dijo—. Yo digo que debemos negarnos.

—Pero…si lo analizas bien, no es tan mala idea…

—Claro que lo es, tiene demasiadas lagunas— estaba decidido a impedir que Arnold hiciera esa inversión, estaba avisado de que era un negocio sucio, una trampa que le estaban tendiendo a Pataki porque la policía ya estaba sobre de él, debido a varios negocios fraudulentos que había hecho con anterioridad y no iba a dejar que ese hombre los arrastrara en su caída—.

—No es así…

Gerald bufó.

—¡Por favor! ¡No me digas que con la sola mención de tu esposa ya te convenció!

—Bueno, ella está entuciasmada y…

—¡Basta!— casi gritó— ¡Esto ya fue demasiado lejos y no voy a permitir que sigas siendo su títere!

—Yo no soy títere de nadie.

—¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Por unas faldas estás permitiendo que hagan lo que quieran de ti!

—Basta, Gerald. Creo que has tomado demasiado, ya no sabes lo que dices, así que mejor dejamos hasta aquí esta discusión— Arnold se dispuso a salir del estudio—.

—¡Espera!... Sí, es cierto, últimamente he bebido demasiado pero eso no significa que ahora mismo esté ebrio, pero tu… tu si has estado ciego...

* * *

Subió las escaleras prácticamente de dos en dos.

Aún no podía creer lo que Gerald le dijo, se negaba rotundamente a creerlo.

'La que dice ser tu esposa no es quien tu crees. No es Hilda, ella se fugó con un tipo, mucho antes de la boda…'

No, eso no podía ser cierto, la sola idea de que algo así pudiera ser cierto, era una verdadera locura.

Sin llamar a la puerta principal de la habitación de su esposa, abrió.

Helga le sonrió en cuanto lo vió. Durante todo el día había tenido una angustiosa sensación, se sentía tan intranquila pero verlo, la alegraba y le traía un poco de paz.

No, Gerald estaba en un error. La mujer que caminaba hacia él no podía ser otra más que su amada Hilda, aquella de quien se enamoró a primera vista, al ver como contemplaba la luna…

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó ella—.

—No— acarició su rostro en cuanto la tuvo suficientemente cerca— No, claro que Gerald se equivocaba… Ella era su Hilda, no había manera en el mundo de que él no pudiera reconocer a la mujer que amaba—, nada… Solo quería verte.

Ella lo abrazó.

—Y yo a ti...y mucho…

—Recuerdas… recuerdas cómo nos conocimos— pasaron unos segundos pero finalmente la sintió asentir—. Tú mirabas la luna y yo a la distancia te vi a ti...y en ese momento me enamoré de ti… Quería saber quien eras, necesitaba saberlo, así que me acerque con mucho cuidado pero te diste cuenta de mi presencia y saliste corriendo— él respiró hondo antes de continuar—... pero yo te alcancé y de la manera más gentil que pude y aunque la voz me faltaba, te pregunte tu nombre y entonces supe quien eras, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Si, como podría olvidarlo...

Arnold sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies. Hilda sin duda sabría cuál era el fallo en esa historia. Tomó a la impostora por los hombros y la separó de él lentamente, no por gentileza sino porque apenas podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

Y allí estaba esa mujer, sonriéndole. Se sintió asqueado…

Helga lo miró con preocupación, estaba pálido y la veía como si en realidad no la viera.

'...La que está contigo es la hermana gemela. Su nombre es…'

—Helga...

CONTINUARÁ...

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, de nuevo gracias por la paciencia y ahora si, de aquí en adelante sin interrupciones :)**

 **Hasta la próxima semana.**


	10. Retribución

El tiempo se congeló para Arnold en espera de una respuesta de la mujer que tenía delante, pero deseaba con toda su alma que ella se riera de él o lo tachara de loco, no importaba lo que hiciera pero que le dijera que ella era Hilda.

Helga no era capaz de hablar. Su verdadero nombre, al que había renunciado y que no había escuchado en bastante tiempo, resonaba en sus oídos. Su boca se movió, pero no salió ninguna palabra.

Su silencio y el miedo en su mirada lo decía todo para Arnold. Clavó con fuerza los dedos en los hombros de ella, mientras sentía que una mezcla de ira y dolor crecía en su interior.

Ella ahogó un quejido de dolor, al tiempo que notaba como Arnold se transformaba justo frente a sus ojos, su rostro comenzó a deformarse con una expresión de enojo. En medio del doloroso silencio que los envolvía, ella oyó una voz que parecía venir desde la distancia, pero que Helga reconoció como la suya…

—Puedo explicarlo —La presión que ejercía él en sus hombros cesó, Arnold la soltó y se alejó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás-... Yo puedo...

—No necesito, no, mejor dicho, no quiero tus explicaciones, Helga.

Helga se estremeció. Está vez Arnold pronunció su nombre de la misma manera que lo había hecho en su sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla, con una voz fría, casi escupiéndolo con repulsión y ella se quedó de pie, sin poder reaccionar viendo a Arnold caminar hacia la puerta que conectaba las habitaciones y desaparecer por allí, azotando la puerta al cerrarla.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un clic que hizo eco en toda la habitación y le erizó la piel. Corrió hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero no tuvo éxito, Arnold había puesto el seguro.

Golpeó pidiendo que le abriera, pero nada ocurrió.

Pegó la oreja a la puerta para ver si podía escuchar algo, pero solo pudo oír unos pasos ir y venir, y luego el silencio.

Volvió a golpear la puerta, lo llamó y no hubo respuesta, volvió a intentarlo y lo haría las veces que fuera necesario, debía conseguir que la escuchara, necesitaba contarle su versión…

—¡Arnold!

* * *

La escuchaba decir su nombre una y otra vez, al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta.

No quería escucharla.

Recargó la espalda en la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo, se cubrió los oídos y los presionó con fuerza.

¡Qué estúpido había sido!

¡Cómo debió reírse de él!

Un montón de emociones se agolpaban en su interior, mientras a pesar de sus esfuerzos seguía escuchando aquella voz que ya no quería oír. Deseaba sumergirse en el silencio y que ella desapareciera.

¡Lo había engañado! ¡Fue capaz de fingir todo ese tiempo sin tocarse el corazón, ni siquiera por el amor que él le había profesado!

¡La odiaba!...

Golpeó sus piernas con los puños. Quería gritar de dolor, pero se obligó a callar y apretó los puños, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? Necesitaba pensar...

Respiró hondo y unos instantes después se volvió consciente de sus lágrimas, no las detuvo… Decidió que dejaría para después el pensar, por ahora se sumiría en esa mezcla de dolor y furia, después de todo tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo, ¿cierto?... Porque fue la víctima de un cruel engaño.

* * *

Helga no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado intentando que él le abriera, pero todos sus ruegos habían sido en vano.

Había intentado incluso entrar por la otra puerta, pero también tenía puesto el seguro y la idea que Arnold por su culpa se hiciera daño no dejaba de atormentarla, tenía que hacer algo rápido, antes de que su miedo se hiciera realidad.

Se secó de nueva cuenta las lágrimas, no podía perder el tiempo llorando.

El sonido de un carruaje entrando a la casa atrajo su atención. Fue hacia la ventana y vio bajar del vehículo al socio de Arnold.

Tal vez es él podía hacer algo, pensó ella.

* * *

Gerald fue recibido por el mayordomo y se quedó de pie en el pasillo de la entrada, esperando a que le indicara donde se encontraba Arnold.

De repente 'esa mujer' apareció, iba hacia él con rapidez, Gerald no esperaba verla y sintió como la ira le invadía, igual que le pasaba últimamente cada vez que se la topaba con la diferencia de que esta vez no tenía por qué disimular su sentir.

Helga se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de la manera en la que él la miraba, era obvio que sabía acerca de su identidad. Su enojo era más que visible, pero ella no podía detenerse por eso y sin titubear se acercó al él.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Gerald secamente, refiriéndose a su amigo —.

—Se encerró en su habitación...

No esperó a que ella dijera algo más y comenzó a caminar hacia donde su amigo se encontraba, al pasar al lado de ella se detuvo, tenía tanto que decirle y nada era halagador, pero se mordió la lengua, no iba a perder el tiempo con ella.

—Yo que usted, iría preparando el equipaje —se limitó a decir y caminó hacía las escaleras, justo cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras, Arnold apareció al final de estas —¡Maldita mujer! —exclamó Gerald, bajito y entre dientes, cuando vio a su amigo. Su expresión era de dolor puro, fue como retroceder en el tiempo hasta la época en la que lo conoció cuando era un jovencito destrozado por la pérdida de sus abuelos, pero esa expresión duró pocos segundos y fue reemplazada por una de total frialdad, cuando la mirada de Arnold se posó en Helga —.

Arnold bajó con calma los escalones, no tuvo que decir nada a su amigo, este comprendió bien lo que su amigo quería y ambos salieron de la casa en silencio y sin siquiera mirarla.

* * *

Helga estaba de pie frente a la ventana, viendo hacia la nada, estaba así desde que Arnold se había ido de la casa.

Los colores del atardecer se estaban borrando y a ella sus pensamientos no dejaban de atormentarla.

Lo había herido tanto o más de lo que ella se había imaginado. Suspiró, y aquel no era el primer ni único suspiro que se le escapaba en las últimas horas, tal pareciera que los suspiros habían tomado el lugar de las lágrimas que ella se negaba a dejar salir, no podía darse lujo llorar, no podía derrumbarse, al menos no hasta que pudiera hacerle ver a Arnold que a pesar del engaño, ella no había querido herirlo, que lo amaba, que en eso no había mentido, pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía para eso? ¿Tendría tiempo de hacerlo antes de que Arnold la sacara de su vida?... Rogaba a Dios que sí… Ahora su futuro estaba en manos de Él y las de Arnold, no es que anteriormente ella hubiera tenido el control de su vida, pero la diferencia es que ahora el futuro que se le presentaba en frente, la aterraba…

* * *

Tenía el vaso con licor en la mano y la vista clavada en él, pero a Arnold no le apetecía mucho beber.

¿Por qué tuvo que toparse con ese par? Sonrió para sí con desgano ¡Vaya hermanitas!...

Una faltó sin reparos a su compromiso para irse con un fulano y la otra no tuvo problemas en engañarlo y tomar su lugar, pero... ¿Por qué?... La respuesta no tardó en llegarle.

Lo hizo por conveniencia, claro está. Si se hubiera sabido lo que Hilda había hecho, la sociedad felizmente se habría alimentado del escándalo y habría pisoteado la reputación de los Pataki. Además, si el matrimonio no se hubiera llevado a cabo los Pataki hubieran perdido una alianza clave en lo que a negocios se refería, lo que hubiera significado una gran pérdida de dinero. Él era su mina de oro, el mismo Pataki se lo dijo una vez, y no estuvieron dispuestos a perderlo…

Así que no solo fue el hazmerreír de la tal Helga sino de toda la familia Pataki.

Respiró hondo y luego apuró el trago y el líquido ámbar claro dejó un rastro de calor a su paso por su garganta, pero no le dio alivio.

—¿Otro? —preguntó Gerald, ofreciéndole otro trago —.

Arnold se negó, no quería que el alcohol lo atontara, necesitaba pensar.

—Será fácil que obtengas el divorcio —Gerald le habló, pero Arnold no lo miró, pasaron un par de minutos y luego negó en silencio —. Bueno, supongo que una anulación tampoco será difícil de obtener.

—Tampoco quiero eso...

—¿Cómo? ¿No querrás decir que pretendes seguir casado con esa? ¡Sería una locura!

—Tal vez...pero lo último que quiero hacer es pasar es por un escándalo... Además, un simple divorcio sería poco castigo.

—¿Castigo? —Definitivamente y como temía, su amigo no pensaba con claridad porque estaba lleno rabia en ese momento —Te estas dejando llevar por tus emociones.

—¿Y qué si es así? ¡Fue con mis emociones con las que ella jugó! ¡Con las que toda esa familia jugaron! ¡No se detuvieron a pensar en nadie más que en ellos! —Su voz estaba cargada de dolor y Gerald no pudo evitar maldecir a aquella detestable familia —¿Por qué ahora no tendría yo ese mismo derecho? ¿A caso no tengo derecho a una retribución?

—¿Retribución o venganza?

Arnold no respondió, ¿para qué? ¿Acaso no estaba más que claro lo que quería? Fijó la vista de nuevo en el vaso, ahora vacío, y volvió a sumirse en el silencio y en sus pensamientos por varios minutos.

—Sobre lo de Bob y sus negocios turbios —habló al fin, aparentemente más calmado y con voz fría —…

—¡Alto! Se por donde vas, te conozco y me es fácil saber lo que pretendes, pero te advierto que es mejor que no toques ese asunto, recuerda que mi contacto nos advirtió que nos mantuviéramos al margen...

—No estoy dispuesto a hacer eso ¡Ellos no se detuvieron! ¿Por qué yo sí debería?

—¡Arnold, vamos! Debes pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría, no es necesario que te enfrasque una cruzada para obtener una venganza y mucho menos que actúes de manera temeraria ¡Mira cómo ocurrieron las cosas! Al final descubriste el engaño de "esa" y te aseguro que al final también todos pagarán por lo que hicieron, después de todo los Pataki no son lo suficientemente listos como para escapar demasiado tiempo a la consecuencia de sus actos y caerán tarde o temprano, y lo hará sin que siquiera tengas que involucrarte —esperaba que su discurso fuera lo suficientemente convincente pero le bastó solo un vistazo para darse cuenta de que no había sido así —No te haré cambiar de idea, ¿cierto? —río con desgano —. De acuerdo, tienes mi apoyo...después de todo necesitarás de alguien que de vez en cuando te aconseje y que no te deje cometer tantas tonterías, ¿y si no soy yo, quién más sería?...pero con un par de condiciones —levantó el dedo índice —. Primero, que me dejes a mí encargarme del asunto de Bob sino puedo detenerte en esta locura, al menos deja que me encargue de minimizar los daños tanto como se pueda y segundo —levantó un segundo dedo —, no abandonarás los negocios, nunca he vivido en la pobreza y no pienso hacerlo nunca.

—Bien, de acuerdo... Gracias...

* * *

Arnold no regresó esa noche…

Helga lo sabía bien, porque fue incapaz de dormir, fue hasta cerca del amanecer cuando el cansancio la venció y sus agotados ojos se cerraron.

No durmió durante mucho tiempo, se levantó temprano y justo cuando terminaba de prepararse para salir, escuchó que el cuarto de Arnold era abierto y salió apresuradamente de su habitación, esperanzada de que él hubiera llegado sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero no fue así.

Quien estaba en la habitación era el mayordomo, el hombre al verla en el umbral de la puerta abierta dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

—El señor pidió que se le mande un cambio de ropa a la residencia del señor Johanssen.

—Yo me encargo de eso- dijo ella-.

El mayordomo pareció no muy de acuerdo con eso, pero permaneció callado y asintió.

—Iré a decir que enseguida estará listo el encargo.

Cuando se quedó sola, Helga comenzó a buscar la ropa que mandaría. Se detuvo al momento de elegir la prenda final, miro todos los sacos, pero su vista finalmente se detuvo en uno y fue el que tomó.

 _..._

 _Alisó la solapa del saco que Arnold llevaba, pasando suavemente la mano sobre la tela._

— _Este saco es mi favorito_ — _dijo ella_ — _._

— _¿Eh? ¿Y eso?_ — _preguntó él, con tono divertido_ — _._

— _Tus ojos… se ven más verdes cuando lo usas y eso me gusta… es una bobería, lo sé_ — _agregó rápidamente y un tanto apenada_ — _._

— _No es una bobería_ — _pasó el brazo por su cintura y la acercó a él, mirándola con intensidad_ — _. Si hace que yo te guste más, entonces lo usaré a diario._

 _Ella rio._

— _No creo que eso esté bien, la gente empezará a murmurar si comienzan a ver al señor Shortman, el importante hombre de negocios, llevando siempre el mismo saco._

 _Arnold fingió meditarlo un poco._

— _Puede que tenga razón, señora Shortman_ — _se inclinó hacia ella, hasta que quedó apoyada su frente en la de ella_ — _... Entonces…cuando lo use pensaré especialmente en usted... ¿le parece?_

— _Me parece_ —E _lla le rodeo con los brazos_ — _perfecto_ —É _l buscó sus labios con los suyos y los encontró más que dispuestos_ — _._

 _..._

Helga alisó la tela oscura de la prenda y con cuidado la puso junto a las demás y justo unos instantes después apareció el mayordomo.

* * *

Arnold se quedó mirando la ropa que recién le habían traído, su mirada estaba centrada en una prenda en especial.

Frunció el ceño y tomó el saco...

¿Qué pretendía ella, al enviárselo? Porque estaba seguro que fue ella quien preparó esa ropa. Era un golpe muy bajo, tratar de hacer que recordara los buenos tiempos… no era más que una manipuladora, pero no caería en su juego.

Arrojó lejos el saco, después hizo lo mismo con el resto de las prendas y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Ya era tarde cuando Helga, que estaba en el salón, escuchó que el mayordomo daba la bienvenida a Arnold y salió rápidamente.

Al verlo, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puesta la ropa que le envió, aunque tampoco era la ropa que llevaba cuando se marchó.

—En el carruaje está la ropa que me enviaron —dijo al mayordomo —, regálela o quémela, pero deshágase de ella.

El mayordomo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante la orden, pero respondió como siempre, con un 'sí, señor'.

—Y otra cosa —añadió Arnold —, la próxima vez que se le encargue algo, asegúrese de ser usted quien lo haga.

—Sí, señor.

Pasó por enfrente de Helga, ignorándola por completo y Helga regresó al salón, luchando por reprimir el llanto. Debería ir tras él y tratar de explicarle, pero francamente no se sentía con ánimos, estaba demasiado dolida.

* * *

A lo largo del siguiente mes la presencia de Arnold en la residencia Shortman, fue intermitente, era poco el tiempo que pasaba allí y lo hacía sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario.

—¿Señor?...

La voz de la señora Johnson lo hizo dejar de buscar los documentos por los que había ido allí y se giró para verla.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Sé que no es parte de mis deberes inmiscuirme en sus asuntos personales, pero...si me lo permite —Suspiró —...no, aún si no lo hace, debo decirle lo siguiente —Tomó aire y enderezó los hombros —... Escuche, es normal que todos los matrimonios tengan problema, pero lo que no es normal, ni bueno, es dejar que estos crezcan…

—Señora Johnson…

—Déjeme terminar, por favor. No sé lo que esté pasando, pero si soy consciente de que luchar contra nuestro orgullo es difícil, aun así, debe hacerlo… Solucione sus problemas con la señora Hilda —Arnold sonrió de lado, si supiera esa amable mujer que el problema era precisamente que la mujer quien se ostentaba como su esposa, no era Hilda —. Su esposa ha sufrido mucho en los últimos días y creo que ha llegado a su límite, y francamente no la culpo; yo haría exactamente lo que ella está a punto de hacer.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Qué es lo que está a punto de hacer?

* * *

La puerta se abrió, pero Helga no se preocupó en ver quien entraba, seguramente era alguien de la servidumbre, quien posiblemente había llamado a la puerta antes de entrar, pero ella sumida en sus pensamientos y concentrada en su labor no se percató de eso.

Sus valijas, que hasta hacía poco estuvieron guardadas y que hacía unos minutos ella había mandado traer, estaban sobre la cama y ella se estaba ocupando de llenarlas.

De repente cada uno de sus músculos se tensó y sin necesidad de ver, supo con cada fibra de su ser que quien caminaba hacia ella era Arnold.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

Sin voltear a mirarle, ella contestó.

—Esta es tu casa, deberías poder estar en ella sin problemas, pero es obvio que mi presencia te lo impide, así que lo mejor es que me marche.

—Tu no vas a ningún lado.

El corazón de Helga se aceleró, ¿habría dicho aquello porque no quería verla fuera de su vida? ¿Por qué aún podían tener un futuro en común?

Llena de esperanza se giró para verlo y en un segundo toda esperanza se desvaneció. La mirada de Arnold era de total furia, Helga estuvo a punto de tambalearse, pero se mantuvo firme, aferrándose a la prenda que tenía entre las manos.

—Está más que claro que no me soportas, ¿por qué quieres que me quede?

—No me gusta ser el hazmerreír de nadie y ya lo fui de ti y de tú familia, no estoy dispuesto a serlo también para el resto de la sociedad por el hecho de que me abandones, así que haremos lo siguiente —Hizo una pausa, que solamente sirvió para acrecentar la tensión entre ambos —... Permanecerás aquí en esta casa, a mí lado, fingiendo, algo que no creo que te cueste trabajo, después de todo lo hiciste muy bien hasta hace poco…

—Yo no fingí…

—¡Basta! Esto no es una amena conversación, así que no interrumpas, querida —La forma en la que pronunció ese 'querida', fue demasiado cruel para Helga y Arnold sintió cierta satisfacción al verla palidecer —. Permanecerás aquí, como si nada hubiera pasado y así será, hasta el día que traiga de regreso a tu hermana.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Definitivamente ella no se esperaba aquello —… No creo que Hilda esté dispuesta a volver —agregó con voz temblorosa —…

—¡Tendrá que hacerlo!... Me lo debe y tú también estás en deuda conmigo, por eso harás lo que te digo —Él desvió la mirada y caminó hacía la puerta, antes de salir y sin mirarla, añadió —. Deshaz tu equipaje… Volveré para la cena…

* * *

—¿En serio le dijiste eso?

—Si —Arnold había vuelto a la casa de su amigo y como era ya usual, le había contado lo ocurrido —.

—Bien —Gerald se rascó el cuello —... Si eso quieres, daré órdenes para que comiencen la búsqueda de Hilda.

—No, Gerald, no es necesario.

—Pero acabas de decir…

—No tengo intenciones de traer de vuelta a alguien que claramente no quiere estar a mi lado, sólo lo dije para evitar que se fuera.

La comprensión de que algo más estaba ocurriendo no tardó mucho en llegarle al avispado Gerald.

—Dime una cosa, Arnold… ¿De verdad la quieres a tu lado para hacerla pagar o realmente lo que quieres es no alejarte de ella? ¿Podría ser acaso que aún la amas?

—Cualquier sentimiento que tuve hacia ella o, mejor dicho, hacia quien creí que era ella, se acabó en el momento que supe de su engaño… Ahora solo quiero que conozca algo el dolor por el que me ha hecho pasar.

—¡Ay, amigo! Espero que lo que dices sea realmente cierto.

—Lo es…y cuando consiga lo que quiero, me divorciaré, dejaré atrás cualquier vínculo con esa familia y podré finalmente seguir adelante.

—Eso espero, como también espero que sea verdad lo de tus sentimientos por ella, porque si resulta que aún la amas… Aun cuando obtengas los resultados que planeas, terminarás más herido de lo que estás ahora.

CONTINUARÁ...

Nota: ¡Por fin nuevo capítulo! Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y me disculpo por eso, pero estoy de regreso y trataré de actualizar más seguido. Como siempre les agradezco por leer, también quiero agradecer a los que siguen esta historia y a los que han dejado sus reviews. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y hasta pronto.


	11. Castigo

Tal y como Arnold dijo, él regresó aquella misma noche. La señora Johnson se mostró feliz de verlos 'juntos' nuevamente, pero las cosas estaban lejos de ser como antes. Arnold mantenía puesto el seguro en la puerta común, se veían tan sólo en los momentos indispensables y hablaban estrictamente lo necesario, así que aunque ella más de una vez trató de hablar con él para explicarle, Arnold no se lo permitía.

Helga miraba a la gente riendo y hablando a su alrededor, parecían tan felices, al igual que ella lo había sido no hacía mucho, pero esa felicidad se le había escapado de entre las manos.

No le apetecía estar allí, después de que Arnold supiera la verdad ella se había alejado de la vida social, pero ahora bajo este 'aparentar que todo seguía igual', tuvo que volver a asistir a bailes y eventos.

Ahogó un suspiro y siguió avanzando entre los invitados, hasta que se encontró de frente con el señor Johanssen. Él no ocultaba el desprecio que sentía por ella, pero aun así se acercó hasta quedar a un par de pasos de ella.

—Señora —hizo una pausa y agregó en todo burlón —Shortman —inclinó la cabeza, en forma de saludo y reanudó su andar, al pasar a un lado de ella susurro —. Si se siente con suerte porque —se refirió a Arnold —le pidió que se quedara, le aseguro que pronto se encontrará deseando que la hubiera echado.

—Lo sé —Helga dijo muy bajito y no supo si él la escuchó, simplemente lo vio marchar.

—¿Te dijo algo el señor Johanssen? —Phoebe habló desde un costado suyo, Helga se había olvidado por un instante de su presencia.

—No, nada.

—Hilda, ¿estás bien?

—Si —adornó su respuesta con una sonrisa fingida.

Phoebe asintió, aceptando la respuesta de su amiga, aunque no le creyó. Últimamente su mirada solía perderse en ningún lugar en especial y se podía leer tristeza en ella.

—¿Por qué tan sola, señora Shortman? —La odiosa voz de la señora Mcdowell llegó junto con su presencia —Su marido parece estar muy entretenido y feliz, lejos de usted y no me refiero solo a este baile...

Ese tono de insinuación y petulancia con que esa mujer hablaba, crispó los nervios de Helga y le dejaba en claro que la decisión de intentar guardar las apariencias había llegado muy tarde, ya que si esa mujer lo sabía, ya más de alguno también estaría enterado de los problemas entre ellos. Suspiró. En otro momento, si sus ánimos fueran los suficientes, le haría frente sin problemas, pero ahora…

Helga dejó caer sus hombros como en señal de derrota, dispuesta en convertirse en la presa de la mujer que ya parecía relamerse los labios, ante el olor de su triunfo.

—Es mi culpa —la vocecilla con la que Phoebe hablaba con extraños, sonó esta vez un poco más fuerte y menos insegura —, me temo… Y o fui quien le insistió a la señora Shortman...para que me acompañara, aunque el señor Shortman se mostró reacio a prescindir de su presencia.

—Ya veo, señorita Heyerdahl —La miró con insistente suspicacia no creyendo en su excusa, pero lo tímida joven se mantuvo firme —...pero no debería hacer eso, se puede decir que aún están de luna de miel y no está bien interferir entre ellos.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracia señora Mcdowell. Ahora, si nos disculpa —Phoebe sentía que su 'osadía' la estaba abandonando, así que tomó el brazo de su amiga y se escabulló con ella de allí.

—Gracias —le susurró Helga.

—De nada —susurró de regreso Phoebe, sonriendo sinceramente.

* * *

Miriam socializaba sin problemas con su grupo de amistades, si es que así podía llamarles, la verdad con ninguna de aquellas mujeres simpatizaba realmente y era consciente de que a ellas les pasaba lo mismo. Todo era cuestión de apariencias, pero después de todo las apariencias lo eran todo, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué pasa con tu hija?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Miriam miró extrañada a la señora Mcdowell, quien había aparecido de repente .

—¿No te parece que ella y tu yerno han estado un poco alejados últimamente?

—No lo creo…

—Pues yo sí. El otro día escuche de —titubeo y al final dijo —...por allí —al parecer no estaba dispuesta a revelar su informante —, que tu yerno ha estado un poco alejado de su casa, bastante mejor dicho...en fin, traté de averiguar si es que tengo razón, pero me da la impresión de que la señorita Heyerdahl se entrometió —bufó molesta —. Si te digo esto es porque como madre debes asegurarte de que en la vida de tu hija esté todo bien.

—Si, entiendo.

—Habla con ella y...si tiene problemas, no dudes en acudir a mí, estaré encantada de aconsejarte y ayudarte en lo que pueda.

—Te lo agradezco —sonrió, no solo para mostrarse amable con aquella irritante mujer sino por lo que acababa de escuchar —, tu siempre tan considerada con los demás —si la mujer notó el sarcasmo en eso último, no le importó… ¿Sería cierto lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿Qué por fin se le había acabado la suerte a Helga? Si era así, se alegraba mucho.

* * *

—Hola, cariño —Miriam saludó a su hija abrazándola y besando su mejilla.

—Estamos solas, madre. No es necesario que finjas amabilidad —la sonrisa en el rostro de su madre desapareció y una expresión dura tomó su lugar —¿Por qué no te sientas?

—No, no planeo tardar demasiado.

—Bien, ¿entonces a qué has venido, madre?

Helga notó un brillo bastante raro en su mirada.

—¿Tienes problemas con tu marido? —Miriam no necesitó escuchar una respuesta, su reacción a la pregunta le bastó —Ya veo, así que ya se hartó de ti, no se tardó mucho, pero en fin...yo te lo advertí, tú querido señor Shortman es igual a todos los hombres y muy temprano terminó haciendo lo que todos hacen —había vuelto a sonreír y de una forma bastante amplia.

—Lo que está pasando no tiene nada que ver con eso… Lo que ocurre es que Arnold ya sabe la verdad.

Miriam palideció y por un momento deseó estar sentada, porque sus piernas se volvieron débiles y se sintió casi a punto de caer, pero en lugar de buscar asiento, tomó con fuerza el brazo de su hija, apretándolo hasta arrancarle una mueca de dolor.

—¿La verdad? ¿Quieres decir que…?

—Sí, sabe quién soy y lo que Hilda hizo.

Helga dejó de sentir dolor en el brazo, pero solo para ver a su madre levantar inmediatamente el brazo, dispuesta a darle una bofetada; contuvo la respiración y esperó el golpe, pero no llegó. Su madre estaba más pálida y miraba fijamente algo, la joven se giró y vio a Arnold en el pasillo, justo afuera del salón. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento, luego él apartó la vista y se fue.

—¡Por Dios! —Miriam temblaba ligeramente. La mirada de su yerno estaba realmente cargada de odio, no pensó ver en él o alguien más ese tipo de mirada hacia ella —¡Eres una estúpida! —Volvió a tironear a Helga —¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

—Yo no le dije nada —respondió escuetamente, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando con su madre, solo podía pensar en el hecho de Arnold no fue en su ayuda y que ya no lo haría más, y aunque en su vida la soledad siempre fue una constante, ahora enfrentarse a ella era más doloroso.

—¡Estamos acabados! ¡Te repudiará! ¡Todo se sabrá y seremos tratados como unos apestados!

—Tranquila, madre. No va a repudiar a nadie —al menos en público porque en lo privado, ya lo hacía, pensó ella —...está buscando a Hilda y cuando la encuentre, la traerá de vuelta para que tome el lugar que le corresponde —Sintió un gusto amargo subir por su garganta al pronunciar lo siguiente —...como su esposa.

El alivio de Miriam fue más que visible e incluso se le escapó un suspiro.

—¿De verdad?... Por fortuna no perdió la sensatez. Tu hermana será nuestra salvación, me alegra saber que la traerá de vuelta, no sólo porque evitaremos el escándalo sino porque Hilda desde el principio debió ser la señora Shortman, era la indicada y no tú —vio el dolor en los ojos de su hija y sintió satisfacción —... Bien, creo que es hora de que me marché, pero hazle saber que tu padre y yo estamos de su lado, ¿entendiste? Dile que si necesita ayuda para encontrar a tu hermana, estaremos más que dispuesto en apoyarlo.

* * *

Arnold estaba recargado a un costado de su entrada y con los brazos cruzados, esperándola. Helga lo vio en cuanto subió las escaleras y dio los pasos que le restaban para llegar hasta allá más lentos, como tratando de retrasar el encuentro, pero finalmente quedó frente a él.

—Supongo que ya lo sabe —dijo Arnold, refiriéndose a su suegra y de pronto se descubrió a sí mismo buscando el rastro de un golpe, pero no lo había; sintió alivio y frunció el ceño con enojo ¡No debería sentir eso, a él qué le importaba lo que a ella le pasara!

—Así es —contestó ella sin mirarlo.

—¿Y qué dijo? Al menos sentiría vergüenza, supongo.

—Felicidad, más bien.

—¿Felicidad?

—Porque nadie va enterarse de lo ocurrido y sobre todo por el regreso de Hilda… Dijo que te ofrece su ayuda para encontrarla.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué curiosa reacción y más curioso el ofrecimiento! Ya no debería sorprenderme con lo que venga de ustedes, pero —rio con desgano, meneo la cabeza y dijo —...increíblemente aún logran hacerlo —se puso pensativo por un instante —… Aunque tal vez acepte el ofrecimiento, así puede que tu hermana regrese más rápido de lo previsto y tú podrás alejarte más pronto de mí, eso te hará feliz, ¿cierto?

Helga entendió a la perfección que aquello, aunque fue formulado como una pregunta no lo era y que él no esperaba que ella respondiera, pero, aun así, después de buscar la severa mirada de Arnold, lo hizo.

—No, alejarme de ti jamás podría hacerme feliz —respondió ella y él la miró con sorpresa, luego nuevamente con enojo —. Arnold, por favor escúchame —él no escuchó su petición y de un portazo entró en su habitación.

Cuando Helga escuchó el portazo, soltó la respiración contenida y tragó con dificultad, de nueva cuenta las lágrimas luchaban por salir y ella se negaba a liberarlas.

* * *

—¡Vaya! Debo decir que me sorprende verte aquí, ¿es por qué vienes a aceptar mi ofrecimiento, querido yerno? Eso fue rápido.

Arnold estaba en la residencia de los Pataki, tan solo un día después de la visita de su suegra y ahora frente a él estaba una Miriam a la que no había visto antes, no mostraba la amabilidad habitual sino más bien una actitud descaradamente desafiante, con una amabilidad a toda vista falsa. Así que esa era la verdadera señora Pataki, se dijo para sí.

—No, agradezco su oferta, pero ya tengo a personas capacitadas y de mi entera confianza buscando a su hija —mintió.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, llevar este 'asunto' con la mayor discreción es lo más indicado, lo mejor —Arnold pensó que sobre todo para ellos, pero no dijo nada —, al igual que la decisión de traer a Hilad devuelta, eso es lo mejor para todos, sobre todo para ti.

—¿Ah sí?

—Claro. No voy a negar que cometió un error, pero ella siempre fue y será la más indicada para ser tu esposa, además en su defensa debo decir que ella no fue la culpable de tan vergonzoso suceso…

—¿Déjeme adivinar, el verdadero responsable fue el amante con el que huyó?

—Ese sujeto tiene culpa, sí, pero la mayor responsable es Helga. Esa niña siempre fue una mala influencia— Miriam suspiró —… Ella tiene mala sangre. Desde que nació solo me trajo problemas y al crecer todo fue a peor, por culpa suya Hilda siempre terminaba metida en problemas y al final no tuvimos más opción que internarla para alejarla de ella. Estoy segura que Helga siempre quiso ser como su hermana, pero nunca lo logró por eso siempre la ha envidiado; así que cuando fui a buscarla y afligida le conté lo ocurrido con Hilda, ella de inmediato se ofreció a tomar su lugar… Al principio yo me negué rotundamente, no estaba de acuerdo, pero Helga es una experta manipuladora y terminé por ceder —su voz se quebró —¡Estoy tan arrepentida!... Estoy en deuda contigo, por eso y aunque Helga sea mi hija, debo advertirte… No importa cuán arrepentida y dolida la notes, no caigas. Fingir es otro de sus dones, pero eso ya lo debes saber, después de todo creíste totalmente su actuación cuando te juraba amor, ¿cierto?

Arnold tenía la mandíbula apretada y también los puños, su respiración era controlada pero su mirada revelaba la furia que sentía. Miriam contuvo su sonrisa, obviamente le había creído todo y esa era más que bueno. El día anterior cuando la miró, ella supo del enojo contra ella por eso le contó todo aquello, para asegurarse que la única persona sobre la que recayera su furia fuera Helga.

—¿Su esposo está ocupado? —zanjó el tema con esta pregunta. No deseaba oír más del tema ¡Qué estúpido había sido! —Tengo negocios importantes que tratar con él.

—Para ti siempre tiene tiempo —adornó su respuesta con la sonrisa que estuvo conteniendo.

* * *

—Me sorprende que aceptes mi propuesta, bueno, ya sabes, después de lo que pasó —Bob, aunque no lo reconociera frente a nadie, estaba aliviado de saber que a pesar de lo ocurrido su dinero estaba seguro.

—No debería sorprenderte, Bob, después de todo negocios son negocios —Bob estaba sentado frente a él, tras el enorme escritorio de roble, a muchos podría parecerles un hombre imponente, a Arnold en el pasado se lo pareció, pero ahora que sabía qué clase de persona era, no le parecía más que un hombre miserable, sin embargo, iba a tratarlo igual que antes por eso fue que le respondió sonriendo.

—Me alegra ver que no me equivoqué contigo, muchacho, eres ante todo un gran hombre de negocios y aquí entre nosotros, déjame decirte que haces lo correcto en mandar traer a Hilda de vuelta, ella es las que más te conviene como esposa, Helga y ella pueden ser tan parecidas como dos gotas de agua, pero es Hilda quien realmente vale la pena.

—Sí, eso mismo acabo de oír.

—Sí, Hilda es tan diferente, es dócil y fue formada para ser la esposa perfecta.

—Ya veo… Ahora... me gustaría dejar ese tema atrás y enfocarnos en los negocios —se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en el escritorio —. Cuénteme más sobre el gran negocio al que acabo aceptar entrar…

Una sonrisa llenó por completo el cuadrado rostro de Pataki mientras pensaba un 'ya cayó', sin saber que quien verdaderamente estaba picando el anzuelo era él mismo.

* * *

—¡Maldición!

En el momento en el que Arnold se sentó en el acojinado asiento del carruaje, dio rienda suelta a sus emociones. Se miró las manos, había mantenido los puños cerrados con fuerza tanto tiempo, que al abrirlos estaban enrojecidos y con las huellas que sus propias uñas dejaron al estar clavadas en la piel. Había tenido que mantener los puños así por el esfuerzo para no perder su autocontrol. Ese encuentro con los que se suponía eran sus suegro fue difícil pero escuchar quien era realmente 'esa', fue lo peor.

 _«Alejarme de ti jamás podría hacerme feliz»._

Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Tragó fuerte y aspiró con brusquedad, molesto con él mismo, por poco había creído en aquellas palabras... La manera en la que lo había dicho y el dolor que vio en sus ojos… Casi lo hacen caer. Llegó a pensar que aquello era real, pero sabía la absoluta verdad, era una experta en el engaño...

Golpeó con fuerza su pierna con el puño cerrado.

Al parecer Helga no estaba dispuesta a rendirse y pretendía seguir jugando con él, pero ahora estaba advertido y preparado… Si ella disfrutaba fingiendo dolor, él seguiría empeñándose en que ese dolor se volviera real…

Lo había traicionado, le había hecho daño y había jugado con su amor… Así que se merecía sufrir tanto, no, más que él.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y ahogó un grito.

Él no era así y no le gustaba la persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo, ¿acaso valía la pena perderse a sí mismo en el proceso para lograr una venganza?

* * *

Cuando Arnold llegó a la casa, fue directo a su despacho y al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue a la última persona que deseaba ver.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo siento, yo...solo vine a buscar...algo —no le miró al contestar porque estaba mintiendo, la realidad era que estaba allí porque aquel era el lugar, a parte de su habitación, en donde Arnold pasaba más tiempo y estaba impregnado de su presencia, y para ella era reconfortante estar allí.

—¡Sal ahora mismo!

Helga ya lo había visto furioso con ella anteriormente, pero ahora era diferente. Tuvo una sensación en el estómago como aquella que da cuando se sueña caer, pero sus pies estaban aún firmes sobre el piso y por desgracia tampoco estaba en sueño, aquello era real y muy doloroso…

Tragó con dificultad y se apresuró para salir, pero Arnold la detuvo, tomándola del brazo cuando pasó a su lado, aunque la soltó de inmediato.

—Espera… ¿Cómo fue que pasó todo? —Ella lo miró con sus ojos azules llenos de asombro —Estoy dispuesto a escucharte.

Aquello era realmente repentino, pero era algo por lo que estaba ansiosa de que sucediera. Asintió levemente y tomó aire.

—Mi madre, ella...fue a buscarme un día de repente —Helga hablaba un tanto titubeante, quería elegir con cuidado las palabras —... y fue para... para decirme lo que Hilda había hecho, yo...pensé que su intención solo era esa, pero...pero después dijo que yo debía tomar el lugar de Hilda...yo sabía que era una locura pero estaba desesperada, quería dejar aquel horrible lugar y...

—Ya basta. Acabo de estar en casa de tus padres y eso no fue lo que escuché —El corazón de Helga se oprimió —¿Sabes?, me enteré de un par de cosas bastante interesante ¿No quieres oírlas? —no espero una respuesta —Supe que no eres la favorita de tus padres —sonrió con burla y eso lastimó a Helga y se leyó en su rostro —, más que eso, diría que no te tienen mucha estima, tus padres coincidieron en que Hilda será la esposa perfecta, a diferencia de ti que sólo das problemas, eso fue lo que ambos dijeron —Helga dio un paso, quería salir de allí, ya no quería escuchar más —. Aún no termino —ella se detuvo por inercia —... Lo más interesante fue lo que tu madre me dijo, me confesó que fue tu idea tomar el lugar de tu hermana —Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente...

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—No me sorprende que lo niegues, pero te ahorraré el trabajo, ya puedes dejar de fingir… ¿Sabes qué más dijo tu madre? Que siempre has envidiado a tu hermana porque nunca podrás ser como ella —la miró de arriba a abajo, un golpe le hubiera dolido menos que aquella mirada —y tiene razón, Hilda actuó muy mal al irse con otro, pero al menos prefirió irse que quedarse y engañarme…

—No fue así, yo... —Las lágrimas ya se asomaban en sus ojos.

—¡Basta! No te desgastes, tu madre me advirtió sobre ti y ahora se la clase de calaña que eres, aunque tampoco es que tuviera muchas dudas al respecto… Así que te advierto, guárdate tus mentiras y manipulaciones porque no voy a caer y, sobre todo, guárdate tu actuación de dama arrepentida y enamorada, sale sobrando, ya no surte efecto en mí, solo me provoca asco.

Volvió a tomarla del brazo y con un movimiento rápido la sacó del despacho, cerrando la puerta de inmediato.

Helga permaneció inmóvil, mirando sin ver la puerta de madera tallada, limpió las lágrimas que se le había escapado. Luego miró a su alrededor por fortuna no había nadie, eso era bueno, nadie fue testigo de aquella escena. Echó una última mirada a la puerta, la distancia entre Arnold y ella se había vuelto un abismo y sabía quién había provocado todo eso, y necesitaba hablar con ella.

Arnold mantenía una mano contra la puerta, como queriendo impedir que ella volviera a entrar, aunque ella no estuviera intentando hacerlo. Su respiración era agitada. Esa mujer lo había engañado y descaradamente pretendió seguir haciéndolo...

… Era una arpía. Ahora más que nunca, él quería su venganza y si se perdía en el proceso, que así fuera…

* * *

Ya era una mujer, pero se sentía tan empequeñecida delante de ella, quien la miraba de la misma manera que lo llevaba haciendo desde que tenía memoria e inevitablemente la hacía sentir de la misma manera siempre y aunque con el tiempo había creído superarlo, en ese momento Helga tenía el dolor a flor de piel.

Miriam sonrió, caminó lenta y altivamente pasando a un lado de su hija, hasta llegar a uno de los lujosos sillones de su salón y se sentó.

—¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita, hija? —preguntó, mirando a su hija que permanecía de pie, dándole la espalda —¿Sabes, tu marido estuvo aquí hace un rato?

—Lo sé —se giró para mirarla —¿Por qué lo hiciste, madre? —trató de controlar su voz rota.

—¿Hacer qué?

Helga pasó del dolor al enojo, ¿cómo era posible que su madre tomara esa actitud?

—¡No finjas! ¡Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero! ¿Por qué le dijiste a Arnold que tomar el lugar de Hilda fue mi idea?

—¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a eso? Bueno, ¿acaso esperabas que yo estuviera dispuesta a que él descargara su enojo también sobre mí?, digo, no tiene caso que así sea; él ya te odia a ti, con eso es suficiente, ¿de qué serviría que su furia también cayera sobre los demás?

—¿Por qué me odias tanto, madre? —Sus hombros cayeron y agachó la cabeza...

—¿Acaso necesito una razón para eso?

La joven apretó los puños.

—Tal vez tu no pero yo sí...dime… ¿por qué nunca has podido quererme?

—Bien, si lo que quieres es oír algo… Es tu simple existencia la que aborrezco —Helga había ido allí preparada para todo, pero las palabras de su madre la golpearon fuerte —. ¿Duele?

Sí. Aunque Helga no respondió le costaba respirar, era doloroso y mucho. Se supone que una madre ama incondicionalmente, que entrega el corazón a todos sus hijos, pero Helga nunca conoció lo que era eso, sabía que su madre no la quería, pero ser consciente y escucharlo eran cosas muy diferentes.

—Pues me alegra —añadió Miriam, había abierto su caja de pandora y se sentía muy bien dar por fin voz a su sentir, ahora no se iba a detener —. Tu llegada me destrozó por dentro, casi me matas en el parto, pero lo que es peor y jamás te perdonaré… Me quitaste la posibilidad de tener al hijo que tanto añoraba tener. Me dejaste seca por dentro y no puedo sino desear para ti lo mismo, querida hija —los ojos de Helga estaban llenos de lágrimas —¡Oh! ¿Ahora vas a llorar? Ahórrate el llanto, no va a cambiar lo me hiciste y tampoco lo que le hiciste a tu querido señor Shortman, nos destruiste la vida a ambos —el sobresalto de Helga fue visible —y lo sabes. A los dos nos has llenado de odio —Miriam suspiró —… Te daré consejo, agacha la cabeza y acepta que el descargue su furia en ti, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por él...

Helga no pudo más. Salió de esa casa, algo se había roto dentro de ella, ni siquiera podía llorar, ya no quedaba en ella más que resignación. Su madre tenía razón solo le quedaba soportar el odio de Arnold, era su castigo por haber irrumpido en su vida y hacerle daño, al igual que lo había hecho con su madre. Lo soportaría hasta el día que su hermana regresara y después...después simplemente desaparecería…

* * *

Hilda dobló la carta, besó la hoja y luego la guardó dentro del sobre con sumo cuidado.

Era apenas la segunda carta que recibía de Armand, la comunicación era difícil en aquellas zonas, pero aun así ella estaba feliz, aquella carta traía buenas noticias. Armand finalmente había encontrado un buen trabajo, ahora era empleado en el despacho de un abogado y pronto mandaría por ella y no volverían a separarse.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y acarició su vientre, como respuesta a esa caricia recibió un pequeño golpecito, apenas comparable a un aleteo de mariposa, pero ella estaba segura de que eso pronto cambiaría, su hijo día con día crecía y se hacía más fuerte, y pronto esos aleteos se convertirían en molestos golpes o al menos eso le había dicho su vecina, sonrió más.

—No importa que tan molestos sean, estoy ansiosa por sentirlos...así que sigue creciendo fuerte y saludable, mi pequeño.

Suspiró. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz en la vida.

CONTINUARÁ...

Pues aquí está un capítulo más, espero que le haya gustado. Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad me alegra mucho saber que a pesar del tiempo que pasó sin que actualizara no se olvidaron de esta historia, eso me emociona mucho y me motiva mucho para continuar ^_^


	12. Promesa

―¡Señora! ―la voz de la señora Johnson fue lo primero que Helga escuchó al cruzar la puerta ―¿Dónde estaba? ¡Mírese!

―La lluvia me sorprendió un poco, es todo ―era tarde, después de salir de casa de su madre, despidió el carruaje diciendo que quería caminar un poco y deambuló por las calles de la ciudad sin siquiera preocuparse por dónde iba, y sin darse cuenta la noche y la lluvia la sorprendieron.

―Nos tenía muy preocupados, ¿no es así señor? ―Helga miró un poco más allá del ama de llaves y del resto de la servidumbre que estaban alrededor, allí estaba Arnold, de pie a varios metros, pero no quiso mirarle bien y volvió la vista hacia la mujer que tenía enfrente ―.

―Así es ―lo escuchó decir con voz grave.

Obviamente mentía, Helga lo sabía bien.

―Pero vamos ―la señora Johnson se puso a un costado de ella y la tomó por los hombros ―, vamos. Debe cambiarse, estas lluvias veraniegas son de cuidado. No queremos que enferme ―La hizo caminar, avanzando junto a ella sin soltarla. Helga caminaba mirando al piso y supo que pasaban junto a Arnold porque vio sus zapatos, entonces el ama de llaves se detuvo ―. En un momento los alcanzo, me encargaré de que preparen el baño.

―Claro ―dijo él. La señora Johnson la soltó y se fue, al tiempo que daba instrucciones al resto de los sirvientes ―. Vamos ―No tenía intención de tomarla del brazo así que fue bueno que Helga comenzará a caminar adelantándose a él.

Ella entró a su habitación, no creyó que Arnold fuera a hacerlo también, pero lo hizo.

―Armando un teatro para ganar simpatía, ¿eh? ―Cuando ella lo miró, él tuvo la sensación de que algo había cambiado en sus ojos.

―Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar.

Él se sorprendió, pensó que ella reaccionaría de otra forma.

―¿Qué? ¿No vas a defenderte? ¿A decir que no era eso lo que pretendías?

Allí de pie frente a él, con el cabello y la ropa mojada, la piel pálida y los ojos azules mirando más allá de él como si no lo mirara, parecía extremadamente vulnerable, ¿era esta una nueva técnica suya? Sí, debía de serlo, se dijo él.

Ella negó con la cabeza y luego habló con una voz extremadamente tranquila.

―Hasta el día que mi hermana aparezca...hasta ese día, te prometo que me comportaré como debo, no seré una molestia…

―Claro ―dijo él en tono burlón ―, ¿y luego?

―Luego desapareceré de sus vidas, no te preocupes.

Arnold no tuvo respuesta inmediata para eso y tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar en una, la señora Johnson llegó en ese momento y él abandonó la habitación.

* * *

 _«Hasta el día que mi hermana aparezca...hasta ese día, te prometo que me comportaré como debo...»_

Habían pasado algunos días desde que ella dijera aquello y lo estaba cumpliendo, pensó Arnold, mirándola. Estaba a su lado y lo tomaba del brazo, mientras contestaba con una sonrisa a quienes los saludaban, realmente parecía como si todo fuera perfecto entre ellos, como si a él no le molestara su cercanía o como si ella no tuviera consciencia de eso.

Helga sintió que él se tensaba, pero no lo miró, seguramente la causa era que ella estuviera tan cerca, así que ignoró su reacción y siguió saludando a los demás asistentes del baile.

―¡Ah, muchacho! ¡Qué bueno te veo!

Helga miró a su alrededor, buscando a quien dijo eso y vio acercarse hacia ellos a un hombre mayor… Y ella lo conocía.

―Buenas noches, señor Clarence ―la tensión en la voz de Arnold era obvia y Helga se preguntaba el porqué de aquello.

―Buenas noches ―contestó sonriente el hombre y luego la miró a ella ―. También es un gusto verla señora, ¿será que se acuerda de mí?

―Sí, señor Clarence.

―Me alegra, sí que me alegra y dígame, ¿dónde está su hermana?

Arnold dio otro respingo y ella entendió, ese hombre vivió en la misma ciudad que su familia y los conocía a todos, seguramente Arnold sabía eso y temía que ese hombre descubriera el secreto sobre su identidad.

―Señor Cla…

―Está en la India.

Arnold iba a excusarse y alejarse, pero Helga lo había interrumpido y dicho aquello con total seguridad, ¿qué creía que estaba haciendo? Se preguntaba él, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

―No me refiero a esa hermana, me refiero a…

―Sé a quién se refiere ―se apresuró a decir ella ―, habla de Helga ―fue extraño hablar de ella misma como si fuera alguien más ―, ella está en la India también, creo que se cansó un poco del clima de aquí ―dijo en tono de broma y sonriendo ampliamente.

―Ya veo y la comprendo, con estos viejos hueso créame que también estoy harto de este clima, pero dígame, ¿cuándo volverá?

―Me temo que no será pronto, tal vez ni siquiera vaya a regresar, está prendada de aquellas tierras exóticas y por lo que me ha escrito, está considerando hacer su vida allá. ―¡Vaya, es una lástima! Los solteros de aquí han sufrido una gran pérdida sin saberlo. Por suerte ―se dirigió a Arnold ―está jovencita no siguió los pasos de sus hermanas o no serías tan feliz como lo eres ahora, muchacho.

―Sí, así es.

Si el señor Clarence supiera cuan irónicas resultaban sus palabras, pensó Helga con tristeza, aunque no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

―Bueno muchacho, ya los importuné demasiado tal vez más adelante podamos hablar de negocios, escuche por allí que tienes entre manos uno bastante bueno, por lo pronto dejaré que disfruten de la velada.

―No cabe duda de que eres buena mintiendo ―le dijo Arnold cuando señor Clarence se marchó. Ella no le dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró, miraba hacia el frente y sonreía a quienes los miraban ―. Pero debo aceptar que estás cumpliendo muy bien con la primera parte de tu promesa, espero que cumplas igual de bien la segunda.

Helga mantuvo la sonrisa y la expresión serena, aun cuando el solo respirar le era difícil y quería salir corriendo de allí, se forzó a permanecer allí y acallar su dolor.

―Así será, no te preocupes, después de que mi hermana regrese no me verás más...

* * *

―Parece que las cosas van bien entre tú y tu marido ―Miriam se acercó a su hija, justo después de que Arnold se separara de ella ―¡Oh, lo olvidaba! Son solo apariencias, ¿cierto? ―habló con el volumen lo suficientemente alto para que su hija la escuchara entre el ruido, pero no tanto como para que los demás lo hicieran y esperó a ver su reacción, pero no hubo ninguna. De hecho no había rastro del dolor que vio en ella hacía unos días ―¿Te has resignado?

―Así es, madre. Entendí que no tiene caso luchar contra mi realidad, como tu dijiste.

Miriam estrechó los ojos. Allí estaba su hija frente a ella, mostrando una dignidad y una fortaleza tan grandes que la mantenían de pie, a pesar de estar acabada. Si hubiera nacido varón sería justo el heredero con el que había soñado, pero no era así, tuvo que nacer mujer, ¡qué lástima!

―¿Y ahora, de qué hablan ustedes dos? ¿Y dónde está tu marido, Hilda?

―Está encargándose de sus negocios ―contestó ella y miró en la dirección en la que Arnold estaba.

―¡Excelente! Voy a reunirme con él —dijo Bob y se fue.

―Yo también me marcho, ya te saludé, querida. Ahora iré a hacer cosas más importantes ―después de decir esto, Miriam se fue en la dirección contraria en la que lo hizo su marido.

* * *

Arnold escuchó un alboroto proveniente del jardín y salió de su despacho para ver lo que ocurría. Helga y la señorita Heyerdahl estaban allí en compañía de Lucy y sus hermanos. Debería regresar a trabajar, pero la curiosidad pudo más que su convicción de mantenerse alejado de todo lo que tuviera que ver con 'su esposa' y se quedó a observar todo desde el interior de la casa, desde un lugar en el que estaba seguro que el animado grupo no notaría su presencia.

―Es buena con los niños —el ama de llaves llegó a su lado, logrando que se sobresaltara, pero a ella pareció no importarle eso —. Estoy segura que será una excelente madre, espero y confió en que eso pase pronto ―dio una palmadita cariñosa en el brazo a Arnold y se marchó.

Arnold siguió desde su lugar, observándolo todo. Él en su momento creyó lo mismo y también deseó que ese momento llegara pronto, deseaba más que nada formar una familia al lado de la mujer que amaba, pero Helga también se había encargado de destrozar aquella ilusión.

El pequeño que Helga cargaba en brazos pidió bajar y ella le dio gusto. El niño, ya liberado, comenzó a correr y gritar a todo pulmón tras los hermanos, y ella no lo detuvo, al contrario, lo animaba a correr más. Su expresión era de pura alegría, se veía hermosa, lucía tan radiante. No podía negarlo, a pesar de todo lo seguía cautivando, pero Arnold ahora la conocía y sabía bien que todo en ella era falsedad.

« _¡Ojalá nunca me hubiera enterado de la verdad, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes!_ »

Se sorprendió a sí mismo ante su pensamiento de preferir vivir en el engaño. Bufó. ¡No!, debía desterrar ese pensamiento, no iba a mostrar debilidad, hacerla pagar y sacarla de su vida, eso era en lo que debía concentrarse.

* * *

Helga agitó la mano para despedir el carruaje en el que iban Phoebe y los niños, y su sonrisa se borró en el momento en que el carruaje desapareció de su vista. Esos niños se habían vuelto su tabla de salvación, estar con ellos la hacían olvidar lo que estaba pasando, pero al quedarse sola su realidad volvía a envolverla.

Aspiró hondo, sabía que Arnold estaba detrás de ella, nunca podría ser indiferente a su presencia tan familiar y amada, y eso era tan doloroso…

Se giró y espero a que él hablara y le dijera lo que había ido a decirle.

―¿Sabes? La señora Johnson me dijo algo hace un momento… Que serías una buena madre y que espera que eso ocurra pronto ¿Puede ser eso posible?

Helga entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería y aunque quiso bajar la vista, no lo hizo.

―No, no estoy embarazada. No te preocupes —le contestó mirándole a los ojos.

―Es un alivio escuchar eso...pero no me malinterpretes, con esto no quiero decir que no deseo una familia, solo que no la quiero formar contigo, pero cuando tu hermana regrese, te aseguro que será una de mis prioridades —estaba enojado con él mismo por su debilidad de hacía un momento, pero quería que ella pagara por eso.

―Hilda será una excelente madre, estoy segura ¿Necesitas decirme algo más? ―él le dijo que no ―Entonces, discúlpame debo ocuparme de unas cosas, con permiso.

Arnold la miró entrar a la casa.

Últimamente Helga reaccionaba así ante cualquier reclamo o ataque, o más bien, no reaccionaba.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Quería verla sufrir como él lo estaba sufriendo, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo, ella parecía simplemente inmune a todo lo que él hacía y eso lo frustraba.

* * *

Con calma entró a su habitación y se dirigió a su pequeño escritorio personal. Había prometido a Lady Danbury hacer las invitaciones para la reunión de la semana siguiente.

Mecánicamente abrió el segundo cajón y sacó unas hojas adornadas con un bello grabado en las esquinas. Tomó la pluma, la puso en el tintero y la soltó...

 _«Desde la primera vez que te vi, mi deseo más grande era que fueras mi esposa, ahora que se cumplió, tengo un nuevo deseo… Que nuestros hijos hereden tus ojos…»_

Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y no podía frenar sus lágrimas. Arnold le dijo aquello una tarde, fue una declaración surgida espontáneamente, pero sus ojos rebosaban de amor y ella sintió que no podía ser más feliz en la vida...

...Pero...

Nunca fue con ella con quien él deseó casarse y ahora no sería ellala madre de sus hijos, sino Hilda.

Se abrazó a sí misma con una mano para contener su estremecimiento y con la otra cubrió su boca para ahogar sus sollozos.

Pensar que pronto será a su hermana a quien él abrazará, a quien él se entregará mientras le susurrara palabras de amor, era demasiado...

* * *

―Yo...no quiero parecer entrometida pero ―dijo Phoebe, ambas tomaban el té en el jardín, el día era agradable y al igual que su compañía para Helga ―...Hilda… ¿Qué es lo está pasando?

Helga sacó su estudiada y ya acostumbrada sonrisa fingida y respondió con naturalidad.

―¿A qué te refieres? No pasa nada en especial.

El rostro de Phoebe se entristeció.

―Pensé que éramos amigas, en verdad lo creí, pero veo que me equivoqué…

―Claro que somos amigas, Phoebe. ―¿Entonces por qué no confías en mí? Sé que algo no está bien, últimamente veo que sonríes, pero tus ojos dicen otra cosa, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es como ver al vacío, aunque a veces se puede ver tu tristeza, es cómo...cómo si te estuvieras apagando ―Helga estaba impactada con sus palabras, ¿tan profundo veía en ella? Phoebe le tomó la mano y le dio un gentil apretón ― ¡Te lo ruego! Confía en mí, por favor...

¿Acaso podía hacerlo? Se preguntó Helga. Miró a su amiga y luego volteó hacia la casa, Arnold no estaba en casa y no se veía cerca a nadie de la servidumbre. Las palabras empujaban dentro de su ser buscando una salida. La miró fijamente a los ojos, soltando una silenciosa súplica, _«no insistas, por favor, no lo hagas»_ , pero fue como si hubiera pedido lo contrario.

―Fuiste la única en acercarte a mí a pesar de mi timidez. No me has dejado enfrentar sola a la agobiante vida en sociedad ―dijo Phoebe sosteniendo su mirada ―... Quiero hacer lo mismo por ti, no tienes porqué llevar la carga tu sola. Déjame ayudarte… Por favor, Hilda…

―Yo no ―Helga se mordió la lengua tratando de frenar sus palabras, pero fue inútil ―... Yo no soy Hilda...

* * *

―Señorita Heyerdahl, es un placer verla aquí ―Phoebe miró a Gerald fugazmente, cuando este llegó a su lado en una zona alejada del centro del salón y del bullicio de la fiesta y del resto de las personas ―y sobre todo libre mala compañía.

Ella frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. Ahora sabía la verdad y esas palabras le molestaron más que antes. Al principio le sorprendió tanto la confesión de, quien ahora sabía que se llamaba Helga, que al principio creyó que era una broma, sólo hasta que vio todas las emociones en sus ojos supo que era cierto.

―Ya se lo dije antes ―continuó hablando Gerald ―y vuelvo a decírselo, debería alejarse de ella, es por bien suyo. Su amiga no es como usted cree, no debe confiar en ella. Le aseguro que no la conoce.

―Puedo decirle lo mismo, no la conoce así que no debería juzgarla tan duramente ―había escuchado a Helga contar todo lo que ocurrió, vio el sufrimiento que todo aquello le causó y le seguía causando, así que a pesar de lo que él le dijera, ella jamás creería que su amiga era una mala persona.

Las alarmas se dispararon para Gerald. Quiso indagar en los ojos de la joven, pero ella rehuía su mirada, podría ser porque era tímida o era porque buscaba ocultarle algo. No iba a quedarse con la duda.

―Ya lo sabe. Ella se lo dijo, ¿cierto?

Phoebe sabía que tenía dos opciones, podía negarlo y poner fin a aquello, pero…

―Así es ―enderezó los hombros y se preparó para confrontarlo, no iba a negar que sabía la verdad e iba a dejarle claro que Helga contaba con ella ―. Se la verdad sobre ella y su hermana, y sobre cómo pasaron las cosas.

―Querrá decir, lo que ella le contó. Es muy ingenua al creer en su palabra, recuerde que no sería a la primera a quien engañara.

―No le han escuchado, deberían hacerlo antes de juzgarla tan…

―¿Tan duramente? —la expresión de Gerald era de burla, pero no podía evitar sentir admiración por la señorita Heyerdahl, a pesar de su siempre visible timidez, estaba allí defendiendo a la que consideraba su amiga, eso hablaba también de su lealtad ―Creo que al menos hoy no voy a convencerla…

―Ni hoy ni nunca, señor Johanssen. ―¡Vaya!― la gatita tenía garras, pensó― Bueno, ya que se niega a seguir mi consejo, permítame decirle algo más… Aunque sé que no debe preocuparme porque claramente le guardará el secreto a su amiga, pero no está de más...nadie debe enterarse de lo que pasa, ¿de acuerdo? ―Phoebe asintió y Gerald sonrió de lado ―Perfecto… Tal vez más adelante pueda concederme un baile ―ella lo miró como si él estuviera loco ―. Con su permiso.

* * *

Helga estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando en su camino se encontró con Gerald. Sabía lo que pensaba de ella, así que se limitó a hacer lo que regularmente hacía, saludarlo cortésmente y seguir su camino, pero…

—¡Espere! Por favor —ella se detuvo y se giró para verlo —. Necesito hablar con usted, ¿puede regalarme un momento.

Helga asintió levemente y lo siguió hasta el despacho, Arnold aún no estaba ahí había salido y no había vuelto todavía.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme? —su voz sonó tranquila a pesar de que ella no lo estaba.

—Es sobre la señorita Heyerdahl, no debió decírcelo.

Aquello le sorprendió a Helga.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Cómo lo supe? Descuide ella no me lo dijo, digamos que soy una persona muy perspicaz, pero un secreto así es difícil de sobrellevar.

—Lo sé, me arrepiento de haberla involucrado en lo que está pasando —Gerald la miró con incredulidad, pero así era, aunque era un alivio tener a alguien que la apoyara, con quien compartir su carga, él tenía razón era una carga pesada y era plenamente consciente de eso..

—Sinceramente no creo en sus palabras y no puede culparme por eso.

—No, no lo hago, pero es verdad estoy arrepentida, sin embargo ya no hay vuelta atrás, no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.

—Claro que puede… Aléjese de ella. Su compañía no es buena para ella, tarde o temprano estoy seguro de que terminara haciendo algo que puede perjudicarla.

Se hizo un silencio...

—No lo haré —dijo ella finalmente, confrontándolo con la mirada —… Sé perfectamente la opinión que tiene sobre mi, señor Johanssen, pero sobre todo sé cuánto me necesita Phoebe y no voy a dejarla sola. Me iré pronto, lo sé, pero hasta que eso ocurra estaré con ella y la ayudaré para que cuando me vaya sea capaz de desenvolverse y no tenga más miedo.

Por un momento lo dejó sin palabras, pero luego se río.

—No trate de impresionarme. En fin, no puedo obligarla desafortunadamente, pero le aseguro que la estaré vigilando y quédese tranquila, por el momento no le diré a Arnold que la señorita Heyerdahl está enterada de lo que pasa, él no necesita más mortificaciones. Ahora, será mejor que se marche, si él la ve aquí me pedirá explicaciones.

Helga se dirigió a la puerta y estuvo a punto de salir cuando Gerald volvió a hablarle.

—¡Un momento!... Espero que se abstenga de seguir compartiendo esta situación.

—No se preocupe, nadie más lo sabrá. Se lo aseguro.

* * *

Los días avanzaron, a pesar de todo la vida avanzaba, aunque de una forma extrañamente lenta y pesada para ambos, hasta llegar al final del verano. Poco había cambiado entre ellos, guardas las apariencias al tiempo que él se mantenía distanciado y de vez en cuando tomaba alguna oportunidad para lanzarle un comentario hiriente, al que ella conseguía no reaccionar.

Esa era una rutina instalada entre ellos, pero ese era un día diferente...

―Es para ti ―Helga entregó a Lucy un pequeño presente bellamente envuelto y la pequeña en correspondencia la abrazó, aferrándose a ella por unos instantes. Ese día en particular, era un día muy emotivo. Había llegado el momento de decir adiós a Lucy y sus hermanos, Lady Danbury había encontrado un hogar para ellos ―. Todo estará bien, lo prometo ―le dijo a la pequeña, mientras sostenía sus manos con firmeza ―. Además, sabes que siempre estaremos aquí si nos necesitas ―eso no era del todo cierto, porque ella pronto se marcharía y lo más probable era que no volviera saber nada de ellos.

Miró a Arnold, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sus miradas se encontraban de esa manera y él entendió a la perfección su silenciosa petición.

―Eso es verdad, Lucy, cuentan con nosotros ―él pudo leer el agradecimiento sincero en la mirada de Helga.

Helga sonrió suavemente, ahora estaba segura que Arnold estaría al pendiente de ellos, que él cumpliría sin duda con esa tarea. Arnold, por su parte, se sintió molesto al darse cuenta que a pesar de todo bastaba tan solo una mirada para saber lo que el otro pensaba y sentía.

La niña, ajena a todo esto, asintió, luego la abrazó nuevamente, dándole las gracias una vez más por lo que había hecho por ella y sus hermanos.

―Vamos, querida ―Lady Danbury apartó gentilmente a la niña ―. Debes terminar de preparar tus cosas, pronto vendrán por ustedes.

Lucy asintió, limpió de su cara las lágrimas que había derramado y obedeció dócilmente a Lady Danbury, no sin antes abrazar también a Arnold.

―Estarán bien, ¿cierto, Lady Danbury? ―preguntó Helga, con un nudo en la garganta, cuando la niña se marchó para reunirse con sus hermanos.

―Claro que si, no te preocupes querida. La pareja que los adoptó tal vez no tenga una fortuna, pero son muy buenas personas y cuidaran de ellos como si fueran sus propios hijos, además los niños se divertirán mucho en la granja, estoy segura y crecerán sanos y fuertes, el aire fresco les beneficiará, ya lo verás.

Helga sonrió, debía creer en las palabras de Lady Danbury, era una buena mujer y muy juiciosa, no era la primera vez que conseguía una familia a niños que se habían quedado sin una y siempre todo había resultado bien, además, estaba el hecho de que los niños corrieron con suerte y no los iban a separar, usualmente no era fácil encontrar quien quisiera adoptar a cuatro niños, pero ellos lo habían conseguido.

De regreso a casa en el carruaje reinaba el silencio, como usualmente pasaba. A Arnold le recordó al momento después de la muerte de la madre de Lucy, Helga iba frente a él también y en aquella ocasión él tuvo la necesidad de consolarla, aún sin que ella se lo pidiera porque Arnold vio su tristeza ¡Qué bien supo envolverlo al fingirse tan afectada! Pero hoy la situación era diferente, no tenía la necesidad de engatusarlo y el rostro de ella era tranquilo, no había tristeza.

Miró por la ventana.

Aún así, todo su ser le gritaba que la consolara, que la abrazara como en aquella ocasión. Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y a pesar de su enfado estuvo a punto de levantarse de su asiento.

―Te lo agradezco ―la voz, casi en susurro, de Helga se escuchó y puso fin a sus intenciones ―, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por ellos ―dijo refiriéndose a los niños.

―No tienes que agradecer, lo hice por ellos no por ti ―su voz sonó osca y cortante.

―Lo sé.

Arnold miró nuevamente por la ventana y se concentró en lo que veía. No era momento de llenarse la cabeza de ideas tontas. No iba a acercarse a ella.

* * *

―Lamento tener que marcharme justo ahora ―el pesar sincero se reflejaba en el rostro de Phoebe.

―No te preocupes, Phoebe ―Helga le sonrió tratando de reconfortarla, pero la verdad le entristecía la noticia, porque, aunque no hablaba con su amiga sobre todo lo que pasaba con Arnold, el solo saber que a su lado estaba alguien que creía en ella le hacía sentirse un poco más animada, le daba fuerza.

Phoebe asintió, aunque realmente lamentaba tener que marcharse, si no fuera porque su abuela se había puesto delicada de salud y tenían que estar a su lado, no dejaría a su amiga.

―Phoebe, te lo aseguro estaré bien y no quiero que estés preocupada por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

―De acuerdo ―dijo, finalmente después de un silencio ―, pero debes prometerme que ―se sentía mal por decir lo siguiente porque sabía que el tema le dolía a Helga, pero tenía que hacerlo ―...que si mientras estoy lejos tienes que irte...no vamos a perder el contacto, me dirás dónde estás y seguiremos siendo amigas pase lo que pase.

―Lo prometo...

* * *

―Querida, ¿por qué tan sola? ―Lady Danbury apareció con su gran sonrisa y Helga también le sonrió ―¿Y tu esposo?

―Ocupándose de los negocios.

―Ya veo, así son los hombres, querida ―la mujer hizo una cara graciosa, de fastidio fingido y Helga soltó una risilla―.

―¡Al fin encuentro a mi tía querida!

Un hombre alto, fornido y rubio se acercó a ellas con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa.

―Wolfgang― dijo Lady Danbury. antes de ser abrazada por el recién llegado ―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó cuando quedó libre del abrazo.

―Muy bien, ahora que te veo ―sonrió él, mostrando sus dientes blancos y unos incisivos anormalmente grandes.

―Tu tan adulador como siempre, Wolfgang...

El mencionado sólo se limitó a seguir sonriendo.

―¿No vas a presentarme con la dama, tía?

―Claro. Señora ―hizo un extraño hincapié en esa palabra, que Helga no notó ―Shortman, le presento a mi sobrino, Benjamin Wolfgang, acaba de llegar a la ciudad.

―Es un placer conocerla, señora Shortman― hizo una leve inclinación y se quedó esperando a que ella extendiera la mano para dar el acostumbrado beso de cortesía, pero Helga no lo hizo, se limitó a inclinar levemente la cabeza.― Como mi tía bien lo dijo, soy nuevo en la ciudad, así que si conoce a alguien que pueda mostrarme las cosas más interesantes… Aunque ya empecé a ver algunas…

―Lo siento, no puedo ayudarle con eso.

―Una lástima.

―Bueno, Wolfgang, ya no importunemos más, seguro que la Señora Shortman desea reunirse con su esposo. Discúlpanos, querida, con tu permiso.

Lady Danbury se esperó hasta que estuvo a solas con su sobrino para dirigirse a él.

―Está casada― dijo escuetamente―.

―Lo sé, tía. Me lo dejaste muy claro en varias ocasiones― dijo burlón.

―Pues espero que también te quede claro que debes dejarla en paz, no solo está casada, está felizmente casada y no quiero que vayas a incordiarla ni a ella, ni a su marido ¿Entendido?

―Entendido, tía. Será como tú digas.

Conocía bien al que por desgracia era su sobrino y no se fiaba de él, así que, aunque no le lanzó más advertencias, si se propuso tenerlo vigilado. El interés que mostró por la señora Shortman no era bueno.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Ya son 101 reviews! ¡No lo puedo creer! Muchas, muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y prometo esforzarme para tener listo el próximo pronto.


	13. Celos

En su vientre pudo sentir la fuerza de su hijo y sonrió.

—Eres muy inquieto, pero eso quiere decir que estás sano —la dulzura se desbordaba en su voz —, ya quiero verte y que tu papá también te conozca. Si todo sale bien, como tu papá me escribió en su última carta, pronto nos reuniremos con él y viviremos en una linda casita, y nunca te faltará nada —se levantó con un poco de dificultad —…pero por ahora habrá que esperar un poco, no desesperes.

* * *

Helga estaba en el balcón del salón principal de la casa de Lady Danbury esperándola para reunirse con ella.

Fue hasta la baranda para ver mejor el jardín y puso ambas manos en ella. Suspiró. Hacía mucho que no había pensado en su hermana, había evitado hacerlo para traer a su mente el futuro que le esperaba, pero esa noche había soñado con ella.

Parte del sueño fue más bien un recuerdo de la infancia. Tenía diez u once años cuando en una ocasión encontró un pajarillo lastimado que no podía volar, lo llevó a casa a escondidas, pero no sabía qué hacer con él y fue Hida quien se encargó de curarlo, al final su madre las descubrió, la reprendió y castigó como acostumbraba y mandó a que se deshicieran del «sucio animal», por fortuna el pajarillo había sanado por completo y gracias a Hilda pudo volver a volar.

—¡Qué bella vista!

Helga salió de sus pensamientos, el sobrino de Lady Danbury estaba allí, acercándose a ella con paso engreído.

—Sin duda —continuó él —comenzar el día encontrándome con usted es bastante satisfactorio —cubrió con su mano una de las de ella, que aún mantenía sobre la baranda. Helga inmediatamente la retiró y se alejó de él —. No tiene porque alejarse —una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro.

—Lo que no tengo es porque quedarme cerca de usted —dijo molesta.

—Tiene razón, le ruego me disculpe.

Helga no creyó en la actitud abatida de Wolfgang.

—Voy a esperar a su tía adentro.

—La acompaño…

—Prefiero que se quede aquí, disfrutando de la bella vista.

—Como desee, señora Shortman.

Helga entró y Wolfgang sacó un puro y lo encendió, lo puso entre sus dientes y antes de dar la primer calada dijo.

—Corre cuanto quieras, en algún momento te alcanzaré...

* * *

De regreso en su casa, Helga de camino a su habitación se detuvo en el pasillo, justo frente a la pintura de Arnold niño junto a sus padres y se quedó mirándola con atención.

—¿También es su favorita?

La señora Johnson apareció, como de costumbre, sin hacer ruido y Helga se sobresaltó, como de costumbre, antes de contestar.

—Si, lo es— era la pintura que más le gustaba y atormentaba al mismo tiempo, porque ese niño sonriente se había perdido, no por lo en su infancia, sino por lo que ella le hizo. Suspiró —¿Cree que sea posible sanar las heridas del alma?

Si la pregunta sorprendió a la mujer, no lo demostró.

—¡Claro! Usted lo logró con el señor.

Si aquella pobre mujer supiera la verdad, se dijo Helga. Si supiera todo el daño que ella le había causado. La señora Johnson le sonreía pero ella no pudo devolverle el gesto. Volvió la mirada a la pintura. Si de verdad era posible sanar las heridas del alma de Arnold, no era ella quien iba a hacerlo, ¿pero quién podía hacerlo entonces?

...Hilda…

Recordó el sueño que tuvo sobre su hermana. Ella era dulce, delicada y amable, tal vez ella podría hacer por Arnold lo que hizo por aquel pajarillo…

Aunque fuera doloroso y todo ese tiempo a lo último que había insistido en aferrarse era a negarse a aceptar el regreso de Hilda, pero era el momento de aceptar que la llegada de su hermana podría significar el regreso de la felicidad de Arnold.

* * *

Durante la cena de esa noche, en el momento en que se quedaron a solas, Helga se atrevió a preguntar con voz baja...

—¿La búsqueda...cómo va? Ella…¿regresará pronto?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso ya quieres que termine todo? ¿Quieres marcharte? —Helga asintió y su respuesta desconcertó y provocó enojo al mismo tiempo en Arnold —Una vez dijiste que no serías feliz lejos de mí, ¿has decidido dejar mentir en eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza y sin apartar la mirada de su plato, dijo.

—No mentí, pero yo...prefiero tu felicidad…

Arnold se levantó bruscamente y ella supo que se marcharía y no lo detuvo.

Al salir del comedor tuvo que detenerse, un golpe le hubiera afectado menos. Sabía que ella mentía, pero aun así sus palabras lo afectaron en lo más profundo y mucho más de lo había esperado porque de repente se encontraba deseando que ella fuera sincera.

* * *

—Señora Shortman, ¿de nueva cuenta sola? —Helga no respondió al recién llegado,el sobrino de Lady Danbury —¿Sabe? —continuó él, a pesar de de la negativa evidente de ella de hablar —He escuchado mucho acerca de su feliz y envidiable matrimonio pero...francamente no he visto personalmente nada parecido a lo que se cuenta —Helga dio un paso con intención de marcharse pero Wolfgang le bloqueó el paso agilmente —. Es decir, su marido ni siquiera está con usted en este momento y así a sido cada vez que he tenido el placer de verla...en cambio usted y yo nos encontramos mucho últimamente por casualidad.

—Tiene razón en eso de que nos hemos encontrado mucho y debo decirle que detesto esas casualidades —Helga estaba realmente molesta con ese tipo, no solo por lo que dijo sino porque había algo con él que la perturbaba y exasperaba al mismo tiempo. Le lanzó una mirada cargada de enojo, pero él no se dejó intimidar y la tomó del brazo.

—Hace calor aquí, ¿por qué no salimos a tomar aire?

—Sueltéme —lo dijo de manera firme dando un tirón en su brazo y dio un vistazo a su alrededor, todos estaban inmersos en sus asuntos y parecían no percatarse de lo que ocurría entre ella y ese hombre.

—Solamente quiero que estés más cómoda…

—Buenas noches.

Wolfgang la soltó.

—Señor Bartlett...buenas noches —Helga saludo al recién llegado, agradeciendo en silencio su presencia.

Brainy Bartlett era un recién llegado a la ciudad; alto, rubio y muy pálido. Últimamente se había encontrado con él, casi tanto como lo hacía con Wolfgang, sólo que Bartlett no le causaba la misma aversión que el otro.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No para nada —dijo Wolfgang con una media sonrisa arrogante —, solamente me estaba despidiendo. Hasta pronto señora Shortman.

Wolfgang se alejó y antes de perderse entre la gente volteó a verla y sonrió ampliamente de lado, mostrando uno de sus colmillos. Esa mujer estaba resultando una 'presa' interesante, se resistía a ceder ante sus encantos haciéndose la difícil, pero eso solo hacía más excitante la cacería y sin duda haría más gratificante el momento en que finalmente la tuviera rendida entre sus brazos.

Casi se relame los labios al pensar en ese momento.

—¿La estaba molestando?

—No —Helga no quería hacer de eso un escándalo.

Brainy asintió, aceptando su respuesta no muy convencido.

—Me...me alegra verla aquí, pero —dió un rápido vistazo alrededor y luego preguntó —¿Y su marido dónde está? ¿No la acompaña esta noche? Perdón ha sido muy impertinente de mi parte preguntar eso, realmente lo lamento.

—No tiene porqué disculparse —le tocó el brazo por un segundo y le sonrió—, su pregunta no me ha incomodado. Mi marido está aquí, solo que está atendiendo sus negocios.

—Ya veo… Si me lo permite puedo acompañarla hasta que él se reúna con usted.

—No es necesario, en verdad, estaré bien. Si tiene algo que hacer no se detenga por mi.

—Pues a decir verdad, precisamente estoy tratando de reunirme con su esposo para hablar de negocios.

—Adelante entonces y...le agradecería que cuando lo vea no le comente nada sobre el señor Wolfgang, no pasó nada, en serio y no quiero que se preocupe y que desatienda sus negocios..

—De acuerdo, si así lo quiere... haré lo que usted me pida —Brainy le respondió con una ligera sonrisa pero pensaba que si él tuviera la fortuna de ser su marido, no la desatendería para ocuparse de negocios. Un pensamiento muy descabellado, cierto, pero era lo que sinceramente pensaba. Arnold Shortman era muy afortunado. Miró alrededor y no vio a Wolfgang —. Me retiro entonces. Fue un placer verla. Con su permiso.

Arnold la miraba desde el lugar en el que estaba. No es que la estuviera vigilando. ni siquiera la estuvo buscando entre la multitud, fue solo que apareció en su campo de visión, pero, ¿quién era el sujeto con quien hablaba tan amistosamente? La respuesta la tuvo poco después, cuando ese sujeto se presentó ante él, dispuesto a hacer negocios.

—Me alegra poder conocerlo al fin, señor Shortman, he escuchado mucho usted y sus negocios.

—Ya veo...y también vi que a quien ya conoce es a mi esposa.

—Sí… Así es, Lady Danbury nos presentó hace unos días.

—Entiendo...

—¿Tiene tiempo de hablar de negocios? —dijo rápidamente, no quería hablar de más e incumplir la palabra que había dado.

—Claro, hablemos de negocios entonces.

* * *

—¿Cómo está esta mañana mi tía favorita?

Lady Danbury dejó su taza de té sobre la blanca mesita, ubicada en el centro del jardín y esperó a que su sobrino tomara asiento frente a ella.

—Has estado importunando a la señora Shortman y te prohibí expresamente que lo hicieras, Benjamin.

—Eres directa, querida tía ¿No vas a ofrecerme una taza de té? —ahora sabía que estaba enfadada con él, solo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando lo estaba.

La mujer tocó la campanilla de cristal y esperaron en silencio a que la servidumbre sirviera el té y se retiraran.

—¿Y bien, Benjamin?

Wolfgang dio un sorbo a su té, antes de responder.

—No es como piensas, querida tía. Nos hemos encontrado en algunas ocasiones, pero ha sido solo coincidencia —ella lo miró severamente, obviamente no le creía, pero él mantuvo su expresión inocente y la amplia sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

—Pues espero que esas 'coincidencias', no se repitan más.

—Será como tu quieres, querida tía. Ahora...cambiando de tema…¿Podrías facilitarme algo de dinero? Mi padre ha quedado de enviarme mi asignación a finales de mes pero como ves, aún faltan algunos días para eso y bueno, digamos que he sido un poco derrochador y me he quedado sin nada —soltó una carcajada despreocupada.

—De acuerdo, te daré algo, pero —levantó el dedo índice y lo miró con severidad —será la última vez, has estado gastando a manos llenas ultimamente y yo no estoy dispuesta en convertirme en tu benefactora.

—Entendido, querida tía. te prometo que será la última vez.

Wolfgang escondió su expresión de fastidio tras la taza y fingió beber. ¡Maldita vieja tacaña!, se dijo para sí. Les daba el dinero a esos huérfanos y con él no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo y por si fuera poco su padre ya tampoco quería enviarle dinero. Bueno...hubiera querido que la señora Shortman fuera la que cayera en sus redes, pues se había vuelto un reto, pero en vista de su precaria situación tendría que desistir y actuar con rapidez, necesitaba cuanto antes una amante rica que lo mantuviera, por suerte ya tenía a otra presa en la mira.

* * *

Otra vez allí estaban…

Ya eran demasiadas las veces que lo veía juntos, mezclados entre los demás asistentes al baile. Helga y el tal Brainy, platicando animosamente.

Para Helga la presencia de Brainy había representado un alivio. Benjamin Wolfgang seguía rondándola y sin Phoebe allí, la mayor parte del tiempo la hubiera pasado sola y a « _merced_ » de él, pero con Brainy allí no tenía porque preocuparse, su presencia parecía alejarlo y eso era algo que en verdad agradecía.

—¡Señor Shortman! Linda fiesta, ¿no es así?

—Así es señor Wolfgang —con reticencia, Arnold apartó la vista de Helga y miró al recién llegado.

Wolfgang llevaba una copa en una mano y en la otra un puro.

—¿Y su esposa? No he tenido el gusto de verla esta noche.

—Está por allí —fue la escueta respuesta de Arnold.

—Ya veo… Espero que no me tome esto a mal, pero déjeme darle un consejo. Cuando se tiene por esposa una mujer como la suya, lo digo con todo respeto, claro. La señora Shortman es una mujer muy bella, eso lo nota cualquiera… El problema que es que algunos terminan interesándose demasiado y si...sumamos el interés de uno y la desatención del marido, pues…

—¿Qué es lo que trata de insinuar?

—Nada, se lo aseguro. Como le dije solo quiero darle un consejo… Vigile bien a su esposa, ultimamente he visto que un tal Brainy la ronda demasiado.

—No necesito que nadie venga a decirme cómo llevar mi matrimonio.

—No se moleste conmigo, eso se gana uno por querer ser amable —bebió de su copa, se encogió de hombros y se marchó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Aquello había sido su «regalito de despedida», si Hilda Shortman se había negado a convertirse en su amante, por lo menos le dejaría un pequeño problema en puerta, ¡que lo disfrutara!

Arnold miró de nuevo al lugar donde había visto a Helga, pero ni ella ni el tipo aquel estaban allí. Los buscó con la mirada pero no fue capaz de encontrarlos.

Apretó los puños pero no quiso aceptar que lo que ocurría le afectaba y mucho.

* * *

—Agradezco que me reciban.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, señor Bartlett, esta reunión es de negocios y los negocios son nuestra prioridad —dijo Gerald.

—Cierto —habló Arnold —, señor Bartlett lamento que esta reunión ocurra hasta ahora, hubiera preferido que este encuentro se realizara antes, pero no había habido oportunidad, aunque por lo que he visto con quien si ha tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse antes y en varias ocasiones, es con mi esposa.

Gerald miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido , ¿a qué venía aquello?

—Así es, su esposa ha sido muy amable conmigo —su respuesta fue totalmente inocente, pero provocó en Arnold una mirada peligrosa. Brainy no se percató de ella y seguía sonriente, pero Gerald sí lo hizo.

—Bueno… ¿Qué les parece si empezamos con los negocios? —Gerald habló.

—Por supuesto, comencemos —dijo Brainy.

—Señor Bartlett, ¿sabe? Hay un negocio bastante bueno, pero es de mi suegro.

—¿En serio? ¿Y de qué trata?

—Este… Arnold… Creo que se te olvida que ese negocio ya se cerró —intervino un sorprendido Gerald, habían quedado que que ya no atraerían a más inversores para evitar que sufrieran pérdidas.

—¡Oh! Qué mal —Brainy sonó desilusionado, pero eso cambió cuando Gerald le habló de otras posibilidades.

El resto de la reunión Brainy se mostró entusiasmado y totalmente ajeno a la actitud hosca e irritada de Arnold.

—¿Qué fue todo eso, Arnold? —preguntó Gerald cuando Brainy se había ido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No te hagas el loco, sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, si no te conociera y no supiera por lo que estás pasando, diría que estas celoso.

—Eso es absurdo e igual de absurdo es que estemos perdiendo el tiempo. Hay que ponernos a trabajar.

* * *

Hilda se estiró, buscando aliviar el dolor de espalda que la aquejaba intermitentemente desde la madrugada.

De vez en cuando iba a ayudar a las vecinas con las labores en el campo, no es que hiciera realmente gran cosa era más bien ir a convivir con ellas, eran buenas mujeres y muy agradables.

Acarició su vientre y salió de la casa, se detuvo a unos pasos de la entrada sintiéndose intranquila por no sentir el movimiento de su bebé.

—¿Ayudas a mamá, portandote quietecito? Es eso, ¿verdad? Gracias —logró sonreír un poco y siguió su camino.

* * *

En el club estaban inusualmente animados esa tarde.

Arnold no estaba allí porque quisiera, sino por la insistencia de su amigo y como prácticamente nunca se enteraba de nada, desconocía el por qué de ese ambiente y prefería ignorarlo. Lo que, por desgracia, no podía ignorar eran sus pensamientos...

—¿Por qué tan serio, Arnold?

Su amigo llegó con una copa en la mano y se sentó frente a él.

—¿Y por qué debería estar riendo, Gerald? — por esta vez no quería compartir con su amigo los pensamientos que últimamente le carcomían la mente ¿Cómo admitir ante él que tenía razón y que estaba celoso? Qué lo mataba la idea de imaginarse en brazos de otro a la mujer que odiaba y que juró que ya no le importaba ¿Cómo lo haría quedar eso?

—Riendo no, pero sí entretenido con el chisme de moda.

—Sabes que nunca me han interesado los chismorreos.

—Sí, lo sé, pero este es bueno te lo aseguro.

—Sé que te mueres por decirmelo, así que si no hay más remedio, anda dilo.

—No tengo la información completa, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que hay un nuevo y escandaloso affaire que es la novedad en la alta sociedad, aún no se sabe con certeza las identidades de los implicados, pero lo que sí se sabe es que la dama involucrada es casada.

Gerald esperaba ver una reacción animada y hasta curiosa por parte de su amigo pero se topó con una expresión totalmente seria, hasta le pareció ver que palidecía.

Y en la mente de Arnold solo rondaban dos nombres y uno de ellos era el de la mujer que se hacía pasar por su esposa.

—Tengo que irme —Arnold dejó el club sin decir nada más, dejando a un Gerald bastante desconcertado.

* * *

—Bienvenido, señor— lo saludo el ama de llaves, después de que fue recibido por el mayordomo—.

—¿Y mi esposa?

A la mujer le extrañó que no respondiera al saludo y también su expresión bastante controlada, pero tensa.

—En su habitación, preparándose para salir —contestó con cautela.

Helga revisó nuevamente su imagen en el espejo, ya estaba segura de que todo era correcto, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía ansiosa?, se retorció las manos. Tenía un mal presentimiento, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió de esa manera. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró la última persona que hubiera esperado ver.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó él, cerrando la puerta.

—Sí, voy...voy a una reunión a casa de Lady Danbury —lo miraba extrañada, no solo por su presencia sino que había algo diferente en él en ese momento.

—¿Cosas de caridad?

—Sí —él bien sabía que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntaba?

—¿Asistirá también el señor Bartlett?

Su voz era muy calmada, quizás demasiado, pensaba Helga.

—No lo sé…

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no se citaron allí?

La manera en que ella le miró, parecía de genuina incomprensión pero Arnold no tenía dudas. Todo estaba claro…

—¿Por qué iba a citarlo?

—Porque es tu amante —y de todas las cosas que Helga no esperaba oír, esta era sin lugar a dudas la que se llevaba el premio —. Así que no lo niegas —era de esperarse que no lo hiciera, ella ni siquiera podía hablar —. Ahora entiendo porque tu repentino interés por el regreso de tu hermana, es por tu urgencia de quedar libre ¡Y yo que llegué casi llegué a creerme eso de «prefiero tu felicidad»…! ¡Qué estúpido! —se acercó a ella pero no demasiado.

Helga estaba sumergida en una especie de shock, seguía sin comprenderlo y tan sólo lo miraba, su aparente calma se había ido y ahora ella podía observar la furia que se desprendía de él y que era diferente a la que había visto hasta ahora. Mientras que la furia que ya conocía estaba impregnada de un aura fría, esta parecía quemante…

Arnold era consciente de su propia respiración agitada, aún cuando intentaba controlarla. Dió un paso más… La miró fijamente y el corazón de Helga se detuvo. No había visto una mirada igual antes, pero, sí una muy parecida...una mirada que surgió en el pasado muchas veces y que conocía bien porque siempre estuvo presente en sus encuentros más íntimos, cuando la pasión los dominaba a ambos.

Ella se sonrojó ante los inevitables recuerdos y bajó la vista.

Él la obligó a mirarlo, tomándola por el mentón.

—Te sonrojaste al pensar en él —la voz de Arnold tenía un extraño toque peligroso que invitaba a alejarse y acercarse al mismo tiempo. Helga quiso negarlo pero la mano de él, que aún permanecía en su barbilla, se lo impidió —. Pues...puede que él esté ahora en tus pensamientos, pero él que está en estos momentos frente a ti soy yo…

En un instante le reclamaba algo totalmente incomprensible y al siguiente la estaba besando, Helga podría tratar de comprender la situación pero era imposible, su mente no estaba funcionando y todo su ser se estaba entregando a las sensaciones que le estaba provocando ese momento.

Era un beso rudo y demandante, jamás compartieron uno así antes…

Incluso ella podía sentir la furia de él fluyendo en ese momento pero eso no la asustaba y no iba a alejarse de él. No era como aquellos suaves besos que la hacían desear algo más, no era una invitación a entregarse, era una exigencia a hacerlo y de alguna manera esa exigencia parecía correcta...

Había pasado tanto tiempo…

Llevó las manos hacia la espalda de él y se aferró con fuerza. En cualquier momento él la alejaría, estaba segura.

Él no lo hizo, al contrario, la acercó más.

No hubo más nada que importara. Arnold solo podía sentirla y solo eso quería, la voz de su razón estaba apagada, ahora solo podía oír sus propios latidos que parecían potentes rugidos en sus oídos y entre ese sordo ruido de vez en vez, escuchaba los suaves gemidos de ella. No fue consciente del momento en que sus manos dejaron de abrazarla para vagar por su cuerpo como caricias, ni mucho menos del momento en que la depositó sobre la cama.

—¿Señora? —hubo golpes en la puerta —¿Señora? —más golpes y él salió de su trance, se separó de ella de un poco, lo suficiente para poder verla, notar su reflejo en sus ojos azules, más oscuros que de costumbre; percatarse de su respiración agitada que hacía elevarse y caer su pecho rápidamente, y sus labios enrojecidos que lo invitaban a volver a apoderarse de ellos. Se levantó casi de un salto, apartándose de ella como si fuera la peste. —¿Señora?...

—¿Si? —preguntó ella con la poca voz que le salió —¿Qué pasa?

—El carruaje está listo.

—Gracias. En un momento voy…

« _A encontrarse con él_ », pensó Arnold. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula.

¿Qué poder tenía esa mujer aun sobre él? Fue allí para confrontarla y terminó casi perdiendo la cabeza.

Estaba más molesto que cuando llegó.

Helga también se puso de pie, estaba a un par de pasos de él, sin tener idea de lo que debía decir o hacer.

—Por lo visto tu amante no te satisface...lo siento por ti, pero yo no me revuelco con prostitutas, aunque sean de la alta sociedad —dijo, escupiendo todo el veneno que sentía en su interior en ese momento. La vio levantar el brazo y se preparó para el golpe, ahora actuaría como una dama ofendida.

Pero en lugar de una bofetada, la suave mano de ella le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Tan grande es el daño te hice?... Por mi culpa te llenaste de tanto odio… Perdóname, Arnold…

Arnold volteó la cara alejándose de su mano y salió de allí tan rápido que parecía como si huyera de algo.

* * *

Otro relámpago rugió y ella se encogió, poco por el ruido y otro poco por el dolor punzante que sintió, no era demasiado fuerte pero no era la primera vez que lo sentía en el día.

Hilda se enderezó.

Debía ser por algo que había comido, pensó. Una vez que llegara a la casa se recostaría y seguro pronto se le pasaría.

Apuró el paso para alcanzar al resto de las mujeres, era mejor ponerse bajo resguardo antes de que comenzara a llover, no podía correr riesgos y exponerse a una enfermedad, debía estar lo más sana posible por su bebé.

* * *

La lluvia caía con fuerza, deslizándose por los cristales de su ventana, Helga suspiró mientras la veía caer. Aún tenía ese sentimiento extraño, no podía definir qué era pero la angustiaba y no sabía por que se sentía así, pero no era por lo ocurrido por Arnold, tampoco era porque él saliera de la casa inmediatamente después de lo que pasó, sí, estaba preocupada por él pero ese sentimiento provenía de algo diferente, no sabía cómo estaba tan segura de eso, pero lo estaba.

Retorció nerviosamente las manos, necesitaba ocuparse en lago. Giró y dio un paso pero se detuvo en seco, un dolor en la parte baja del abdomen la sorprendió, no fue muy fuerte y pasó rápido pero no era común en ella ese tipo de malestares. Esperaba no enfermar, era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento.

* * *

No supo a dónde más ir, así que terminó en ese lugar. Ese era un lado de la ciudad al que no frecuentaba, aunque para ser honestos no era la primera vez que pisaba un lugar así, durante su época de estudiante junto con Gerald y otros compañeros se aventuró a un lugar de esos.

Estaba sentado al fondo de la taberna, había pedido una botella de licor, pero a pesar de llevar allí ya bastante tiempo, solo se había terminado una copa y la segunda que se sirvió no la había probado siquiera.

Veía hacia ningún lugar, solo tenía la vista clavada en el vacío, pensando.

El lugar era frío, pero aun así el ardor que las caricias de ella le dejaron en la piel, no se había ido.

Gruñó.

No tenía idea de cuánta necesidad tenía de ella, ni tampoco del hecho de que no le importaba que se llamara Hilda o Helga, no importaba su nombre porque que era ella la única que podía encender así su pasión, aun cuando creyó que era algo que se había extinguido por culpa de su engaño…

Eso era en lo que a él se refería, pero y ella...

¿Por qué ella no se alejó de él? ¿Por qué respondió con la misma intensidad, con la misma urgencia y necesidad que él lo hizo?

Dió un trago a la copa.

¿Qué no le bastaba con su amante?

Terminó lo que quedaba en su copa y llenó de nuevo, terminándose el contenido de un solo trago.

El sólo hecho de imaginarse a otro disfrutando de su entrega y que fuera un nombre que no era el suyo el que ella pronunciara en esos momentos, le nublaba la mente y lo llevaba peligrosamente al límite de su cordura.

* * *

—Como no bajaba vine a preguntarle si quiere que le traigamos la cena.

La señora Johnson fue a buscarla a su habitación y estaba de pie frente a la cama, donde Helga permanecía sentada en la orilla y desde allí la miraba.

—No se preocupe señora Johnson, hoy no cenaré.

—Señora, eso no está bien. Ya se lo he dicho antes, va a enfermarse por no comer como es debido.

—Creo que eso ya pasó —sonrió torpemente —, pero no creo que sea por no comer, más bien por algo que comí...me duele un poco el estómago.

—¡Santo Dios! Debió decirlo antes, haré que vayan por el doctor.

—No, no es necesario, estoy segura que pasará pronto, solo necesito descansar, por favor no se preocupe.

La mujer la miró un buen rato, no muy convencida por lo que decía, pero al final suspiró y cedió.

—Está bien, no vendrá el doctor. Le traeré un té, pero si se siente peor me lo dirá, ¿verdad?

—Lo haré.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, era de noche y la lluvia no había pasado, como tampoco le habían pasado los dolores, al contrario se hicieron más intensos y Hilda estaba asustada, no podía hacer más que acurrucarse en su cama y rezar por que pasaran.

Escuchó la puerta rechinar y los pasos de alguien yendo hacia donde estaba, no levantó la cabeza, no pudo, estaba encogida por otro episodio de dolor.

—¿Estás bien, querida?

Esa era la voz de su vecina.

—Duele...me duele mucho… —logró decir con un hilo de voz.

* * *

—Oye, Sid. Mirá allá.

—Ya estoy mirando Stinky, pero, ¿qué quieres que vea?

—El sujeto que está en esa mesa, ¿no te resulta familiar?

Sid estrechó los ojos para ver mejor al hombre que estaba al fondo del local.

—No me suena de ningún lugar, Stinky.

—¿Seguro? Miralo bien, ¿no es el socio del jefe?

—¿Tu crees?

—Estoy casi seguro, lo he visto en su casa.

—¿Pero qué podría estar haciendo un hombre como él en un lugar como este?

—No lo sé, pero, ¿crees que debamos de informarle esto al jefe, Sid?

* * *

El dolor era insoportable. Hilda lanzó un grito de dolor y se aferró a lo que tenía a la mano sin importarle lo que fuera.

Está nueva oleada de dolor pasó y con la voz entrecortada y la respiración agitada, se dirigió a las mujeres que ahora la acompañaban.

—Es muy pronto…

—No te preocupes, los niños para este momento ya son fuertes. Estará bien.

—Sí, tiene que estar bien… Este pequeño es muy bueno, no se ha movido...porque debió saber que...yo pronto lo iba a pasar mal…—trato de sonreír pero no pudo porque el dolor se apoderó de ella nuevamente.

Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas con preocupación y en silencio, hasta que una habló bajito.

—Eso puede ser malo...

—Eso no quiere decir nada —dijo otra —, no hay porque preocuparse antes de tiempo y es mejor que dejemos de hablar y ayudemos a esa pobre criatura —se refirió a Hilda.

Todas asintieron y tomaron diferentes puestos, preparadas para ayudar a la joven.

* * *

—Es allí, jefe.

Gerald miró hacia dónde Stinky señalaba y se sorprendió, no le creyó cuando escuchó que Arnold estaba en una taberna y fue hasta allí movido por la curiosidad, pero ahora no le quedaba más que creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

—¿Es su socio, jefe? —Sid, se acercó a ellos.

—Sí, lo es.

—Lo estuve vigilando como le dije a Stinky que lo haría, pero pues no pude evitar que se pusiera así.

Estaba con los brazos y la cabeza apoyados sobre la mesa, al lado de unas botellas vacías y parecía dormido.

—Ayudenme a llevarlo al carruaje.

¿Qué estaría haciendo allí? ¿Qué habría llevado a su amigo a terminar en ese lugar y así?

—¡Vaya! Esta vez sí que me has sorprendido —Arnold miraba con cierta molestia a su amigo, lo escuchaba como si estuviera lejos y no frente a él —¿Por qué estabas en esa taberna?

No respondió, no iba a decirle. No sabía cómo es que había llegado a casa de Gerald pero la verdad no le importaba, lo único que quería hacer era caer en la inconsciencia que aún podía regalarle el alcohol.

—¿Podemos hablar de eso después?

—Está bien, Arnold —lo dejaría por ahora, pero de verdad le picaba la curiosidad por conocer la respuesta, aunque era muy posible que esa mujer tuviera algo que ver..

* * *

El dolor la había hecho encogerse hasta quedar como un ovillo en medio de su cama.

Nunca antes Helga experimentó un dolor así. Se mordió el labio para no gritar.

La puerta se abrió pero ella no lo notó.

La señora Johnson la llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta, la vió encogida en medio de la cama, podría ser que estuviera dormida, pero mejor se aseguraba, se acercó silenciosamente a la cama y fue cuando pudo escuchar un quejido.

—¡Señora! —se acercó a ella y a pesar de que era poca la luz que entraba por la ventana y que le daba una pobre visibilidad, pudo ver su gesto de dolor. Se levantó de inmediato y salió para mandar buscar al médico.

* * *

¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo?!

Arnold se giró y se cubrió la cabeza con lo primero que cogió.

¿No podían dejar de golpear lo que estuvieran golpeando y dejarlo dormir?

Bufó y apretó los ojos, intentando ignorar el molesto ruido.

Algo lo sacudió y se incorporó molesto.

Gerald estaba allí ¿Era el qué había hecho todo ese alboroto?

—Vinieron de tu casa. Dicen que esa mujer se ha puesto mal…

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que tienen muchas preguntas y dudas acerca de lo que viene, pero como no quiero arruinarles las sorpresas, solo puedo decirles que tengo pensado que sean 16 o 17 capítulos en total así que está relativamente cerca el final.

Como siempre y de corazón agradezco mucho todo su apoyo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que espero poder publicar pronto :3

-Por cierto, tengo también publicados un par de one-shot por si quieren leerlos y darme su opinión-


	14. Separación

_«No vayas, te desperté por la insistencia del mensajero de hablar contigo, pero dile simplemente que no irás y listo, que ella vea que no vas a caer en sus trucos … No sé lo que habrá ocurrido entre ustedes, pero esta vez debió ser algo bastante fuerte como para que tu terminaras por ponerte ebrio y para que ella esté fingiendo estar enferma, obviamente en un intento de manipularte y tú se lo estas permitiendo...»_

Le dijo Gerald tratando de detenerlo, pero no lo consiguió. Arnold dejó de lado los efectos del alcohol en un instante y de inmediato se puso en camino.

Entre más cerca estaba de llegar, más temía que Gerald tuviera razón, después de todo, ¿bien podía esperar algo como eso por parte de ella, no es así? Aunque, por otro lado, el sirviente que enviaron a buscarlo fue muy insistente, parecía genuinamente preocupado y había mencionado que la señora Johnson también lo estaba...

«Y aunque fuera verdad, ¿por qué deberías preocuparte? ¿Acaso no te ha traicionado ya por segunda vez?» Resonaron sus pensamientos recordándole su infidelidad y de nueva cuenta surgió en él el enojo. Era verdad, ¿por qué tendría que importarle a él, no debería de ser su amante, el tal Brainy, el que se preocupara?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más en eso, porque el carruaje se detuvo.

A pesar de la hora, las luces en toda la casa estaban encendidas y por su camino, cada sirviente con el que encontraba tenía la preocupación grabada en su cara y algunos le externaban que deseaban la pronta recuperación de su esposa y Arnold solo asentía.

Cuando estuvo frente a la habitación de Helga no supo que hacer, se quedó pensando si debía llamar a la puerta o si se quedaba esperando. Después de un rato respiró hondo y decidió que entraría, aunque no fue necesario, el doctor salió de la habitación seguido por el ama de llaves.

—¿Cómo está mi esposa? —preguntó después de saludar al doctor.

—Aún está un poco delicada, pero afortunadamente ya está mejor.

—¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

—Tenía mucho dolor —intervino, visiblemente afectada, la señora Johnson.

—Así es. Aunque aun no estoy seguro de la causa de la dolencia, por eso les pido que la mantengan vigilada por lo menos las próximas 48 horas y si volviera a encontrarse mal, llámenme de inmediato, por el momento ha reaccionado muy bien a los medicamentos.

—Entiendo.

—Su esposa está sedada por la medicación, pero puede entrar a verla, señor Shortman.

Arnold agradeció.

—Bien, mi trabajo ya está hecho, así que, con su permiso, debo retirarme.

—Lo acompaño, doctor —dijo la señora Johnson.

—Doctor —lo llamó en voz baja antes de que se fuera y así en ese tono de voz le preguntó —necesito que sea honesto conmigo, ¿está seguro de que su malestar fue real?

El médico arqueó las cejas por la pregunta, pero contestó sin dudar.

—Sí, señor. Según mi experiencia, que no es poca, le dolor que atacó a su esposa es real —a veces no entendía a las personas, sin embargo, no iba a cuestionar el porque de su duda, no era algo que le incumbiera y tampoco tenía tiempo para eso —. Ahora con su permiso me retiro, cuide que guarde reposo y que se alimente mejor porque está un poco anémica.

El médico y el ama de llaves se marcharon, y Arnold entró a la habitación.

La luz era tenue, pero se podía ver sin mucho problema y Arnold evitó dirigir la vista hacia la cama, observó una silla pegada a la pared, a buena distancia de la cama y pensó en sentarse allí, pero seguramente la señora Johnson regresaría pronto a la habitación y se extrañaría al verlo tan lejos.

Resopló con fastidio. No tenía opción, ante todo debía guardar las apariencias.

Respiró hondo y ocupó el lugar al lado de la cama, esperando ansioso el regreso de la señora Johnson para poder marcharse.

Le parecía que el tiempo avanzaba muy despacio, tamborileo con impaciencia los dedos en su pierna, mientras seguía evitando mirarla, hasta que un quejido bajo e incomprensible hizo que por fin la mirara.

Otro quejido escapó de los labios de ella.

El doctor había dicho que los medicamentos habían funcionado, pero entonces, ¿por qué se quejaba?

Y entonces vio su rostro llenarse con una mueca de dolor. Arnold se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, fue como un reflejo, algo que hizo sin pensar y de inmediato se recriminó por lo que había hecho; iba a levantarse cuando notó que sostenía su mano, ¿en qué momento la tomó? Hacía mucho no tomaba su mano de esa manera y aunque se negaba a reconocer que le había hecho demasiada falta su calidez y suavidad, Arnold se permitió perderse en esa agradable sensación.

¡Ojalá pudiera borrar todo lo malo del pasado y aferrarse a ella de esa manera para siempre! Se le escapó ese pensamiento muy a su pesar.

—Helga... —susurró y le acomodó gentilmente un mechón de cabello desordenado que atravesaba su frente. Vio que sus labios comenzaron a moverse, parecía decir algo y se acercó más para poder escuchar.

—Hilda...

Su voz en susurro sonó como un lamento y Arnold se preguntó porque razón habría dicho el nombre de su hermana.

—Hilda... —volvió a decir, pero esta vez una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Él secó la lágrima con una suave caricia y apretó su mano con un poco más de fuerza...

—No pasa nada —dijo él en voz baja, mientras acariciaba rítmicamente la mano que sostenía —, tranquila… —Helga se aferró a su mano.

La puerta se abrió y entró la señora Johnson.

—Puede irse a descansar, señor.

—Me quedaré con ella, usted puede irse.

—Pero... —iba a protestar, pero cambió de opinión al ver como sostenía su mano y supo que definitivamente el señor era mejor compañía que ella —Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme —después de decir esto se marchó.

Solo se estaba quedando para evitar que la señora Johnson pudiera escuchar a Helga nombrar a su hermana, sería muy complicado si la escuchara decir lo que el ama de llaves creía era su propio nombre o tal vez Helga podía decir algo más comprometedor. Solo lo hacía por eso, se dijo él, pero no buscó una excusa para seguir sosteniendo su mano.

* * *

—Pobre… Cuando despierte y se entere…

—Si es que despierta...

Las mujeres miraron con pena a la joven en la cama, estaba pálida, casi blanca y parecía inerte, había perdido demasiada sangre, era un milagro que aún se encontrará con vida.

—¡Basta de lamentaciones! —dijo la que era la mayor de todas —Cuidaremos de ella y que sea lo que Dios quiera. Él tiene la última palabra y si sobrevive, no le quedará de otra más que ser fuerte. Después de todo no es la primera ni será la última mujer en parir un hijo muerto.

Todas guardaron silencio.

Aquella mujer anciana había hablado de forma ruda, pero las marcas en su ajada y curtida piel del rostro, denotaban que ella ya había tenido su propia y buena dosis de sufrimiento, igual o incluso mayor al de la convaleciente joven y de alguna que otra de las que estaban allí.

A Pesar de su rudeza la tosca mujer anciana no pudo evitar acariciar la frente fría de la joven. Honestamente sentía pena por esa pobre criatura, le recordaba tanto a ella en sus días de juventud, igual de frágil y vulnerable, pero los golpes de la vida, la hicieron lo que era ahora; si esa joven tenía el carácter necesario seguiría sus pasos, de lo contrario se desmoronaría inevitablemente

* * *

Helga miraba hacia la ventana, recostada sobre los mullidos almohadones en su cama, había pasado gran parte del día dormida a causa de los medicamentos, la señora Johnson estuvo cuidándola en todo momento y no le había permitido levantarse más que para lo estrictamente necesario.

Suspiró y noto que el color del cielo estaba cambiando, pronto oscurecería.

Pensó en Arnold, en que no lo había visto desde el momento en que se marchó el otro día y volvió a suspirar.

Luego pensó en el sueño que había tenido y que en principio fue angustiante…

Hilda la llamaba a gritos y entre más llamados hacía, sus gritos iban volviéndose más desgarradores al punto de que parecían casi inhumanos, ella la buscaba con desesperación y cuando finalmente pudo verla se encontró con un rostro desfigurado de dolor y lleno de lágrimas. Helga trató de alcanzarla, pero por más que corría la distancia entre ellas no disminuía, corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras seguía escuchando sus atormentados gritos, de repente la perdió de vista y en su desesperación por encontrarla tropezó, no pudo levantarse, trató, pero no pudo y comenzó a llamar a Hilda y a llorar, y entonces Arnold apareció, extendió su mano y la ayudó a levantarse, ante el asombro de Helga él le dijo palabras tranquilizadoras y después dijo su nombre, no fue el de su hermana y tampoco lo dijo con enojo o furia...

Su tacto, su voz...

Suspiró por tercera vez y miró su mano.

Fue únicamente un sueño, pero daría todo porque él realmente volviera a sostener su mano de esa manera y porque pronunciara su nombre como en su sueño, con aquella voz suave y llena de sentimiento, pero sabía bien que eso jamás ocurriría.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos con fuerza para no llorar, justo en ese momento escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—Aquí está la cena —anunció la señora Johnson.

—No tengo hambre —dijo Helga al ver la charola que traía el joven sirviente tras del ama de llaves.

—Tiene que comer, aunque sea un poco, recuerde que debe alimentarse bien. Son órdenes del doctor y debe cumplirlas.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo haré o al menos lo intentaré...

* * *

Allá estaba ese tal Brainy…

Arnold lo vio desde su lugar, a la orilla del salón y de inmediato desvió la mirada, pero con el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver que lo saludaba alzando la mano.

¡Vaya, sí que era mucho su descaro! Solo esperaba que no fuera tanto como para reunirse con él, eso sí sería el colmo.

Pero ocurrió...

De repente estaba frente al él, saludándolo como si fueran amigos.

—Buenas noches, señor Bartlett.

—Es un gusto verlo, señor Shortman...¿y su esposa? —estaba un poco preocupado porque no la había visto, tampoco podía encontrar a Wolfgang y temía que la estuviera molestando.

La expresión de Arnold se mantuvo impasible, pero de haber aplicado un poco más de presión en la copa que llevaba en la mano hubiera acabado rota.

—No vino, está un poco delicada de salud.

—¿En serio? ¿Es algo grave?

«Eso no te incumbe», quiso contestarle Arnold, pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Nada de qué preocuparse, pronto estará bien, me tiene a mí —recalcó ese «mí», que le quedara claro que era él quien tenía ese derecho—a su lado para cuidarla.

—Me alegra que no sea nada malo; llévele mis saludos y mejores deseos, por favor.

—Por supuesto, lo haré —contestó secamente por cortesía, aunque por dentro de lo que tenía ganas era de golpearlo.

* * *

Para Gerald estaba muy claro que Arnold estaba realmente preocupado por esa mujer, por más que le recriminara por creer en esa mujer y por más que su amigo se lo negara no podía ocultarlo, no era bueno para eso y aunque no dejó de asistir al baile para atender unos compromisos que tenían pendientes, se marchó bastante temprano.

―¡Vaya, muchacho! ―el señor Clarence apareció de repente ―Parece que tu amigo tenía mucha prisa.

―¿Lo notó usted, señor Clarence?

―Soy bastante observador, por eso también noté la ausencia de la señora Shortman, así que supongo que la pronta partida de tu amigo tiene que ver con eso.

―No se le escapa nada, ¿cierto? ―el anciano se encogió de hombros.

―Espero que no esté pasando nada malo.

―Para nada, la señora Shortman solo está un poco indispuesta.

―Ahora entiendo, su amigo no vino aquí muy entusiasmado.

―No, pero tuvo que hacerlo, teníamos algunos asuntos que tratar.

―Así es la vida de un hombre de negocios, pero me parece perfecto que esté al lado de su esposa, debe cuidarla mucho, siempre me pareció una criatura muy frágil a diferencia de su hermana; pueden ser como dos gotas de agua, pero para mí está claro que son de naturaleza completamente diferente ―Gerald pretendió poner atención, pero realmente no le interesaba el tema ―. Aunque supongo que mucho ha tenido que ver la manera en que las criaron, muy diferente, a decir verdad. Mientras que a la esposa de tu amigo la trataban como a una princesita, a su hermana, a Helga, la dejaban vagando sola, estaba prácticamente en el abandono, creo que por eso su comportamiento era hosco, casi como el de una criaturilla salvaje, pero a pesar de eso era amable, era una buena chica...

―Está seguro de eso ―a pesar de su renuencia a participar en el tema, no pudo evitar preguntar aquello.

―Claro, bueno era mi impresión.

―¿Las conoció bien?

―Mentiría si te dijera que sí. La verdad es que las traté poco, a quien tuve la oportunidad de conocer un poco más fue a Helga

―Bueno, yo he escuchado muy poco sobre ella a decir verdad, pero lo que escuché es que Helga no quería su hermana, que era problemática, que...tenía mala sangre ―pronunció esas palabras que un día su amigo le dijo.

―¡Puff! ¡Tonterías!

―¿Cómo está tan seguro de eso? Si acaba de decir que no la trató mucho.

―Touché... Bueno, muchacho, yo llegué a verla en varias ocasiones ayudar a otros, si fuera como dijiste no lo hubiera hecho, además las veces que llegué a verla junto a su hermana se notaba que la quería y mucho, de hecho, se notaba muy protectora con ella. Necesitabas haberla conocido para tener la misma opinión que yo tengo, te lo digo, ella en verdad no me parece mala persona, todo lo contrario, por eso me dio gusto su situación cambió un poco...

―¿Cambió? ¿Cómo?

―Dejó de vérsele vagar sola, al parecer las habladurías de la gente sobre lo descuidados que estaban siendo Miriam y Bob como padres, sirvió para que cambiaran la forma de tratar su hija, y yo sinceramente creí que al fin su suerte había cambiado y me alegré mucho por ella, hasta que supe lo que le hicieron sus padres.

―¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

―Verás, después de que hable contigo sobre ella la primera vez, saqué el tema con mi familia y fue entonces que supe que terminaron por mandarla a aquel horrible lugar, el que pertenece a Lady Wellington. Mi sobrina nieta, Elena, entró al mismo tiempo que ella, por eso sé que la enviaron allí ―suspiró ―Elena no soportó mucho en ese lugar, rogó que la sacarán a menos del mes de estar dentro. El instituto de Lady Wellington puede gozar de renombre, pero estar allí es una pesadilla, al menos así lo definió Elena; aislamiento, trabajo extenuante, falta de comida, son solo algunas de las cosas que pasan las jovencitas que son internadas allí y sé que esa pobre chica lo pasó peor, supe por Elena que los señores Pataki dejaron por encargo que actuarán con mano dura con la muchacha…―volvió a suspirar ―En fin, me alegra enterarme de que ahora está en la India y lejos de sus padre, espero que allá tenga la felicidad que le faltó tener aquí.

El anciano se veía claramente conmovido y Gerald, muy a su pesar, comenzaba a darle vueltas a lo que acababa de escuchar. No le interesaba cambiar la opinión que tenía de ella, pero su mente analítica de hombre de negocios no le permitía ignorar esta nueva información.

* * *

La señora Johnson abrió la puerta de la habitación y lo miró extrañada al verlo de pie frente a ella, inmóvil y sin intenciones aparentes de llamar a la puerta.

—Acabo de llegar —le dijo Arnold simplemente.

—La señora acaba de quedarse dormida.

—¿Cómo sigue?

—Mucho mejor, me encargué de que comiera bien —dijo bastante orgullosa.

—Eso es muy bueno —miró hacia el interior.

El ama de llaves notó su impaciencia por entrar y sonrió levemente.

—Iré a revisar unas cosas, con permiso —decidió que iba a demorar en volver para darles un tiempo a solas.

Arnold entró y se quedó de pie junto a la cama. En efecto, se veía mucho mejor que la noche anterior, tenía mucho mejor color y ya no se le notaba dolor. Estiró la mano queriendo tocarla, pero se detuvo a medio camino y solo permaneció allí, quieto y en silencio, mirándola.

¿Qué haría ella si supiera que su amante estaba preocupado por su salud?

Seguramente que su preocupación le conmovería y emocionaría al mismo tiempo, pues ya podía guardarse esas emociones porque él no le daría su mensaje.

Después de varios minutos la puerta volvió a abrirse, por supuesto era la señora Johnson.

—¿Podrá quedarse con ella? —le preguntó él.

—Por supuesto.

—Se lo agradezco. En los próximos días estaré muy ocupado y sé que no necesito decírselo, pero cuídela mucho.

—Lo haré no se preocupe, señor.

Avanzó hasta la puerta, la abrió y antes de irse añadió.

—Otra cosa...lo mejor es que no reciba visitas ni mensajes, eso podría interferir con su descanso y no es bueno.

—Entiendo, señor. Así será, no se preocupe.

No iba a dejarles el camino tan libre, mientras ante todos Helga representará el papel de su esposa no iba a permitir que siguieran viéndose o teniendo contacto. No iba a permitir que se rieran de él.

* * *

Como se lo esperaba, al día siguiente fue recibida una nota de Brainy Bartlett y por supuesto, como había ordenado no se la entregaron a Helga sino a él.

Le escribía que estaba preocupado por ella y que deseaba que se recuperara pronto para poder verla de nuevo.

No le costaba trabajo imaginarse la reacción que ella hubiera tenido si hubiera leído aquella nota, después de todo conocía a la perfección su expresión cuando algo la hacía feliz y la ilusionaba, la manera en la que sonreía y se iluminaba su mirada, y no iba a permitir que esos gestos se los regalara a «ese» sólo por haberle escrito unas cuantas palabras sosas.

Está vez pudo interponerse entre ellos, sin embargo, para su mala suerte pronto ya no podría tener control de la situación porque tenía que viajar al extranjero...

Lo peor es que no podía rehusarse a ir. Gerald tenía demasiado trabajo; a parte de los negocios propios, se estaba encargando también de invertir el dinero de los que aceptaron hacer tratos con Bob para entregarle a este las ganancias y de esta manera proteger las inversiones iniciales, por esta razón era él quien debía ir a Francia primero y posteriormente su socio lo alcanzaría allá.

La solución que más sensata le había parecido fue enviarla al campo, aislarla de esa manera para impedir que ella y su amante se encontraran., pero el médico le dijo que debía esperara un poco más para hacer eso...

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Evitó suspirar para no atraer la atención de su amigo, que estaba en el despacho con él.

Y entonces recordó algo.

Aquellos hombres, esos que trabajaban para Gerald.

―¡Arnold!

―¿Qué? Lo siento, no te escuche, Gerald

―Sí, eso es lo que noté. Espero que tu distracción se deba a que estas concentrado en el trabajo.

―Sí, por supuesto.

―Bien, toma ―le pasó unos documentos para que visara.

―Oye, Gerald… ―habló después de fingir revisar un rato los papeles ―Me preguntaba si podría hablar con tus ―hizo una pausa para pensar en cómo llamarlos ―investigadores ―dijo finalmente ―¿Me puedes contactar con ellos?

―¿Para qué quieres hacer eso?

―Quiero...agradecerles por lo que hicieron por mí el otro día ¿Es posible que me pueda reunirme con ellos?

―Claro, no creo que haya ningún problema.

―Te lo agradezco.

Arnold centró su atención nuevamente en los documentos, mientras Gerald lo miraba fijamente, estaba seguro de que su amigo se traía algo entre manos, pero lo dejó estar, tenía demasiado trabajo como coma para estar dedicándole tiempo a otros asuntos.

* * *

—Si, por supuesto jefe. Si su amigo quiere reunirse con nosotros no hay ningún problema, ¿verdad, Sid?

—Sí, jefe opino igual que Stinky.

—Bien, ¿esta misma noche les parece bien?

Los dos asintieron.

—De acuerdo —dijo Gerald —. Escuchen, ya que los veo, ¿pueden contarme más acerca de la investigación que hicieron sobre... bueno, la esposa de mi amigo? —cuando le contaron la verdad sobre el cambio de hermanas, fueron directo al grano, no le contaron más ni él les preguntó, así que esta era una buena oportunidad para saber que tanto coincidía lo que pudieran decirle, con lo dicho por el señor Clarence.

—Claro, jefe ¿Qué quiere saber? —preguntó Sid.

—¿Qué averiguaron de ella en su ciudad natal?

—Pues...—Stinky empezó —Hubo quien dijo que era un verdadero dolor de cabeza y que sentía lástima por la madre…

—Pero, también hubo quien dijo que era comprensible que la criatura fuera como una fierecilla salvaje porque sus padres no se hacían cargo de ella…

—Pero dónde sí coincidieron fue en que hicieron bien al mandarla al internado.

—Y...ese internado, ¿cómo era?

—Ummm… —Sid se rascó la cabeza al contestar —Verá jefe, no pudimos entrar al lugar, pero... .

—... Pero daba la impresión de ser una especie de cárcel —el más alto torció la boca al decir eso —, bueno eso parecía al ver la vigilancia con la que contaba, al principio pensamos que era para que nadie entrara, pero al final nos quedó claro que era más para que nadie saliera, ¿verdad, Sid?

—Así es, Stinky… Señor, sobre la joven por la que fuimos a ese lugar, nos enteramos que antes de que fueran por ella, ya había tratado de escaparse un par de veces y la estaban vigilando con especial atención.

—Si ese lugar hubiera sido agradable dudo que alguien hubiera querido escapar de allí, ¿no, Sid?

—Cierto, Stinky. Oiga, jefe, esto es prácticamente todo lo que sabemos. Lo sentimos.

—Si quiere podemos averiguar más.

—No, está bien muchachos. Me es suficiente por ahora.

Con esto tenía por el momento, ya le daba mucho en que pensar y que analizar.

* * *

De nueva cuenta estaba en aquella taberna, solo que esta vez estaba en una de las habitaciones del lugar y frente a los «empleados» de Gerald.

—Es bueno que por fin podamos presentarnos, él es Sid y yo Stinky.

—Arnold Shortman —estiró la mano —, mucho gusto. Les agradezco lo que hicieron por mí el otro día.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, los amigos de nuestro jefe son nuestros amigos, ¿cierto Stinky?

—Cierto Sid, lo hicimos con gusto, además el jefe ya nos agradeció.

—Es bueno escuchar eso... —dijo Arnold, suponiendo, por como lo dijo, que se refería a que les agradeció con dinero —Escuchen, yo quise reunirme con ustedes porque...pues hay un trabajo que tal vez ustedes pudieran hacer para mi.

Sid y Stinky se miraron por unos segundos y finalmente el primero habló.

―Díganos de qué se trata.

―De vigilar a alguien y evitar, de ser posible, que tenga contacto con mi esposa ―esperaba no estarse equivocando al recurrir a ellos.

—Claro, no hay problema ¿No es así Stinky?

—Cierto, si podemos ayudarlo lo haremos con gusto ¿A quién tendremos que vigilar?

Arnold le dijo el nombre y también les dio una descripción detallada.

―¿Tendrán con eso?

―Sí sin problemas ―dijo Stinky con mucha seguridad.

—Por el pago no se preocupe, ¿cierto, Stinky?

―Sí, ya acordaremos eso con nuestro jefe.

―El caso es que quisiera que él no se entere de esto.

Hubo un silencio que a Arnold le pareció incómodo.

―Entendido, así será ―dijo el más bajo.

Arnold se sintió aliviado por eso y también porque no hicieran más preguntas acerca de sus motivos.

Hablaron un poco más para acordar el pago y como contactarlo en caso de ser necesario.

—Les agradezco mucho, caballeros —se despidió de ellos y salió del lugar, sintiendo que tenía un peso menos encima.

—Es un buen tipo, ¿no, Sid?

—Sí Stinky… Nos llamó caballeros … El jefe nunca nos ha dicho caballeros —se quejó amargamente.

* * *

—¡Señora! ¿Qué hace levantada? —la señora Johnson entró al cuarto y fue rápidamente hacia ella, y la tomó del brazo llevándola de regreso hasta la cama.

—Ya llevo varios días descansando y estoy cansada de la cama, además me siento mucho mejor.

—Puede que sea así, pero mientras el médico no diga que usted ya está completamente bien, no dejaré que se levante. El señor no me perdonaría si la descuidara… Es muy desafortunado que tenga tanto trabajo y que no pueda cancelar su viaje de negocios, sin duda él daría cualquier cosa por quedarse a su lado.

—Lo sé —Helga sonrió levemente al responder, mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Ella sabía bien que no había nada más alejado de la realidad que aquello, él no había pasado ni un instante con ella esos días, salía muy temprano por la mañana y volvía ya muy tarde. Le quedaba claro que Arnold no quería estar a su lado de ella y por eso ahora ponía de pretexto ese viaje de negocios. Con esa excusa se marchaba, pero se estaba encargando de cuidar las apariencias, fingiendo que estaba preocupado al decir que se mantendría al tanto de su estado de salud, al menos eso dijo la señora Johnson que él había dicho, y Helga hacía su parte ocultando su tristeza y fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde su encuentro con Stinky y Sid, y estaba listo para marcharse al día siguiente, en la madrugada.

Tal vez debiera ir a despedirse de Helga, solo para advertirle que mantuviera a su amante lejos, claro, sería por supuesto por eso y no porque quisiera verla antes de partir.

Se levantó de su silla.

Iría a su casa un momento, unos cuantos minutos, no le tomaría mucho dejarle las cosas en claro, la vería solo unos minutos.

Estaba por tomar su saco que había dejado colgado en el perchero, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró por ella un Gerald muy sonriente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a algún lado?

—No, solo estiraba las piernas —Arnold regresó a su lugar y tomó los documentos que tenía enfrente.

Gerald colgó su saco y también fue a sentarse.

—Debiste venir al club.

—No estoy de ánimo.

—Eso no tienes que decirlo, ya lo noté, pero por eso mismo necesitas distraerte, despejar tu mente, dejar de pensar en...

Arnold dejó con brusquedad los documentos que tenía en la mano y se puso de pie.

—¡No estoy pensando en ella!

—En los negocios, era lo que iba a decir. Pensé que estabas así porque te preocupa tu próximo viaje, pero gracias por dejarme saber la verdadera razón de tu martirio.

Su amigo tenía esa sonrisa de superioridad que a veces lo sacaba de quicio, así que Arnold caminó para alejarse de él, fue hasta la ventana y se quedó allí dándole la espalda.

Gerald se limitó a observarlo en silencio. Su amigo estaba sufriendo por lo que esa mujer le había hecho y también por quien creía que era ella... ¿qué pasaría si le dijera lo que había descubierto en los últimos días? ¿Cambiarían en algo lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Disminuiría su sufrimiento?

Abrió la boca para hablar.

—Me está engañando...

Gerald cerró la boca de golpe, aunque volvió a abrirla inmediatamente, pero para decir algo diferente a lo que tenía planeado decir inicialmente.

—Ya te lo había dicho yo, estaba fingiendo su enfermedad —honestamente se sentía algo desilusionado al saber que tuvo razón en eso, había llegado a creer que ella podía ser diferente a lo que habían pensado.

—No hablo de su enfermedad...

—¿Entonces a qué te refieres al decir que te está engañando?

—A que tiene un amante.

—¿Estás...seguro?

—Completamente. Ella y Brainy Bartlett son los protagonistas del affaire de moda.

Ahora entendía su actitud para con Bartlett, pensaba Gerald mientras se mordía la lengua para no hablar. Tenía una información muy diferente a esa, la acababa de recibir en el club, sin embargo, aunque fuera muy sencillo acabar con esa idea errónea que Arnold tenía, algo le decía que que no era lo mejor, que antes tenía que llevarlo al límite.

—Ya veo, ¿y que estas esperando para divorciarte?

—No voy a hacer algo como eso.

—¿Y por qué no? No me dijiste una vez que no traerías de vuelta a Hilda porque claramente ella no quería estar a tu lado y no ibas a obligarla a hacerlo; es claro que Helga no quiere ya estar a tu lado, ¿Por qué no le das su libertad?...

—¡No voy a dejar que se rían de mí, que pisoteen mi honor!

—¿Es tu honor lo que te importa?

Arnold se giró y lo miró a los ojos al responderle.

—Por supuesto.

Gerald asintió aparentando que le creía, pero lo conocía bien, sabía que mentía para convencerlo o tal vez el mismo se estaba engañando sin darse cuenta, en tal caso debía ayudarlo a que abriera los ojos, ayudarlo a que aceptara sus verdaderos sentimientos.

* * *

Arnold detuvo su andar al escuchar una risilla y miró en la dirección en la que provenía, vio una joven pareja abrazándose sin recato, ni problemas delante de todos los transeúntes.

Frunció el ceño con molestia, fijó la mirada en el suelo y continuó caminando.

 _..._

 _—En verdad lamento que tengamos que quedarnos aquí._

 _—Arnold, no pasa nada, sé que tienes mucho trabajo y en verdad no me importa quedarme aquí, mientras esté a tu lado..._

 _—Te prometo que te compensaré en cuanto pueda. Dime, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir en nuestro viaje de bodas?_

 _Ella lo pensó un momento._

 _—No lo sé. Tu eres el hombre de negocios que ha recorrido medio mundo, dejaré que tu decidas._

 _—Exageras con mi experiencia en cuanto a viajes, pero tal vez podemos lograr tal recorrido juntos... ¿Qué te parece si empezamos en París?_

 _El rostro de Ella se iluminó por completo y eso a él lo hizo simplemente feliz._

 _—Me parece muy bien. Me encanta la idea de ir por primera vez París._

 _—¿Por primera vez? Pero pasaste allí una temporada junto a tu madre —dijo extrañado._

 _—Sí así es, yo...me refiero a que será la primera vez que vaya con usted, señor Shortman y eso me emociona mucho._

 _—Si mi compañía le emociona tanto, le prometo que me esforzaré por hacer de ese viaje uno inolvidable._

 _—¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿Qué tan inolvidable será? —preguntó con actitud coqueta._

 _—Puedo darle una pequeña demostración, señora Shortman._

 _—Esa idea me agrada mucho..._

 _..._

Aquello ocurrió días después de su boda y ahora Arnold sabía un par de cosas más que en ese entonces.

Primero, que era muy posible que ella de verdad no hubiera ido antes a París y segundo, que realmente su compañía nunca le emocionó, como dijo en ese momento, pero que seguramente sí le emocionaba la compañía de su amante.

Otra pareja de enamorados apareció enfrente, caminando hacia él e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

¡Par de ilusos! Pronto se darían cuenta de que eso del amor no era más que un disparate, algo inexistente.

* * *

—Señora Johnson, yo puedo hacer eso —dijo Helga a la mujer que comenzaba a acomodar las cosas en una maleta.

—¡Oh, no, no! De ninguna manera, señora. Este es mi trabajo —la mujer suspiró —. Sé que es lo mejor, yo misma ya había pensado que pasar una temporada en el campo le ayudará a recuperarse por completo más rápido, pero la vamos a extrañar.

Helga agradeció sus palabras. Arnold llevaba dos semanas fuera, pero antes de marcharse él y el médico tomaron la decisión de que ella dejara la ciudad y fuera al campo, precisamente a la propiedad que él había comprado para estar cerca de ella o bueno, de su hermana.

—Desearía poder acompañarla —continuó el ama de llaves.

—La necesitan más aquí y yo le prometo que estaré bien.

—Espero que la atiendan bien, sino es así, prométame que me mandará llamar.

—Eso también lo prometo.

—De acuerdo, creeré en su palabra —dijo solemnemente y luego ambas rieron.

Partió muy temprano al día siguiente.

Antes de marcharse la señora Johnson le dio un abrazo y le dijo «cuídese mucho y no desespere, el señor se reunirá con usted pronto», recordó esas palabras mientras miraba el camino que recorrían.

¿De verdad Arnold tenía intenciones de reunirse con ella? La señora Johnson parecía muy segura de eso, ¿y si estaba en lo cierto? Entonces sería una situación muy difícil para ella. Estar de nueva cuenta con él en aquellos lugares donde comenzó a conocerlo y donde se enamoró de él, sería completa y absolutamente doloroso, pero aun así deseaba que las palabras del ama de llaves fueran ciertas.

Continuó mirando el camino en relativa calma, hasta que se le ocurrió que podía haber otra razón para su viaje aparte de su salud y al mismo tiempo para la ausencia de Arnold.

Hilda iba a regresar…

¡Claro! Por esa razón Arnold salió de viaje en vez de quedarse para mantener la farsa de un matrimonio en el que todo estaba bien, fue para ir a buscarla y por eso a ella la mandaba a lejos de la ciudad, para que pudieran hacer el cambio sin problemas, igual que lo hicieron después de que Hilda se fugó.

Entonces...

Todo estaba a punto de terminar, pronto tendría que decir adiós a Arnold y después debería marcharse de su lado para siempre...

* * *

Hilda miró la pequeña cruz entre lágrimas, era muy sencilla solo un par de tablones clavados y al centro la elegante escritura del reverendo del lugar.

...Armand…

Fue el nombre que las mujeres le dieron a su hijo. Sollozó con fuerza...

Ni siquiera pudo conocerlo, se encontraba en tan mal estado de salud que tardó varios días en recobrar la conciencia y cuando finalmente lo hizo, su pequeño hijo ya había sido enterrado y esta era la primera vez que podía ir a visitarlo a su lugar de descanso, ese lugar tan alejado de sus brazos, que es dónde debería estar.

Lloró con más fuerza y sus piernas flaquearon, estaba a punto de caer, pero alguien la sostuvo con fuerza del brazo. Volteó a mirar a la anciana quien le encajaba los dedos, un tanto huesudos, para evitar que cayera.

—No dejes que el dolor te consuma, niña. Debes seguir adelante, en su memoria ―clavó en la tumba sus ojos un tanto apagados ―, por tu bien y por el de tu marido.

Su esposo, su amado Armand. Era verdad, le había escrito durante su convalecencia y estaba segura que pronto estaría a su lado, estaba segura de que él también sufría por la muerte de su hijo y la necesitaba, ambos se necesitaban, debían apoyarse mutuamente para superar su dolor.

«Armand...vuelve pronto por favor»

Lanzó el ruego desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

* * *

Arnold estaba más inquieto que en los primeros días que Gerald llevaba en Francia, pero él se concentraba para ignorarlo.

—¿Tus...empleados son confiables?

Gerald ni siquiera volteo a verlo cuando respondió.

—¿A qué empleados te refieres?

—Ya sabes, los que te avisaron aquella vez que estuve en la taberna.

—¡Ah! ¡Sid y Stinky! Si lo son ¿Por...?

—Les encomendé un trabajo y no he sabido nada de ellos.

Su voz sonó muy vacilante, obviamente no estaba muy entusiasmado por darle a conocer esa información, Gerald se dio cuenta de eso y también se dio cuenta de que por fin sabría que se traía entre manos Arnold.

—¿Y cuál fue esa encomienda? Si se puede saber, claro.

—No es nada importante.

—¿De verdad? —Gerald miró a su amigo fijamente —¿Si no se trata de nada importante porque recurriste a ellos que son para trabajos «especiales» y no a cualquier otra persona? —solo hubo silencio como respuesta —Arnold, ¿qué estás ocultando?

—Les encargué que vigilaran al amante de Helga, que impidieran que tuvieran contacto y que me avisaran cuando pasara y hasta ahora no lo han hecho —se notaba la molestia en su voz.

—Bueno, siendo sinceros esos dos a veces son muy atolondrados, lo más seguro es que no pudieron con la encomienda —Gerald conocía bien la razón del porqué Sid y Stinky no habían contactado con Arnold, era porque tal relación amorosa solo existía en la mente de su amigo, pero no se lo iba a decir aun, antes iba a presionar un poco más.

—¡Dijiste que eran de confianza! ―casi le gritó.

—Y lo sostengo, son los tipos más leales que conozco, pero no son los más inteligentes —se encogió de hombros.

Arnold no podía creerlo. Les hizo aquel encargo porque pensó que serán capaces de llevarlo a cabo y ahora resultaba que no.

Se levantó y meció el pelo.

Helga estaba en la propiedad del campo, la mandó allá para que estuviera fuera del alcance de ese hombre, sin embargo, ahora lo más seguro es que ellos se encontraran disfrutando de la privacidad que les daba el lugar.

Gerald lo vio ponerse pálido y sintió pena por él, pero era precisamente ese estado el que debía aprovechar.

—Arnold, déjalo ya. Acaba con esto de una vez, dale el divorcio.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya te lo dije, es cuestión de honor.

—¡Olvídate de eso! No tienes por qué preocuparte, tú eres el marido ofendido y aunque puedan hablar de ti por un tiempo, no tendrán nada que reprocharte porque la infiel fue ella y finalmente será ella quien tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, como siempre debió ser.

—Yo...

—¡Déjalos que se queden juntos, deben ser tal para cual!

—No puedo hacer eso… —dijo en voz baja y esquiva.

—¡Qué Bartlett sea quien cargue con ella si quiere!

—¡No quiero que ese hombre esté cerca de ella!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque es mi esposa! —habló con voz un poco más fuerte.

—¡Eso tiene solución!

—¡No voy a divorciarme de ella! —alzó más las voz.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó también con voz fuerte.

—¡Porque la amo! —gritó.

Gerald soltó una larga exhalación.

—Espero que te hayas escuchado —le dijo Gerald a su amigo.

—Lo hice, pero no era necesario que me hicieras decirlo... —le recriminó, aunque no lo miró.

—Yo creo que sí, Arnold.

—¿Y para qué? ¿Cambia esto en algo lo que pasó, lo que está pasando? —solo servía para que sus heridas dolieran más, sobre todo la causada por su infidelidad.

—No, pero... —suspiró —Hay algunas cosas que descubrí, que tal vez lo harán.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —habló con dificultad.

—Tal vez sea buena idea que te sientes de nuevo.

Siguió la sugerencia de su amigo. Sentía curiosidad y a la vez una opresión en su interior, por la expectación de lo que escucharía a continuación.

Gerald le contó entonces lo que el señor Clarence le dijo y que confirmaron sus hombres de confianza.

—A pesar de que acabas de contarme algunas cosas que no sabía —y por las cuales fue inevitable sentirse mal, al imaginarse a una pequeña Helga viviendo lo que Gerald le decía —y comprendo mejor porque envidia a su hermana, eso no justifica que tomara el lugar de Hilda y mucho menos la exculpa de haberme engañado.

—¿Es que no estás escuchando Arnold? Según Clarence, no se llevaban mal.

—No vivió con ellas, no puede asegurar eso.

Gerald volteó los ojos ante la necedad de Arnold.

—Bien, supongamos que tienes razón, que ellas realmente se llevaban mal, dejémoslo así, pero, entonces...si Helga sentía eso por su hermana y tu suegra lo sabía, ¿Por qué le contó lo que Hilda hizo? ¿Por qué darle un arma de ese tamaño contra ella?

—Pues...

—¿Y por qué ceder ante una supuesta amenaza de contar todo sino le dejaba tomar su lugar? Estaba recluida en un centro del que no había logrado escapar, pese a que lo había intentado —por la expresión de Arnold, sabía que se estaba negando a aceptar lo que seguramente ocurrió en realidad —. Arnold, está claro, la idea no fue de ella.

Gerald lo vio tragar con dificultad y Arnold no lo miró cuando habló.

—Aunque así fuera, no tenía por qué aceptar esa locura...

—Quizá lo hizo porque significaba su libertad.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Gerald? ¿Por qué ahora estas de su parte cuando antes la acusabas tanto como yo?

—Porque ahora tengo nueva información y puedo ver las cosas de otra forma. Arnold, acéptalo nos equivocamos ―no supo por qué , pero la imagen de una tímida joven diciéndole eso mismo, apareció en sus pensamientos ―. No es como su madre te dijo y si el motivo de su engaño cambia, también puede que cambie la magnitud de su engaño. Pienso que ella no te engaño acerca de sus sentimientos

—No lo creo.

—Yo sí. Creo que Helga en verdad se enamoró de ti...y tú la amas, a pesar de todo lo que creías sobre ella sigues amándola...

—¡Basta, Gerald! Aunque así fuera, aunque ella hubiera sentido algo por mí, todo se acabó, ¿acaso olvidaste lo que te dije? Ella tiene un amante

—No, no me he olvidado de eso...

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me atormentas de esta manera? ¿Por qué haces que cambie mi opinión sobre ella?, pero, sobre todo... ¿Por qué hiciste que admitiera mis sentimientos?... Si ya la perdí.

—Porque tengo algo más que decirte, tu esposa no tiene ningún amante —su amigo se le quedó viendo con el ceño extremadamente fruncido, obviamente no creyó su afirmación —. Te digo la verdad, los protagonistas de la escandalosa aventura de la temporada son Wolfgang, el sobrino de Lady Danbury, y la muy comunicativa señora Mcdowell —Gerald suspiró —. Lo supe hace unas semanas, en una de mis visitas al club, discúlpame por no decirlo antes, pero necesitaba que admitieras tus sentimientos antes de ello, por eso fue que te presioné. Perdóname por eso también, pero te conozco y sé que de no haberlo hecho así, siempre creerías que era tu buena conciencia y tu costumbre de hacer lo correcto, lo que te llevaría a salvar tu matrimonio y entonces nunca serías feliz por completo.

Arnold estaba extremadamente pálido y parecía inmerso en una especie de shock.

—Ahora —continuó Gerald —, puedes salvar tu matrimonio y alcanzar la felicidad que un día creíste perdida.

Pero Arnold negó lentamente con la cabeza y Gerald lo miró sin comprender.

—Ha pasado demasiado entre nosotros. No tienes idea de todo lo que le he dicho y hecho; no te he contado todo ¡Dios! Debí dejarla ir desde el principio, pero la obligué a permanecer a mi lado para castigarla...

—Fue tu pretexto para estar cerca de ella, porque nunca dejaste de sentir amor por ella. Esa es la verdadera razón de que no la dejaras ir, creo que ella puede llegar a entender eso y perdonarte.

Arnold soltó una amarga carcajada.

—Amor... ¿Qué clase de amor es ese que le he demostrado? No pude creer en ella y perdonarla sin más... No, aunque exista la posibilidad de ser feliz a su lado, no merezco que eso pase.

—¡Arnold, por favor! —realmente detestaba esta faceta de su amigo de dramatizar todo.

—Le daré el divorcio, después de todo lo que le hice, lo menos que puedo hacer es dejarla libre y que encuentre la felicidad con alguien más.

—Sí, hazlo y puede que ahora sí se te cumpla verla al lado de Bartlett —Gerald le dijo con tono de enojo.

Arnold se hundió en su asiento y dejó caer los hombros.

—Si con él está su felicidad, entonces que así sea...

A Gerald realmente le estaban dando ganas de darle un par de golpes a su amigo.

CONTINUARÁ...

Disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar, realmente lo lamento mucho :'( pero espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo.

Quiero agradecer enormemente a todos aquellos que continúan pendientes de esta historia, a pesar de las grandes pausas, y por supuesto también a los que han dejado sus reviews, los leo y me emociono, mil gracias por ellos.

Ya no digo cuando será la próxima actualización pero les prometo esforzarme para que sea lo más pronto posible ^_^

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	15. Redención

—¡Señor! ¡Qué sorpresa! —dijo la mujer, quien era el ama de llaves en la casa de campo, nada más abrir la puerta y verlo —Debió avisarnos que vendría, quiero decir, si nos hubiera avisado lo recibiríamos como debe ser ¡Voy a llamar ahora mismo a todos!

—No es necesario, prefiero dejar las formalidades de lado —Arnold sonrió un poco para tranquilizar al ama de llaves y funcionó, la mujer soltó un suspiro y pareció más relajada.

—Bienvenido a casa, señor.

Arnold dirigió echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Gracias, señora…

—Brown, señor.

—Disculpe mi olvido, señora Brown.

—¡Oh!, no se preocupe, señor.

—¿Y mi esposa?

Se quedó en espera de la respuesta. Estaba allí porque la decisión estaba tomada, estaba determinado a devolverle su libertad y resarcir, en la medida de lo posible, el daño que le había causado e iba a hacerlo cuanto antes.

—Me parece que está en los establos. Voy a mandar buscarla —hizo el intento de marcharse, pero Arnold fue más rápido, con paso firme y rápido la dejó atrás y anunció.

—No es necesario, iré yo mismo a buscarla.

Había dentro de él una extraña mezcla de pena y excitación. No podía evitar su deseo de verla, de la misma manera que no podía apartar la aflicción por lo que pronto ocurriría.

No tardó en llegar al área donde estaban los establos, pero no la vio allí en el exterior, sin embargo, escuchó la voz del señor Morris, el encargado de los establos, que provenía del interior de una de las construcciones y se dirigió allá a preguntarle. Cuando estuvo delante de la gran puerta de madera entreabierta, escuchó la voz de Helga y se quedó inmóvil. Su voz sonaba alegre y él con sigilo, para no ser descubierto, se asomó tan solo lo necesario para ver, pero sin ser visto.

Helga sostenía en alto con ambas manos un pequeño gato color gris, un par más jugaban a sus pies. Ella se veía feliz, sonreía ampliamente, no había palidez ni fatiga en su rostro, esa era una Helga que no había visto en mucho tiempo y tuvo que aceptarlo, la razón de que ella estuviera así en ese momento era que había estado lejos de él.

La puerta rechinó, sin querer él la había empujado y el sonido que hizo provocó que voltearan a verlo. Aun lo cubría parcialmente la puerta, pero ya no estaba bien oculto.

El señor Morris dejó en suelo con rapidez tres gatitos que sostenía entre sus grandes y toscas manos.

—Bi...bienvenido, señor —se inclinó un poco —yo solo estaba...yo debo regresar a mis labores —con pasos grandes fue rápidamente hacia la puerta trasera del establo y salió de inmediato.

Mientras veía marchar al apenado hombretón, ella sabía que había llegado la hora...

Con calma Helga bajó al pequeño gato y lo vio reunirse de inmediato al juego de sus hermanos. «Tienes que ser valiente», se dijo, sabía a lo que él venía y también sabía que debía mantener la segunda parte de la promesa que había hecho. Respiró hondo y caminó hacia él, trato de que sus pasos fueran firmes y que su postura fuera erguida, si debía enfrentar el destino que ella misma se labró al menos lo haría con dignidad.

—Bienvenido —dijo cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de Arnold. Él agradeció su bienvenida, aunque hubiera deseado que fuera un recibimiento más alegre, pero sabía que eso era mucho pedir— ¿Podemos salir? —no quería escuchar lo que él le diría en ese lugar, necesitaba estar afuera para poder respirar mejor, le estaba costando hacerlo.

Arnold asintió y abrió más la puerta para que ella pudiera pasar. La observó bien al pasar, había vuelto la Helga que no mostraba emociones, que no brillaba con su luz propia, aquella «Helga apagada» que él había creado, pero una vez que la liberara estaba seguro de que en poco tiempo se recuperaría.

Helga no se detuvo al salir, continuó caminando y él la siguió.

—Tu primer encuentro con el señor Morris no fue muy amistoso y hoy parece que se llevan bastante bien —no pensó lo que dijo, tan solo lo mencionó casualmente al recordar la escena vista unos instantes antes.

Y Helga entendió de inmediato, o al menos creyó entender, que aquello era un reclamo más y es que, después de todo no la veía más que como una manipuladora.

—Solo estaba siendo amable conmigo —sabía bien lo que pensaba de ella, pero no quería provocarle problemas a nadie más —, todos aquí lo son, pero es solo porque es parte de su trabajo.

Arnold sintió de inmediato que aquello fue una especie de defensa, pero no para ella sino para los sirvientes, ¿acaso pensó que estaba acusándola de algo? Si así era no era de extrañarse, no después de todo lo que le hizo.

Apenas iba a decir algo para aclarar las cosas, cuando Helga habló.

—Sé que tienes algo que decirme, pero hice un compromiso con algunas mujeres del pueblo y debo reunirme con ellas, ¿podemos dejar esto para más al rato?

¿Cómo es que ella lo sabía? Él se detuvo de golpe y ella sin esperar respuesta siguió su camino, está vez con paso más rápido y para su alivio, Arnold no la siguió.

Helga no pudo quedarse y escucharlo, lo intentó, pero definitivamente no estaba lista aún para decir adiós. Era una cobarde.

Arnold suspiró y miró a su alrededor, y su vista se clavó en un lugar a unos metros de donde él estaba, lo reconoció inmediatamente y caminó hacia allá. Era el lugar en el que fue su primer encuentro con Lucy.

Cerró los ojos y los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

Ella dijo en aquella ocasión algo así como que el pan no se robaba por gusto y lo dijo de una manera tan llena de sentimiento que él se sorprendió, en ese momento no supo el porqué de ella había actuado así, pero ahora sabía que fue por lo que vivió en el instituto de Lady Wellington y tuvo ganas de ir a gritarle a aquella mujer, de ponerla en su lugar, de…

Bajó los hombros.

¿Qué derecho tenía de hacer aquello?

Después de todo él no había sido muy diferente. No le había dado oportunidad de explicarse, la juzgó, la condenó y le impuso el castigo que a él se le antojó y ella simplemente lo aceptó, y ni siquiera se alejó, ciertamente él se lo impidió en su momento, pero no estaba imposibilitada para hacerlo, pudo haberse ido sin problemas y sin embargo eligió quedarse a su lado.

...Ella lo eligió… Lo acababa de comprender.

¿Qué había hecho?

Sentía la culpa y el dolor aplastándolo ahora más que nunca.

* * *

Arnold no regresó de inmediato a la casa, vagó un rato por los alrededores, hasta que el atardecer lo sorprendió, para cuando volvió ya era de noche.

Fue recibido por el ama de llaves, quien le informó que su esposa había vuelto, pero como no se sentía bien se había ido directo a su habitación.

—¿Se encuentra mal?

—Dijo que no era nada grave, solo deseaba descansar...

¿Descansar o huir de él? No la culparía si estuviera haciendo lo último.

—Entiendo —dijo él.

—Ha mejorado mucho aquí —mencionó con cierto orgullo la encargada de la casa —, la hemos atendido muy bien.

—Sí, eso se nota y se los agradezco.

La mujer se puso visiblemente feliz.

Arnold avanzó unos pasos y el ama de llaves le preguntó.

—¿Desea cenar ahora? La cena ya está preparada.

—No, gracias, yo también quiero descansar.

Dio unos pasos más.

—Por supuesto ordené que llevaran su equipaje al cuarto principal, el que ya ocupa la señora.

Él se detuvo y su espalda se tensó, aunque no supo si la mujer lo notó.

—Mi esposa necesita descansar, ¿hay alguna otra habitación preparada que pueda ocupar?

—Todas las habitaciones están limpias, puede tomar la que guste.

—Bien...Me parece que mi esposa aún no se recupera del todo, lo mejor será que tome mi propia habitación mientras esté aquí.

—De acuerdo, señor, como usted diga.

Helga tenía encendida solamente una tenue luz en su habitación. Estaba de pie frente a la puerta y la miraba intercaladamente a esta y al equipaje de Arnold, al otro extremo de la habitación ¿Por qué Arnold había dado la orden para que lo llevaran allí? ¿Acaso ya tenía planeado que para esas horas ella ya no estuviera, sino que estuviera Hilda? Se había dicho a sí misma durante los últimos días que estaba lista, pero ahora veía claramente que solo se estaba engañando, no quería que el momento del adiós definitivo llegara.

Escuchó unos pasos afuera en el pasillo, acercándose y aguantó la respiración.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a su puerta, era él sin duda.

¿Iba ya a decirle que se fuera?

Esperó a que Arnold llamara a la puerta, pero eso no pasó. Él siguió caminando y ella pudo oír como otra de las puertas era abierta.

Volvió a respirar...

Al parecer, su tiempo como la señora Shortman se había alargado un poco.

* * *

Se despertó ya muy entrada la mañana, el cansancio por el viaje y las malas noches que había tenido últimamente, lo vencieron durante la madrugada y provocaron que se levantara tarde y al bajar supo que Helga había salido temprano hacia el pueblo.

Esquivó a un niño que pasó corriendo sin precaución alguna.

«La señora está en el mercadillo, junto algunas de las mujeres del pueblo, a las que ayudó a organizarse para vender sus productos. Ellas la aprecian mucho, se las ha ganado en poco tiempo»

Fue lo que le dijo el ama de llaves y no le sorprendía, Helga era así, ¿Por qué fue tan ciego y necio para aceptar su naturaleza bondadosa?

Helga vio entre la gente a Arnold y trató de ocultarse antes de que la pudiera ver, pero justo en ese momento una de las mujeres la llamó diciendo su nombre y él al parecer lo escuchó porque volteó a verla. Esperaba que no se acercara, pero lo hizo.

Él saludó a las mujeres tras la mesa donde exhibían sus productos.

—¿Puede alguien ayudarme con esto? —preguntó una mujer que cargaba algunas cosas y Arnold se apresuró a ayudarla —Muchas gracias, señor...

—Shortman —dijo él.

—¿¡Es tu esposo?! —todas miraron en dirección a Helga y ella asintió.

Todas las mujeres que estaban presentes lo saludaron con entusiasmo y luego insistieron en que Helga y él fueran juntos, y solos, a dar un paseo.

Arnold la miraba de vez en cuando de reojo, solo para darse cuenta que, aunque caminaba a su lado, evitaba acercarse demasiado, ni siquiera en los momentos en los que la trató con más crueldad, ella se alejó así de él.

En fin... Él se lo había ganado a pulso.

La vio detenerse y él hizo lo mismo.

—Si quieres podemos regresar —sugirió él, mirándola y notó que ella veía fijamente hacia uno de los puestos — ¿Quieres comprar algo? —tenía la intención de ir para allá, pero ella dijo rápidamente que no y continuó caminando.

Helga había escuchado un agradable tintineo y por eso es que había volteado hacia allá, en dirección hacia donde una mujer agitaba una sonaja plateada...el presente perfecto para un bebé, pero ella nunca necesitaría comprar algo así, al menos no para sus propios hijos, porque nunca los habría...Arnold era y sería su único amor, él único con quien deseaba formar una familia y el tiempo a su lado estaba contado...era muy doloroso...

Antes de volver con las mujeres, Helga le dijo que sería mejor que se marchara porque ella aún iba a tardar, pero Arnold le dijo que la esperaría, a ella solo se le ocurrió que aquello era porque él ya no quería posponer el momento de echarla de su lado.

* * *

Durante el viaje de regreso a casa, en el carruaje, Helga ocupaba la orilla opuesta frente a él, parecía ocupar un espacio demasiado pequeño. Era como una niña buscando alejarse del monstruo culpable de sus miedos y así era, él era aquel monstruo que con sus malos tratos e insultos la había empujado a que terminara viéndolo de esa manera. Arnold apretó los puños, queriendo golpearse a sí mismo.

Helga solo rogaba en su interior que él no comenzara a hablar. Sabía que era una tontería aplazar el momento, pero solamente necesitaba un poco más de tiempo estaría lista, se había estado repitiendo esto mismo constantemente, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no sería así, pero quizás si seguía haciéndolo terminaría por creérselo.

El incómodo silencio y la enrarecida atmósfera los acompañaron hasta que finalmente llegaron a casa.

Arnold bajó primero del carruaje y le ofreció su mano, pero ella ni siquiera lo miró y bajó por su cuenta, sin aceptar su ayuda.

—Me siento un poco indispuesta, espero que puedas disculparme —dijo sin voltear a verlo y sin saber que él había asentido, se marchó.

Él se quedó de pie al lado del carruaje, viéndola entrar a la casa y espero un par de minutos antes de hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Helga se encerró en su habitación el resto del día y no bajó para la cena.

Al llegar la noche sintió un poco de alivio porque Arnold no la mandó llamar, ni fue a buscarla.

A la mañana siguiente se preparó para salir temprano, esperando que Arnold, igual que el día anterior, no se hubiera levantado.

—Señora, buenos días.

—Buenos días, señora Brown.

—Hoy el señor se ha levantado antes que usted.

—¿Lo hizo?

—Sí, bajó muy temprano y ya la espera en el comedor.

Aunque se sentía reacia a hacerlo, fue a reunirse con él. Tomó su lugar en la mesa y a pesar de que no tenía hambre, comió. Era preferible tener la boca ocupada masticando, que hablar con Arnold, aunque su táctica solo funcionó mientras tuvo comida en el plato.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Arnold, quien a diferencia de Helga apenas había probado alimento.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, no tiene caso seguir posponiéndolo.

Se dirigieron al despacho, caminaban a la par, pero pareciera que había una gran distancia entre ellos.

«Llegó el momento, debes dejarla libre. Es lo mejor para ella».

—Adelante... —dijo él, abriendo la puerta para ella y Helga entró, sus movimientos eran lentos y calculados porque intentaba esconder su tensión y el temblor de su cuerpo.

Helga se quedó de pie en medio del lugar con la cabeza agachada y Arnold sentía el deseo de pedirle que lo mirara, necesitaba verla a los ojos, quería que sus miradas se encontraran, pero entendía que no tenía derecho de aquello.

—Llegó el momento de ponerle fin a todo esto —su voz sonó seria y tensa. Aunque Arnold había planeado iniciar con las disculpas, en el último momento decidió que darle primero la noticia de que finalmente recuperaría su libertad sería lo mejor.

«...ponerle fin a todo esto...» ¿Sólo eso? ¿Así de sencillo era para él? Se dijo Helga con dolor.

—Pero no te preocupes —continuó él —no vas a quedar desamparada, recibirás una generosa pensión y una propiedad en la que podrás vivir...

—No.

Arnold la miró extrañado, ella levantó la mirada y notó que sus ojos dejaban de estar lejanos, vacíos, para llenarse de furia.

—¡No necesito nada de ti! Mejor dicho, no quiero nada de ti... Puede que haya sido solo tu prostituta de la alta sociedad, pero ahora rechazo tu pago —sin darle tiempo a Arnold de decir algo, dejó el despacho, dando un portazo al salir.

Arnold se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

Escucharla repetir el insulto que él le había lanzado; oírlo ahora con su voz, que lo hacía sonar mil veces peor de lo que había creído que era, lo hacía maldecirse a sí mismo por ser tan idiota.

* * *

—La señora no ha vuelto y estoy preocupada...

—¿Cree que le haya pasado algo? —Arnold apartó la vista del documento en el que trataba de concentrarse, sabía que Helga había salido y comprendía que quisiera estar lejos de él, por eso no se había preocupado por su ausencia, hasta ese momento en que el ama de llaves lo había ido a buscar al despacho y dicho aquello.

—¡Oh, no! No es eso, no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que salió y es normal que de paseos largos... Es solo que se avecina una tormenta. Arnold miró a través de los grandes ventanales, pero no vio señales en el cielo que le indicaran que la mujer tuviera razón.

—Sé reconocer cuándo habrá una de esas tempestuosas tormentas otoñales, créame, señor y créame también cuando le digo que será muy malo si sorprende a la señora estando afuera.

—Puede que esté en los establos.

—Ya mandé a buscarla allá y no está —suspiró.

— Tal vez esté en el pueblo.

—... Eso espero, así tendrá un lugar donde resguardarse, porque si no... —frotó sus manos con nerviosismo.

Él se levantó de la silla, provocando su rechinar al hacerlo.

—Iré a buscarla, tengo el presentimiento de que sé dónde está —y en verdad de repente estaba convencido que así sería.

* * *

La temperatura bajó de golpe.

Helga se frotó los brazos, era hora de regresar, aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a tratarla de esa forma? ¿En verdad pensaba que ella quería de él su dinero? ¡Claro que lo creía! Después de todo ese era el concepto que tenía de ella.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, a pesar de lo mal que se sentía no quería llorar. No se desmoronaría aún, necesitaba todas sus fuerzas para cumplir su promesa.

Tocó la hierba sobre la que estaba, que era de un tono dorado; ya no había flores en ese campo, era curioso cómo se asemejaba ahora ese lugar a su vida en ese preciso momento.

Suspiró, pronto ya no podría volver a ese lugar.

Unas gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer.

—Lo que me faltaba...

Se levantó y apuró sus pasos, pero de golpe la lluvia se volvió tan tupida y espesa que ver por dónde iba le era difícil. Su ropa rápidamente se puso pesada y caminar le comenzaba a dar trabajo.

Tropezó y cayó fuertemente, trató de levantarse, pero el vestido se enredaba entre sus piernas impidiéndole hacerlo.

Una silueta apareció frente a ella, estaba a poca distancia, pero la cortina formada por la lluvia no le dejaba ver quién era y, sin embargo, lo sabía, y cuando una mano se abrió paso por entre las gotas de agua, extendiéndose hacia ella, su corazón se aceleró.

—¡Dame la mano! —gritó Arnold, aunque su voz apenas era audible entre el ruido de la lluvia —¡Por favor! —lanzó la súplica al ver que ella no lo hacía —¡Dame la mano! —insistió.

Helga se quedó solo mirándole por unos segundos, pero finalmente tomó su mano. Apenas lo hizo, Arnold tiró de ella, levantándola y comenzaron a correr, bueno, al menos eso era lo que ella intentaba, sin embargo, su ropa empapada y el terreno irregular le dificultaban tal acción, pero Arnold la sujetaba con fuerza, tirando de ella e incluso impidiendo que cayera en varias ocasiones.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, llegaron a un terreno arbolado que les proporcionó un poco de refugio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, gritando. Helga solo asintió con la respiración agitada —Tendremos que caminar un poco más, ¿crees poder? — ella volvió a asentir —Bien...

Cuando el ama de llaves supo que iría a buscarla al campo de flores, le habló de una cabaña cercana en donde podrían resguardarse, ahora solo esperaba no perderse y dar con el lugar y hacerlo pronto.

Y por suerte lo hizo.

Por fortuna también pudieron entrar sin problemas.

Con la puerta cerrada no había demasiada luz, pero era suficiente para notar que, aunque la cabaña estaba en desuso, no estaba en tan malas condiciones y había lo necesario para atender sus necesidades en ese momento.

—Creo que allí hay unas mantas que puedes usar, yo iré a buscar leña. Espero encontrar y que esté seca.

Arnold dio un par de pasos, con intención de irse y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que aun sostenía la mano de Helga. Miró hacía la pequeña y suave mano que en ese momento estaba fría, pero que lo aferraba con fuerza y levantó la vista, buscando su rostro. El cabello empapado caía sobre su cara, aun así, pudo encontrarse con sus ojos y su mirada azul lo atrapó y lo desarmó.

—No quiero soltar tu mano... —las palabras, casi gritadas, escaparon de la boca de Arnold sin que él las pensara y no vio reacción ni mala ni buena en ella. Tiró suavemente, haciendo que se acercara a él —No quiero dejarte marchar... Helga...

—Dilo de nuevo... —su voz era un susurro, y con el ruido de la lluvia que penetraba a la cabaña Arnold no pudo escucharla aun estando a solo un par de pasos de él —Mi nombre...dilo otra vez, por favor... —él tuvo que leer en sus labios la petición.

Aquella fue una súplica que le llegó a lo más profundo y a la cual no tenía por qué negarse. Se acercó a su oído y soltó con voz suave.

—Helga...

Escucharlo decir su nombre de esa manera, justo como en su sueño, era lo que más deseaba y una mezcla avasalladora de sentimientos la invadió y no pudo contenerse más.

Helga comenzó a llorar, estremeciéndose y sollozando con fuerza.

A Arnold le partía el alma verla así, la tomó entre sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza, pero con cuidado y empezó a tranquilizarla, como llegó a hacerlo en el pasado.

Sentirla así, tan cerca, le había hecho tanta falta y por como ella se aferraba a él, quería pensar que lo mismo le pasaba a ella. Ambos se necesitaban. Ya había quedado claro en aquel encuentro que tuvieron, provocado por sus celos...pero esta vez no había celos, ni reproches, solo la necesidad de su cercanía y del consuelo...

Sin apartarla de él, buscó sus labios y al encontrarlos, los halló tan dispuestos como los suyos propios.

Nada más importaba en ese momento, todo se desvaneció y de repente, en esa cabaña abandonada al interior del bosque, solo existían ellos dos en el mundo. Entregándose, sin pensarlo y sin que las consecuencias importaran.

* * *

La lluvia había cesado...

Y Arnold había conseguido encender el fuego en la rústica chimenea y el fuego comenzaba a calentar la cabaña.

Helga estaba frente al fuego, cubierta completamente por algunas de las mantas que encontraron. Tenía la vista fija en las llamas, no quería ver su ropa, aún mojada, regada por el suelo y mucho menos quería mirar a Arnold después de lo ocurrido.

Arnold se sentó al lado de ella y la miró largamente, Helga rehuía su mirada, esa no era una buena señal, se dijo.

—¿Cuándo tendré que irme? —preguntó ella.

¿A caso después de lo ocurrido aún creía que iba a divorciarse de ella?

—No vas a irte —no fue una orden, tampoco una súplica, fueron sólo las palabras que fluyeron.

Helga lo miró con ojos llorosos.

—¡Tengo que hacerlo! No puedo quedarme, te lo prometí... te prometí marcharme al regreso de Hilda.

—¿Hilda volverá?

Por qué le preguntaba eso, si él sabía muy bien que sí.

—No me atormentes, te lo ruego —su voz se quebró y Arnold lo único que quería era abrazarla, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que al hacerlo ella se alejaría —. No finjas ignorancia...fue por eso me mandaste venir aquí, para hacer el cambio...para sacarme de tu vida para siempre...

— No, no es así. No te mandé venir aquí por eso, fue porque... —calló de golpe, no le pareció la mejor idea decirle que fue para alejarla de su inexistente amante. Dio un profundo suspiro y una rama crujió cediendo al fuego —Jamás mandé buscar a tu hermana, te mentí para evitar que te fueras de mi lado...quería verte pagar tu engaño —sus palabras fueron duras, pero ella las aceptó aun envuelta en la sorpresa de la primera revelación —o al menos eso fue lo que dije. En realidad, solo no quería perderte y terminé haciéndote tanto daño —se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se mesó el cabello con rudeza y rió con amargura — ¡He sido un idiota!

—Yo también te hice daño...

—¡No hay comparación! ¡Yo me deje llevar por mi estúpido orgullo herido y por mi egoísmo!

—Lo ves, no es tan distinto...yo debí decirte la verdad desde el primer instante en que tuve oportunidad, pero no quise perderte, solo quería estar contigo, también fui egoísta...perdóname.

La miró con intensidad y esta vez no se contuvo y le acarició la mejilla, ella no se alejó.

—¿Tú me pides perdón?... —carraspeó para deshacer el nudo en su garganta para poder hablar —Soy yo quien debe suplicar por tu perdón, aunque sé que no tengo derecho a que me lo otorgues.

—Arnold...

—Quédate a mi lado, Helga. Si lo haces yo te juro que dedicaré cada día de mi vida a resarcir el daño que te hice y a volverme merecedor de tu perdón.

—¿Y si mejor... —aun no creía que eso estuviera pasando, pero ocurría y no iba a dejar que la felicidad que sentía fuera solo momentánea —dejamos todo en el pasado y sanamos nuestras heridas mutuamente?...

* * *

Helga estornudo.

—Te estás enfermando — Arnold la miraba preocupado.

—No, no me estoy enfermando —ella se inclinó y acarició al pequeño gato que se frotaba en su pierna. Los pequeños traviesos se habían atrevido a dejar su confortable establo y comenzaban a vagar con confianza por los alrededores —. Estoy bien —se levantó y le ofreció una sonrisa sincera.

Él sonrió de la misma manera. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Estaba feliz de poder volver a verla sonreírle de esa manera para él.

—El otro día no te estaba acusando —Helga lo miró con extrañeza al no entender a qué venía aquello y él se dio cuenta que debía explicárselo —. Cuando te dije que el señor Morris ahora era muy amigable contigo.

—¡Ah!

—Lo dije porque en verdad admiro tu capacidad para hacer amistades.

—¿De verdad crees que tengo esa capacidad?

—Claro, mira por ejemplo a la señorita Heyerdahl, es demasiado tímida y no cualquiera hubiera podido acercarse tanto a ella. Con tu amistad la has ayudado mucho.

Helga sonrió con un poco de melancolía.

—Te equivocas, es ella quien ha hecho mucho por mi... —se calló porque no quiso sacar el tema de sus problemas pasados —y, además, contrario a lo que crees, no he tenido muchas amistades en el pasado, Phoebe es la primer amiga que tengo, a parte de mi hermana, claro. De niña fui algo tosca y un poco inquieta por decirlo de una manera —Arnold recordó inevitablemente lo dicho por su amigo, sobre que era como una fierecilla sin el cuidado de sus padres —, cuando crecí un poco estuve más bien algo aislada del exterior —encerrada, en otras palabras, se dijo Arnold — y luego, pues...

—Te mandaron a aquel instituto.

—Así es. Era muy difícil que entre las que estábamos allí pudiera surgir una amistas, digamos que había mucha envidia flotando en el ambiente —soltó una corta carcajada, en un intento de restarle importancia a lo vivido en ese lugar.

No se esperaba que Arnold la abrazara, a decir verdad, era algo que hacía bastante tras su reconciliación y claramente a ella no le molestaba, así que se acomodó entre sus brazos, permitiéndose disfrutar de su calidez. Lo que tampoco se esperaba era el ligero temblor en la voz de él al volverle a hablar.

—La has pasado mal, ¿cierto? No tienes por qué minimizar las cosas.

Fue entonces que ella entendió que ese abrazo era para consolarla y se estrechó más contra él.

— Lo que no tengo que hacer es darles demasiada importancia, después de todo son cosas que ya quedaron muy lejos y que además...de alguna forma hicieron que encontrara mi lugar al lado tuyo...

* * *

Arnold llevaba la cesta y Helga iba a su lado, muy cerca de él; ambos caminaban tras el ama de llaves.

—Espero que el clima no les dé sorpresas esta vez — dijo la mujer.

—No se preocupe, siempre podremos ir a la cabaña a entrar en calor —contestó un sonriente Arnold y sintió el golpe en las costillas, volteo a ver a Helga, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y sonrojada.

—Sí, supe que mandó que arreglaran la cabaña y que llevaran leña.

—Así es, soy un hombre previsor —dijo al ama de llaves, quien no lo veía sobar su costado, ni ver con un toque de reproche a su esposa.

—Disfruten mucho su día de campo —les deseó la señora Brown al abrir la puerta para que salieran.

—¿Y bien? ¿En qué estaba pensando, señora Shortman? —preguntó Arnold una vez que salieron de la propiedad y avanzaban por el camino tapizado de hojas secas.

—En nada.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse y él contuvo la risa, iba a jugar un poco.

—Me tiene muy sorprendido, señora mía.

Helga se detuvo y él la imitó.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Por su sonrojo de hace rato me doy cuenta de tiene pensamientos no muy castos.

—Pues si sabes de mis pensamientos, tampoco serás muy inocente.

—Es por influencia suya —dijo y reanudó la caminata.

Helga se quedó de pie, mientras que él siguió avanzando.

—¡¿Mia?! ¿Ahora soy una mala influencia?

—Así es, yo era un joven muy inocente y muy propio, hasta que la conocí, o acaso ya se le olvido quien me robó nuestro primer beso.

—¡Yo no hice eso!

Arnold se detuvo y giró a verla, fue difícil para Helga mantener su cara de enfado al ver su expresión alegre, con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

—Claro que sí, fue en la entrada de su casa, señora Shortman ¿Acaso no lo recuerda?

Claro que lo recordaba, pero para ella ese beso no había contado, es decir, fue un tímido y simple roce de labios, para ella su primer beso ocurrió días después y lo comenzó Arnold, pero la hizo feliz saber que para él ese beso simplón hubiera significado tanto como para considerarlo el primero. Caminó hasta alcanzarlo y lo miró tan seriamente que la sonrisa de Arnold se borró.

—Pues entonces hice bien en casarme con usted, señor Shortman, para reparar su honra y hacer de usted un hombre decente —volvió a caminar.

Él soltó una carcajada, por un momento se había preocupado. Avanzó con pasos rápidos y largos hacia ella, y cuando la alcanzó la detuvo e hizo que lo mirara.

—También me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra, Helga.

Está vez él comenzó el beso, la cesta cayó al suelo y algunas cosas inevitablemente se estropearon, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó demasiado.

* * *

Arnold puso la caja que cargaba junto a otras que ya estaban apiladas.

—Esa fue la última caja, señor Shortman. Muchas gracias.

—No fue nada —respondió él sonriente, mientras desdoblaba las mangas de su camisa.

—Nosotras podemos acabar esto —le dijo una de las mujeres a Helga —¿Por qué no van a dar un paseo?

—Pero...es que...

—Sí, vayan, vayan —dijo otra más.

—De acuerdo —dijo Helga con una sonrisa.

Que diferente a su paseo anterior, pensaba Arnold bastante feliz por el cambio. Ahora Helga iba tomada de su brazo y con una sonrisa tan amplia como la suya.

Había bastantes cosas interesantes que ver y cada poco se detenían para hacerlo y entonces llegaron al lugar donde Helga volvió a escuchar sonar la pequeña sonaja plateada. Arnold se detuvo, pero ella no quería quedarse y terminar prestando demasiada atención a ese artículo y que él se diera cuenta, así que tiró un poco de su brazo para que se fueran, pero él no se movió.

—¿Puedo verla? —pidió él al hombre que llevaba la sonaja en la mano, para asombro de Helga. El vendedor sonrió y se la entregó diciendo el precio.

—Pagaste demasiado —le reprochó Helga, una vez que ya se había alejado del puesto, pero Arnold se limitó a seguir sonriendo y a entregarle su reciente adquisición.

—No importa, fueron unas cuantas monedas nada más y es bonita, admítelo... —se acercó más a ella para hablarle de forma confidente —y, además, puede que pronto la necesitemos —le guiñó el ojo.

Ella solo pudo pegarse más a él, ocultando su cara entre la manga de su saco. No quería que notara sus nacientes lágrimas de felicidad, hacía muy poco que había creído todo perdido y ahora volvía a ser parte de su vida la esperanza de formar una familia juntos.

* * *

—¿Sabes? Hay algo que no te lo había dicho antes, en mi familia hay una leyenda —dijo Arnold mientras le acariciaba espalda, pronto tendrían que levantarse para comenzar su día, pero por ahora iba a disfrutar un poco más del tenerla entre sus brazos.

—¿Cuál leyenda?

—Una que dice que todo varón que lleve el apellido Shortman tendrá el don para encontrar a su compañera ideal, sin importar nada, está destinado a terminar unido al amor de su vida.

—¿Ah sí? Es una leyenda interesante.

—Y sobre todo eficaz, nunca falla…

—Realmente pareces muy seguro de eso.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. Mi abuelo siempre que aseguraba que así era y ahora ya no tengo duda sobre eso, porque esta vez tampoco lo hizo, después de todo aquí estas tu conmigo —la emoción impregnaba su voz y no se borró cuando añadió —. Te amo...

—Y yo a ti —él notó el temblor en su voz, supo que estaba llorando y buscó su rostro para secar su llanto.

—Perdóname, no fue mi intención hacerte llorar —beso su mejilla para borrar el rastro de lágrimas y trazó un camino hasta sus labios, y Helga ya no dijo más, se limitó a responder a sus besos con el mismo ímpetu.

Iban a tardar un poco más en dejar la cama, pero no importaba. El mundo allá afuera podía esperar.

* * *

Gerald esperó expectante a que Arnold entrara al despacho y cuando lo vio cruzar el umbral con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo.

—Así que estuve preocupado por ti para nada —reprochó y Arnold no respondió, pero sí se mostró un poco apenado —. En verdad, he estado sufriendo al pensar en lo mal que lo estarías pasando y por lo visto ha sido todo lo contrario —bufó.

—Lo siento, tal vez debí avisarte acerca de lo que pasaba, pero...

—Pero déjame adivinar, has estado muy concentrado en tu esposa —Arnold se sonrojó —. En fin, supongo que ya no necesitas esto —tomó unos documentos del escritorio y extendió la mano para entregárselos.

Arnold los tomó y vio que se trataba del acuerdo de lo que iba a entregarle a Helga por el divorcio.

—No, ya no —sin dudarlo los partió por la mitad y los arrojó a la basura.

—Honestamente, no me tienes muy contento, Arnold...pero estoy feliz por ti. Ya ves cómo es mejor no ser tan cabezota y escuchar los consejos.

—Tienes razón, prometo escucharte la próxima vez.

—No lo harás, te conozco bien—lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados y ambos rieron.

—¿Entonces regresarás pronto a la ciudad? —preguntó Gerald después de un rato de estar trabajando.

—Tal vez —Arnold respondió de manera esquiva.

—Mejor se sincero y di que no. No voy a molestarme contigo porque quieras tener una segunda luna de miel, siempre y cuando no descuides los negocios —le advirtió.

—Bien, por eso no te preocupes.

Gerald le ofreció que se quedara a cenar, pero terminaron el trabajo a buena hora y Arnold prefería regresar al lado de Helga, así que declinó la oferta y justo cuando se disponía a dejar la casa de su amigo, llegó Brainy Bartlett.

—Buenas tardes, señor Shortman. Un placer verlo —sonrió y a Arnold le pareció un gesto bastante genuino y se sintió mal por la rudeza con que lo trató en el pasado sin razón para haberlo hecho, y, sonriendo también, le regresó el saludo —¿Y cómo ha estado su esposa?

—Muy bien, estar en el campo le ha sentado de maravilla.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Dele saludos de mi parte, por favor.

—Claro, con gusto lo haré.

—Gracias. Ahora si me disculpa, debo de ir a hablar con su socio.

—Por supuesto, adelante.

* * *

Llegó a tiempo para la cena y a Helga le alegró mucho que hubiera podido regresar ese mismo día.

Después de la cena fueron al despacho de Arnold y mientras él trabajaba, Helga leía un libro que al parecer era bastante interesante porque Arnold la veía leerlo muy concentrada.

De repente dejó de escribir, se levantó y fue a sentarse al lado de Helga.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó muy intrigada al verlo tan serio.

—Hoy me encontré con el señor Bartlett y te mandó saludos.

—Arnold... —dejó el libro en la mesita de al lado y tomó con ambas manos las manos de su marido —No te pongas así, yo te juro que entre él y yo nunca—Arnold la interrumpió al besar sus manos.

—Lo sé —suspiró —. Sé que nunca fueron amantes, perdóname por haberte acusado, por haberte dicho todo aquello, es solo que... —dio una profunda respiración, buscando las palabras que iba usar —De pronto comencé a verlo mucho al rededor tuyo y nosotros nos habíamos alejado tanto que...

—Él solamente estaba ayudándome porque el sobrino de Lady Danbury me estaba molestando —se dio cuenta de que no debió decir aquello, cuando Arnold se soltó de sus manos y se levantó del sillón.

—¿Estaba pasando eso? —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y dijo algo que fue incomprensible para Helga —¿Me harías el favor de golpearme? —preguntó cuando se descubrió el rostro.

Helga se levantó y fue hasta él, pero en vez de golpearlo lo abrazó.

—Dijimos que íbamos a dejar el pasado y las culpas a un lado, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero fui tan estúpido —la rodeo con sus brazos y aceptó de buena gana el beso que ella le dio —. Es solo que me mataba la idea de que buscaras consuelo en alguien más, de que te entregaras a otro y que fuera su nombre el que dijeras cuando... —ella lo interrumpió con otro beso.

—No podría entregarme a otro, como me entrego a ti y jamás podré pronunciar el nombre de otro como pronuncio el tuyo cuando me amas —él le hizo un poco de daño al abrazarla tan fuerte, pero ella no se quejó porque entendía la intensidad de sus emociones.

* * *

Para Gerald era una agradable sorpresa encontrarse con que la señorita Heyerdahl estaba de regreso. Se acercó a ella con la actitud segura que lo caracterizaba.

—Buenas noches —saludó él y el grupo de mujeres que acompañaban a Phoebe respondieron al saludo, pero ella se limitó a mirarlo por un instante y enseguida miró hacia otro lado. Gerald arqueó una ceja extrañado por su actitud —¿Me haría el honor de concederme el siguiente baile?

Phoebe arrugó el ceño al ver la mano que extendía hacia ella.

—Lo siento, no...

—Claro que acepta —intervino una de las mujeres, dándole un pequeño empujón y la joven no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

—Veo que no le hizo mucha gracia mi ofrecimiento —dijo Gerald mientras caminaban hacia el centro del salón.

—Así es, usted no me agrada demasiado.

—Eso estoy empezando a notar, pero tal vez si le agrade escuchar noticias sobre su amiga.

—Hel... —casi grita y eso la hizo sonrojar levemente —¿Cómo está? —se había enterado de que no estaba en la ciudad, pero fue lo único de lo que logró enterarse.

Gerald sólo sonrió y esperó a que comenzara la música y que empezaran la bailar para responderle.

—No la he visto, sin embargo, casi puedo asegurarle que está muy bien. Se han reconciliado...

—¿De verdad?

Él notó que sus ojos adquirían un brillo intenso, parecía que la noticia realmente le alegraba.

—Es usted muy peculiar, alegrarse tanto por su amiga — sonrió de lado al decirlo.

—¿Acaso a usted no le alegra la felicidad de su amigo?

La media sonrisa torcida de Gerald se transformó en una sonrisa completa.

—Me atrapó.

Phoebe lo miró con extrañeza. Sí, lo que dijo había sonado raro incluso para él, ¿en qué sentido había dicho aquello? Pareciera que en más de uno.

* * *

Los días que pasaban, estaban todos impregnados de la misma alegría y calma. Helga no podía pedir más, ni siquiera se sintió perturbada cuando supo que Gerald había llegado para hablar con Arnold, aunque sí se extrañó cuando la mandaron llamar para que reuniera con ellos en el despacho.

Saludó en cuanto entró y después de cerrar la puerta, añadió.

—Un placer volver a verlo, señor Johanssen.

—No tiene porqué esforzarse en demostrar amabilidad, entiendo si me saca de aquí a patadas.

Helga negó suavemente y fue a sentarse al lado de Arnold y tomó su mano.

—Es verdad que tuvimos nuestros desencuentros, pero entiendo que todo fue porque estabas preocupado por tu amigo —Gerald sonrió al percatarse de que ella estaba dejando de lado la formalidad, era como si regresaran al tiempo antes de que detonara todo y eso le agradaba —. Lo entiendo, porque sé que a ambos nos importa demasiado el caballero aquí presente —dijo mirando a su esposo.

—Cierto, pero eso es porque no es muy hábil cuidando de sí mismo.

—¡Ah! ¿Tú también has notado eso?

—¡Por supuesto! Es de las primeras cosas de las que te das cuenta al momento de conocerlo.

—¡Oigan! —reclamó el aludido con actitud ofendida.

—No te pongas así, amigo ¿No ves que estamos compartiendo nuestra preocupación por ti? — los tres rieron —Me alegra mucho saber que no estás enfadada conmigo, aunque creo que eso cambiará pronto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, intrigada.

—Porque vine a llevarme a tu marido.

Arnold le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano que sostenía.

—Hay problemas en unas de las tierras más importantes que tenemos —dijo Arnold y ella pudo ver claramente su preocupación —, en la zona ha llovido como nunca y eso ha provocado inundaciones y deslaves, muchas cosechas están comprometidas y el ganado también está en problemas, sin mencionar que la gente de allá necesita mucha ayuda.

—Entiendo, ¿cuándo van marcharse?

—Lo antes posible —fue Gerald el que respondió.

* * *

Helga dobló otra prenda y la puso junto a las demás dentro del baúl.

—¿No es demasiado equipaje ya? —preguntó Arnold, al tiempo que le quitaba de las manos la nueva prenda que ella había tomado.

—Dices que no sabes cuánto vas a tardar en volver, así que es mejor ser precavido —no lo miró al decírselo, no quería verlo a los ojos y ponerse a llorar como tonta.

—Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por volver cuanto antes.

Ella tomó un abrigo.

—Pero aun así no será pronto, ¿cierto?

Arnold la abrazó, ella dejó caer el saco y se aferró a él con fuerza.

—De acuerdo, tal vez tarde un poco —la situación no pintaba bien ni fácil de resolver —, pero mientras tú te quedarás aquí, cuidando de los gatos, escuchando las historias del señor Morris, dando paseos cuando haya buen clima, reuniéndote con las mujeres del pueblo y el tiempo pasará rápido, ya lo verás —sintió que ella negó contra su pecho y él sonrió levemente —. No me hagas más difícil el tener que dejarte —le suplicó.

Ella se alejó un poco, sin deshacer el abrazo.

—De acuerdo voy a comportarme. Me quedaré aquí, esperándote como la buena esposa que soy, no te preocupes por eso.

—Me alivia mucho escuchar eso —volvió a apretarla contra él y beso su frente.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Helga fue a despedirlos a la entrada de la casa.

—Cuídense por favor.

—Lo haremos —le respondió Gerald —. Por cierto, con todo esto se me estaba pasando decirte que la señorita Heyerdahl está de regreso.

Saber eso la alegró un poco y agradeció la información.

—Pues... —Arnold tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar —supongo que es hora de irnos —le tomó la mano, colocando en ella un beso prolongado e intenso, tan intenso como la manera en la que se miraban.

Gerald carraspeo.

—Bueno, iré adelantándome —anunció, aunque dudaba que la pareja lo hubiera escuchado, aun así, prefería esperar dentro del carruaje a que el par de tortolos se despidiera correctamente. Suspiró un poco exasperado ¡Caray! Le costaba hacerlo, pero tenía que reconocer que sentía un poco de envidia, tal vez era hora de que él comenzara a pensar seriamente en dejar la soltería. No, de ninguna manera, se dijo, era una completa locura. Sacudió la cabeza, pero aun así no logró evitar que el rostro de cierta jovencita tímida y obstinada apareciera en su mente.

* * *

Hilda tomó una moneda y miró las que quedaron en su cofrecito, eran ya unas pocas. Suspiró. La verdad es que, si no fuera por la ayuda de sus vecinas, no tendría ni siquiera eso, no tenía cómo agradecerles su apoyo, pero no quería seguir abusando de su bondad y se preguntaba porque Armand aún no había regresado y cuánto tiempo más pensaba tardar.

Rezó porque ese fuera el día en que finalmente se volvieran a ver.

Inhaló profundamente, guardó la moneda en la bolsa de su falda y salió. Fue a la casa más cercana a la suya y cuando estaba por llamar, escuchó la voz de la anciana que últimamente se había convertido en su mayor apoyo.

—No deberían de quejarse tanto, ella necesita de nuestra ayuda, no se la vamos a negar.

—Bueno, por supuesto que no es que deseemos dejar de ayudarla, pero cada vez es más difícil. Tú sabes, mejor que nadie, que a veces solo tenemos lo necesario para sobrevivir nosotras y nuestros hijos.

—Sí, sé que es así —volvió a hablar la anciana —, pero su marido llegará en cualquier momento...

—Es que ese el problema —la voz titubeante de otra mujer se dejó escuchar —. No creo que su marido vuelva.

—¡Qué locura dices, muchacha! —la anciana reclamó, levantando la voz.

—¡No es una locura!... Mi marido me lo escribió en una carta, dijo que de repente dejaron de verlo, fue justo enseguida de que recibió la carta que Hilda escribió después de...de su parto y nadie sabe a dónde fue, no se despidió de nadie. No dije nada antes porque creí que podría estar en camino hacia acá, pero miren cuánto tiempo ha pasado y no hay rastro de él.

—¿Estas insinuando que...?

—Yo creo que él no va a volver, creo que la abandonó.

—¡Tonterías! Tal vez le pasó algo en el camino.

—¿En verdad lo crees? Si estuviera herido ya habría encontrado la manera de avisar, eso ha pasado con algunos de nuestros esposos y todos han encontrado la manera de ponerse en contacto y si...si estuviera muerto, ya nos hubiéramos enterado, las malas noticias nunca tardan en llegar.

La anciana mujer no pudo más que guardar silencio, aquello tenía mucho sentido, después de todo, según su experiencia, los hombres son unos seres curiosos que, aunque por fuera pueden aparentar una gran fortaleza, por dentro son frágiles y tienden a escapar de los problemas y sufrimientos.

Hilda cubrió su boca para silenciar sus sollozos y corrió hasta su casa, donde no tuvo que contener su llanto.

Lloró hasta que las lágrimas ya no salieron más.

No podía creer que Armand la hubiera dejado sola, necesitaba comprobarlo por ella misma. Tomó sus pocas pertenencias incluyendo el resto de las monedas y justo cuando iba de salida, la anciana llegó a su casa. Le bastó ver el pequeño equipaje que cargaba y sus ojos hinchados para entender.

—Nos escuchaste...

—Así es.

—¿Y a dónde vas a ir a ahora, pequeña?

—A buscarlo, a comprobar si lo que dijeron es cierto.

La anciana la miró con una mezcla de ternura y pena.

—Espérame aquí, muchacha.

Hilda así lo hizo y al regresar, la mujer le entregó una pequeña bolsa con monedas.

—No puedo aceptarlas.

—Son solo parte de mis ahorros, no me harán falta a mí y seguramente tú sí vas a necesitarlas —Hilda la abrazó y agradeció muchas veces antes de soltarla y despedirse. —Ve con Dios, pequeña —mostró una pequeña sonrisa y agitó un poco la mano cuando la joven volteo a verla una última vez.

* * *

—Señora —dijo una de las sirvientas tras la puerta —, disculpe, pero su hija la busca.

¿Helga estaba de regreso?

—Bajaré en un minuto —respondió Miriam, mientras se preguntaba con fastidio qué querría ahora.

Sin embargo, su fastidio se transformó en asombró al darse cuenta que la que la esperaba no era Helga.

—Hilda...

Cerró la puerta rápidamente y a penas lo hizo, su hija con aspecto desaliñado y ropa corriente, se lanzó a sus pies.

—¡Lo siento tanto! Madre, perdóname...

Miriam se inclinó y la hizo levantarse.

—Luces lamentable... —le acomodó un poco el opaco cabello que antes luciera tan radiante —No te fue bien con ese hombre, ¡pobre de mí pequeña! Pero no debiste desobedecerme...

—¡Ya no lo haré! —tomo su mano con desesperación entre las suyas —¡No volveré a hacerlo! Lo juro ¡Déjame regresar y te obedeceré fielmente!

—Claro, querida. Eres bienvenida —Hilda la abrazó, pero Miriam la apartó de inmediato, no le agradaba para nada la suciedad que llevaba encima —. Pero no lo olvides, si vuelves a desafiarme no voy a tener consideraciones contigo, esta es la única oportunidad que te daré...

Un escalofrío recorrió por completo a Hilda, sentía como si estuviera recibiendo una sentencia, sin embargo, no tenía opción, así que se limitó a bajar la vista y asentir.

* * *

Arnold se secó el sudor de la frente con el brazo y detuvo su trabajo un instante.

Casi se cumplía la tercera semana de que tuviera que dejar a Helga y aún había mucho por hacer. Aunque afortunadamente ellos no habían sufrido grandes afectaciones, si lo habían hecho los habitantes de los alrededores y no pudieron dejarlos a su suerte, no solo porque muchos de los pobladores trabajaban para ellos, sino porque necesitaban ayuda.

Fijó la vista en el cielo, ya debía pasar de medio día. Suspiró y retomó lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo entre más se esforzara, más rápido podría regresar con su esposa.

* * *

Helga recibió de manos del ama de llaves el sobre y lo miró extrañada cuando le dijo de parte de quien era. Al principio había pensado que era la respuesta de Phoebe a su más reciente carta, pero ahora se preguntaba qué podría querer su madre.

Al leer el contenido quedó más sorprendida, su madre también estaba en ese lugar y pedía reunirse con ella en la residencia Pataki cuanto antes.

Minutos después estaban frente a frente.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, madre?

—Vaya, quieres terminar con esto pronto —Helga no lo negó, no sentía nada bueno con respecto a ese encuentro —. Me duele que no te emocione reunirte con tu propia madre, pero tal vez te haga más ilusión ver a quien me acompaña.

Helga arrugó la frente al oírla decir eso y al verla caminar hacia la puerta que conectaba el salón principal con uno más pequeño, pero lo que la impactó e hizo flaquear sus piernas fue ver quien aparecía del otro lado del umbral cuando la puerta fue abierta.

¿Qué hacía su hermana allí?

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

*Un capítulo más, que espero hayan disfrutado.

**Díganme que les pareció y sobre todo díganme si les parece bien el tamaño del capítulo o prefieren que de aquí en adelante los divida y acorte, me gustaría saber su opinión.

***Gracias por todo su apoyo (follows, favs, reviews) y paciencia, cada vez estamos más cerca del final y espero que sigan acompañándome el resto del camino n_n

****Gracias también a quienes han leído mis otros fics, 'Nuestra vida juntos', 'La mujer de su vida' y 'Razones incorrectas', en este último a pesar de que han pasado años de su publicación, siguen dejando sus reviews y eso me emociona mucho, no tienen idea cuanto.

Hasta la próxima actualización...


	16. Control

Cuando finalmente pudo regresar a casa, a un par de días para que se cumpliera el mes de que estuviera fuera, Arnold se encontró con la noticia de que Helga se había marchado de regreso a la ciudad el día anterior,justo después de reunirse con su madre.

No tenía idea de porqué había ocurrido aquello, pero iba a averiguarlo pronto. A pesar de las súplicas de la señora Brown, él decidió partir de inmediato para reunirse con Helga.

¡La echaba tanto de menos!

—¿Y mi esposa? —preguntó apenas se abrió la puerta, incluso antes de recibir la bienvenida.

—En su habitación, señor.

Arnold respondió a aquello con una sonrisa y apresuró sus pasos para reencontrarse con ella. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y rápidamente estuvo frente a su puerta, quería sorprenderla así que no llamó antes de abrir.

—Hel…

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y frunció el ceño al ver a la mujer que apareció frente a él y que se le acercaba.

—Bienvenido a casa —sonriendo puso su mano en el brazo de Arnold y él se alejó de inmediato.

Ella no era Helga. Tan solo una mirada le bastaba para darse cuenta de eso. Helga no le sonreía de esa manera, tampoco solía mirarle así y su aspecto...eran pocas las diferencias, pero las había y él era capaz de notarlas…

Entonces, de la misma manera en que llegó, salió de la casa, ni siquiera le importaron las miradas curiosas de los sirvientes.

Aún no habían desenganchado del carruaje a los caballos y ordenó que lo llevaran inmediatamente a la residencia Pataki.

Tenía que encontrarla...

* * *

Hilda lo miró marchar sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera pasar, su madre se encargaría de todo. Caminó con calma hasta el tocador, se sentó, tomó el peine y comenzó a cepillar su cabello, mientras su mirada se perdía en su propio reflejo.

...

— _Lo siento, señora, pero no puedo decirle más._

 _Uno de los hombres que fue compañero de Armand y que había podido localizar, le aseguraba no saber nada más acerca de la desaparición de su esposo._

— _No seas condescendiente, no le ocultes la verdad —habló el otro sujeto que también fue compañero de Armand, y que tenía un aspecto más rudo y desaliñado._

— _¿Cuál verdad?_

— _No le haga caso señora, Robert solo está fanfarroneando. No sabe más que yo._

— _Bien —el hombre se encogió de hombros —, es decisión suya, yo no voy a rogar para que me escuche —hizo el ademán de marcharse, pero Hilda lo detuvo._

— _Cuénteme lo que sabe, por favor._

— _Verá...su esposo no fue el único que ya no volvimos a ver desde ese día, también lo hizo Isobel, una mujer que curiosamente se veía muy cercana a Armand, bueno, en realidad muy cercana a muchos de nosotros —con ese comentario dejo entre ver la no muy buena reputación de la mujer en cuestión ._

— _¿Acaso está insinuando qué...? —Hilda no tuvo el valor para completar sus palabras._

— _¿Qué se fue con esa mujer? Sí, es justo lo que digo._

 _Hilda miró al otro hombre, que hasta momento había guardado silencio y continuó así, sin embargo, bajo la mirada cuando ella lo vio, como confirmando lo que el otro dijo._

...

Después de saber aquello Hilda lloró como nunca lo había hecho, y, de entre el dolor por la traición del hombre al que le entregó todo cuanto era, surgió el miedo.

De repente se encontraba sola y sin idea de lo que haría a continuación. Jamás había estado totalmente por su cuenta y supo que su única opción era regresar a casa.

Se humillaría ante sus padres y les juraría obediencia, renunciar a su libertad no sería un problema, ya no tenía nada que perder así que estaba dispuesta a todo para dejar atrás el dolor que sentía en ese momento y todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado.

Y eso fue lo que hizo...

Y la primera orden de su madre fue que debía ocupar el lugar que le correspondía como legítima esposa de Arnold Shortman.

* * *

—Señora, el señor...

Arnold interrumpió al mayordomo que anunciaba su presencia, entrando al salón sin invitación.

—Retírate —ordenó Miriam al inmutable hombre —¡Qué gusto verte, querido yerno! No sabía que habías vuelto a la ciudad.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa? —preguntó él directamente.

—En tu casa, supongo ¿Acaso no es así?

—¡Basta ya de este juego! ¿Dónde está Helga? ¿Qué le hizo? Si le hicieron algo...

—¿Por qué iba a hacerle algo a una de mis queridas hijas? Helga está aquí en casa, como debe de ser por supuesto, así como Hilda está en tu casa, que es como siempre debió ser.

Miró a su suegra con profundo enojo, pero no iba a dedicarle más tiempo, se guardó sus palabras y dio media vuelta.

—Está en su habitación —dijo Miriam con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y fue detrás de él.

—¡Helga! —la llamó desde debajo de las escaleras. Las subió al no obtener respuesta —¡Helga! —esperó a que saliera de alguna de las habitaciones, pero no ocurrió.

Miriam se le adelantó y se puso delante de una de las puertas.

—Esta es.

Arnold decidió no creerle y decidió revisar cada una de las otras habitaciones, pero no encontró nada, mientras por dentro rezaba para que estuviera en esa casa y no la hubieran mandado lejos.

—Te lo dije, está es su habitación, pero eres demasiado testarudo.

—¡Helga! —trato de abrir, pero se encontró con que el seguro estaba puesto y miró con enojo a Miriam.

—No te engañé. Ella está allí adentro, pero no va a recibirte. Tu esposa está en tu casa, entiéndelo de una buena vez, aléjate de Helga o nos forzarás a nosotros a alejarla definitivamente de ti.

Arnold sintió escalofríos.

—¿Eso es una amenaza?

—No, más bien diría que una advertencia. No me mires así, el deber de una madre es siempre procurar la felicidad de sus hijos, es lo que estoy haciendo por Hilda.

—Helga también es tu hija y la estás haciendo infeliz y lo sabes.

Miriam encogió los hombros.

—A veces hay que hacer sacrificios.

Arnold apretó los puños.

...

— _Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso... —se disculpó en cuanto vio que el semblante de Helga se ensombrecía._

— _No pasa nada —ella le sonrió —. Después de todo es inútil no hablar del tema, callar no hará que las cosas cambien... —suspiró —Mi madre me odia, esa es la verdad._

— _Odio es una palabra muy fuerte._

— _Así es y me ha costado mucho aceptarlo, pero es lo que ella siente por mí. También me costó trabajo el entender por qué, pero hace poco pude descubrirlo —hizo una pausa, no pensó que fuera resultarle tan difícil hablar de eso, pero lo era. Arnold le apretó la mano, lo que le arrancó otra sonrisa y le dio ánimos para proseguir —Mi nacimiento complicó el parto, mi madre casi muere, pero lo peor es que quedó imposibilitada para tener más hijos y ya no pudo traer al mundo el heredero que tanto deseaba._

— _¿Y ella es capaz de culparte por eso? ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué tontería más grande! —no es que realmente hubiera creído, ni por un momento, que Helga tuviera la culpa por el trato que recibía de su madre, pero definitivamente no esperaba que la respuesta a su pregunta del porqué Miriam era sí con ella, fuera esta. Estaba sin palabras, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla ¿Cómo se consolaba a alguien a quien se le había negado el derecho de recibir el amor más puro que hay sobre la tierra? Aunque él tampoco pudo disfrutar mucho del amor de su madre o de su abuela, eran situaciones muy diferentes. A él la muerte se las había arrebatado muy pronto, a Helga por otro lado, fue su propia madre quien decidió negarle ese amor, condenándola por un crimen inexistente._

— _No te sientas mal por mí, Arnold, después de todo en estos momentos no tengo queja sobre como es mi vida. Ahora soy feliz._

…...

Y Arnold no iba a permitir que le arrebataran la felicidad...

Sentía la ira fluir por todo su ser por lo que estaba pasando, pero no daría rienda suelta a lo que sentía en ese momento.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas —al menos por ahora, añadió silenciosamente Arnold, de momento se retiraría, debía actuar con inteligencia y buscar la forma de estar de nuevo al lado Helga.

Mientras se marchaba escuchó la voz de aquella odiosa mujer.

—¡Dale mis saludos a nuestra querida Hilda!

* * *

Helga que estaba apoyada contra la puerta, se deslizó hacia el suelo después de que lo escuchó marcharse y lloró en silencio.

¡Qué difícil había sido no abrir la puerta y arrojarse a sus brazos!, pero no tenía opción.

...

— _¡Estás loca, madre! ¡No voy a dejar mi lugar al lado de Arnold sólo porque tú lo digas!_

— _¿Acaso no te conmueve todo lo que ha pasado tu hermana? ¿Lo que ha sufrido?_

 _Helga miró a Hilda, lucía lamentable y eso era doloroso para ella, claro que le había conmovido lo que su madre le contó acerca de lo mal que la pasó, sin embargo, y aunque su hermana le importaba mucho, no iba a renunciar a Arnold._

— _Lo siento —le dijo quedito a Hilda mirándola fijamente—Regreso a casa, no tiene caso escucharte más, madre._

— _Si no te importa tu hermana, ¿Qué me dices acerca del bienestar de tu querido señor Shortman? — Helga que ya caminaba hacía la puerta, se detuvo en seco —Si la gente se entera de todo lo que hizo, estará acabado._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Él no hizo nada malo..._

— _Te parece poco que destruyera a mi pequeña Hilda, mandándola lejos para desaparecerla y así poder llevar a vivir bajo su techo a la otra hermana, la que lo sedujo, aún cuando ya estaba casado con mi querida niña... —Miriam fue a abrazar a Hilda para darle más dramatismo a sus palabras —En cuanto escuchen eso, él estará simplemente acabado._

— _No te atreverías..._

— _Ponme a prueba. Haz lo que te digo o prepárate para ser la causa de su ruina, de nueva cuenta y esta vez definitivamente._

...

No tuvo opción y ahora estaba a total merced de su madre, sin poder volver al lado de Arnold, aunque estuviera muriéndose por hacerlo

* * *

Gerald simplemente estaba sin palabras, por más que buscara en su mente lo que debía decir, simplemente no había nada útil que pudiera aportar. No podía creer lo que su amigo le acababa de contar. La verdadera Hilda estaba de regreso y ocupaba su lugar de esposa como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Es increíble que hayan hecho algo así. Y ella... —refiriéndose a Helga — ¿cómo puede estar de acuerdo?

—Eso es lo que me tiene más preocupado — apretó la quijada —cuando trate de hablar con ella, su madre me advirtió que no lo intentara más o la alejarán definitivamente de mi...

—¿Crees que sean capaces de hacerle algo?

—Totalmente, después de todo lo que le han hecho en el pasado, no lo dudo.

—¡Vaya! Las cosas no pintan bien, lo siento —no sabía qué más decir o hacer — ¡Qué caraduras! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No tengo idea... —su voz se quebró y se cubrió con las manos el rostro. Lo único que tenía claro en ese momento es que no quería regresar a su casa — No tengo idea.

* * *

Tomó aire antes de entrar.

Muy a su pesar Arnold regresó a la residencia Shortman al anochecer, aunque no deseaba hacerlo debía esforzarse y mantener las apariencias, actuar con la mayor normalidad posible para que nadie descubriera lo que pasaba en realidad, tendría que hacerlo hasta que Helga regresara, y estaba seguro de que eso pasaría porque él estaba decidido a traerla de vuelta.

Llegaba justo a tiempo para la cena, le dijo el ama de llaves y al entrar al comedor, allí estaba ella.

—Bienvenido —su voz era muy parecida, pero tan diferente a la vez, pensó él y tomó su lugar.

—Fuiste a buscarla.

Arnold se sorprendió por la pregunta.

—Si.

—¿Y pudiste verla?

—No.

—Sí, me imaginé que algo así pasaría, pero sinceramente fue preferible así, entre más pronto te olvides de ella será mejor.

Él simplemente se quedó callado y apretó los puños. Agradeció que llegaran con su comida, no tenía hambre pero tener comida en la boca era una buena excusa para no tener que hablar con ella. Al terminar su cena se disculpó y fue a encerrarse a su despacho.

Un par de horas más tarde, llamaron a la puerta y Arnold temió que fuera ella, sin embargo y para su alivio se trataba de la señora Johnson.

—Disculpe señor por molestarlo.

—No se preocupe, no estaba haciendo nada importante, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

—Yo...no quiero ser impertinente, pero, ¿puedo decirle algo?

—Por supuesto, adelante.

—Bueno, pensé que la señora regresaría ya totalmente recuperada, pero por lo que veo no es así, aún la veo desmejorada y me parece que no cuidaron apropiadamente de ella.

Le conmovió la preocupación de la mujer por Helga y le sonrió antes de responderle.

—No se enoje, le aseguro que cuidaron muy bien de ella, son solo ideas suyas —se sintió mal por decirle eso, pero no podía decirle la verdad acerca de que la señora Shortman con la que en el pasado ella había tratado, era diferente a la que ahora estaba en casa —, se lo aseguro. Yo mismo estuve allí ¿Cree que le mentiría?

La mujer suspiró.

—Supongo que no. Tiene razón, deben ser ideas mías...

* * *

Tanto Arnold como Gerald miraban a aquella mujer de la misma manera, pero a ella parecía no importarle y caminó hacia Arnold.

—Olvide comentarte ayer que estamos invitados a un baile, ¿asistiremos?

¿Un evento social fuera de casa en el que podría sin problemas mantenerse alejado de ella o quedarse en casa buscando hacer lo mismo? La respuesta era fácil.

—Asistiremos.

—De acuerdo —Hilda se disculpó por haber interrumpido y se marchó.

—¡Vaya mujer! ¿Cómo puede actuar de esa manera? ¿Cómo si nunca se hubiera escapado con su amante?

—No lo sé, sinceramente tampoco entiendo por qué lo hace. Se supone que me dejó porque amaba al otro sujeto, me pregunto qué pasó para que regresara.

—¿Quieres que mande a ya sabes quienes a investigarlo?

—No —dejó caer los hombros —. No tiene caso perder el tiempo en eso, ahora lo único que quiero es encontrar la forma de volver a tener a Helga a mi lado.

—Pues suerte con eso...

* * *

Esa noche la velada iniciaba con sorpresas para Arnold, al ver el carruaje de los Pataki a la entrada de su casa.

—Mi madre dijo que quería que fuéramos todos juntos —se limitó a decir Hilda —. Olvidé decírtelo.

Arnold tuvo que forzar a sus pies a ir hasta el vehículo, no le emocionaba la compañía que iba a tener.

Y entonces al ver al interior del carruaje se quedó inmóvil.

No estaba preparado para esa segunda sorpresa.

Cuando Helga lo vio aparecer detrás de Hilda, se le detuvo el corazón un instante para luego sentir que como latía acelerado.

Arnold de inmediato entró y cerró la puerta.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, muchacho — dijo Bob.

—¿Están locos? —fue la respuesta de Arnold al saludo ¿Cómo se atrevían a llevar a Helga con ello? ¿A exponerla así? ¿Y qué le habían hecho para que ella dócilmente estuviera haciendo lo que ellos querían? —¿Qué explicación van a dar? —tenía la vista clavada en Helga, mientras que ella rehuía su mirada.

—Solo diremos la verdad, son hermanas gemelas —dijo Miriam con cierta desfachatez.

—Pero... —calló y se sobresaltó al sentir la pequeña y enguantada mano de Hilda sobre la suya, la miró estupefacto, retiró la mano y se alejó un poco de ella, sin embargo, ella permaneció sonriendo, al igual que Bob y Miriam, mientras que Helga parecía muy interesada en ver por la ventana.

—A decir verdad —volvió a hablar Miriam —pensamos en mantenerla oculta, pero como Bob bien dijo, será bueno que ayude a Hilda a su reintegración a la vida social, han pasado muchas cosas de las que no está enterada y, por otro lado, podremos vigilarla mejor si la tenemos cerca.

Arnold no dijo nada, la verdad moría de ganas por tomar a Helga entre sus brazos y sacarla de allí.

—Pero no te pongas así, muchacho —se escuchó la voz de Bob —deberías alegrarte que por fin las cosas sean como siempre debieron de haber sido. Cada cosa está en su lugar y cada quien con su cada cual —se carcajeó burlonamente.

Arnold se molestó al oír aquello, pero guardo la compostura. Después de todo, a pesar de lo difícil de la situación, podría ser el golpe de suerte que necesitaba y que Gerald le había deseado, porque tal vez podría hablar con ella en algún momento durante la noche.

El recorrido hasta el lugar de la fiesta fue bastante tenso, al menos para dos de las personas que iban en el carruaje.

Al llegar y para cuando Helga había bajado del carruaje, su hermana y Arnold ya caminaban hacia la entrada. Miriam se acercó a ella y apretó su brazo con fuerza.

—No se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido.

—Descuida, madre. Sé lo que pasará si te desobedezco, así que no pienso hacerlo —de un tirón se libró de ella.

* * *

—¡Qué placer verlos nuevamente! —Lady Danbury se acercó a la joven pareja apenas entraron y comenzó a hablarles con entusiasmo.

—¡Lady Danbury! —Miriam interrumpió —, perdone mi intromisión, pero quiero presentarle a mi hija Helga.

—¡Oh mi...! —la fascinada mujer mirada alternativamente a una y otra —Hilda, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una gemela?

—Yo... —fue Helga quién habló —estaba en el extranjero y no tenía pensado regresar, tal vez por eso mi hermana no creyó importante comentárselo.

—Ya veo, pero sea bienvenida, señorita Pataki y espero que disfrute mucho de la reunión.

—Muchas gracias, Lady Danbury. Ha sido un placer conocerla.

Lady Danbury no fue la única sorprendida esa noche, la existencia de una hermana idéntica de la esposa de Arnold Shortman, fue el principal tema de conversación entre todos los presentes.

—No comprendo cómo pudieron atreverse —le comentó Gerald a su amigo, mientras veían a la distancia a los miembros de la familia Pataki.

—Creo que todos están perdiendo la razón, en especial mi suegra.

En cuanto la noticia llegó a oídos de Phoebe, comprendió lo grave de la situación y de inmediato fue a buscar a su amiga entre la multitud. Cuando se encontró con la muralla de gente que la rodeaba, respiró hondo, ella nunca había sido buena para lidiar con la multitud, pero aun así atravesó aquella barrera.

—Hola...

Helga escuchó la tímida y baja voz de su amiga entre todo el alboroto, pero la ignoró, no quería hacer eso, pero debía mantenerla fuera de todo aquello, era lo mejor.

Phoebe volvió a saludar y de nueva cuenta fue ignorada, ninguna de las dos hermanas la miró y eso la hizo sentir fatal. Dejó caer los hombros y se dispuso a dar media vuelta para marcharse de allí. Una mano la detuvo y Phoebe dirigió la vista a quien lo hizo.

—Soy Helga, mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita... —le habló como si no la conociera.

—Phoebe... Heyerdahl, mucho gusto —le siguió el juego, con la certeza de estar hablando con quien era su amiga.

Arnold quien miraba la escena a unos metros, se sintió contento de que Helga no hubiera dejado marchar a la tímida joven, quien por un instante había lucido tan abatida y ahora sonreía enormemente. En ese momento sus ojos al fin se cruzaron y Arnold asintió sonriéndole, sin embargo, Helga bajó inmediatamente la mirada y continuó ignorándolo por el resto de la noche.

Para Helga el reencontrarse con su amiga le ofreció un poco de consuelo. No podía hablar con ella de lo que ocurría, ni siquiera tratarla como antes, pero se sentía reconfortada al tenerla cerca, sobre todo por lo difícil que resultaba estar en el mismo lugar que Arnold y sentir su mirada sobre ella, sin poder acortar la distancia entre ellos, aunque muriera por hacerlo. Por fortuna cuando llegó la hora de retirarse supo que no compartirían el carruaje con él y su hermana, eso ponía una pausa a su tortura.

Arnold se equivocó al pensar que podía tener suerte, en toda la velada no pudo encontrar un solo momento para hablar con ella ni siquiera frente a todos, mucho menos a solas. Tuvo que lidiar todo el tiempo con preguntas, comentarios e incluso bromas acerca de que su esposa tuviera una hermana gemela. Antes de terminar la reunión, aceptó el ofrecimiento de Gerald de llevarlos a casa, no tenía caso atormentarse con su cercanía y con la impotencia por tener que permanecer alejado.

Derrotado, al regresar a la casa caminó al lado de Hilda sin prestarle atención. Él se detuvo delante de la puerta de su habitación y puso la mano en la perilla, pero la mano de Hilda no le permitió girarla, la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella bajó la mirada.

—Estamos casados, deberíamos compartir el dormitorio.

Arnold abrió los ojos y fue consciente de que la miraba como si estuviera loca, pero no le importó. Respiró hondo y con su mano libre retiró la mano que lo detenía.

—Buenas noches, Hilda —entró y se quedó recargado en la puerta. Estaba dentro de una pesadilla de la que deseaba salir cuanto antes.

* * *

—Disculpe que me presente de esta manera, tan repentina —Gerald se sentía realmente incómodo, Phoebe lo miraba como si fuera lo peor con lo que pudiera encontrarse en medio de su salón. Se aclaró la garganta —, pero necesito tratar un asunto muy importante —bajó la voz —sobre nuestros amigos...

—No lo creo.

—¿Cómo? —realmente le sorprendió su respuesta.

—No creo que tengamos nada que hablar con respecto a eso.

La verdad esperaba encontrarse con otra actitud por parte de ella

—Escuche, no entiendo su actitud, pero es importante que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos. Ayúdenos, por favor.

—¿Por qué debería ayudarles? Después de su traición, su amigo no merece ninguna ayuda.

—¡¿Traición?! ¿A qué se refiere?

—Bueno, a que su «amigo», trajo de regreso a usted ya sabe quién...

— ¡No, él no hizo tal cosa!

—¿No? No lo niegue ahora, él dijo que lo haría y ya ve, lo cumplió.

—¿Su amiga le dijo que fue él quien la trajo de regreso?

—No, no pude hablar con ella sobre eso, pero eso fue lo que él le dijo que haría, ¿no es así? —Phoebe no se dio cuenta en qué momento había cruzado sus brazos por el enojo, pero cuando fue consciente de ello no cambió de postura —. Mi amiga la está pasando muy ma eso es evidente... Así que, para mí, su amigo no merece ninguna ayuda

— No juzgue tan duramente a mi amigo...—Gerald sonrió levemente —, sobre todo si no conoce la totalidad de la historia.

—No utilice mis palabras para su beneficio.

—No es en mi beneficio, es por el bien de esos dos. Le aseguro que si aquella mujer regresó mi amigo nada tiene que ver en eso y está sufriendo, tanto como su amiga lo hace, ¿no debemos acaso hacer lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarlos?

Phoebe suspiró.

Gerald había hablado con Arnold acerca de recurrir a la ayuda de la señorita Heyerdahl, pero en ningún momento pensó que fuera a ser tan difícil

—¿Puede asegurarme que su amigo no traicionó a mi amiga?

—Le doy mi palabra, que no es poca cosa, ¿sabe? En realidad, es muy valiosa —dijo con cierta petulancia.

— No lo sé, no estoy segura de que deba creerle.

— ¡Sí que puede ser usted muy testaruda! Pero eso me agrada —Phoebe le lanzó una mirada no muy halagadora —. Escuche, mi amigo ama con locura a su amiga, puedo dar total fe de eso y si están separados es por algo realmente turbio, no sabemos claramente lo que es, pero incluso tememos que su amiga esté corriendo peligro. Se lo suplico...

Ella guardó silencio por unos segundos, pero su rostro delataba su preocupación.

—Está bien —dijo ella finalmente —. Dígame qué debo hacer.

* * *

Phoebe no esperaba encontrarse con la madre de Helga antes que con esta misma, así que concentró en tratar sonreír con naturalidad.

—¿Quién la invitó? —le preguntó Miriam con rudeza.

—Fui yo, madre —Helga había aparecido justo a tiempo —. La señorita Heyerdahl mandó una nota preguntando si podía reunirse conmigo y yo acepté, supe que es amiga de mi hermana y me pareció buena idea conocerla un poco más.

—Pues bienvenida, señorita Heyerdahl. Acompáñenos a tomar el té.

Phoebe agradeció, aunque tuvo que guardarse la decepción de no poder estar a solas con su amiga y preguntarle lo que en realidad pasaba.

Una vez que su visitante se fue, Miriam confrontó a su hija.

—¿Ella sabe lo que está pasando?

—¿Y cómo podría saberlo? Jamás le dije nada —sostuvo la mirada, haciendo frente a su madre, no podía mostrar ni un atisbo de duda o temor, porque su madre sabría que mentía.

—No me gusta que esté cerca...

—Si quieres puedo negarme a aceptar su amistad, aunque quizás eso la haga especular que puede haber algo extraño.

—Está bien, como sea. En todo caso, ¿qué daño podría provocar alguien como ella? —soltó Miriam con desprecio

* * *

Gerald dejó esta nueva nota al lado de las anteriores y se frotó la barbilla.

De nueva cuenta había sido imposible para Phoebe sacarle información a Helga, por más que insistiera la joven no podía lograr averiguar lo que ocurría y eso solo lo estaba complicando todo, Arnold se desesperaba más y más cada día que pasaba y era más probable que terminara cometiendo una locura.

¿Qué debían hacer ahora?

Después de meditarlo un poco llegó a la conclusión de que tenían que cambiar de estrategia y sonrió para sí, tal vez pudiera ser posible que Arnold le preguntara directamente a Helga.

* * *

Arnold estaba ansioso.

Para su gusto había tenido que esperar mucho, pero si todo salía bien, que así esperaba que fuera, pronto podría encontrarse con Helga.

Mientras tanto Helga trataba de no mirar a su alrededor, no quería encontrarlo entre la multitud. Cada vez era más doloroso mantener la distancia.

Phoebe que estaba al lado de Helga, sí que buscaba a alguien con la mirada. De repente vio Gerald abriéndose paso entre la gente y hacerle una señal.

Era la hora. Rogaba para que la señora Pataki no se diera cuenta o sospechara algo.

La joven se acercó lo más que pudo a su amiga y le habló en voz baja.

—No me estoy sintiendo bien.

Helga la miró de inmediato con preocupación.

—¿Quieres retirarte ya? ¿Buscamos a tus padres?

—¡No! —esperaba no haber sonado alterada —Solo estoy un poco acalorada y me está comenzando a doler la cabeza —puso sus dedos en la sien —. Con un poco de aire fresco que tome creo que estaré bien.

Helga asintió y fue a pedirle permiso a su madre. Esta miró fijamente a Phoebe y al parecer la palidez causada por su nerviosismo terminó por convencerla, dio su permiso y ambas se dirigieron hacia uno de los balcones, parcialmente cubierto por unas grandes cortinas.

Al llegar Phoebe abrió la puerta y permitió que Helga pasara primero. Ella avanzó al oírse cerrar la puerta, creyendo que su amiga iba detrás. El frío del exterior le caló de inmediato y se frotó los brazos.

—Hace demasiado frío, tal vez sea mejor que... —notó una silueta enmarcada por las sombras —regresemos adentro... — sabía de quién se trataba y comenzó a dominarla esa sensación que siempre la invadía cuando Arnold estaba cerca y se giró, tenía que irse de allí, necesitaba escapar él.

—Me temo que no podrás salir —sonó la voz de Arnold y tan pronto Helga miró hacia las grandes puertas de cristal, se dio cuenta del porqué, al ver la espalda de Gerald contra la puerta—, está afuera para impedir que huyas o que alguien nos interrumpa. Tenemos que hablar.

Helga se negaba a voltear, cada vez escuchaba más cerca su voz y deseaba desesperadamente girarse y verlo, pero no debía hacerlo.

—No hay nada que hablar.

—Será mejor que te muevas un poco de allí o puede que alguien te vea.

De mala gana Helga siguió la recomendación y en cuanto lo hizo, Arnold se acercó a ella e hizo que se girara, aunque ella permaneció sin levantar la vista para no verle el rostro.

—Mírame, Helga —le suplicó con voz suave, pero ella no cedió a su petición —¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Dímelo para poder solucionarlo.

—No hay nada que necesite solución, las cosas ahora son como siempre debieron ser...

—No es así, yo no tengo a mi esposa a mi lado.

—¡Hilda es tu esposa! —¡Cómo le costó decir aquello!

Arnold le levantó el rostro, aunque ella continúo sin mirarlo a la cara, eso lo hizo sonreír un poco, ella a veces podía ser muy testaruda.

—Mi esposa es la mujer que tengo frente a mí en estos momentos.

Helga negó enérgicamente.

—Fue a Hilda a quien pediste en matrimonio, fue su nombre el que dijiste al pronunciar nuestros votos en el altar.

—Acabas de decir _«nuestros votos»._

—¡No, yo no...!

—No importa el nombre que haya dicho, eran tus manos las que sostenía —tomó sus manos y ella no tenía fuerzas para soltarse — y tus ojos los que miraba —ella sabía que no debía hacerlo, que si flaqueaba estaba perdida, pero fue inevitable buscar su mirada, encontrarla y quedar atrapada. Lentamente Arnold se acercó más a ella —Me has hecho tanta falta —él se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro, Helga cerró los ojos al tiempo que sentía su cálido aliento cada vez más cerca de sus labios.

—¡Señoritas! —se escuchó la voz de Gerald, quien a propósito habló exageradamente alto. Helga sintió como era arrastrada aún más hacia la parte más oscura del balcón y como Arnold la estrechaba contra su pecho —No es buena idea que salgan, hace demasiado frío, ¿por qué no mejor vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta?

Arnold y Helga se quedaron así por un instante, quietos. Ella podía sentir como el corazón de Arnold latía con rapidez, ¿era así por el riesgo que estaban corriendo? No, ella supo que no era por eso, sino por su cercanía porque ella le pasaba lo mismo y no podía continuar cediendo a su debilidad. Con todo el dolor de su alma se separó de él, miró hacia la puerta y dijo.

— Ya no hay nadie cuidando la puerta, es mejor que acabemos con esto...

Arnold le tomó suavemente el brazo, impidiéndole avanzar.

—¿Tus padres te tienen amenazada? — ella no contestó —¿Te han hecho daño, te han lastimado? —ella negó esta vez y él soltó el aire contenido, al menos por el momento ella había estado a salvo —No voy a rendirme Helga. No sé que tengo que hacer para que estemos juntos de nuevo, pero lo haré, te lo juro.

La soltó y Helga caminó hacia la puerta, tratando de controlar sus desbordantes emociones.

No tardó en unírsele Phoebe, quien había permanecido escondida hasta que Helga volvió a entrar..

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó su amiga a Helga, al verla visiblemente afectada.

—No pasa nada —trató de sonreír al responder, pero no pudo —. Es mejor que regresemos al lado de Hilda y mi madre.

Cuando llegaron a donde ellas estaban, Helga se topó con una cara conocida.

—¡Oh, Helga! —dijo Miriam —Te presento al señor Bartlett.

—Es un placer y una agradable sorpresa conocerla, señorita Pataki.

Helga respondió al saludo, pero estaba más atenta en su madre y en descubrir si está se había dado cuenta de su encuentro con Arnold, afortunadamente todo parecía indicar que no.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó Gerald, cuando su amigo llegó a su lado y este solo negó con pesar, mirando a la distancia como Helga tenía un encuentro con un viejo conocido.

* * *

—¿Piensas continuar teniendo trato con la jovencita esa? —preguntó su madre mirándola fijamente, mientras su padre concentrado en su lectura no les prestaba atención.

—Si te refieres a Phoebe, no veo porqué no seguir haciéndolo —contestó con voz tranquila, pero firme y mirando a su madre justo a los ojos —, me agrada y así no echa de menos su cercanía con Hilda o prefieres que comience a sospechar.

Las damas no bufan ni hacen cosas parecidas, pero Helga notó que a su madre le faltó poco para hacerlo y casi sonríe por eso.

—Bien, como quieras, pero a mi me parece un verdadero incordio, pobrecita es tan poca cosa...

—¡Claro que no! ¡Si te tomaras el tiempo de conocerla...!

—Eso es algo que en verdad no me interesa, en cambio hay otras personas a las que sí me interesa tratar más y hablando de eso, será mejor que vayas a prepararte, hoy tenemos invitados para la cena.

A Helga aquello no la emocionó mucho, pero retirarse para obedecer a su madre era mejor que permanecer donde ella estaba.

—¿Lo invitaste? —preguntó Bob una vez que Helga se marchó.

—Si.

—Perfecto. El muchacho no nada en dinero, pero tiene un capital considerable, es un buen partido...

* * *

Brainy Bartlett resultó ser uno de los invitados a la cena y conversaba muy animado, mientras esperaban en el salón principal a que el resto de los asistentes llegaran.

—Buenas noches.

Helga miró de inmediato hacia la puerta cuando escuchó esa voz.

Arnold estaba allí, de pie en el umbral, junto a su hermana.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaron! —dijo Bob para luego golpear sus muslos y levantarse —Pues pasemos de inmediato al comedor, que muero de hambre.

¿Qué hacía Arnold allí?, se preguntaba sorprendida Helga al tiempo que aceptaba el ofrecimiento de Brainy para acompañarla a la mesa. No se volvió para mirar a Arnold, pero era muy consciente de que él no apartaba la vista de ella.

¿Por qué estaba Bartlett allí? Se preguntaba Arnold, pero cualquiera que fuese la razón, sabía que no era nada bueno. Lo reafirmó cuando Miriam dispuso que Helga ocupara el lugar junto a su invitado.

Durante toda la cena los señores Pataki se desvivieron porque Brainy y Helga convivieran, dejando claras sus intenciones.

¿Así que por eso Hilda le había insistido tanto para que fueran a esa cena? . Su insistencia había rozado en lo exasperante, ante las múltiples negativas por parte de él, que, aunque sabía que Helga estaba allí no deseaba someterse al control total de Bob y Miriam. Y al final podía ver que no estaba errado y que ojalá se hubiera mantenido más firme para no caer en su juego. Ahora lo entendía…

Todo fue para convertirlo en testigo del detestable nacimiento de aquel cortejo.

—¿Te ha divertido la velada? —preguntó Arnold a su suegra, cuando los acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirlos.

—Mucho y aún es temprano, ¿seguro que no quieres quedarte? —dijo Miriam con una enorme sonrisa.

—Pensé que estabas haciendo todo esto porque estabas perdiendo la razón, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que lo haces porque lo disfrutas, ¿no es así?

Hilda permanecía en silencio, mirando a uno y otro. Arnold tenía una mirada fúrica y su madre unos ojos llenos de satisfacción.

—Nadie viene a mi casa a tratar de imponer su voluntad amenazándome. Esto en parte es consecuencia de tus actos aquella vez, tú sabes sobre lo que hablo. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

Él no tardó en saberlo. Con seguridad supo que se refería a la ocasión en la que le prohibió volver a intentar si quiera ponerle una mano encima a Helga.

—Te creíste con el control total, querido yerno, pero ya ves...la vida da muchas vueltas... —un silencio tenso se instaló por unos segundos —No los entretengo más, es hora de que regresen a su casa. Yo debo volver adentro a atender a nuestro invitado como se merece. Buenas noches.

* * *

—Creo que vamos por buen camino con Bartlett —soltó su padre cuando se quedaron a solas los tres —Me alegra que tu madre tuviera razón cuando dijo que se mostraba muy interesado en ti,

—¡Eso no es verdad! —respondió Helga.

—Por supuesto que lo es, no te esmeres tanto en negarlo, después de todo es un buen partido. Aunque no entiendo que pueda verte, pero al parecer tienes tu encanto, así que ya lo ves... —la sonrisa de Miriam se volvió muy amplia —si te aplicas un poco, pronto tendrás quien ocupe el lugar de tu querido Shortman —Helga ya no pudo soportar más y la miró con enojo —No te pongas así, yo solo sugiero que superes el pasado y busques tu beneficio.

—Tu madre tiene razón, un buen arreglo de matrimonio es justo lo que necesitas ahora.

Helga se levantó de su lugar, no iba escuchar nada más.

Miriam volteó los ojos ante la infantil actitud de su hija y la siguió.

Escuchaba los pasos de su madre tras ella y cuando Helga entró en su habitación, su madre también lo hizo.

—Deja de comportarte como una boba —cerró la puerta, caminó hacia Helga que le daba la espalda y de un tirón hizo que volteara.

—¡Renuncié a Arnold, pero no voy a aceptar hacer la locura que pretenden!

—Déjame adivinar... ¿Porque sólo lo amas a él? ¿Él es el único al que le has entregado tu corazón? —dijo con voz y expresión de burla —. De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras... Pero si usaras un poco tu cerebro, podrías aprovechar esta excelente oportunidad que tienes ante ti para de una vez por todas alejar a tu gran amor de la ruina.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si cedes ante el interés del señor Bartlett, terminarás definitivamente con lo que hubo entre tu querido Shortman y tú.

—Eres perversa.

—Soy muy inteligente, diría más bien.

Por su corto encuentro el día anterior, a Helga le quedó claro que Arnold no iba a rendirse y lo que también le quedaba claro es que su madre era completamente capaz de cumplir sus amenazas y tenía que asegurarse de que él ya no sufriera más por su causa.

—Tu ganas...

—Así me gusta, que hagas lo correcto —suspiró —Ya verás que es lo mejor y quien sabe... puede que una vez que lo hayas desengañado, los nietos no tarden en venir. Estoy segura de que Hilda le dará a tu querido señor Shortman unos hijos preciosos, digo, en todo este tiempo tu no pudiste hacerlo, por algo debió haber sido, ¿no crees?

Era claro que quería verla sufrir, haciendo más profunda la herida que ya tenía.

—Mi sufrimiento te hace feliz, ¿no es así, madre? —Miriam se limitó a sonreír —¿Sabes? Hubo un tiempo en que desee que me mostraras aunque fuera un poco de cariño, pero ahora entiendo que eso jamás pasará...

* * *

—Mamá me dijo que no te encontrabas bien —Hilda se sentó en la cama a su lado y le acarició la cabeza —. Estabas llorando, hermanita —le acomodó el cabello—. Tú tienes la culpa, mamá no sería así contigo si no la sacaras de quicio, pero te la pasas desobedeciéndola.

—Tú la desobedeciste de una forma peor... —soltó Helga refiriéndose al escape de Hilda con su amante —¡Lo siento! ¡No debí decir eso!

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Después de todo es cierto... —Helga notó como la mirada de su hermana se perdía y la tristeza se asomaba en sus ojos —Aunque, ¿sabes? Jamás debí ir en contra de su voluntad —llevó una mano a su vientre —, la pasé muy mal... Por eso acepta mi consejo, haz lo que te diga, siempre será lo mejor.

Helga lo dudaba mucho, pero por otra parte conocía el sufrimiento de su hermana y no podía culparla por pensar así, ni tampoco podía enojarse con ella, se dijo Helga, y le sonrió.

—Tal vez tengas razón —se incorporó para quedar sentada y verla de frente —Hilda... ¿Harás feliz a Arnold? —era una petición dolorosa, pero de alguna manera necesaria

Hilda sonrió dulce y suavemente, y tomó su mano.

—Él ya lo es, porque está conmigo y después de todo soy yo de quien él se enamoró en primer lugar, es a mí a quien quiso desde un principio, en cierta forma tu eres quien estuvo de sobra todo este tiempo. Ahora que tú ya no estás en medio todo estará bien —en la voz de su hermana no había veneno y su sonrisa sincera que nunca desapareció.

Helga abrió los ojos poco a poco, pero volvió a cerrarlos suspirando.

Había sido solamente un sueño, pero en el fondo se preguntaba cuánto tiempo haría falta para que eso pasara realmente...

...Después de hacer lo que su madre le dijera, tal vez no mucho...

Limpió las lágrimas de las que hasta ahora era consciente, las palabras de la Hilda de su sueño, aún resonaban en su mente y la lastimaban profundamente, quizás porque, aunque fueran crueles y difíciles de escuchar, tenían cierta carga de verdad.

* * *

—¿No hacen una linda pareja? Algo me dice que pronto mi última hija soltera estará casada —Miriam sonreía con malicia, al ver como su yerno apretaba la mandíbula viendo en dirección a donde Helga se encontraba en compañía de Brainy —. El señor Bartlett es verdaderamente un buen partido, realmente estoy muy feliz.

Arnold no ocultó su enfado, Brainy estaba muy cerca de Helga y ella centraba su atención en él.

Miriam sonrió aún más cuando él se alejó de ella molesto, aunque se preocupó cuando vio que después de ofrecer su brazo a Hilda, iban en dirección a donde estaba Helga con su acompañante.

Arnold los saludó y mientras Brainy charlaba animadamente, Arnold lanzaba miradas intensas a Helga, que eran ignoradas, pero él no se iba a rendir fácilmente.

—Es una linda noche para bailar, ¿no creen? —soltó Arnold de repente, en medio de la plática.

—A mí me parece que sí — respondió Brainy —¿Por qué no vamos? —miró a Helga al preguntarle y ella apenas asintió, luego él volteo a ver a Arnold —Solo no se vaya usted a equivocar de compañera —bromeó.

Pero Arnold después de mirar a Helga fugazmente, respondió con una seriedad abrumadora.

—No se preocupe, señor Bartlett, yo sé perfectamente quién es mi mujer—puso énfasis en esas últimas palabras.

Cada uno ofreció la mano a su respectiva acompañante y se dirigieron al centro del salón.

Bailaron una pieza completa y al inicio de la siguiente, Arnold, ante el desconcierto de Brainy y de Hilda, hizo un cambio de parejas.

—Bailas mejor cuando soy yo tu pareja —le dijo a Helga sin mirarla y en voz baja, parecía como si le estuviera diciendo algo casual.

Helga lo ignoró o al menos eso intentaba, su cercanía la afectaba y quería alejarse de él, pero se forzó a quedarse y aparentar que nada pasaba por difícil que le resultara, él tenía que entender y aceptar que hora de rendirse.

—¿Así qué? ¿Qué pretendes actuando así con Bartlett?

—No pretendo nada, solamente estoy siguiendo adelante con mi vida.

—¿Y tú plan es hacerlo a él parte de tu vida?... Sí, claro —dijo en forma sarcástica y se inclinó hacia ella, susurrando muy cerca de su oído —«jamás podré pronunciar el nombre de otro como pronunció el tuyo» —le recordó las palabras que no hacía mucho ella le había dicho —. Nos pertenecemos, eso es algo inútil de negar—bajó más la cabeza y rozó con los labios su cuello.

Helga dio un saltito y quiso alejarse, pero él se lo impidió aferrándola con fuerza por la cintura y la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

¿Acaso estaba loco?, estaban en el centro del salón, todos podían verlos. Miró a su alrededor asustada, pero se dio cuenta que nadie les prestaba especial atención y también se percató de que se habían alejado de su hermana y de Brainy. Forcejeó para alejarse, pero solo consiguió lo contrario, él la acercó más.

—Si sigues así vas a llamar la atención. Quédate quieta y disfruta el momento.

Arnold sonrió de lado al ganarse una mirada furibunda por parte de ella. Allí estaba su Helga, la que desbordaba sentimientos y no aquella que se alejaba de él, guardándose todo. Estaba jugando un juego peligroso, pero valía la pena si el resultado era hacer que ella entrara en razón y luchara junto él para volver a estar juntos.

Helga rogaba en silencio porque él no notara su corazón a mil por hora, ni su respiración agitada. Había varias capas de ropa entre ellos, pero bastaba su cercanía y calidez para despertar su deseo, y era un sentir doloroso.

Por fin la música terminó.

—Esto no es justo para nosotros y tampoco lo es para él, no merece que lo uses para alejarte de mí.

Ella se alejó lentamente e instantes después aparecieron sus respectivas parejas.

—¿Se siente bien? Se ve algo pálida —le preguntó Brainy a Helga cuando estuvieron fuera de la designada como pista de baile.

—Sí, no se preocupe —contestó ella, intentando sonreír.

—Si desea puedo acompañarla a tomar un poco de aire —sugirió Brainy, era una buena oportunidad para estar a solas con ella y se sintió dichoso.

—Yo...

—Yo creo que lo mejor es que ambas damas descansen y se hagan compañía —intervino Arnold —. Nosotros vayamos a hablar de negocios —le palmeó bruscamente la espalda y lo hizo ir con él. No le agradaba la idea de que Helga y él estuvieran a solas.

* * *

 _«Debes hacer algo y hacerlo ya. Si no logras que Shortman se olvide de tu hermana y te echa de su lado, yo no voy a recibirte»._

Ese fue el ultimátum que su madre le dio durante el baile y Hilda no tenía opción, no quería volver a quedarse sola. Le aterraba el solo pensar en eso.

Dudó un poco al poner su mano en la perilla, pero un rápido recuento de su sufrimiento le dio el valor que necesitaba

* * *

No tenía ganas de dormir y tampoco tenía ganas de pasar otra noche dando vueltas en su cama, era por eso que estaba a esas horas en su despacho.

No estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo, esperando a que Helga perdiera el miedo y decidiera, junto a él, superar los obstáculos que sus padres estaban imponiendo.

Tenía que trazar un plan, tan bien armado que pudiera asegurar que ya nadie se interpondría entre ellos.

Mientras se concentraba en pensar, escuchó la puerta abrirse y levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido, porque sabía bien que no se trataba de alguien de la servidumbre, ellos hubieran llamado antes.

No se equivocaba...

Era Hilda.

Claramente había estado a punto de acostarse porque llevaba puesta una bata de seda.

Arnold suspiró con cansancio antes de preguntar.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Hilda?

Su determinación flaqueo un poco al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, pues era consciente de que él siempre lo decía como si no quisiera hacerlo, como si le pesara mencionarlo, como si lo aborreciera, pero... Hilda tomó una profunda respiración... o actuaba o se quedaba sola...

Movió sus manos temblorosas con las que mantenía cerrada la bata y en el movimiento más rápido que pudo hacer, se despojó de la prenda, la única que llevaba encima.

Era totalmente surrealista lo que estaba pasando o al menos lo era para Arnold, quien se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella.

Hilda hubiera querido tener algo a lo que aferrarse para que no le costara tanto mantenerse en pie, estaba totalmente expuesta ante el hombre que se suponía era su marido, pero no se sentía para nada osada o atractiva como cuando estaba con Armand ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en él en ese momento? Aunque... tal vez si imaginaba que se trataba de él, sería más fácil, así que cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza. De repente sintió que Arnold la cubría de nueva cuenta con la bata y abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

—Regresa a tu habitación —fue lo único que él le dijo y dio media vuelta para regresar a su escritorio.

Hilda se sentía por una parte enormemente aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo la desesperación la estaba invadiendo, ¡necesitaba lograr que se olvidara de Helga!

—¡Soy igual a ella! ¿Acaso no te da lo mismo?

Arnold detuvo sus pasos y se giró.

—Tu al igual que yo, sabes bien lo diferentes que son. Por fuera pueden ser iguales, sí, pero más allá de eso, no podían ser más diferente la una de la otra...

—Yo... — sabía que él tenía la razón —Entonces... ¿No debería ser yo incluso mejor?

La escuchó casi gritarle con una voz llena de desesperación.

Hilda apretaba entre sus puños con fuerza la tela de seda.

—¡Después de todo fue a mí a quien elegiste primero! ¡Soy con quien verdaderamente querías casarte?

—Tienes razón, fuiste tú la primera a la que vi. Fue contigo con quien comencé a trazar los planes de una vida juntos, me enamoré de ti, pero... fue tu hermana quien se adueñó de mi corazón, es Helga a quien amo y no voy a renunciar a ella. Pase lo que pase, no van a lograr separarnos.

Hilda siempre había envidiado un poco a su hermana. Deseaba haber tenido un carácter fuerte y valiente como ella, o atreverse a hacer las cosas del modo en que las hacía, pero en este momento la envidiaba como no lo había hecho antes ¿Por qué Helga tenía a alguien que la amaba con tal intensidad y ella estaba sola?

Arnold suspiró. No era nada agradable verla tan desolada.

—No deberías dejar que te utilice de esta manera —Hilda entendió perfectamente a quién se refería —. Pensé que solo era así con Helga, pero ahora que veo esto...comienzo a ver que ella no quiere a nadie... —caminó hacia la puerta. Ya retomaría su actividad al día siguiente —Buenas noches.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Hilda finalmente permitió que sus piernas cedieran y dejó libre su llanto.

* * *

En los días siguientes, Arnold aprovechaba cualquier momento para acercarse Helga y al mismo tiempo también se ocupaba de mantener alejado a Brainy. Aunque no podía estar siempre cuidándolos para que él no se le acercara, como en ese momento que su pretendiente estaba visitándola en su casa.

—Espero que disculpe mi atrevimiento por venir a visitarla, pero...bueno, últimamente me ha sido difícil hablarle.

—Si, he notado que ha estado muy ocupado —o lo han tenido muy ocupado, mejor dicho.

—Si, cosas de negocios. Gracias a su cuñado me ha ido bien — si supiera, se dijo Helga, viéndolo frotarse las manos con nerviosismo —Señorita Pa... ¿Puedo llamarle por su nombre? —Helga asintió —Gracias, Helga... —lo dijo visiblemente emocionado y sonriente, pero Helga se sintió extrañamente vacía al escucharlo —Yo...vine para darle a conocer mis intenciones —él se sonrojó —, perdone si es que soy tan directo, pero no encuentro otra manera de decirle que mi deseo es cortejarla...

¿Por qué estaba sintiendo como si se hundiera? El hombre frente a ella era bueno, la miraba con adoración y se notaba que era sincero, cualquier mujer se sentiría como mínimo alagada, como máximo afortunada. Brainy Bartlett era un buen partido, sin embargo, ella ya había entregado su corazón a otro y Arnold tenía razón, no era justo que solo lo usara...

Apretó los puños y luchó por mantener una expresión neutral, no quería verlo con lástima, no es lo que él se merecía.

—Señor Bartlett, me siento halagada —él sonrió más ampliamente y ella se sintió peor —, pero debo ser sincera con usted, yo...yo...

Brainy podía ver como si luchara con ella misma y también notó un atisbo de dolor en su rostro y entendió.

—Ya existe para usted alguien más, ¿es eso?

—Si. Discúlpeme...

—No tiene porqué disculparse, usted realmente nunca hizo nada para hacerme creer que...bueno, que podía esperar algo más que su amistad. No se sienta mal —le sonrió y Helga deseó que pronto encontrara a la mujer que lo valorara y mereciera —Espero que aún podamos seguir siendo amigos.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y conozco al afortunado? Lo siento no debí preguntar eso —rió tontamente y se rascó la nuca.

—Él está muy lejos de mí en este momento...

—Pues espero que pronto puedan reunirse.

Helga se mordió la lengua para evitar decirle que eso era imposible.

* * *

—¿Y bien, ya cayó? —apenas se fue Brainy, su madre apareció —Debo decir que me sorprende es el segundo al que conquistas, la verdad no sé qué te ven —de nuevo aquella mirada hiriente, pero eso ya no le importaba a Helga —. En fin, es un buen partido, tenemos suerte.

—Lo rechacé.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? ¡Estás loca! No vamos a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, diremos que fue una equivocación tuya por la emoción, y tu padre y yo nos haremos cargo de las negociaciones.

—No harán eso.

La actitud retadora de su hija le molestó sobre manera.

—Helga...

—Si me obligas a hacer eso me convertiré en una enorme piedra en tu zapato.

—¿Te atreves a amenazarme?

—No es una amenaza, es una predicción. Aunque cumpliera tus deseos y me casara con alguien más, no cambiará el hecho de que amo a Arnold y él a mí y mientras esté cerca no podré responder por mis actos, no podré mantenerme alejada de él, tienes que saberlo... Si no quieres poner en riesgo el matrimonio de mi hermana, déjame marchar, ayúdame a irme lejos, solo así podrás asegurarte de que yo ya no sea un problema.

Había visto la unión de Helga y Bartlett como algo muy provechoso, pero mantener a Shortman entre sus manos era mejor.

—De acuerdo. Ve planeando tu viaje.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, era mayordomo quien rápidamente se acercó a ellas y habló con cierto nerviosismo, cosa que sorprendió a Helga porque ese hombre nunca mostraba emoción alguna.

—Señora, afuera hay unos caballeros que piden ver al señor.

—¿Y por qué viene a decírmelo a mí? Vaya y dígaselo directamente a él.

—Es que... —se frotó las manos y pareció pensar cuidadosamente las palabras que diría a continuación —Son de la policía y dicen que vienen a detenerlo...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Lamento mucho la demora, no crean que tengo olvidado este proyecto (ni mucho menos que me he olvidado de ustedes), de hecho no he dejado de trabajar en él, es sólo que a veces se me complica un poco; pero les agradezco como siempre que sigan al pendiente de esta historia y espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este capítulo ^_^

Hasta pronto.


	17. Odio

¡Demonios!

Arnold maldijo mentalmente y siguió haciéndolo mientras avanzaba lo más rápido que podía por la calle.

Se había olvidado por completo del asunto, hasta que Gerald había aparecido para decirle que todo había salido a la luz, ya se sabía que Bob Pataki era un estafador y que la policía había ido por él.

Salió de su casa en cuanto se enteró, ni siquiera quiso esperar a que prepararan el carruaje, eso hubiera sido muy tardado y debía llegar cuanto antes a la residencia Pataki, prefirió ir por su propio pie, sería más rápido. No podía dejar que Helga enfrentara lo que sucedería sin que él estuviera a su lado

Llegó casi sin aliento al principio de la calle, desde donde pudo ver a la gente agolpándose contra el portón de rejas de hierro.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Aquello estaba fuera de control.

Fue corriendo hacia allá y empezó a luchar, empujando y tirando para abrirse paso hacia la entrada. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, escuchó que gritaban su apellido.

—¡Es Shortman! —volvieron a gritar —¡Allá va esa escoria de Shortman!

Había gente enojada con él, claro, estuvo de parte de su suegro avalando sus inversiones, así que resultaba lógico que los pusieran en el mismo costal y aunque él podría demostrar muy bien que no era así por ahora no tenía tiempo para demostrarlo.

Estaba a punto de llegar, cuando alguien lo tiró del brazo, forcejeó y logró avanzar un poco más, pero quien quiera que estuviera sujetándolo era muy fuerte, sentía que estaba a punto de ceder cuando alguien tiró de su otro brazo y un instante fue prácticamente arrastrado hacía adelante y luego escuchó el ruido de una cerradura al cerrarse.

Estaba dentro de la residencia.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

—Si, gracias por la ayuda —tomó un poco de aire —¿Dónde están?

—El señor se encerró en su despacho y los demás están afuera esperando a que abra...

—Bien.

* * *

¡Vaya! Esta vez sí que la había liado.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Bob no se borraba.

Era inevitable llegar a fallar alguna vez, pero esta había sido una muy mala ocasión para hacerlo.

Estaba acabado...

Escuchaba los gritos fuera de casa y los golpes y llamamientos del otro lado de la puerta de su despacho.

Solo tenía dos salidas, se dijo. La primera era la cárcel y junto con ella el escarnio público. No, Bob Pataki no llegaría a ese grado de humillación, por fortuna le quedaba la segunda opción.

Miró el arma con cacha de marfil, que sostenía en la mano.

Iba a terminar ese asunto bajo sus propios términos...

* * *

Fuera del despacho había otra buena cantidad de personas, entre ellos varios agentes de la ley, se reconocían por su uniforme, sin embargo, Arnold centró su atención en la única persona que le importaba.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Helga cuando llegó a su lado, fue fácil hacerlo porque permanecía hasta atrás de la multitud.

—Si, pero no sé qué está pasando.

—Helga... —en el momento que iba a explicarle, llegaron unos oficiales cargando un madero no muy grande, era claro que iban a usar la fuerza para abrir la puerta —Ven —sin pensarlo la atrajo hacía él y la alejó aún más de la puerta, varios más también se apartaron.

Un golpe, dos, tres...

La puerta casi cedía.

Los hombres tomaron esta vez más distancia y fueron con todo una cuarta vez contra la puerta.

Junto al ruido de la puerta venciéndose, llegó a oídos de todos los presentes un estruendo, que a quienes lo reconocieron les erizó la nuca.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y un grito resonó.

Arnold pegó la cabeza de Helga a su pecho, al tiempo que le cubría los ojos para impedir que viera, pero Helga no necesitaba ver, comprendía lo que había sucedido, su padre se había quitado la vida...

* * *

Era un día muy frío...

La ceremonia fue completamente íntima, muy pocas personas estaban presentes para despedir a Big Bob Pataki, ni siquiera Hilda estaba presente, lo ocurrido la había alterado demasiado.

Mientras empezaban a bajar el féretro a la tumba recién cavada, Arnold se acercó a Helga y buscó sin mirar su mano. Cuando la encontró, dio un pequeño apretón, ella respondió el gesto haciendo lo mismo, no se alejó, le hacía mucho bien su calidez, necesitaba la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba sentirlo cerca.

Permanecieron así hasta el final de la ceremonia, ocultando sus manos entrelazadas gracias a los amplios pliegues de la gran falda negra de Helga...

* * *

No resultaba fácil dejar sus sentimientos en una simple carta, pero era la única manera que tenía a su alcance para despedirse de él.

Los últimos días habían sido sin duda muy difíciles...

La muerte de su padre, el enterarse de sus negocios fuera de la ley, tener que cuidar de su madre quien comprensiblemente se encontraba mal. Todo eso la había hecho pensar, por un momento, que debía posponer su partida y sin embargo, por otro lado, la cercanía de Arnold quien había estado en todo momento ayudándoles, la hizo reafirmar la decisión tomada. Cada vez era más difícil verlo y guardar la distancia por eso era necesario alejarse...

Firmó la carta, poniendo especial esmero en cada una de las letras de la frase que iba antes de su nombre.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y la voz femenina al otro lado le informó que precisamente Arnold la esperaba en la planta de abajo.

—¿Mi madre no va a recibirlo?

—Dice que no tiene ánimos para eso, pero que… —la joven sirvienta se mordió el labio y se sonrojó un poco al añadir —que no vaya a cometer ninguna estupidez o ya sabe lo que puede pasar —hizo una rápida reverencia y se retiró velozmente, dejando la puerta abierta.

Helga terminó de escribir su nombre y se levantó de su asiento.

* * *

Helga supo que algo estaba mal en cuanto lo vio.

—¿Le ha pasado algo malo a Hilda? —la respuesta de Arnold fue que no y luego le pidió que se sentará frente a él —¿Entonces qué ocurre?

Arnold estaba allí para hablar sobre algunos asuntos de los que su suegra le había pedido que se encargara, pero no había esperado que fuera Helga quien lo recibiera y a solas, pero era un buen momento para quitarse el cargo de consciencia que lo atormentaba, por difícil que fuera sincerarse con ella.

—Yo ayudé en la investigación contra tu padre. Tenía que decírtelo... — Arnold estaba frente a ella, esperando a ser juzgado y condenado, después de revelarle que fue parte del mecanismo que planeaba llevar a su padre frente a la justicia —Lo hice como parte de mi venganza hacia tu familia...

Se notaba el dolor en su voz, en su expresión, la culpa lo envolvía eso era más que notorio.

—Lo siento tanto — agregó él. Luego tuvo que abrir de golpe los ojos, que había cerrado para evitar mirarla, porque Helga tomaba sus manos y lo miraba fijamente, pero en sus ojos no había odio ni nada parecido.

—No fue tu culpa, Arnold —soltó sus manos y él de inmediato lamentó que lo hiciera —. Tu no lo obligaste a nada. Fue su decisión hacer negocios fraudulentos, aun a sabiendas de lo que podía suceder si lo descubrían... Mi padre era dueño de sus actos, así lo demostró hasta el último minuto.

—¡Es que eso pudo haberse evitado! Traté de hacerlo, Gerald y yo tratamos de minimizar los daños, pero...al final no lo conseguimos...

Helga negó con tristeza.

—Al final las consecuencias de nuestros actos siempre nos alcanzan, por más que huyamos o nos neguemos a aceptarlas, siempre será así... —por cómo lo miró al decir aquello, Arnold tuvo la impresión de que no lo dijo sólo por su padre.

—No lo dices solo por tu padre, ¿no es así?

La conocía demasiado bien, se dijo ella.

—Nuestros actos ya nos alcanzaron a nosotros también, es momento de que lo aceptes y sigas con tu vida, Arnold.

—¿Seguir sin ti? ¿Es eso a lo que te refieres? —su voz sonó muy fría y molesta a oídos de Helga.

Ella asintió y Arnold se levantó bruscamente, comenzando a caminar por el salón.

Estuvieron en silencio unos instantes, hasta que él volvió a hablar.

—No puedo creer que te rindas tan fácil... —estaba a espaldas de Helga, pero ella no volteó —¿Es que no lo has entendido? Hace tiempo que a nosotros ya nos alcanzaron las consecuencias de nuestros actos y ya sufrimos por ellas y mucho, pero nuestro amor las superó... —puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y aunque se sobresaltó un poco, no se alejó —Si esta vez terminamos alejándonos será por los deseos de otros. No dejes que ellos ganen —la sintió estremecerse, la conocía y sabía que, si no estaba llorando aún, poco le faltaba. La abrazó —. Lucha a mi lado, no te rindas y ya verás que saldremos victoriosos...

—Tengo miedo —admitió ella, con voz temblorosa.

Muy a su pesar, Arnold la soltó y fue a hincarse frente a ella para poder verla a los ojos, mientras tomaba sus manos.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron? ¿Con qué te amenazaron? —ella apartó la vista —Helga, mírame.

Ella accedió a su petición. No había miedo ni dudas en esos ojos verdes, sólo determinación. Si él tenía tanto valor, quizás ella también podía...

Abrió los labios, dispuesta a hablar por fin, cuando golpearon a la puerta y sin esperar a recibir permiso, el mayordomo la abrió.

Si la escena que vio lo sorprendió, no lo demostró.

—Su madre la llama, señorita.

Helga miró con pesar a Arnold.

—Tengo que ir... —dijo ella abatida, soltándose de sus manos y poniéndose de pie.

Arnold soltó un suspiro de frustración y también se levantó.

El mayordomo salió del salón y Helga avanzó unos pasos, pero Arnold la detuvo.

—Continuaremos con esta plática después —no era pregunta, pero se sintió muy aliviado cuando ella respondió afirmativamente.

—Adiós —se despidió Helga.

—No, adiós no. Hasta mañana —ante el silencio de ella, él insistió porque por alguna causa no le gustaba esa despedida —. Hasta mañana, Helga.

—Hasta mañana, Arnold... —le sonrió, como hace tiempo no había hecho.

Arnold dio un rápido vistazo y al comprobar que ya no había nadie cerca que pudiera verlos, con rapidez la atrajo y la besó.

Cuando la soltó y ella al fin se marchó, Arnold se quedó intranquilo. No dejaba de oír su propia voz resonando en su cabeza, 'no la dejes ir', era como un grito en su interior y, sin embargo, no la detuvo.

* * *

Desde el funeral de su padre, su madre había estado en cama, negándose a levantar.

—Así que estuvo aquí mi yerno...¿Qué quería? ¿A qué vino?

Helga no respondió de inmediato a su madre, sino que comenzó a arreglar cosas por la habitación, cosas que realmente no necesitaban arreglo, porque temía que al verla pudiera darse cuenta de que algo había pasado entre Arnold y ella. Después de todo, aún estaba muy vívido en ella el beso que compartieron hacía sólo unos instantes.

—Vino a preguntar por ti y a asegurarse de que no nos faltara nada, también a decir que Hilda está bien —mintió, tampoco estaba dispuesta a contarle lo que Arnold le había revelado.

—¿Y sobre la servidumbre? ¿Ya se encargó de liquidarlos? —su madre había prácticamente echado a la mayor parte de ellos, dijo que no soportaba sus miradas curiosas y ahora tan solo quedaba el ama de llaves, su hijo, el mayordomo principal y una joven sirvienta.

—Sí madre, ya lo hizo —continuó mintiendo porque no tenía información sobre el tema.

—Es lo menos que puede hacer, encargarse de nosotras. Ahora él es el hombre cabeza de familia. Es bueno que esté casado con tu hermana.

A Helga no le pasó desapercibido el veneno que arrojó en su última frase, pero, ¿qué haría si supiera que ella estaba dispuesta a que eso cambiara?

* * *

Así estuvo el resto del día, atendiendo a su madre.

Cuando por fin pudo librarse de eso y Helga pudo regresar a la tranquilidad y privacidad de su habitación, se sentó al fin frente a su pequeño escritorio y masajeó un poco sus hombros.

El humor de su madre era peor de lo que solía ser, aunque eso era comprensible y Helga no podía hacer más que soportar sus exigencias y regaños. Sin embargo, no lo hacía porque fuera una buena hija ni mucho menos, simplemente era su deber.

Miró la carta que escribió esa mañana y luego recordó el beso que Arnold le había dado poco antes.

 _«Lucha a mi lado, no te rindas y ya verás que saldremos victoriosos...»_

Sonrió.

Lo haría. Estaba dispuesta a no rendirse y es que Arnold tenía razón, estaban siendo arrastrados por los deseos de terceros y ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir el ejemplo de su padre, quien se rindió y eligió la salida fácil.

Ella iba a dar pelea.

Tomó la carta, no tenía duda sobre qué haría con ella. Sonrió más ampliamente...

Pero antes de poder romperla, volvieron a llamarla del otro lado de la puerta.

—Señorita, es su mamá de nuevo.

Helga suspiró. Allá iba de nuevo, pensó.

—¡Voy! —contestó al tiempo que guardaba apresuradamente la carta debajo de unos libros.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Helga se despertó como hace mucho no lo hacía, con una sonrisa y ánimos renovados.

Pronto estaría al lado de Arnold, sus dudas se habían acabado.

No se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que bajó y vio el ostentoso reloj de pedestal que estaba en la primera planta y antes de entrar al comedor para desayunar el ama de llaves se le acercó.

—Señorita...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es la señora— hizo una pausa —. Un oficial vino a verla muy temprano y en cuanto se fue, la señora se levantó y entró en el despacho del difunto señor y no ha salido de allí, el seguro está puesto y la llamó y no contesta. Estoy muy preocupada.

Helga se sintió igual.

—Voy a ver qué pasa.

No pudo evitar el quedarse de pie frente a la puerta, inmóvil, mirándola fijamente. Tenía las marcas de los daños causados aquel día, pero la cerradura estaba reparada, Arnold también se había encargado de eso.

Llamó y no hubo respuesta. Trató de abrir y comprobó que era cierto lo que el ama de llaves le dijo. Volvió a llamar y poco después escuchó que el seguro era retirado.

Tardó un poco en abrir la puerta, tuvo que respirar hondo antes de hacerlo. No había entrado a ese lugar después de que su padre hiciera lo que hizo y le resultaba difícil poner un pie allí. Sin embargo, lo hizo y de inmediato vio a su madre sentada tras el enorme escritorio y sintió inevitablemente un escalofrío. Era una imagen macabra en cierto modo, pues hacía unos días el cadáver de su padre estuvo en ese mismo lugar, pero pareciera que a su madre eso no le importara ni un poco.

—Pasa y cierra la puerta...

Helga obedeció, ¿cómo podía su madre ocupar ese lugar? Gracias a Arnold la escena de su padre sin vida no existía en su mente, pero sabía que su madre no había corrido con la misma suerte, ella sí lo había visto.

—Supe que tuviste visitas —dijo Helga, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Así es y...¿sabes de lo que me enteré? Supe que tu querido señor Shortman ayudó a las autoridades, ¿no te sorprendes? —Helga permanecía inmóvil —Así que ya lo sabías... ¿Sabías que estaba detrás de nuestra desgracia?, ¿qué es el culpable de la muerte de padre y no me dijiste nada?

—¡Arnold no tiene la culpa de nada!

Miriam notó que había mucha decisión en su voz y en sus ojos, que finalmente su hija clavaba en ella.

—¿Y todavía lo defiendes? Cuando él estuvo detrás del plan para arruinar a tu padre.

—No hubo ningún plan para arruinarlo. Mi padre tenía negocios ilegales y Arnold jamás lo obligó a eso.

—¡Quiso verlo acabado! ¡Seguramente fue esa su venganza por lo que tú le hiciste! —levantó la voz al decirlo —¡Lo que nos está pasando es culpa tuya y de ese bastardo!

—No, no lo es —aunque su madre estaba alterada, Helga permanecía tranquila.

—¡Deja de defenderlo!

—No lo hago, Arnold no necesita que lo defienda —avanzó unos pasos hacia al gran escritorio —. La muerte de mi padre es solo responsabilidad de él mismo, aunque te niegues a reconocerlo, fueron sus actos los que provocaron la tragedia en todo caso...

—¡Basta! ¡Si tú y Shortman no se hubieran conocido...!

—¿Y gracias a quienes nos conocimos? ¿Quiénes fueron los que forzaron nuestra unión? —lanzó la pregunta con la frente en alto, Miriam la aborrecía mucho más cuando mostraba esa arrogante actitud —Si ustedes no se hubieran negado a afrontar las consecuencias por la huida de mi hermana. Si no hubieran antepuesto su codicia a hacer lo correcto. Si no hubieran ideado el descabellado plan de hacerme tomar el lugar de Hilda, nada de esto hubiera pasado...pero lo hicieron... Todos cometimos nuestra buena dosis de errores y ahora cada uno está pagando por ellos... —suspiró —Yo ya sufrí mi castigo por dejarme arrastrar por mi egoísmo, por esconderme tras el miedo y convencerme a mí misma de que todo lo hacía por amor y lo acepté, pero madre, no dejaré que nos culpes por lo que ustedes hicieron, por lo que mi padre hizo, ninguno de nosotros jaló del gatillo y si tú en el fondo te sientes culpable por eso, el que repartas esa culpa, no te librará de ella. Será una carga que deberás llevar sobre tus propios hombros.

La odiaba...

—Si tu no hubieras nacido... —apretó la empuñadura del arma, la misma que su marido había usado, y que sostenía entre sus manos ocultas bajo el escritorio y que el oficial que le contó sobre la implicación de Arnold en el caso, le había entregado.

—Mi nacimiento es la raíz de todos tus males... Es lo que me has dejado en claro incansablemente, pero ya te lo dije una vez, repetir eso no hará que se vuelva cierto...

Su plan era seguir los pasos de Bob, no se quedaría a enfrentar la deshonra y el rechazo social, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero quería dejarle ese regalo a Helga, la imagen de ella quitándose la vida y la aclaración de que su muerte sería por causa suya, y, sin embargo, Helga estaba allí, negándose a aceptar su culpabilidad.

Verdaderamente la odiaba...

—En este punto verdaderamente creo que será mejor sigas con tu vida, madre... —Helga ya había tomado la decisión de ser dueña de su vida y de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus propios actos. Ya no tenía miedo —y yo con la mía. Adiós.

Se hizo un silencio que se volvió sepulcral y el ambiente se puso demasiado tenso. Helga sentía que ya tenía nada más que hacer allí, aún le quedaban cosas por empacar, así que dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Pues te deseo la peor de las suertes —y que la imagen que le iba a dejar como despedida, no abandonara su mente jamás. —, Helga.

La joven se detuvo, pero no volteo. Así que no pudo ver a su madre levantando el arma.

—Agradezco tus buenos deseos, madre, pero no voy a dejar que se cumplan. A partir de hoy voy a luchar por ser feliz y lo primero que voy a hacer es volver al lado de Arnold, ya nada de lo que digas o hagas me importa.

La odiaba con todo su ser y no iba a dejarla salirse con la suya. La mano con la que sostenía el arma tembló. Helga jamás sería feliz, igual que ella no pudo hacerlo a partir de su nacimiento. Apretó con fuerza la empuñadura y se obligó a controlar su pulso.

—¡Helga!

Volteó por impulso ante el grito de su madre y entonces todo ocurrió con rapidez. Notó el brillo metálico de algo que su madre sostenía apuntando hacia ella y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que era.

¿No iba a atreverse o sí?

Simplemente se congeló, ni siquiera la súplica de que se detuviera pudo salir de sus labios.

Y entonces vino el sonido estridente.

Vio el arma humeando en la mano aun levantada de su madre, que la miraba con ojos inexpresivos.

Helga sintió un dolor ardiente y punzante en su cuerpo...

...Su madre le había disparado...

Se llevó las manos al abdomen por impulso y presionó, pero no dolía, extrañamente no lo hacía. Lo único que sentía en ese momento era un líquido cálido fluyendo por su mano e instantes después escapándose por entre sus dedos.

Repentinamente se sintió débil y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Estaba muy cansada. No retiró su mano de la herida, pero la fuerza de la presión disminuyó. Se recostó sobre el piso alfombrado del despacho, negándose a cerrar los ojos, tenía miedo de que si lo hacía no sería capaz de volver a abrirlos.

Quería ver a Arnold, una vez más al menos.

«Por favor, Dios...permíteme volver a verlo y a decirle una vez más que lo amo»

Escuchó la voz de su madre, pudo reconocerla, pero no pudo entender lo que dijo. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas los objetos se volvieron colores entremezclándose. Escuchó un alboroto, ruidos que cada vez tenían menos sentido y se entrecortaban. Pronto todo quedó en silencio, sus ojos lo vieron todo oscuro y ya no pudo mantenerlos abiertos.

¿Acaso había llegado su hora?

«Arnold...»

* * *

Había logrado poner el seguro a la puerta antes de que la servidumbre se agolpara tras de la puerta, pero ahora no dejaban de insistir para que abrieran y así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que Miriam escuchó que llamarían a la policía.

El joven hijo del ama de llaves fue el primero en querer entrar, después de que Miriam quitara el seguro, y para lograrlo se vio obligado a empujar la puerta, parecía que algo estaba estorbando y al entrar se quedó asombrado y sin moverse al ver lo que era, o, mejor dicho, quién era.

El resto de los sirvientes hicieron lo mismo una vez que entraron. Fue el ama de llaves quien se atrevió a acercarse a la joven.

Ahogó un grito al ver la sangre y dijo trastabillando.

—Hay q...que llamar a...al doctor...

—No —sonó la voz cortante de Miriam.

—Pero señora... —comenzó a increparla el joven, pero su madre quien notó que la señora de la casa aún sostenía el arma, le indicó que se callara.

—Sólo sáquenla de aquí.

Todos miraron al joven sirviente y él, después de tragar con dificultad, fue hacía Helga y la levantó en brazos, lo más cuidadosamente posible. Salió del despacho y cuando había dado unos pasos en dirección hacia dónde se encontraban las habitaciones, Miriam habló con voz fuerte y claro.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A llevarla a su habitación.

—No, hacia allá no. Llévala al cobertizo.

Él dudó en hacerle caso, pero su madre se le acercó y le tocó un brazo.

—Hazlo.

—Pero...

—No podemos hacer nada, solo nos queda obedecer —susurró.

Y así lo hizo.

Cuando la puso sobre el suelo polvoriento del cobertizo, Helga dejó escapar un quejido.

—Lo siento —susurro el joven.

El ama de llaves, que entró junto con ellos, rápidamente desgarró el bajo de su enagua y con este hizo un improvisado y rápido vendaje.

—¿Qué hacen? ¡Ya salgan! —grito Miriam desde afuera, que era dónde se había quedado.

—Es todo lo que podemos hacer, perdón —dijo bajito el ama de llaves y después ambos salieron de allí.

Y cuando Miriam colocó el candado a la puerta, todos miraron hacia otro lado. No querían ver cómo era sellado el trágico destino de la joven que permanecía dentro.

* * *

—¿Se encuentra bien, señora? —la señora Johnson la había notado rara, cuando la vio en el jardín a través de una de las ventanas. La notó inexplicablemente quieta por un buen rato y ahora que se le acercaba la veía tan pálida como un fantasma.

Hilda sintió.

¿Qué era esa sensación?

Estaba muy asustada, podría gritar si el aire no le faltara, si no le costara respirar.

Obviamente la señora Johnson no le creyó y fue a su lado.

—Señora, está llorando...

Se tocó el rostro por inercia y Hilda pudo comprobar que así era, acababa de empezar a llorar y no entendía por qué, pero no podía detenerlo. Se abrazó a sí misma, era demasiada su tristeza y dolor.

Helga…

Pensó de repente en su hermana.

¿Acaso algo le estaba pasando malo?

* * *

¿Y ahora qué hacía?

Lo hecho, hecho estaba y francamente no se arrepentía, sin embargo, debía pensar qué decir. Sobre todo a Shortman, porque cabía la posibilidad de que Helga le hubiera dicho que volvería con él.

Miriam se movía por la habitación de su hija, tratando de encontrar una excusa.

Llegó al escritorio y rebuscó entre las cosas que estaban sobre él y entonces...

Sonrió ampliamente, ya lo tenía. Helga y su manía de escribir cartas le estaba regalando el escape que necesitaba.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres decir con qué no está? — preguntó Arnold al joven.

Y el sirviente por respuesta le entregó un sobre.

—Lo dejó para usted —evitaba mirarle a los ojos y sobre todo se mordía la lengua para no decir nada más, sabía bien que la señora los estaba vigilando.

Arnold no estaba conforme con aquello, pero parecía que no iba a recibir más información y lo más probable es que ella hubiera tenido que salir y había dejado ese recado para él. Tomó la carta, agradeció y se marchó.

Una vez estuvo dentro del carruaje y este empezó a moverse, Arnold rompió el sello de cera color oscuro y sacó la única hoja que contenía.

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, aquella era una carta de despedida... Helga le dijo que volverían a verse y, sin embargo, ahora le decía que iba a marcharse lejos por el bien de él, le pedía perdón y terminaba diciendo que lo amaba.

No, eso no podía ser verdad...

Pero era su letra, la reconocía perfectamente.

Tan solo lo había engañado, le había dado esperanzas. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, el beso del día anterior había sido un beso de despedida. Apretó los puños. No, no iba permitir que así fuera. La buscaría, recorrería hasta el último rincón del mundo, no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

Golpeó el techo del vehículo y gritó indicando al conductor que cambiara de dirección, necesitaba, de nueva cuenta, la ayuda de su amigo.

* * *

—No te precipites, Arnold. Primero hay que averiguar, tener al menos una pista, algo que nos indique por dónde empezar. No puedes ir a ciegas —Gerald movía los ojos de un lado al otro, siguiendo el trayecto de su amigo, quien se movía impaciente por el lugar.

—¡No puedo perder tiempo!

—Pero es que ni siquiera sabes si sigue en el país.

Arnold pareció meditarlo un poco y su amigo creyó por un momento que lo había hecho entrar en razón.

—Tu te encargarás de buscarla aquí y yo lo haré en el extranjero.

—Arnold eso es una locura.

—No. Lo que es una locura es perder el tiempo.

—¿Y en qué parte del extranjero iras a buscarla?

—Francia —dijo después de pensarlo un poco. Ella había querido visitarlo, tal vez lo había hecho —o la India, donde está su hermana.

—Son lugares muy grandes en dónde buscar.

—¡No me importa! —gritó y su arrepentimiento por tal exabrupto se notó al instante, respiró y bajó la voz —La buscaré dónde tenga buscarla y la encontraré, no importa si cuento con tu ayuda o no.

—Sabes que te ayudaré, no tienes por qué dudar eso —suspiró y se levantó —. Ahora mismo iré a buscar a ya sabes quienes para que comiencen a buscarla.

—Muchas gracias, Gerald. Yo iré a preparar todo para mi viaje, si es posible partiré hoy mismo.

* * *

—¡Qué bueno que llega, señor!

—¿Qué ocurre, señora Johnson? —le preguntó Arnold, realmente lucía preocupada la mujer.

—Es la señora... No se encuentra bien.

Arnold francamente no estaba de ánimos, había tenido que aplazar un poco sus planes de marcharse, el barco en el debería iniciar su viaje partía hasta el día siguiente y tampoco tenía ganas de encargarse de otra cosa que no fuera la búsqueda de Helga, pero luchó por no refunfuñar y se dirigió a la habitación de Hilda.

—Me dijo la señora Johnson que no te encuentras bien.

Desde la cama, Hilda lo miró, casi estaba pegado a la puerta. Eso y su expresión, dejaban muy claro que él no deseaba estar allí.

—Ya estoy mejor.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —no sonó muy convincente.

—¿Fuiste a ver a mi hermana? —trató de no sonar ansiosa al preguntar. Él asintió —¿Cómo está?

—Helga se fue...

Entonces era por eso todo aquello que había sentido, su hermana estaba sufriendo por separarse de Arnold.

—Mañana salgo de viaje —anunció él.

—¿Vas a buscarla? —Hilda no espero a que le respondiera y añadió —No crees es mejor dejar que se marche y viva su vida, y hacer tú lo mismo —se odio a sí misma inmediatamente después de decirlo, pero las palabras ya habían salido de su boca. Desvió la mirada para ya no ver el enojo con que Arnold la observaba y poco después lo escuchó dejar la habitación.

* * *

—¿Seguirá viva? —preguntó con voz temerosa y susurrante la joven sirvienta.

—No lo sé y no quiero hablar del tema —respondió un cortante mayordomo —. No es nuestro problema.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Nosotros somos testigos...! —el hijo del ama de llaves lo increpó.

—¿Testigos de qué? Yo no vi nada —el mayordomo volvió a hablar, esta vez de forma tranquila, aunque sin emoción. Llevaba años perfeccionando su frío actuar, como parte de su trabajo, ahora era el momento perfecto de usar esta habilidad.

El sirviente joven iba a volver a hablar, pero su madre lo calló.

—¡Basta, hijo! Es verdad...nosotros no hemos visto nada y aunque lo hubiéramos hecho, dime, ¿en la palabra de quién es en la que van a creer? ¿En la de un grupo de sirvientes sin importancia o en la de la señora de la casa? —el joven bajó la mirada, conocía bien la respuesta —Es mejor que no nos metamos en problemas. No quiero que digas nada.

—De acuerdo, mamá.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Phoebe, quien desconocía la supuesta partida de su amiga, fue a la residencia de los Pataki.

Sería la primera vez que lo hacía después de que ocurriera el trágico suceso protagonizado por Bob. Sus padres le habían dicho que era preferible que se mantuviera al margen, sin embargo, era hora de que fuera a hablar con su amiga y ver como estaba.

Ni siquiera le abrieron la reja principal. El mayordomo le dijo que Helga no estaba, le deseo un buen día y se marchó. Se sintió muy extrañada, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Solo marcharse y regresar en otro momento a ver si tenía mejor suerte.

—Disculpe —escuchó una voz masculina tras ella, pero la ignoró y siguió caminando —. Es sobre su amiga, la señorita Helga.

Fue entonces que Phoebe se paró en seco y se giró. Un joven a quien reconoció como uno de los que trabajaba para los Pataki, se acercó a ella, no sin antes mirar a su alrededor como si se estuviera cuidando de que no lo viera nadie.

—¿Qué pasa con Helga?

—Se supone que no debería decírselo, pero mi conciencia no está tranquila. Escuche...

* * *

No pudo evitar la aparición de una sonrisa en su rostro al enterarse que la señorita Heyerdahl lo buscaba, sin embargo, la sonrisa se le borró al verla cruzar el umbral de la puerta del despacho, estaba demasiado pálida, así que rápidamente se levantó de la silla y dando grandes pasos llegó frente a ella.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Le pasa algo malo?

—Es Helga...

* * *

Gerald tomó la mano de Phoebe y la apretó, queriendo transmitirle un 'todo va a estar bien', luego miró por la ventana, iban tan rápido como podían y finalmente reconoció que ya estaban cerca. Esperaba que Arnold no se hubiera marchado aún.

Los caballos relincharon y el carruaje se detuvo abruptamente. Los gritos del cochero tratando de calmar los caballos cubrieron la maldición que Gerald soltó, se asomó para ver qué pasaba y se dio cuenta de que estaban a la entrada de la casa de su amigo y que se habían interpuesto en el camino del carruaje de Arnold.

Arnold y Gerald bajaron casi a la par de sus respectivos vehículos.

—¡Gerald! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Gracias a Dios que aun estas aquí, ¡vamos! —hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que entrara al carruaje en el que había llegado —Sabemos dónde está Helga.

No preguntó más e hizo lo que su amigo le indicó.

* * *

—¡¿Dónde está?! —lanzó la desesperada pregunta nuevamente y de nuevo recibió como respuesta la mirada atemorizada de la escasa servidumbre que tenía frente a él.

—Mi hija se marchó, pensé que te lo habían hecho saber —Miriam se hizo presente y un escalofrío la recorrió cuando su yerno la miró, en sus ojos había una mezcla de emociones, pero todas en conjunto presagiaban peligro, sin embargo, ella no retrocedió, ni mostró su perturbación.

—¿Dónde la tienes?

—Ya te lo dije...

—¡Yo sé dónde está!

Phoebe vio dar un paso adelante al sirviente que le había dicho lo que ocurría, una jovencita lo agarraba del brazo como para impedir que interviniera, se notaba que tenía miedo y a pesar de que el chico habló con decisión, también podía notarse su temor.

—Será mejor que guardes silencio —siseó Miriam, en clara amenaza.

—Vengan conmigo —ignorando la advertencia, los guió hacia afuera.

Helga necesitaba urgentemente de su ayuda, su vida estaba en riesgo. Era lo único que le habían dicho a Phoebe, así que era lo único que sabían y eso solo aumentaba sus miedos y la tensión instalada entre los presentes.

Los guiaron hasta el cobertizo que estaba cerrado con candado y Arnold buscó con la mirada a su suegra, quien con expresión inocente y encogiéndose de hombros, contestó.

—No tengo la llave.

Él iba a reclamarle, cuando se escuchó un fuerte sonido de metales chocando.

Gerald había roto el candado con una pequeña hacha, que Arnold no tenía idea de dónde había sacado y tampoco se detuvo a preguntarle.

Entró llamando a Helga. Su respuesta no llegó, pero tampoco hubo más llamamientos. La voz de Arnold se apagó al percatarse de un bulto inmóvil al fondo.

Fue hasta ella tan rápido como pudo y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Ella no abrió los ojos y al tocar su mejilla notó que estaba fría.

—Helga, mi amor aquí estoy... —buscó su mano y notó algo extraño al tomarla, estaba llena de sangre, aunque no era fresca y con un rápido vistazo vio la mancha que se extendía sobre una tela blanca, colocada a modo de vendaje, alrededor de su abdomen. La desesperación lo invadió —¡Helga! —volvió a llamarla, sacudiéndola un poco, ni un murmullo, ni un quejido. Quería gritar dejando salir su dolor, pero notó su pecho levantarse levemente, estaba respirando.

Sin perder tiempo la levantó en brazos.

Tenía que darse prisa.

Tenía que salvarla.

Era el único pensamiento en su mente. Toda su atención estaba en ella, en si continuaba respirando, así que ni siquiera miró a los que esperaban afuera.

Gerald notó la sangre y el mal estado de Helga tan pronto salieron del cobertizo y fue hasta, quien estaba más que seguro, era la responsable de lo que ocurría.

—Ruegue a Dios para que se salve, porque si no lo hace no quiero ni imaginarme lo que podría pasar. Lo único que sé es que por nada en este mundo quisiera estar en su lugar —le dijo a Miriam, antes de tomar la mano de Phoebe y seguir con paso veloz a su amigo.

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar ^^

Gracias por todos sus reviews del capítulo anterior, significan mucho para mí son un gran apoyo y me animan mucho a continuar escribiendo, además de que me encanta conocer sus opiniones.

¿Quieren saber un secreto? No se lo digan a nadie, pero muy posiblemente el próximo capítulo sea el último... Así que me pondré a trabajar para publicarlo pronto :3

Hasta la próxima...


End file.
